The Zanpakuto of Kyuubi
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: Simply from a small sealing change...a legend would be born. Watch as Naruto became...the wielder of the greatest Zanpakuto... 'Roar for me...Kyuubi' - Living Kushina. Strong/Cunning/Smart Naruto. AU *AUDITED- "Failure to complete"*
1. I'm Going Through Changes

**Welcome to the Zanpakuto of Kyuubi**

**I have made many changes. Such is the fate of an author. **

**So many grammatical errors to look over, so little care. **

**But you guys do have to read this and I do have to read the reviews that you type. **

**So, I do not own Naruto or Bleach. **

* * *

_**Desolate.**_

_**That was the land as of this moment.**_

_**Silent.**_

_**Not a sound could be heard in this land at the moment. The power just witnessed seemed to blow away nature itself.**_

_**This silence was interrupted by the presence that had arrived.**_

_**Blue eyes opened and peered around him to see the aforementioned land.**_

_**Getting up from the floor he was just unconscious on, he peered around and came to a valid conclusion of his surroundings.**_

_**He had no way of finding out both where he was or how he had gotten there.**_

_**He was for all intents and purposes… **_

_**Lost.**_

_"Hello?" He asked out loud; only to hear the echoing effect of his vocals reverberate off… the…walls?_

_How was that possible? All he could see was grass and field and the night sky. Did that mean he was in a room? If that was the case, then someone had to be watching him; which also meant he was either captured or placed here on purpose._

_He thought all of that in less than thirty seconds; his analytic mind again showing why he was considered a legend._

_"Minato Namikaze!" A voice suddenly called out. It was not the voice that scared him. He was a Shinobi, trained to detect miniscule movements and move at a moment's notice._

_It was the fact that the man was directly above him floating in the air was what scared him._

_The man was old, which was apparent from his long white beard and huge cane, small beady red eyes and long eyebrows. Scars were prevalent on his head, with a pair of long perpendicular scars above his right eye, making it obvious this man had seen some battles. His outfit looked rather familiar to Minato. Especially the black hakama, and shitagi._

_"Who are you?" Minato asked the elderly man._

_The man stared at the blonde haired Shinobi in front of him before replying._

_"Some call me General Shigekuni Yamamoto. Some call me old man (to which Minato sweat dropped) but you have called me. I have responded, as such, you are now here,"_

_It took Minato a few seconds to comprehend just what the man had said. His eyes widened._

_The Kyuubi! Through the usage of seals,_ _Minato Namikaze called up the Shinigami to seal the demon into his newborn son, condemning him to be the Jinchuuriki without his say in it, saving his village of Konoha and giving up his life as fourth Hokage, why was he… here?_

_"I have to return, the Kyuubi…"_

_"Has been taken care of," interrupted the Shinigami calmly._

_"What?" Minato asked in shock._

_"You have no idea how essential your boy is to that world. But I do. As such, I have granted specific power's to him and him alone, he will need as much as he can get for the trials ahead ," Yamamoto stated._

_"I…" Minato was speechless._

_However, the Shinigami was not finished speaking._

_"More importantly, I cannot in good conscious take your soul, especially with the knowledge of your achievements and power as a human. With that being said…"_

_Yamamoto did something others would never believe. He smiled._

_"What do you know of the Shinigami?"_

* * *

_**THE ZANPAKUTO OF KYUUBI**_

(Sometime later- Hokage Tower – Conference Room – 3AM)

The council was in an uproar.

Emotions were blatantly apparent on the faces of the people who organized and maintained the village of Konoha as the yelling was heard all throughout the tower. Nobody was quiet. How could you be quiet at a time like this?

It would seem that despite all of the chaos within the room, there were people who were patiently waiting out the chaos currently occurring and waiting for the leader to enter. The recent events have definitely caused a lot of silence and shouting.

The nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi, appeared out of nowhere, the death of the Fourth Hokage, and the sudden disappearance of the Yondaime's body and the Kyuubi. And finally the child found in the arms of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, seemingly in a coma, in the middle of a forest outside of Konoha's walls.

The door opened, and like a mysteriously powerful jutsu being set, the room was silent.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, newly re-instated Sandaime Hokage, entered into the room. Swiftly applying a silencing seal, Hiruzen made his way towards the seat of the Hokage. Sitting down, Hiruzen breathed in softly before releasing his breath. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he began to speak.

"I have recently seen the Kyuubi appear in a mass of fury, laying waste to a quarter of the Village, the Yondaime fighting this beast to the best of his ability, the Yondaime summoning Gamabunta, the Yondaime disappearing along with the beast in a bright flash, my wife, dead, Kushina Uzumaki in a coma, my soldiers dying holding off this beast, and my people afraid and now…" Hiruzen closed his eyes and was silent. The members in the room unable to say a word, each person would not forget the weary and tired look of the elderly 'God of Shinobi,' as he took a moment of silence to gather his thoughts.

"Now I am Hokage again…"

At this his eyes snapped open. An emphatically powerful feeling of confidence, power and control took over the room and the people in the room, civilians and Shinobi alike knew that without a doubt…

The God of Shinobi… was back.

"To make things clear, Minato and Kushina had planned a seal called the _**Shiki Fujin,**_ which an S-ranked sealing Jutsu is created by the Uzumaki Clan. I cannot go into the full usages of this technique out of respect for the Uzumaki Clan, but to make a long story short, the Kyuubi was to be sealed into their son, Naruto, to save the village from further destruction and making the boy a Jinchuuriki."

The civilians, not aware of the techniques that ninja did most of the time, were about to yell for the murder of the child to rid the demon.

But the eyes of Hiruzen silenced them abruptly.

"This did not happen."

The confused faces of the council, Shinobi and civilian prompted Hiruzen to continue.

"Somehow, it has been reported that the Shinigami has sealed the Kyuubi into a dagger which only the boy can wield. Naruto Uzumaki is for all intents and purposes, the hero of the village; however, with the correct amount of training, Naruto can easily be _the strongest ninja in Konoha_," Hiruzen stated calmly.

That sentence alone put shock upon the faces of many. The Kyuubi was now a sword that only one can wield? Thoughts of gaining the boy's power by choosing to adopt the boy began rising like well watered plants in the minds of the power hungry within the room while humble wishes of helping the boy attain full mastery of his sword were the thoughts of the selfless ninja of Konoha.

Undeterred, Hiruzen continued.

"No one must know of this. As such, we will tell the entire village that the Hokage did defeat the Kyuubi. This is a SS-Class secret and if word gets out…no… the word will not get out. Because if one person who was not in this room finds out; or someone I gave no permission to gain such information comes across this. I will not kill that person… I will murder every inhabitant in this room. Do_** NOT**_ test my patience," Snapped Hiruzen as more intent permeated the room and again put the Shinobi and civilian alike at a loss of breath.

Sarutobi was not finished though

"As I have said before, the child's mother is in a coma with no news as to when she will awake. As such, Naruto will be under the care of Hatake Kakashi, I want the strongest member of each clan providing protection for the two, as I am sure Kakashi can take care of himself, I have learned to always be extra careful. Let me make one thing clear… if something happens to Naruto…"

Hiruzen glared.

"Something will happen to you. For now, let me hear the damage report and the funding it will take to repair my village… Nara, tell me…"

* * *

(Hours later)

Hiruzen finally dismissed the council as he had a lot of things to think about.

Such as the dream he had dreamt this morning.

What a vivid account of how the future would have looked like if things went on without any interference. Destruction as a result of mistrust, anger and fear. These feelings can motivate the human mind to act so harshly upon one another. Such acts were saddening to Hiruzen as he watched the crumbling of the entire Shinobi world. Dream or not, Hiruzen was determined to bring change to Konoha.

No more would he let affairs slide like this.

Pulling out a scroll, Hiruzen began writing down things that needed to be done tonight, and what had to be done in the upcoming future.

Snapping his fingers two times, two squads of ANBU was at his desk ready for orders.

"Unit A. You are to track down Senju Tsunade and give her this letter. If she does not obey, you are to use force. I have written down another set of instructions on how to get her here if she uses force, read and enact ONLY if she begins to rebel. You are dismissed!"

Unit A dispersed to carry out their orders as accurately as possible.

"Unit B, same for Jiraiya. You are dismissed!"

As the team disappeared, Hiruzen buzzed his receptionist. As she opened the door, Hiruzen stood up slowly and tossed her a scroll.

"Give this to my scientist; it is time he comes back."

The receptionist shakily caught the scroll and left in a daze.

If HE was coming back, the situation must really be serious.

Hiruzen sighed in exhaustion. It was time to sleep. In the morning, things will continue to be changed. But Konoha was not built in a day.

The changes could not be done in one day either.

* * *

(Next Morning- Conference room)

Hiruzen Sarutobi had conducted a meeting with the people in this room. They were the teachers at the Academy. These were extremely vital people to the development of his ninja and ninja to be. These people were heavily relied on to shape the future of Konoha and as such, their jobs must be treated with the upmost importance.

"We are making changes to the curriculum of the Academy. I have done some research into the lessons and class activity and in all honesty, it disappoints me to see how low we as a village have dropped in terms of standards. The Academy is a place where we bring in children, of civilian families and of ninja clan, and develop them into loyal members of the village, they will grow to become soldiers, and this bar has seemed to lower with our complacent views seeing as how war is no longer among us…however,"

Sarutobi stopped the pacing he was doing and faced the ninja in his office.

"We are ALWAYS at war. Even when it seems we are not,"

Sarutobi finally stood behind his table and placed his hands upon the table.

"So we are going to change it. If you have ideas, plan them, you have one month. We will meet again; when we meet there will be a discussion about what changes should be made. Seeing as how school will begin soon, there is no room for error, am I understood?" asked the Hokage.

"HAI!" chorused the chosen Shinobi and Kunoichi alike.

"You are dismissed!" Hiruzen said sharply as the group disassembled. After a while, Hiruzen pulled his draw out and retrieved two scrolls. With the snap of his finger, another ANBU squad unit was at his desk.

"I am giving you this mission to deliver this message to Suna. After that you are to await further instructions from the Kage. With the completion of this delivery, you will then deliver this to the Fire Lord, it is time we address an issue that has been affecting the way my Konoha has been run," Said Hiruzen.

After the group dismissed, Hiruzen got up. Creating a shadow clone to take care of his office and daily affairs, he made his way to the clan house.

It was time the old bones of this Kage got a second wind.

* * *

(Hatake Clan residence)

Kakashi was a simple man.

He loved his Icha Icha and he loved his ANBU missions, he loved training with Rin and visiting the Memorial Stone.

But what he did not love at the moment was this assignment.

This assignment was anything but simple.

The reason was simple. But not a good simple.

The boy simply just would not… STOP CRYING!

"Is there a way to put a Genjutsu on this kid to make it silent?" Asked an exasperated Kakashi to Rin, who was currently smirking at Kakashi's predicament.

"Of course not, why would you even think of doing such a thing? Give him to me," said Rin who, the minute she received the boy, whispered soothing sounds into the baby's ear, quieting him instantly.

Kakashi looked at the woman with a blank stare before taking his hand and face palming slowly.

"Only a woman can ease a baby of its crying… How troublesome,"

Elsewhere, a sleeping Nara Shikaku twitched, before he rolled over and resumed his sleeping.

"What can I say Kakashi? You may be a genius in Shinobi arts, but sometimes the simplest things can stump the smartest on earth, isn't that right little wittle Naru-kun," said Rin playfully to the kid.

"It's going to be a long couple of years…" Kakashi mumbled as he and Rin were assigned to watch the boy until Kushina awoke from her coma.

Indeed it would be. Not just for Kakashi and Rin, but for Konoha, and the entire Shinobi world itself.

* * *

(One Week Later)

Sarutobi sat down calmly watching the two in front of him. After years and years, the three of them have finally come to sit amongst one another, which was very detrimental to the development and wellbeing of Konoha and its future endeavors.

But it was this decision that would change the way things ran forever.

"Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane; I suppose you are wondering why I have asked for you two to come to my office at this time and during such tumultuous times. The reason is simple; but before I tell you, I hope you know that as my good friends and fellow teammates, I do hope that you see my reasoning and allow me to explain further. But to cut to the chase…" Hiruzen placed two papers on the desk and slid it towards them. The letters on the papers made the eyes of Homura rise and a gasp to exit Koharu's lips.

"I am relieving you both of your positions as my advisor and giving you the new assignment of being political overseers for the new lessons I am creating for my Shinobi.


	2. Ain't No Stopping Us Now

**Don't own Naruto- enjoy the next segment of Zanpakuto of Kyuubi. I am literally one chapter away from catching up to the original story line. Ok... two. But who is counting?**

***Edited* I had typed Umino Iruka. That was an error. he's thirteen. In this fic, his parents did not die, so... I will let you figure out what occurred and what is going to occur. **

* * *

The letter currently being read in the person's hand seemed to be slowly burning into a crisp.

At least that was what the ANBU Captain of Unit A felt like telling the Hokage as he watched the paper currently being held in the hands of Tsunade.

Tracking down the Slug Sannin was an extremely tough task as she was constantly moving from place to place, day to day,she never stayed in the same spot for more than two days, leaving no trace of them ever being there. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Sarutobi had a garment with her scent on it, and they happened to have a Inuzuka in the Unit, finding Tsunade would have been an entire month instead of the three weeks it took.

They were currently deep in Fire Country outside of a bar, where they finally caught Tsunade just as she was making her leave. Thankfully she was not heavily drunk, meaning she was not in a violent mood and did not rip the captain's head off his shoulders the minute she laid her brown eyes on the Konoha emblem.

Though she was really tempted to do so in all honestly. But after reading that letter, she knew without a doubt she would need to come back immediately.

_'Sensei has A LOT of explaining to do when I see him,' _Thought Tsunade viciously.

After what seemed like five minutes. Tsunade crushed the paper in her hand excruciatingly slow before she threw the_ dusty remains of the paper into the air before glaring at the Unit, the paper fading into the wind to be gone forever._

The ANBU squad tensed up at this movement. Preparation for this situation was one of the many options they had discussed. With Tsunade, it was common knowledge she did NOT want ANYTHING to do with Konoha.

But their preparation tactics were all for naught as Tsunade looked at her apprentice, Shizune and said nothing but six words.

"Shizune, We are going to Konoha."

(Meanwhile)

Unit B breathed a sigh of relief as after a nerve wracking amount of time watching Jiraiya read the note, the Toad Sage instantly nodded in affirmation of whether he would be going to Konoha with them.

But they currently wished they had chosen the method in returning back to Konoha. The reason you ask?

The huge toad they were currently struggling to stay on was slowly making even the hardest and toughest veterans of the Unit B squad…

"UGHHHHHHRUGH"

**_spppplisssshhhh..._**

Nothing but the sound of the toad jumping and the wind could be heard as the members of Squad B watched Wolf calmly wipe regurgitated waste off of his mask courtesy of the ANBU member in front of him.

"Slug, that was downright disgusting. I am going to physically discombobulate you into an unrecognizable bloody pulp, I am seriously contemplating whether or not you did that on purpose. I am sure you knew that the wind would shift your vomit to land directly in my face. In conclusion, prepare yourself once we reach Konoha," Replied the currently vomit covered ANBU squad member in a monotone voice that promised death and a lot of pain and suffering.

Jiraiya would have chuckled at the situation if he did not have so much on his mind concerning Naruto, Kushina and the new found knowledge on his old teammate.

"I think I'm going to throw up again..."

On second thought… the toad was just getting Slug of the unit rather sick…and this was a rather funny situation.

"GRUUUURBBHH!"

**_Spliiisssssshhhh..._**

"SLUG! YOU MOTHER…"

* * *

(Konoha)

Hiruzen sighed as he made his next change. By now, Jiraiya and hopefully, Tsunade would be well on their way back to Konoha. As such, he had to do what needed to be done with the Council. It was time to make things known to them who exactly was boss and who was not.

Making his way to the Conference room, Hiruzen breathed in one time before exhaling sharply.

"It's time," he said to the anonymous person next to him.

"But of course…_sensei_," Replied the person as they handed Hiruzen the papers in their hands before they faded into nothingness, not one sign of ever being there.

Hiruzen smirked. But it was not one of those grandfatherly smirks he usually held, no. It was a vicious smirk, a smirk not ever seen on his face.

If anyone was to see this smile, they would instantly fear the coming storm of the Sarutobi.

But as no one was there to see this smile, Hiruzen was left alone and unbothered, free to cause wreck and utterly mess stuff up the only way an experience Hokage could.

Blackmail. Just like a Shinobi would.

It seemed people forget that Sarutobi was a Shinobi before a Hokage. A good one at that.

'_The council has no idea what they are in for,' _Thought Hiruzen as he opened the door.

* * *

The council at this moment was a bit confused. Where exactly were the Hokage's advisors? Usually they would be right behind him strolling in with a bit of elderly grace and confidence.

It seemed Hiruzen was reading their minds at this moment as he spoke.

"I bet you are wondering where are my advisors, in which the answer to that is rather simple," Said Hiruzen as he sat down and put his foot up on the table, bringing shock to many.

"They have been laid off," Said Hiruzen as if he was discussing the weather.

" YOU DID WHAT?" yelled out a civilian council member as he rose out of his seat in apparent shock at the statement made by Hiruzen.

"I believe I am the old man who should be asking what, but seeing as how you are also approaching the elderly range of age, which results in loss of hearing, among other things, I will repeat. After that, I will be pulling out more tricks from my Hokage hat. Now, Masahiro, I believe I said they have been laid off, the reason is rather simple, I have decided I have no need for advisers around the same age as me, especially when their services in their respective fields would be better used being taught to my ninja. As such, they will be the brand new teachers for a special course that is mandatory for every Shinobi and Kunoichi the rank Chunin and up. They will be educating my ninja in the world of politics, after all, who better then my ex-advisers, who knew the inner running and outer running of Konoha and more? Now, if you ever scream at me again, Civilian or not, you will find you will not have a box to channel your voice through, do not disrespect me. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" barked Hiruzen, who throughout the entire dialogue, moved from his relaxed, feet up on table position, to directly in front of the civilian, channeling a bit of KI to make Masahiro pale in fear.

"Now, I want quiet as I do what Minato, Tobirama and I should have done years ago but have not had the chance to, I choose now to do so."

Turning towards the window which showed a spectacular view of Hokage, Hiruzen smiled, unseen to anyone but the Hyuga Clan head.

"Tell me Shikaku, what kind of a village is this predominantly?" Asked Hiruzen.

"A Ninja village," replied Nara lazily, his analytic mind creating possible options as to where Hiruzen would be going with this question.

"Precisely, now, who fights the battle whenever we face war?" Asked Hiruzen again.

"Ninja."

"Who teach the classes at the Academy?"

"Ninja."

"Who goes out on the mission and brings in an astounding Seventy-five percent of the village's earning?"

"Ninja."

"Great answers Nara. Now someone tell me…"

At this Hiruzen spun around and pointed to the left side, which currently had seven civilian council members.

" Why do I have SEVEN council members putting their ideas, views and thoughts into how MY village is run?" Said Hiruzen quickly.

"Who gave these people jurisdiction to take the earnings of my ninja and raise the village trade prices? Who gave these people permission to take fourteen percent of the money used to fund my ANBU and place it in treasury? Who told Shizuka she can live in a huge mansion sitting directly across from the Clan members when my ninja have been stuck in horrible lead infested houses, some struggling to pay rent?" Fired off Hiruzen as his anger peaked to another level as he took the hat off of his head and placed it directly onto the lap of Masahiro.

"Why has he been sitting in my seat when I am not here? Do you want to be the Fire Lord of Konoha Masahiro? If so let me know now, we can go out to the stadium and do battle for title of Fire Lord, I'll go easy on you too, shall I bring the bananas you said I should eat, how about I do to the banana what you said you would do when you thought I was not here? You don't look too well Masahiro. Are you ok?"

Hiruzen leaned down until he was nose to nose with Masahiro and smiled. Placing the folder he walked in with on the table and calmly opening it, showing pictures of Masahiro and Shiziuka in some..._compromising_ positions, and began talking again.

"Do you need… perhaps… some more _medicine _from Shizuka that you got last night, I thought you were married but perhaps not, my apologies," Said Hiruzen as he slowly stood up and took his hat away, the Ninja of the Shinobi council all shocked and extremely close to laughing at the hilarity of this moment, Tsume Inuzuka even going as far as biting her arm to stop from howling in laughter and the Uchiha clan head, Fukagu Uchiha even coughing to cover up his laugh.

"Today. Today, this will all change. As of now, with the power granted by the Daimyo of Konoha, I Hiruzen Sarutobi disassembles the Citizen council. As of now, Hiroshima Shinji will be the spokesperson for the civilians, you have any issues you discuss it amongst yourself, and you bring it to him. Now, I want my money _back in my shinobi's hand by midnight_, or so help me Kami I will personally walk into each and every one of your houses and take my money by **force**, do I make myself clear?" Asked Hiruzen sharply.

The civilians were too petrified to even speak as this moment, everyone but Hiroshima Shinji, who smiled in amusement and bowed to Hiruzen.

"Crystal clear Hokage-sama," replied Shinji.

Hiruzen nodded in approval of his comment.

"You civilians may now take your leave, the continuing matters are for the ninja only, Shinji, I shall see you tomorrow to go over finances, continue to do the good and honest work you have been doing for years, you seven are dismissed," Said Hiruzen simply as he sat back down.

The minute the civilians left, which was rather speedy in all honesty, Tsume, Choza, and even Aburame Shibi howled, laughed or chuckled in laughter at the situation.

"I have been waiting for years to see you do such a thing Hokage-sama," Replied Chouza, a small smirk on his face.

"I too have been waiting for such a thing to occur. But the mannerism in which you completed such an expulsion was unexpected yet sufficiently satisfying," Said Shibi in his monotone voice, though if you really focused, you could hear the mirth in his voice.

"I am glad you all enjoyed the show, now comes the serious part," Said Hiruzen as he set his hands on the table and the atmosphere became extremely serious and businesslike, this was how the council should have been run. It would remain this way for years to come.

"First thing first, the academy regiment will be undergoing changes, in approximately three days we will have the new curriculum. This will be the new schedule for years to come. Secondly, I have requested the return of all Hunter Nin, Undercover nin and more for the new classes I have previously spoke of. Finally, I have called for the return of the Sannin," Said Hiruzen in conclusion.

The range of facial expressions was quite amusing for Hiruzen to see, from surprise, to approval, to confusion, to surprise and then finally shock, even Choza dropping chips and Nara looking rather awake from the announcements.

After a few seconds of silence, Hiruzen chuckled.

"In fact, one has been listening to the entire conversation from the start. Isn't that right?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Why yes, yes it is correct," said a voice from the shadows of the room. In a quick 'whoosh' sound, the person landing on the table in front of everyone, bringing outrage to the council.

"YOU!" screamed Tsume in a rage, ready to jump and attack the person.

* * *

(Suna)

The Kazekage read the letter sent by the Hokage days ago and let out a sigh of relief. If there was any reason to be happy of the current alliance between Konoha and Suna, now would be a great time to be thankful. The letter sent from Sarutobi stating they have receive word of their current mission deficiency and have begun taking measures to stabilize the flow and fairness of who missions went to between the two villages.

Patting the baby currently being held in the Kage's arms, a tear escaped the eye of _Karura Subaku. The Godaime of Suna after the death of her husband, the fourth Kazekage who sacrifice his life to seal the one tailed demon into her child._

Another part of the letter spoke of how in a couple years, she should make a visit to Konoha to get her child's seal checked for any deficiencies as another sign of good faith, to which she herself agreed should be done.

Things were finally looking up for Suna.

* * *

(Mist)

The Mizukage stared at the full squad of MIST (Maximum Intelligence Squad of Termination) with a face of apathy.

"Exterminate anyone of any sort of bloodline. No mercy, I want them all exterminated. Rid the world of such demons, Go!"

In a second all three hundred members were gone.

Yagura, Mizukage of Kiri and Three-Tailed Jinchuuriki turned around to stare at the dark hall.

"I have done your will my master,"

"_A good deed you have done my servant, go and rest my sweet_," Said a silky voice to Yagura as he nodded and left the premises.

"_Soon...revenge will be mine..._" Said a voice as chuckles faded into the night.

**_Red eyes blinked once before becoming nothing._**

**_Red Sharingan eyes._**

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

In the room, which was heavily protected by the best ANBU and Trackers Konoha had, Kushina Uzumaki slept, unaware of the current state of Konoha or the things that were going to happen to her son, Naruto Uzumaki, or to her in the next few minutes.

The door silently opened up, revealing a figure, whose hands glowed an eerie green light, signifying medical jutsu being applied. By the person's feet were the unconscious bodies of the ANBU and trackers.

"Time to check up on this patient," Said the person, their glasses shining under the sheen of the midnight light.

* * *

(Konoha Conference Room)

"Whoa! Whoa! No need to be so hasty to kill me! I told you I was sorry about peeking on you all those years ago" Said Jiraiya, who stood behind Hiruzen as Chouza and Iniochi tried to hold back the irate Tsume.

"I am going to enjoy neutering you when I get the chance!" growled Tsume who forcibly took her arms out of the grasp of the people holding her and sat down with a huff.

Hiruzen sweat dropped before continuing.

"Now that we have Jiraiya here, we must wait for the other one, as no doubt, the other will arrive in…"

At that moment, the door smashed open and smoked filled the room as a figure was seen through the smoke standing there, and unconscious Nin in their hand. Softly tossing the Nin like paper, to which they rolled and slid across the Conference room table to stop directly at Hiruzen's hand, to which he simply patted the unconscious nin on the head and whispered a job well done, even if the nin could not hear him.

After a while of silence, the person spoke.

"Sarutobi,"

"Tsunade, what a joy to see you again," said Hiruzen with a smile at his student's eccentric entrance.

"Cut all the formalities; are you serious about what you put in that letter?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Extremely," Said Hiruzen.

"What is she referring to, if you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama?" Asked Fugaku Uchiha, his interest peaked as to what was occurring.

"Yes, Sensei, why don't you tell the group why HE is here in this room?" growled Jiraiya, his carefree expression vanishing, showing how fast he can become all business when the situation called for it.

Hiruzen sighed.

"So be it, I must ask that everyone hear me out at this moment and do not interrupt me. I have specifically sent out Shinobi to handle secret missions as they are the best at what they do. Currently, Nin that you have viewed as dead, traitors and more, are in fact, still loyal Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha. Such as Rin, Rokusho Aoi, and more Shinobi to be named at a later date. One of those still loyal to us, despite the reports and information gathered on what _he_ has been doing, is the final member to the Sannin. The only people who knew of this information are me, him and…"

"Us,"

Heads turned to the area in which the voice was heard from to gasp in shock and surprise as in strolled in the Daimyo of Fire Country. Next to him being the man Hiruzen had been discussing.

_Twelve guardian ninja badge directly on his left arm._

"_Orochimaru, one of my deepest undercover Shinobi for the past few years. Also personal bodyguard of our Daimyo," _Said Hiruzen with a cocky grin.

'_Yep, I still got it. They should know better than to question me and why I do things. After all, in the jungle they should know who runs all the monkey business.'_

* * *

_(_One Year Later)

"How …is... he… doing. This?" Kakashi asked in shock watching the situation unfold in front of him.

"Well, think of his family and the answer should be pretty apparent," replied Rin as she held her hands out for the _running one year old_ boy to come to her in laughter.

" Rhen, rhen, rhen!" Said Naruto in laughter, attempting to say Rin's name.

"Aww, he's so cute, I can tell you're going to be a stunner when you get older," said Rin as she held the laughing one year old boy.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement. One years old and already running and jumping, Naruto was truly the child of Minato as he began standing up at seven months and walking at nine. Like it or not, Naruto had the genes of Shinobi in him, if this amount of development was anything to go by, he'd be a powerhouse by sixteen.

Suddenly Kakashi turned to his left to see an ANBU personnel walk towards Kakashi. After handing him a paper, a swift shunshin and he was gone from the area, leaving Kakashi to read the note and see what the matter was. After skimming through it, Kakashi looked towards Rin and Naruto, who was also looking at Kakashi and smiled as Kakashi smiled at her.

"It's time to see the Hokage," Kakashi simply said.

(Conference Room)

"This mission must be carried out swiftly and secretly, we must evacuate anyone who wants to be evacuated. Leave no person behind, Do not get caught. If you are found out, I will not acknowledge that you took this mission or that I even assigned it. Do you understand?" Said Hiruzen.

"HAI!" Choroused the inhabitants of the room.

"Godspeed then to you all, get back safe and healthy," Said Hiruzen as Unit A through C headed out towards Kiri for their_ special assignment._

Heading out of the office, Sarutobi made his way to his office as he had a bunch of meetings today that had to be taken care of. Especially the recent news he had received from Konoha Hospital about…

Entering the office, Hiruzen had to pause a moment at the amount of pandemonium all over his office.

Books laid out amongst the floor, juice on his desk, ripped paper, loud laughing and four guardians looking on in mirth and amusement.

Yes. This would be the LAST time he ever arranged a meeting with the Uchiha Mikoto with Sasuke, Kakashi and Rin with Naruto and Hyuga Hiashi with Hinata.

"Kids…" said Hiruzen as a drop of orange juice landed on his head, making the three kids laugh.

"So, Hokage-sama, what is this meeting about?" Asked Mikoto as she picked up her son,Sasuke, who seemed to take well to little Naruto as the two had made the mess in the office, the only innocent one being Hinata. It was rather spectacular the rate of development for babies of Nin, Hiruzen thought to himself. Finally getting into business mode, Hiruzen made his way to his seat, in which even more paper was seen shredded, making it known one of the two had been sitting there.

As Naruto walked over the midnight hair colored girl, the three being left to their own devices, Hiruzen sat down with the four guardians.

"To get straight to the point, I have come across a bit of good news I figured you four would be the first to know, seeing as how the person has been a great factor in your lives and to my knowledge, you were the closest to her," Said Hiruzen.

Anticipation began to build in Mikoto and Rin while the tensing of the jaws of Hiashi and Kakashi were the only thing that could be seen in their features.

"To get straight to the point, Kushina Uzumaki…"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled a voice from outside. Everybodies head turned to the door to see a bunch of commotion come from the other side before the door was opened and in came Tsunade carting in on a wheelchair, a pale looking woman with long red hair and blue eyes that seemed to change colors periodically. Looking at the kids for a bit, her eyes widened as she laid eyes on the one year old blonde haired child who was currently walking towards her.

The atmosphere was silent as the two looked at one another, one in curiosity and the other in rising joy at finally seeing her son, the dagger chain wrapped around his neck glowing bright red before dulling again.

After what seemed like minutes, which was really seconds, Naruto put his arms up in the air, as a signal for her to pick him up. With watery eyes, Kushina scooped up Naruto, albeit a bit slowly as her strength was not all there and began laying pecks to her son's cheeks.

"wed haire!" Said Naruto as he grabbed a fistful of hair and giggled.

"Yes, red hair Naruto, Red hair," whispered Kushina as she cried while holding her son for the first time,"

Tsunade and everyone else in the room smiled at the reunion between mother and son.

For that one second, all seemed to be right with the world.

But in the life of Ninja, one second was all that could be salvaged before everything left is disaster.

* * *

(Kiri)

Screams and the sounds of battle could be heard in this cold village as the mother hid her child in the room, hoping for a savior from her deranged husband.

Just as the man picked up a knife and raised it to end her life, a kunai stuck into the man's throat, instantly killing him. As he crumpled over in death, an ANBU with a Cat mask walked up to the lady and offered his hand.

"If you want to be free from hiding for the rest of your life, take my hand and come with me," Said the man as he held his hand out for her to take.

After a while, she shakily took her hand,turning around to look for her child only to find her in the arms of another ANBU with a bear mask.

"We must leave now,"

Nodding his head, the two ANBU left the premises, leaving behind the melted ice sculpture of the room in which the child was held in, the Kekkai Genkai unknowingly activating in fear.

(Meanwhile)

The Captain of the ANBU stared down the head of the clan of the Kaguya clan.

"You do not have to fight this battle, you can come with us and live to fight another battle another day," said the ANBU captain with a Rabbit mask.

The clan head nodded.

"I know. My pride will never let me leave a battle, I live for the moment to fight, I will die fighting, there is no such thing as a retreat for me. However, take the children of my clan, they do not deserve to die for something they have no knowledge of. Now you can move and let me die in battle or you shall be the one I battle. Choose your next movement wisely," Said the clan head as a huge stake made of bone came out of his hand.

After a silent staredown, the ANBU stepped to the side and let the clan members who wanted to fight to the death head off to do battle.

"Take the children, load them up and let us return to Konoha," said the captain, as the group found all the children and teens left behind, the captain saw a child locked in a cage of bone staring directly at him blankly.

Shocked at such barbarity, the captain walked towards the child and opened the cage.

"Do you want a new life?" Asked the captain.

The child simply stared at him blankly before simply nodding his head.

"Yes," The child replied, to which he was quickly scooped up and taken to the rest of his clan members for a new life and chance to make his own path in life.

Kimimaro Kaguya would be a name never forgotten. This small change in scenery would also be a change in the history of Konoha itself.

* * *

(Sarutobi Backyard - 3:00 Am)

Hiruzen sat down and calmly sipped his tea as he awaited the onslaught of questions to pour out of the two in front of him.

He was not dissapointed.

"How... What... When... and Why... did you neglect to tell US about the fact that HE," At this Jiraiya pointed at the equally calm Orochimaru also at the table with the three.

"Was actually a double agent working undercover and was actually scouting out the other villages for you and not a traitor to the village," growled Jiraiya in anger, Tsunade equally mad.

"Simple, I would rather you mad at me then you aware of the mission I assigned. Tsunade had her own troubles after the untimely passing of Nawaki and Dan, and you were occupied with the training of your students, why would I put that information, that vital information onto either of you. What if Tsunade got drunk and babbled away at that fact, what if you actually decided to seek Orochimaru out when he was on one of his dangerous scouts? IN fact, if you think about it, Orochimaru becoming 'traitor' was the best idea ever, especially when you supplied me with all of the information about his recent movements when he could not relay messages to me," Said Hiruzen with a smirk on his face, watching Jiraiya's face turned from anger to contemplation and finally begrudgingly Jiraiya nodded.

"You always were three steps ahead of us," Said Jiraiya.

"Make that five, I have ridded my advisers and requested for you three to return immediately for a reason," Said Hiruzen, his eyes becoming a bit unfocused in thought before he looked at them one by one.

"I had a dream, a very scary dream of how things would become like had I not done things immediately, it all came down to the fact that if things continued on, unchanged and looked into, Konoha would fall. Never to recover for decades, I simply had no plans of seeing my village get raped and pillaged, so I decided it was time to change. But I need people I trust, and unfortunately, you three are all I got. As such, I am going to ask that you three stay in Konoha. Tsunade, your dream of raising Medical ninja and having them on three-man teams, I have begun making changes to allow you to have that achieved, in the new curriculum, I want your apprentice, Shizune, to teach a medic class, from there you can choose the most potentially fit student and train them. Orochimaru, I want you to run Interrogation and Experimental Discovery for Konoha, your knowledge is exceptional and what we need to exceed expectations. Jiraiya, I want you to train my Hunter Nin in espionage and hunting, there is none more proficient then you in this matter. Finally I want you three to find three others with potential as you will train them," Said Hiruzen as he took another sip of tea.

"Train them to do what?" Asked Tsunade.

"To take up the mantle of Sannin of this generation," said Hiruzen, making Jiraiya choke on his tea, Tsunade smirk and Orochimaru raise an eyebrow.

"There is more... is there not Sensei?" Asked Orochimaru suddenly. Hiruzen chuckled, he knew he had chosed the correct person for interrogation immediately from that simple question.

"I want you three to take up a new job now open,"

Jiraiya sighed, already figuring out what his sensei wanted.

"As my advisers,"

The field was silent other then the sounds of the cricket in the garden and the sound of water flowing throughout the backyard.

After a while, Orochimaru put his cup down and looked at his sensei.

"I accept,"

Tsunade seemed to be at odds with herself, battling with the decision before finally sighing.

"What's the worst that can come of this, I accept," She mumbled.

Finaly Jiraiya stood up and put his hands in his pocket, turning around, he silently walked off before turning around and looking at his sensei.

"You've got my acceptance, as long as Tsunade shows up in meetings with a bikini on," Said Jiraiya, perverted gleam in his eye.

Only to get cracked upside his skull with the thrown teacup courtesy of Tsunade.

"All these years and you're still a perverted toad," Said Tsunade, though Hiruzen and Orochimaru noticed, the sentence had no malice or anger.

It had a hint of happiness.

After years and years of being away, Team Sarutobi had reunited like they never left.

* * *

(Konoha Stadium - One Week Later)

Hiruzen stood up from his seat to address every single Konoha Shinobi under his reign. He had a few things on his mind that needed to be said and as Hokage, he would for the benefit of his village and underlings.

"Kuniochi and Shinobi of Konoha, as Hokage of this village, I feel it is only right that I inform you all of the recent changes the Village will be going under. This is all for the focus of maintaining this village as one of the most powerful ninja villages in the elemental country," Hiruzen continued.

"The civilian council is no more, we will have one representative from the Civilian council in meetings at all times concerning the village matters. However, all matter dealing with the Shinobi will be between the members of the Shinobi Council, with any news worth knowing being told to the representative of the Civilians. Any ninja, Chunin and up, will be partaking in a class on Politics taught by my former advisers Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. In one week, all Chunin Shinobi and Kunoichi will be asked to come back to this stadium for a one-week course in proper political resources, knowledge and etiquette. This is not debatable, any Chunin found not to attend will be demoted to Genin effective immediately. You will be notified as to the time of the lesson. The week after will be Jounin, then Hunter Nin. Next, The Academy lesson plan has been changed to further edify our young and turn them into soldiers. The curriculum has been modified as such," Pulling out a scroll and unfurling it, Hiruzen continued with his speech.

"Children aged three to four of major clans or any family wanting their children to be ninja, will be entered into pre-school. This will teach the children the importance of group interaction, and how to cooperate with other children the same age, in addition to young and proper etiquette. From there they will enter what I call secondary pre-school from age five to six, where they will begin to pick up on the history of Konoha, which takes away the need for most of the lessons taught in the old academy curriculum. They will also be introduced to the beginning of identifying Hiragana ( a basic component of Japanese writing system) in addition to many other lesosns monumental to the development of out Shinobi."

"From then on they will enter Kindergarten, preparing them for the life of a Shinobi, after kindergarten will be an entrance test to balance out and learn what exactly the student should be taking once they actually reach the academy. From there, the academy will be split into eight classes taught by eight teachers in the following:

Genjutsu teaching taught by Karuma Clan members

Medical training. The teacher will be announced at a later date.

Kenjutsu teaching taught by Hayate Gekkou

Taijutsu teaching taught by Maito Gai

Ninjutsu teaching taught by Shushi Uchiha

History of the Hokages taught by Umino Ichigo

Chakra theory taught by Ebisu, and gym (otherwise known as field training/D-rank missions and endurance training) taught by Inuzuka clan members," Hiruzen read.

"As such, D-Rank Missions for Genin are hereby terminated. As the final year of academy will be spent making their own money as they are called to do so. With this new curriculum, I higher range of missions will be available for Genin, Chunin and Jounin. We will begin this curriculum the upcoming semester to see how effective it is," Stated Hiruzen.

So far, the entire group shinobi were going through emotions such as shock, to amazement, to awe, to satisfied, to proud and finally joyful. Things were finally starting to look and become great for Konoha.

But now was time for the finale to the meeting, and one that would surely shock the group.

"My final announcement is that I have recalled many of our ninja both in hiding and both out handling secret missions for me. As such, returning to Konoha for the time being are students trained personally by me. You will see them around the village, either in the hospital, in our research and interrogation rooms or our sealing chambers, so please do not be alarmed," Hiruzen stepped back and put his hand down towards the stadium floor, where at the moment nobody was seen.

Suddenly three figures were seen landing in the middle, with long black cloaks. One by one they removed their robe hoods to reveal white, black and blonde hair repsectively.

The Shinobi in the stadium seats gasped in surprise at the apperance of the three. Some out of knowledge of what they had done in the Third Shinobi war, some from the gossip heard about them and others at seeing them in the same area at the same time.

" I present to you all the return of The Sannin," At this Hiruzen smirked again, ready to drop another bomb.

"Also my brand new advisors,"

About half of the Shinobi and Kunoichi fainted in shock.

Hiruzen smirked.

Nothing like schooling the Konoha Shinobi in surprises.

* * *

**Seems sufficient enough for this chapter no? let me know pronto any errors I have made so I may come back and change them as needed.**

**A few more changes to Konoha and then we will finally introduce our favorite blonde hero and he shall take the story away as promised.**


	3. Part of The Plan

_**Do not own anything Naruto related. Unfortunately I missed out on some memorabilia sold a while ago. Such is life though. **_

**After I do this chapter, I will be heading off to make changes to Father/Son Bond and the old fic- Will of Fire.**

**(Renamed Will of the Maelstorm)**

**This will be the final Hiruzen-Centric Chapter, Naruto shall take the reins, then come the speedy updates as everything gets filled in nice and smoothly. This chapter will feature the beginning of the 'Uchiha Massacre' and the next chapter will feature the aftermath of Hyuga Kidnapping, just done in a tasteful manner… I hope anyway. **

**(Sidenote) the * … look for it. It's a nice little subliminal jab for you all. **

**One more thing, I came across this story that I find rather interesting. I figure I share it with you as It takes an extremely different take on the sealing of the Kyuubi. It is entitled: The Choice We Make by ATrulyRecklessDreamer. I suggest you check it out, if you ever listen to me. (I also have created an amazing top Eleven (11) comedy and Harem fictions for you all to look at featured on my page, do check them out) **

**That's all I have to speak about these days. May you enjoy the latest chapter, which will bring us closer to where I left off in the Zanpakuto, though changes will with no doubt, be done. **

_**ALSO, IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS, PLEASE ALERT ME AND I WILL MAKE THE CHANGES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **_

**Ok, enough Authors' notes… ENJOY!**

* * *

(Three Years Later)

The currently excitably jogging Naruto Uzumaki was of four years old and was just returning from his second day of pre-school under the new Academy Regiment. The past three years for young Naruto had been amazing! His mother apparently was asleep, (something they called a coma, but Naruto preferred asleep) and was now awake and ready to take up the reigns as the Uzumaki clan head. With that being said, today was the day he would be meeting a family member of his clan. Apparently, after Iwa attacked Uzushiokagure, a lot of Uzumaki clan members escaped, spread out and the remaining members were currently living in different parts of the elemental countries. It seemed Kushina had a long lost brother, who was currently making his way towards Konoha from Suna, and Naruto would have the privilege of getting to know him more as he would be staying in their current clan house until further notice.

The Uzumaki Clan house was pretty much the Senju Clan house being that Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki had married and the clan shared the same space. The only people that inhabited the place currently were Naruto, Kushina and Tsunade. At the moment, Naruto was sure his mother was training. She had been slowly gaining her strength back. The first year dedicated to motor movement and the next two on exercising her body back into the shape of the feared Kunoichi she was. At this point she was back to Jounin level, and would be ready to take up missions solo.

In all honesty, the estate of the Senju clan was extremely beautiful. The nature Hashirama had created to fill the house was astounding. From the gate , which had the clan mark engraved on it, requiring chakra to pass through it in order to open it, was a path way made of stone with grass on the left and right. You then came to a bridge made of literal tree bark with clear water underneath. You then came up to the front door made of _water_, which was interesting as it never wet you whenever you walked through, making Naruto believe that it cleansed your spirit. The house was clearly made for a big clan as when you walked in you entered a room the size of Konoha's stadium. Directly In front of you was a huge living room for the guess with chairs, table, couches and a tree that grew fruit on the spot. All around the house were small bonsai trees and flowing water. Next came the kitchen, everything was made of wood except the fridge and sink. Of course, the dishes were of fine porcelain imported from all over the nations. A counter was placed in the middle with the fridge on the left, the sink in front and shelves on the right. On both sides of the wall were two stairs that led to the second story. Naruto and Kushina's rooms were on the right, with Tsunade's room on the left side. Guest rooms were also available.

Ten rooms, with a private bath.

On _both_ sides. Naruto felt a bit down at the fact that they were the only ones left, but he was sure his clan members would be found soon enough.

Entering his room, which would be a guest room, but was now Naruto's own, which was painted a vibrant shade of blue which included his bed directly in front of the door, about ten feet from the entrance, on the right side from bed being two doors, the one on the left being the bathroom and the one on the left being a walk in closet. The left side of the room was simply a couch with a tv in front of it, not that Naruto really used it that often. Above the entire room, hanging from the chandelier, was a training dummy Naruto used for target practice, on top of his dresser, also on the left side of the room in the corner, were draws full of various weapons and seal tags, papers, ink and more things Naruto would need as a ninja. Naruto changed from his clothing, which consisted of simple green cargo shorts and an orange shirt with his clan spiral, into black shorts with a navy blue plain t shirt, Naruto headed back out to find his mother in this huge house.

Did he mention the clan had its own sauna room, over ten different Training rooms with various degrees of nature, an underwater pathway that lead to an underground training ground inside of a cave and forty acre backyard?

Eventually, Naruto found Kushina meditating with a long sword in front of her. The sheath was red leather and the handle was wrapped in navy blue cloth. A sheen of blue chakra was around her and the sword as it seemed to sync and manifest into something else.

Slowly, but surely, the sword began to morph into… a red dragon with blue eyes. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. Did his mom have the same sword he had?

Naruto knew all about his burden, how could he not, a lot of people tried to take the weapon on him, only to get a sharp shock from the weapon, yet it never affected Naruto at all. One day, it morphed into a white fox with red eyes and five tails. Then it talked.

The scream Naruto omitted could be heard in Suna.

After calming down, the fox explained that it was the manifestation of the Nine- tailed beast, Kyuubi. Upon asking why it wasn't as violent and blood thirsty as they made the Kyuubi out to be, the fox replied that the Kyuubi of old was dead and gone and that the chakra left behind would be difficult to control as it was the emotional desire that was still influential to the user of the chakra and the overall matter of the chakra that was poisonous as it had been the Kyuubi's for years. The fox, which Naruto learned was named Megumi, then morphed into a red haired, grey eyed (which he found pretty cool), female just about his age. Telling him that she was connected to him and would be until the day he died, Naruto had no other choice but to get to know his… life partner, as Kushina called her.

She was, for lack of better words, short- tempered, bratty and a princess, hell-bent on making Naruto's life a living hell. She was the filterer for Kyuubi's chakra, as she had been slowly leaking it into his chakra system since birth to help him build immunity. So getting rid of her was definitely not an option for him to take. As such, Naruto had to suffer the wrath of a growing Megumi. Who could pretty much shape shift into anything and grew when he grew. At the moment, her form was a dagger that Naruto keep on his left hip as a small weapon he used to train with.

Opening her eyes, the glowing blue colored eyes of Kushina soon faded into the violet shade she was known for.

Naruto was always stumped as to why her eyes were so many different colors. Green, blue, purple, red, could her eyes make up their mind? Or anyone else who proclaimed the shade of her eyes for that matter? *

After an awkward moment of Naruto thinking about all of those people that were incorrect, Naruto smiled and grabbed a small pebble, a training technique he used to do with his mother when she was getting back in shape. Tossing the pebble with all of his strength, Naruto smiled when Kushina suddenly caught the pebble with her right hand, a smirk also on her face.

Smiling at her son, Kushina stretched her back before getting up. She was currently in simple training clothing. Black sweats with a black shirt and standard Shinobi sandals, her dragon on her shoulder.

"Back from school already I see?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, they let us out early, schools sucks, already giving us pop quizzes. I want to get to the ninja stuff! Learn cool jutsu and save princesses you know?" replied Naruto, posing as a super ninja with his hands on his hips.

Smirking slowly, Kushina ran at Naruto full speed before putting the now morphed sword to Naruto's neck, the blunt end of course.

"If you don't know the basics, how can you ever try to defend yourself against the real troubles of the world?" asked Kushina in a sweet voice, with a dangerous edge to it.

"Good point." Naruto replied, sweating nervously. His mother was fast, but that was faster than fast, he just had to ask how she gained that speed.

Danger forgotten, Kushina sighed as Naruto begged her to learn how to do that, jumping up in down in a rush of energy he was known for. If there was anyone Naruto seemed to take after so far, it was definitely her. She felt a bit bad suddenly for all the trouble she caused her teachers and caretakers growing up.

Sighing, Kushina made her way to the house.

"Maybe when your uncle gets here we can convince him to show you," Said Kushina, struggling a bit as Naruto somehow ended up wrapped around her leg.

The brat was fast in his own right, not to mention, Naruto already had the makings of a strong and powerful Shinobi. But he would have to earn his spot as there was a lot he had to learn. But with the plan Kushina had in mind, he would grow at an exponential rate.

But for now, he was a brat.

He sure did have much to learn. But Kushina was sure he had time for all of that when they began the training he would be receiving.

But for now.

"Could you get off my leg?"

"No."

Kushina sighed.

"Brat."

* * *

(Uchiha clan Compound, Backyard training grounds)

Sasuke watched in awe at the control Itachi presented. Every single target had been hit with amazing accuracy! This was why he looked up to his brother.

Itachi smirked at the obvious awe his brother showed watching how he trained. Soon he would be just as good if he had any say. But now it was time to motivate him some more.

"A ninja not only needs to train his body, but he needs to train his brain. This is why it is essential to get good grades at the academy and to take every class you are given seriously," Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Now I challenge you to get the top three in all grades when you officially begin and I will begin training you in things not taught at the academy," Itachi said as he turned around, knowing Sasuke would accept without hesitation.

"You got yourself a deal Itachi-nii!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi nodded his head; he had many dreams for his brother. He would stop at nothing to see it completed. Even if it meant meeting with the Hokage to discuss the recently attained knowledge he had come across.

* * *

(Hyuga Residence - Indoor training facility)

Currently the clan head was training with his child while his brother, who was head of the branch house, was securing the area, even though nothing ever occurred.

The training seemed to come easy to the child of the main branch. The movement was fluid and the mere fact that the kid was already advancing on to more Jyuken techniques made this _boy_ a prodigy.

Hiashi was proud of his nephew, but he was even more proud of his four year old daughter, Hinata, who was currently on the other side training with her mother in Hyuga clan techniques. It seemed that the Hyuga clan Taijutsu did not fit her style of fighting, as such, Hinamori decided to take manners into her own hand and teach her a personal style she had developed.

If Hinata learned that style and mastered it, there would probably be no Kunoichi that could defeat her. No offense to the tons of powerful Kunoichi, it was just that Hinamori had smacked Hiashi across the floor with that style of hers, it was impossible to defend and attack because of the level of flexibility and the amount of different styles incorporated in the entire style.

Things were looking up for the Hyuga clan with these two growing up to lead the clan into the future. With Neji as the clan head and Hinata as the branch clan head, the Hyuga clan would definitely prosper into a new generation of prodigies.

Instantly looking to the right as he felt a presence, Hiashi had to stop the groan coming from her throat at the sight of the elders.

"We must talk Hiashi-san. Follow me," turning around, the elder walked off, with Hiashi soon following behind.

'_What is it now_?'

* * *

(Konoha Gates - 7:00 PM)

Kushina and Naruto were currently watching the figure coming on the road towards the gates, who was to be Kushina's long lost brother. Naruto just wanted to see who his uncle was. It was always a good thing to meet new family, and Naruto always wanted to know if his mother was really the only one still alive from the Uzumaki clan.

Finally the figure came into view. He seemed to be at the height of five foot three, with a huge beige cloak covering his face and most of his body. After going to the gate and handing his information to the guards for clearance, the man bee lined towards a shaking Kushina.

Stopping in front of her, a long silence occurred before the man chuckled.

"It has been forever tomato," Said the voice, Naruto noticing it wasn't that old a voice. Kushina said nothing before slowly walking up to the man and touching his hood.

Removing his cloak, red hair was the first feature seen, letting Naruto know immediately that this was his relative, next was the brown eyes, which was interesting as his mother's was purple, but Naruto did not question it.

"My brother, Sasori-kun," Kushina gasped, tears falling from her eyes as Sasori smiled and hugged Kushina, picking her up and spinning around in joy.

Sasori of the Red Sands, S-Ranked Shinobi out of Suna, known for annihilating over four hundred enemy forces in the third Shinobi war, with the usage of one hundred puppets, to hold off an attack on one of the main forts used for transporting goods from Konoha to Suna. Many wondered why he was not the Kazekage, to which he would simply answer that he found no desire to be stuck in the village taking care of mundane affairs.

"I tried to come and see you a few years ago, but I was told to return back to Suna as the Kyuubi attacked. But I am here now, and that is all that matters," Said Sasori calmly before looking at Naruto.

"You must be Naruto," Said Sasori. Naruto grinned and nodded.

Reaching in his cloak, Sasori pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"This is for you to decipher and learn from, it is something I hope will interest you enough to master. Do you know how to mold Chakra yet?" Sasori asked Naruto.

At Naruto's shake of the head in the negative, Sasori's face was blank for a while, an uncomfortable feeling for Naruto. However, the feeling faded as after a few seconds, Sasori smiled.

"Then your uncle will be teaching you how, along with many other things that will benefit you in your growth as a Shinobi," Said Sasori.

Kushina took Naruto's hand and began leading the duo towards the Uzumaki clan.

"Come, let's go back to the clan house and speak some more, I am sure you must be tired from your travels," Said Kushina.

"Hardly, I am at the peak of my fitness as a Shinobi and I have no desire to slack in my fitness," Said Sasori calmly, missing the evil gleam in Kushina's eye.

"Really? We will have to test this belief of yours to see if you can catch up with me, though I am sure you won't. Couldn't years ago, and you can't now," Kushina replied.

"Is that a bet?"

"I think it is you brat,"

"I wouldn't want to beat you into tomato paste with your dear son watching,"

"I can show you true red sands Sasori; instead it would be your blood,"

Naruto sweat dropped at the somewhat playful bantering between Kushina and Sasori.

"Can you too stop, you're scaring the civilians," Naruto said calmly.

Sasori and Kushina looked at one another than the civilians, who were giving the three a wide berth in the road on the way to the clan house.

Realizing they were emanating killer intent, the two cut it off before Sasori looked at Naruto in surprise at him being unaffected by it.

Which pretty much meant he raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Why aren't you affected by my sister's killer intent?" Sasori asked Naruto, who looked up at him and shook his head.

"You try to stop her from getting what she wants done, you know how she gets when she doesn't get what she wants," Naruto whispered to Sasori.

Sasori and Naruto both shivered, before continuing on the way to the Uzumaki/Senju residence.

Nothing like family time with the Uzumaki's.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen read the scroll sent from Kumo and instantly summoned his advisors to discuss the new development.

"It seems that Kumo is interested in signing a treaty between us. It seems the Raikage wants to let bygones be bygones," Hiruzen told to the three Sannin before getting blunt.

"I don't believe this man for a second. They want an excuse to come to Konoha; no one randomly comes out with a treaty years after this Kyuubi situation occurs. I am even surprised Iwa or Kumo did not attack us in our construction efforts. But I am also intrigued as to what he is planning. I think I want to accept their talks and see what occurs," said Hiruzen.

The three were silent before Jiraiya spoke.

"Do it, then we can see what exactly they have in mind, while we have a few Root ANBU watch the group of delegates, this way we can monitor them without having to explain our actions as we don't officially 'know' about the Root unit."

Nodding in agreement, Orochimaru spoke.

"I too think something is up, but I believe we should go about it as if nothing is amiss, keeping our 'tree hugging' philosophy for a bit longer might just work out in the end. They will think we have no clue as to what is going on, only to find out that we knew from the beginning what was occurring. Besides, doing something in Konoha with all of the new security we have set up would be close to suicide.

What Orochimaru was referring to, was the influx of Kiri bloodline clans that had come to Konoha to live a new life. It seemed that the Kaguya clan, rumored to go and do battle in Kiri, had changed their minds, and also made their way to Konoha. Now, Konoha had a huge nation of Shinobi with various abilities, skills and techniques, some even being added to the Forbidden Scroll secured deep within the Hokage towers, Orochimaru had scouted out and recruited tons of new talent from Rice country, Kiri, Land of Snow, Waterfall and more, in addition, he had also added the Hyuga clan into the Konoha Military Police, which was a frowned upon move, considering the pride between Hyuga and Uchiha clan members, to after a couple tussles, the two began fully transitioning into a smooth functioning, well oiled machine with the addition of Aburame and Inuzuka clan members. As of late, the crime rate in the red light district, had all but been taken care of, with the amazing detection abilities of these clan members.

Tsunade simply stood up and turned for the door.

"Bring them, and if they try to pull a fast one," Tsunade snapped her fingers, and the three became wide eyed as the door snapped along with her fingers,

"I will personally crush them myself, nobody tries to mess with Konoha, and we are the best. Get someone to fix the door and take it out of my tab, I have more issues to attend to," with that Tsunade was gone, leaving the three in silence.

After a few minutes of literal silence, Jiraiya sighed.

"Maybe that bet to wean her off of Sake was a bad idea,"

Orochimaru and Hiruzen simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Namikaze House - Living room)

Kushina, Sasori and Naruto sat on the couches simply discussing life and how things were growing up, sharing with Naruto how life back in Uzushiokagure used to be.

Suddenly the sound of Tsunade entering the room changed the atmosphere to a bit tense as Sasori, who slowly stood up, and the still standing Tsunade sized each other with their eyes.

The silence was broken as Tsunade snorted and walked over to the Suna Shinobi, ruffling his hair.

"You brat, good to see you after all of these years," Tsunade mumbled as she sat down.

"I dislike when you do that, the part that makes me angrier is the fact that you know that already," Sasori said.

"That is precisely why I will continue to do it," Said Tsunade.

"How do you know each other?" Asked Naruto, a bit surprised at the encounter the two had.

"I used to visit The Land of Whirlpool when clan relations were great, I actually knew of most of Kushina's relatives, especially this little brat," said Tsunade cheekily.

Kushina chuckled before clearing her throat, bringing attention upon herself. Looking at Sasori and Tsunade and nodding, Kushina turned to Naruto and looked at him seriously.

"There is actually another reason as to why your uncle is here Naruto. I was waiting for Jiraiya but it seems I will have to begin without him. The reason why Sasori, Tsunade and I are here all at once is because we are going to be starting your training to become a Shinobi," Said Kushina.

Naruto's eyes widened and he swiftly jumped on the seat of the couch.

"YES! I CAN BECOME THE COOLEST SHINOBI OF KONOHA EVER, BETTER THAN EVERYONE BEFORE ME, THE STRONGEST, QUICKEST, AND COOLEST EVER; I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL ME FRIENDS!" Naruto shrieked while jumping up and down in his excitement. Only to get pulled back to reality as Kushina grasped his arm.

"However, you won't be able to tell your friends Naruto. The training you are to be going under will take many years to complete and as such, you will not be seeing your friends for a rather long time," said Kushina as her eyes softened at Naruto's curious expression.

"How long will I be training for?" Naruto asked.

"That's when I come in," Said a voice from behind him. Turning around to see who it was, Naruto smiled upon seeing Jiraiya come into the room.

"You see, the training you will be going in is a very advanced type of training. It has only been used a few times because of the strain put on your body. In real life, you will be training for four years, but in the room you will be training in,"

At this, Jiraiya became extremely serious, to the point of making Naruto gulp.

"You will be trained for eight years worth of combat, skills, knowledge and more aspects of a Konoha Shinobi."

Naruto was a bit silent at the newly told information. He had but only one more question that needed to be asked.

"When do I begin?"

Kushina knew this question would come, and as much as she wanted it to begin now, she knew he had just begun school so they would have to wait a bit.

"At the end of the semester, for now, enjoy your couple of weeks in school, make friends, because soon you'll be leaving school to go on a 'family vacation' that you will not return for until you turn eight and that will be around the time to enter the secondary education classes at the Academy," Kushina.

Nodding his head, Naruto was silent before he smirked and grasped his right wrist with his left hand and balled his right hand into a fist. Looking his mother into the eyes, Naruto spoke.

"I will do this training and I will succeed, that's a promise of a lifetime," Naruto said, his eyes sparkling with determination.

Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled while Sasori chuckled, at the same time, the four thought similar thoughts,

'_He is definitely an Uzumaki,'_

Suddenly, a knock interrupted the discussion, getting up to see who it was, Kushina opened up to find a rather irritated looking Hiashi standing at the front door, his wife Hinamori behind him also looking worried.

"We need to talk, it's about Hinata,"

* * *

***Time skip- Final day of semester***

"Have fun on your vacation!" yelled out Kiba, as he grabbed Naruto in a headlock and ruffled his hair with a noogie.

Over the years, Naruto had gained a lot of good friends in primary pre-school, none more than most of the major clans of Konoha. His two best friends, were the sometimes shy, sometimes unemotional, but sometimes out spoken Hyuga Hinata and the calm, level headed Uchiha Sasuke. The three could always be seen playing together, eating together and even napping in the same row of their bunkers whenever it was time to sleep. This in turn created good relations with the Uzumaki, Hyuga and Uchiha clan, which already had a great foundation, despite the prideful rivalry between Hyuga and Uchiha clan members, Mikoto, Hinamori and Kushina could always be seen having tea time while their kids were out in the backyard being kids, it seems at a young age Hinata was smitten with Naruto, always blushing whenever his attention was upon her. It also seemed that a small friendly rivalry was apparent in Naruto's and Sasuke's actions as they always attempted to outdo one another.

Walking towards the Uchiha compound with Sasuke and Hinata, the three stopped at the gate.

Sasuke said nothing with his back facing the two, before swiftly turning around and holding out his pinky.

"I want you to promise on your Uzumaki name that when you come back we will fight and see who is the strongest," Sasuke said to Naruto, with a grin on his face, which was soon mirrored by Naruto.

"You got yourself a bet, you better train hard, when I get back, I am going to beat you," said Naruto, to which Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah right, in your dreams, see you in a few years, Naruto," Said Sasuke, as he entered his clan compound, happy he had a friend he could train with once he got stronger.

Naruto smiled after a while before chuckling. Grabbing Hinata's hand, who blushed at the touch, Naruto made his way to the Hyuga clan compound to drop his friend off for what could be the last time in a long time.

"SO, Hinata, are you going to be training to become a strong Kunoichi too?" Asked Naruto to his red faced friend, who nodded in affirmation.

"I plan on being the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, as well as…" Hinata trailed off at the end, cheeks read at the thought she was thinking to herself about.

Thinking it was something girls just did when they did not want the boys to know what else they dreamed of, as most of the girls in his classroom did that when they were shy, Naruto continued.

"I believe you are going to be strong! Then I will come back strong, and we can be strong together, and maybe even get married and make strong kids, wouldn't that be great Hinata?... Hinata?" Asked Naruto, as he caught the fainting girl, Naruto had a lot to learn about girls at four years old, talking about marriage was something ingrained in any young girl's head, especially with their first crush, which in Hinata's case was Naruto.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto sat down by the tree in front of her house and put her head on his lap, patiently waiting for her to wake up, not seeing the camera or hearing the flashes from the person taking the pictures.

When Hinata awoke, she found herself leaning on the now napping Naruto with her mother standing in front of her, a smile on her face.

"You two had been sleeping for a couple of minutes, I didn't want to wake you two up," Said Hinamori.

Getting up, which in turn, woke up Naruto, Hinata whispered a 'sorry' to Naruto, who waved it off.

"I have no idea as to why you fainted, but it is alright, I have to go home now though, mom says I have to pack for my trip once school is done, but this is for you," Naruto reached into his pocket and handed her a red box with nicely designed blue flowers on the outside.

Opening it, Hinata gasped as two navy blue ribbons were seen inside. They seem to be made of metal and looked rather sturdy. All in all, it looked like a rather expensive gift.

"Mother said I should give that to you, seeing as how navy blue is one of your favorite colors, I think it's for your hair," Said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head nervously, he did not know why she was making him feel weird, was he hungry? His stomach was acting up. He would ask his mother what this was about as soon as he arrived home.

Hinata went up to Naruto and hugged him, thanking him for the going away present. Naruto hugged her back before letting her go, with a bow to Hinamori, who simply smiled at the cute little boy, Naruto was on his way home, leaving behind a blushing four year old girl and a futuristic thinking mother who was already thinking of ways to get her little baby what she deserved.

Happiness and freedom from the old fashioned mannerisms of her clan.

* * *

(Namikaze House)

After packing his necessary items he would need for the years to come inside of his scroll, Naruto was currently with Kushina and Sasori standing in front of what looked to be a huge vaulted door. He had no idea that this place was in the clan house, but he had yet to discover the many aspects of the clan house, so he was sure there were other places that he had never been that was just as amazing as the vault in front of him.

If only he knew.

"Behind this vault is the room everything will be occurring in. Get acquainted with this door, because for the next couple of years, you will not see it," Kushina said as she looked at Naruto to say anything she was sure he would.

She was not disappointed.

"How are we going to know about the current events of Konoha? How does this time chamber work too?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smirked.

"We will be having a few special guests visit us from time to time to help with your training. The way it works is rather simple. One hour is equivalent to one minute in this chamber. Yet the effects of your body will not become affected. This technique has been passed down and worked on by the Toad sages of the past until now. The limit used to be one day is equivalent to a year, but after testing different theories, we can now enter for eight years, when in real time, only four has passed," Kushina replied.

Naruto then remembered the question he meant to ask Kushina.

"Kaa-san, While I was giving Hinata the gift you told me to give her, my stomach started to feel weird, like there was something inside of it, my face felt hot and my palms got sweaty, am I coming down with something?" Asked Naruto.

Kushina chuckled, while Sasori simply rose an eye brow. It seemed the boy would have to learn about the birds and the bees a bit earlier with the way things were going.

"It is nothing more then the feeling of nervousness Naruto. It is a feleing that is quite normal, so there is no need to be concerned, you were not hungry, just nervous, it is uncomfortable, yes, but it happens to all of us," Said Sasori, answering for Kushina, who's chuckle had turn into full blown laughter.

After recovering from her hysterics, Kushina turned before flashing through hand seals, slapping her hand on the fault, the sound of metal moving and a loud 'chink, chink, chink,' sound emanated before the door slowly but surely began to open and a bright light began emanating from the other side.

Turning to her son, Kushina nodded, meaning for him to enter the room so they could get started.

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto made his way towards the doors, which would be locked for a long amount of time.

In would enter the four year old Naruto, but exiting will be a Shinobi with knowledge and power to defend Konoha and his family to the best of his abilities.

* * *

(One Year later- Konoha , Undisclosed location 12:00 Am Midnight)

The room was extremely silent at the recent information received from the person in front of them. This was no ordinary room. During the founding of Konoha, the 1st Hokage had constructed a meeting area located inside of the biggest tree in Konoha, which was surrounded by many other trees. This tree also led to many different exit routes and entrances that all of the clans of Konoha were able to use whenever the need for a secret discussion came up.

At the moment, Hiruzen and his students, also named his new advisors, were sitting down in front of the current person who set up this meeting.

Uchiha Itachi, current Uchiha clan prodigy, ANBU captain and one of the most talked about Shinobi in Konoha, had just informed Hiruzen and his new advisors about the fact that his clan, the elders and his fathers, in addition to some of the Konoha police force, had been speaking amongst one another about ending the life of Hiruzen and taking over Konoha with Fugaku being the Godaime Kage. They felt a bit angered at the fact that, as co-founders of Konoha, they should have their hands in the affairs of Konoha. Some said they were placed in the corners of Konoha so they could be watched easier.

Apparently, some of the Uchiha clan members did not agree with this coup'd'eat and were trying to talk sense into the unreasonably belligerent Uchiha members, only to come up empty as they continued to plot, causing Itachi to report to Hiruzen.

But that was not the reason the room was silent as Hiruzen had already known of the coming storm, which was why he had recently gotten rid of his advisors, the decisions they made in his dream came back to bite them in the future, even if it was a dream, he made sure to change that as soon as possible.

"This is what you will do Itachi. Find out who disagrees with this decision, write their name down. Find all of the conspirators that want to take Konoha for their own. Then I want you to take a mission out of town. In fact, the entire group of people who are Shinobi that believe in Konoha first, will be away on a mission. I want the non-Shinobi members of your clan to watch the children tonight. I will be having a 'meeting' with the remaining members of the clan. From there, I will take care of the rest. Have no fear young Itachi. Everything will be taken care of. I know how hard of a decision it was to report to us about the current situation of your clan but please know that you coming here has saved more lives then what would have occurred if you had not come," Said Hiruzen.

Bowing slightly, Itachi nodded and made his way out of the chambers. Once the chamber doors closed, Hiruzen wasted no time.

Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, how do you think we should take care of this?

Not wasting a second, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya answered.

"Seal off the entire room," Said Jiraiya.

"And in there, we will release an odorless scentless virus that affects the brain, implementing situations in which they are not really in, but every action they do, will cause them to react, while a paralyzing sensation corrupts the body slowly and meticulously," Entered Orochimaru, his voice full of glee at the thought.

"Or you can enter the virus in the tea as well to deepen and quicker the effect," Said Tsunade.

"But you must also get a bit sick in the midst of the meeting, causing you to end the meeting early, but you arrive late to not arouse suspicion," Said Jiraiya.

"The virus will cause them to suffer a heart attack, brutally kill themselves, or become a vegetable with no cure. The beautiful thing about the drug I have created, which me and my apprentice have called it ' The Scarecrow' is that the air virus will fade from the air after about five minutes, you must make sure some people do not attend that meeting however, we do not need them all to die suddenly. Keep two or three members alive, then send them on a mission in which they fail… with their lives,' said Orochimaru.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Good idea, but why not just put the virus in their water and alert the loyal members do not under any circumstances use any of the water from the system they have?" Hiruzen asked.

The three sannin blinked owlishly at their sensei at the idea.

"Why did I not think of that?" Jiraiya asked himself.

"That makes more sense actually, it would show that we had nothing to do with the death, it was a simple virus in the water system," Tsunade said.

"In fact, let's up the ante, poison everyone, just to show that it was not a conspiracy," Orochimaru said.

"But then people would also have to pass away to show it was not a fluke," Jiraiya said.

"That is also a good point. How are we going to do this without causing suspicion?" Tsunade asked.

"Who said they had to die in one day, accidents… happen all the time," Hiruzen replied.

After a while, a chuckle came from Orochimaru, followed by a snort by Jiraiya and a loud guffaw from Tsunade. The ideas were endless. As the group discussed the many methods they could do to get rid of this issue, more pieces of the future were being moved, especially the most important Shinobi in all of the elemental countries, the legend to be, the phenomenon that had untapped ability and intelligence that would rival Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi respectively.

His name….would grow to be a house hold name, the savior of the nation, the one ninja that would become the strongest of the strong, the elite, the remarkable, the boy…

* * *

(One year= Two years Hyperbolical Chamber)

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET TO MY FEET NOW, WE HAVE WORK TO DO. GET UP NOW!" bellowed the voice of Kushina Uzumaki as she stood in the middle of the huge area, awaiting her son to come.

…well, maybe in a decade or so, but not now.

Naruto arrived, albeit rather slow as he tried to adjust to the new heavier density in the air. It seemed as if he was wearing fifty pounds just walking. Apparently this would work out his strength training.

His outfit was simply a navy blue body suit that felt like it molded around his body. He had grown a bit taller in his years in the chamber, and it seemed the body suit had grown with him, his hair had him looking more and more like Minato, as he had not had the time to cut his hair down, not that he wanted to anyway.

"Alright, I am here. So what are we going to be doing?" Asked Naruto, to which Kushina's smirk disappeared, replaced with a very serious and combat ready look. Walking up to a board which was rather organized, to which made Naruto question inwardly, where did the board come from, Kushina began speaking.

"It's rather simple. For the past two years we have been training you in chakra control exercises, which included tree climbing, water climbing, waterfall traveling, weighted rock climbing, leaf balancing, and various test in your level of knowledge, information gathering, training your body to memorize the basic stances and kata (choreographed patterns or movements) in over five different styles and worked on the speed of your hand seals, both with both hands and single handed seals. For the next six years we will be working on the following:

_**Year One: Taijutsu (Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sasori)**_

_**Year Two: Kenjutsuv (Kushina)**_

_**Year Three: Genjutsu (Kushina)**_

_**Year Four and Five: NInjutsu (Kushina, Jiraiya)**_

_**Year Six: Specialized Fields (Jiraiya, Sasori)**_

_**Month one and two: Espionage (Jiraiya)**_

_**Month three: History of Konohakagure and Uzushiokagure (Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Sasori)**_

_**Month four: Etiquette of a clan member and clan head (Kushina, Sasori)**_

_**Month five: Medical Rules and Regulation(Tsunade, Shizune)**_

_**Month six: Poison usage and detection (Kushina, Jiraiya, Orochimaru)**_

_**Month seven – twelve: ?**_

What are the final months about kaa-san? Also, who is Orochimaru, and why are the months of seven to twelve with a question mark?" Naruto asked, to him, the more training the better, so he had absolutely no problems with training further in the skills department.

"That is training with Megumi; she will be the one explaining that particular section of your training. You will meet Orochimaru when he arrives, but for now do not worry about him, you won't see him for a rather long time, though I wish it was never, but it has to be done. But today is the beginning of Taijutsu, so to prepare you, we will be going through the kata and then we will put weights on you.

At this part, a murderous grin appeared on Kushina's face.

"Then the torture can truly begin,"

Naruto's face slowly turned into a nervous visage, he was now certain that his mother was losing it.

But whatever was going to happen. It was going to be a long time before Konoha would see Naruto again.

But when they did, no one would be prepared for the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

No one.

* * *

**Took me a while to finish this because I lost some things, but I finally figured it out. Finally the direction will take a change and the chapters will be coming out more smoothly as I have finally fixed the errors I messed up with. **

**AFTER ONE MORE GLORIOUS CHAPTER, THE STORY WILL BE RIGHT BACK ON TRACK AND THE REPRODUCTION PHASE WILL BE COMPLETE! **

**Thank you for your patience in this matter. **

**Until next chapter. **


	4. Trust Issues

**OK. **

**I now have to do the following: **

**Hyuga Clan Kidnapping**

**Uchiha Clan 'Massacre' **

**Kumo/Konoha treaty**

**Beginning of Secondary Academy School. **

**Then and only then can I spaz out like I really want to. **

**Forgive me now, for what shall occur in this chapter. **

**A lot.**

** Of talking. **

**I have to leave some things out, I hope you don't mind. **

**Also, to make things easier. ****Hizashi is the Hyuga Clan head, making Hiashi the Branch head. Meaning Neji is the next clan heir. **

**Special thanks to aaronuzumaki for the notice of the time chamber, I changed it. *Wipes sweat* and I have answered your question in this chapter: Drake0x and Dragon Man 180. **

** Leaf Ranger: That would actually work. You are a genius! **

**So, I do not own Naruto. Not even a headband, Jutsu, village, weapon. Nothing.**

* * *

The pure white canvas called the field of the Hyperbolical chamber was silent.

Not a sound was heard.

Not a vibration felt.

And even though there was no darkness, it would have felt like a rather peaceful time that made anyone in the middle of the chamber ground feel at peace.

**"Fire release: Dragon Fire"**

**"Water Release: Waterfall Wall"**

A huge dragon smashed into a wall made of pure chakra before two blurs were seen moving all across the room travelling at high speeds.

A left roundhouse kick was deflected with a right elbow block, which grabbed the offending leg and picked it up before spinning in high speeds. Finally releasing the person, who seemed to, in the air, stop and push off an invisible wall, before flying right back at the person before front flipping with a left heel drop. The attacker connected, bringing up a huge crater in the earth, before jumping away and dodging a flurry of random punches, the crater created slowly patching up as if nothing occurred.

The flurry of punches were continuously blocked, hand for hand and movement for movement as a stale mate was seen to soon come as neither attacker or defender seem to be giving up. The attacker surprised the defender however, as a hook attacked the defender in the jaw, making them twisted in the air twice before landing on his back.

A ninja sandal was placed on the chest of the heavily breathing loser.

"Good job keeping pace with me, but always keep your guard up, especially your face, it is the easiest way to knock someone out," said the lady with her foot on the boy's chest.

"Good point. Can you get off me now?" Said Naruto, as he found it hard to breath now that the air was thicker, the room literally heavy and the weights they were both wearing were steadily increasing as the day continued.

Kushina tapped her chin in thought, secretly enjoying watching Naruto squirm.

"Make me," She said in a playful tone.

Naruto's right leg flailed up and kicked Kushina in the thigh before Naruto kipped up , making her jump in the air, to which she landed and received a drop kick to her chest as Naruto back flipped off the kick and landed on his toes before jumping in the air and smashing his knee into Kushina's face, which she blocked, but smirked at his uncanny mixes of taijutsu.

"Good, now two more hours and we can finally get out of here," Said Kushina.

Naruto nodded in excitement. It had been four years, eight years in the chamber, and eight years worth of tons of training, learning and more training. It was finally time to get back into the real world.

Kushina's face turned serious however.

"There are things you need to know right now concerning the state of affairs however," Kushina said.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, what could have possibly happened in the four years outside of this room? It could not be that bad could it?

(Hyuga Clan house)

Another Hyuga branch member went flying onto the floor sprawled out and unconscious.

Another soon went flying into the wall before crashing through it.

Three more soon followed suit, another got sent back flipping to the floor and two more sent into various chairs and another through a table respectable.

Hiashi and Hizashi sipped their tea in a silent matter, moving the tea kettle as another clan member went through the table, or what would be where the table was had Hiashi not moved it. The two placed their chairs back and continued sipping calmly.

"What powerful children we have raised," Hiashi said to Hizashi, who also nodded.

In the middle of the training field, back to back, was Neji and Hinata, blindfolded, Byakugan off, using simply their senses, the two were currently laying waste to the fellow members around their age from both Main and Branch houses.

"Maybe we should call this off before their parents complain too much about injured youth," said Hizashi.

Hiashi nodded and stood up.

"Enough." Hiashi said.

Nothing can be heard but the sound of groans and walls, chairs and tables cracking. Hinata and Neji, respectively, took their blind folds off and stood at attention towards the two Clan heads.

"You both have done a good job today, however the reason we had you back to back was so that you two would cover the others weak spot. This is the most challenging thing to face as a Hyuga. Not many people know of the Hyuga weak spot as we keep that fact to ourselves. It seems your awareness training has been paying off however, as not one of your attackers have seemed to lay a hand on you. Your training for today is over, you may do whatever you wish for the rest of the day," Hiashi stated. The two bowed before making their way outside.

"Hinata," called out Hiashi.

Said person stopped and turned around, her long hair following her as she moved. Her face was the epitome of emotionless. Nothing could be seen in her eyes; even her stance was already ready for movement. Hiashi was both proud and saddened. A girl at such an age should not be as serious, but hopefully the news he had would give her something to dwell on.

"I have received news that Uzumaki Naruto will be in your class this semester. I do not know if you remember the boy, but four years ago he was your best friend. I just thought you should have the knowledge of his return before someone else told you,"

The silence in the room was unbearing as Hinata still did not move or say anything. Finally nodding her head, Hinata turned around and made her way outside to attend to more training away from prying eyes of the Hyuga clan.

So Naruto would be back. That was great, but what did she care? He was not there three years ago when Kumo nin came into Konoha and tried to kidnap her and her cousin. Nor was he here when the Hyuga elders decided to place the caged bird seal on her as she was brand less and a branch member. As a matter of fact, who was this Naru-,"

A blinding amount of pain ripped through Hinata's skull as she dwelled on the boy, flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes and his smiling face went through her memory banks at light speed before she collapsed on the ground breathing hard.

After gathering herself, Hinata knew that this boy was not who she thought he was. It was obvious she brought him pain. Pain she wanted to forget about. That night she had decided to get all of her answers out of this Naruto character when they met. She would have to. Because if he did not give her the answers that she desired...

The wind shifted as Hinata's chakra flared up a bit at the thoughts she was having. A cruel smirk appeared on Hinata's face as she stood up and put her hand in a fist.

"I will crush this Naruto to get my freedom,"

(Hokage Tower)

The Hokage, sat at his seat silently appraising his new arrivals.

He had reason to do so. As the last time someone from this village came through, a quarter of the Uchiha clan were found dead and poisoned and two Hyuga clan members had been almost kidnapped, only to get caught and incapacitated brutally. Which led to the question of why Hyuga Hinata was found near the Valley of The End, unconscious and with a powerful seal directly over her heart. After Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade checked on the seal and health of the girl, it seemed that the seal was affecting the girls memory. To make matters worse, the Branch elders decided to place a branch seal on her, as if that wasn't enough, a tracking seal was located on the back of her neck in case the seal on her heart acted up. Then, to lock up her emotions, they place another seal within her branch seal. It would take years before one of the seals broke, which would slowly begin getting her back to the normal Hinata she was before this tragedy.

This led to a very heated discussion back and forth until the Raikage himself came to Konoha. When he had arrived, he was shocked to see that EVERY member in Konoha had the Byakugan, and everyone was looking directly at him. He got to the tower and once he seen the Hokage himself with the Byakugan, he understood the under toned message.

You mess with one you mess with all.

As such, the current Raikage, A, was back again, with more knowledge developed. It seemed the 'Kumo' Nin was not even a part of Kumo anymore, simply a man who had been around during the Third Raikage regime, and had still been one of the Nin who wanted to kidnap Hyuga clan members to experiment on. It seemed the man ambushed the real Kumo delegate and murdered them, taking their place, with some hired Nin of his own, they infiltrated and took the Hyuga clan head children, Neji and Hinata respectively. What made it worse was that it was on October 10th, the celebration of the Kyuubi's 'death.' They found Neji at the border and Hinata at the Valley; it seemed the man who had taken her was found dead halfway there. Meaning someone else was at foul play in this plot. Sandaime had his suspicions, but he could not develop the information needed, so sadly, the matter had to be left alone until the seal broke.

What made this whole thing even better, was that they put the blame of the mysterious deaths of a quarter of the Uchiha clan, on the Missing Nin, saying he had poisoned the water systems of the Uchiha clan house, effectively wiping out the many who planned on trying to take over Konoha in a revolt.

Next to him was the current eighth Jinchuriki, Bee, who was simply writing in his notepad, apparently he was a rapper of sorts. But the reason he was back was the currently emotionless women standing at attention behind the two, also in the room was the newly appointed temporary clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, and Hyuga clan head, Hizashi, who had arrived from watching his son and niece train not too long ago. Behind the Hokage were the Sannin themselves, also steadily watching the Raikage and Jinchuriki, where an entire squad of ANBU looking for any sudden movement of attack. The most powerful Shinobi in Kunoichi was in the room watching for the other to make the first movement.

Finally, after an intense stare down and silence, A finally spoke.

"As I have stated in my letter, the men who had attempted to kidnap the Hyuga clan head's son and niece, and further poisoned the Uchiha clan, was a missing Nin for over twenty years. The bodies of my official delegates were found buried in a ditch not too far from Kumo. I, personally do not see why my village is at fault, but seeing as the man was out of my village, and we had yet to have captured him, causing stress and problems for Konoha, I am here to make a trade with you and if possible, strike an alliance and deal,"

If Hiruzen was anybody else, his mouth would have dropped and the pipe in his hand would have dropped, but the shocked look on Hizashi's, Mikoto's, Tsunade's and Jiraiya's face had spoken volumes as to how surprising his announcement was.

"I am all ears Raikage-san," Hiruzen said.

"No matter what the decision is, I have decided that I will be giving the Uchiha clan, as a small token of their tragic loss, over ten of our most forbidden techniques and one million yen. Though I know this will not bring back the lost souls my Missing Nin has brought, it is still something I believe I could do to help the pain of such a great loss. I will personally pay for the funeral services as well. Finally, I will be giving to the village of Konoha to enter your ranks, a Kumo nin to be both the trading piece and ambassador for Kumo. As a sign of good faith, she is one of the strongest Genin out of Kumo, _and the Jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat_, Yugito Nii.

Now Hiruzen did drop his pipe. He was now immensely interested in such a thing.

"What do you want in return?"

A sat up straighter.

"I want the body of my missing nin, and I will be giving you the price for his head as it is you who have captured him. The next part of what I want may be controversial. But I see it as another sign of good faith. I have been told that the Hyuga clan has both a Main and Branch clan. To me, personally speaking and to be blunt, I find it inhumane to put another family member in servitude and have them be under you at your beck and call, it is as if the branch clan are no longer humans of their own will as they are enslaved by their own kin,"

The tension built before to the shock of the group, Hizashi chuckled.

"Raikage-san, I have never met you, but I can already see you are a man of unwilting belief that the strong will always persevere. I too agree that the customs of the Hyuga clan is too old fashioned and inhumane. I can see where you are going and what you are requesting. If I am right, you wish to have my branch clan members, if they choose, build another clan in Kumo, to strengthen the possible alliance we would have, and one would also be an ambassador of Kumo. Am I right?

A simply smiled as well and nodded his head.

Sarutobi was stunned. It was not a bad plan at all. Kumo and Konoha would become allies, they would give up their two-tailed jinchuriki, and in exchange, the branch members, all with caged bird seals, so their secrets would be protected, would form a clan in Kumo. They would also receive the bounty for the missing Nin and probably more if the talks continued.

"I will think of this decision, for now, we have a luxurious hotel room for your stay as we think about this proposal, but as you have stated, since Yugito is now the ambassador for Kumo and Konoha, I think it is only fear she stays with one of the prominent clans in Konoha. I was thinking of…"

Suddenly a voice called out.

"I shall take care of young Yugito Hokaga-sama,"

Red hair flowed in the wind, ANBU mask on her face of a fox, ANBU gear on her person and a maroon, nearly black, cape flowing in the wind as this person stood on the window seal. Removing her mask, the recognition flowed in the eyes of A, Yugito, and Killer Bee as there in the flesh (or so they thought) was Uzumaki Kushina.

It seemed the Uzumaki clan was back from vacation.

Mikoto smiled at the fact that Kushina was back in Konoha from her 'vacation.' If there was any time she would be in need of a friend, now was that time.

Yugito bowed down to the floor, it would be an honor to be under the care of one of the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha next to Tsunade, Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Mikoto Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi and the late Mito Uzumaki.

"Then it is decided. Please enjoy your stay in Konoha," Hiruzen said.

(Hyperbolical time chamber)

The locks clicked silently before the sound became louder. The door clicked open and a huge billow of smoke flowed out of the room as three figures emerged. Out came Sasori Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki, stronger then they had entered, none more than Naruto Uzumaki, who was extremely silent as he contemplated the current events.

"So, Hinata is sealed up, her memories pretty much non-existent, making her basically a Hyuga clan robot. Half of Sasuke's clan has been wiped out in an accident that involved water being poisoned through a leak of their gas, making the clan move further into Konoha, in fact not too far from us now, and Mikoto is the clan head as Fukagu was found dead apparently chasing after the delegates from Kumo, who were in fact missing Nin?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That and we will be having a new possible clan member staying in this house, as such, I want you to treat her with the utmost respect as she is older than you," Said Kushina.

"Understood," Naruto replied, making Kushina smile. The training for young Naruto was extremely beneficial, as he had abandoned his childish ways and fully embraced the Shinobi ways, making his own nindo to never give up and fight for all that is right, unknowingly following the Uzumaki clan creed.

"Good. One more thing, in about a month, the Kazekage herself and her family will be coming to get their jinchuriki's seal checked out. Sasori will be returning with them. I want you to build good relations with the clan head and her family, especially the jinchuriki. Reports state that the children in Suna do not interact much with the Su Baku, as such their jinchuriki has starved for attention other than from the family," Kushina stated.

Naruto nodded.

"Can I go lay down now? I am tired," Naruto asked, making Sasori and Kushina sweat drop.

"Fine, go on brat," Kushina said, letting Naruto make his way to his room, that he had not been in for four years.

Naruto made it to his room and instantly collapsed into the bed, hoping the area was not dusty.

After a few minutes of feeling the comfort of being back on his bed, Naruto sat up and sat Indian position; he had to take care of some business and configurate his thoughts.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Naruto's mind was rather simple. It was all white and had ten doors; four on one side. One directly in front of you and four on the other. The door behind you was the door you exited and entered. Each door was marked as following:

_Childhood Memories_

_Life Lessons_

_Thoughts and Ideas_

_Educational Facts_

The middle door however, directly across from Naruto was not open. Simply, because he had no way of getting it to open. No doorknob. In fact, whenever he came close to it, an invisible force would deny him from walking any further. He was sure that when the time came he would be able to enter but for now, he was here for a specific reason.

On the other side was the door he needed. The other three were simple.

_Megumi's room_

_Mental training facility_

_PDMI Room (Puberty Development and Maturation Infrastructure)_

_Chakra Room_

Making his way into Megumi's room, Naruto sighed as he seen the girl laying on her bed. Her room was pretty simple as it was basically red everything. The floor was red carpet, the bed was a queen size with red bed sheets and a bunch of pillows and two doors on the right of the room with a bathroom and closet ( which Naruto had no idea what for as she was able to form anything she wanted).

"Megumi,"

Said person groaned and got up, her long red hair flowing before setting her grey eyes on Naruto. She, like Naruto, had also grown up as she currently had a lavender shirt on with a black skirt, which was moderate and went up to her knees. In the real world, she was no longer a dagger but a Wazakashi with a maroon handle. This had the effect of making Naruto come to love the shade of Maroon, though he would never ever tell that to Megumi.

"What now?"

"You already know what I am going to ask so let's get this done already, how should I deal with this new information.

Megumi was silent before shaking her head at Naruto.

"You don't," Said Megumi as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. How would he not do anything about?

"It's rather simple. You do not know what to expect yet, so just see how things are and then go about it once you understand what needs to be done," Said Megumi as she shook her head at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head. He would gain information from the sources on his own, and then he would decide his next step from there.

"That would make sense. Now, what should I do about my training with you?"

Megumi smirked.

"You already know how complicated this whole process is. As I told you already, I am not the sword itself; I am simply your guide. You will have to bond with your sword, which you already have. So far you have, by accident, gained your Shikai in that battle you had against Kushina and Sasori, where you almost died. But achieving Bankai will take many years of practice. If I was to guess, maybe when you reach sixteen you will be able to begin training. For now, just practice with your partial release. Other than that, I personally would leave it alone.

What Megumi was referring to, was a training session in his Kenjutsu that had gotten a bit too hectic. Kushina and Sasori wanted to see what Naruto's limit was. As such, Kushina engaged him with the intent to kill and Sasori with about five puppets whenever she needed to defend, to keep him on his toes and give her time to recover before coming in.

It was the first time Naruto got access to one of his sword abilities:

* * *

_Kushina struck with more fervor as Naruto blocked with his dagger, this was insane! He was covered in cuts and holes in his clothing as the two siblings constantly put pressure on him. _

_Kushina feinted before kicking him in the chest and sending him in the air, to which he spun and deflected Senbon being launched from one of Sasori's puppets, landing in a crouch, Naruto rolled to the side before receiving a kick to his chin, making him spin in the air before crashing onto the unforgiving floor. _

_Struggling to stand, Naruto gasped as Kushina spun through hand seals. _

_One handed seals_

_On both hands_

"_**Ice Release: Dragon's Beam**__!," _

_An ice dragon with red eyes formed out of thin air and a beam of Ice came flying at Naruto, who already was flying through hand seals. _

"_**Fire Release: Lava Wall!**__" _

_The attack canceled out as the fire melted the ice, Kushina suddenly dashing backwards as Naruto smashed down with a powerful heel kick on the spot she occupied a few seconds ago, putting weight on his right hand, Naruto pushed off the ground and sent two kicks to Kushina, who dodged, before Naruto landed and sent right roundhouse kicks and straight kicks to the blocking Kushina, who caught a right kick to the ribs but held onto Naruto's leg with chakra before lifting him off the ground and sending him flying at Sasori, who's puppets struck Naruto on his back with senbons before one of them volley ball spiked Naruto onto the ground. _

_Crashing onto the ground, Naruto coughed off a glob of blood, then groaned again as he seen Kushina charging up another two elemental jutsu, but then balked as he could not move, the senbon's must be poisoning him._

_Kushina stopped on a rat seal._

"_**Water release: Electric Tsunami Drop!"**_

_Naruto would then receive another shock as another voice was heard, this time by his uncle, who he had no idea, used jutsu!_

"_**Rock release: Hand of the Earth!"**_

_On one side, a huge hand made entirely of earth, picked off of the grounds, the spot already shaping back as if the ground didn't just shift into a hand, before coming down to smash upon Naruto. _

_On the other side, A huge wall of water, that was filled with electricity appeared out of Kushina's mouth before heading towards the immobile Naruto, who surprisingly, was low on chakra as he had been deflecting attacks with different Chakra elemental counters, pushing chakra through his limbs and constant body replacement techniques for the past THREE HOURS! Going through a million different ways to get out of this situation, Naruto closed his eyes as he realized he was not going to get out of this one. _

_He would die. _

_Then, time stopped. Literally. _

_The sound of clapping was heard. Naruto opened his eyes to find he was currently in a place with literal orange skies and dark blue clouds. It was where he was that held surprise._

_He was literally on an island with flowing blue water that went on for days. The grassland was normal, green grass and palm trees, and even a boat was seen not too far from the sand he was currently on. _

_In the sky was a black sun that seemed to be moving a bit too fast, looking to the other side was a red moon, which was also moving too fast. _

_"It seems finally you have been in enough despair for us to meet," Said a voice, a feminine voice. _

_Naruto turned around to see a really beautiful woman. She had black flowing hair and red eyes, making Naruto wonder if it was that Chunin he had seen not too long ago, but he soon realized, as beautiful as that lady was, she had nothing on the one in front of him. She had an hour glass figure, but she simply wore a flowing black dress that went down to her ankles. She had no shoes on and on her wrist were gold bracelets. Behind her was a huge pyramid that was also red. _

"_Where am I?" Asked Naruto. His first question. _

"_You are currently in your inner world," Said the lady, her voice echoing through the room, and laying a smoothing foundation upon Naruto. Even her voice was beautiful. _

_Naruto thought for a while, before realizing that this must be his Zanpakuto. _

"_Are you…" _

_The lady smile and nodded. _

"_I am your Zanpakuto. But time is short; you will have to use my power to get out of the predicament. But first you need to hear my name. It is…"_

_Naruto face palmed as she continued her sentence after pausing. _

"_Not going to be told to you unless you answer my question," _

_Naruto sighed and stood up. _

"_What is your question?" _

_The lady smirked. _

"_What do you want my power for? To just survive to see another day, or to take over the entire nation?" Said the lady. _

_Naruto was silent for all of ten seconds before answering. _

"_Neither, I want to fight for all that is right, and justice. I will never give up, Even if you decide not to give me your name and power, I will leave and find out a way to get out of my predicament .I will win!" _

_The lady said nothing, but if anything, her smile got bigger. _

"_Correct answer Naruto. You have passed my first test. You may know my name. It is…" _

_Naruto's eyes widened at the recently attained knowledge as he heard the name and seen her lips move, the information and techniques of what he had to do coming into his mind. _

_Nodding slowly. Naruto closed his eyes and willed himself back to the world. _

_(Real world) _

_As the wave and hand of earth came closer to where Naruto was currently, the blonde opened up his eyes and whispered a few words before he began to glow._

_A bright flash was seen that made even the water stall before weakening in its strength. There was a completely different Naruto. Outfitted in a black Shinigami outfit, complete with a unique coat that had maroon trim throughout the outside of the coat. His dagger had also morphed into a forty- three inch sword with the blade being twenty- seven. The scabbard and handle was made of cotton cloth, to which Naruto shrugged off the cloth with a mere flick of his wrist. The hilt was made of what looked to be a multi sided diamond and was made of gold. Looking up, Kushina backed up as a harsh but invisible pressure hit her, making her almost lose grip of her sword as she looked into the sharp, icy eyes of Naruto…_

_Before he blurred away, only to end up behind her as she blocked the strike. His speed had increased drastically as a cut was seen appearing on her right side. _

_Disappearing again, Kushina was confused as after images were seen coming in and out of view before Naruto. Finally, she blocked the attack, yet still felt slashes upon her back, Backing up to get reorganized, her confusion turned into shock as Naruto's energy seemed to form yet again, before he turned to Sasori and held his index finger out. _

"_Byakurai(Pale Lightning)," _

_A shock of lightening went through Sasori, who had no time to defend, paralyzing him from the usage of his puppets. The shock at the speed of the attack, and the attack itself, as they had not thought Naruto about such an attack, had caught the S-Class nin off guard, though it would not happen again as he would never underestimate Naruto for the duration of the training. _

_Naruto rushed Kushina, and a deadly duel of sword blocks, slashes and strikes were engaged for the next five minutes before Kushina got caught with a feint slash only to get her sword kicked out of her hand and a sword to her neck, drawing blood. _

_The seriously focused Naruto suddenly smiled and his sword morphed back into the dagger and his clothing returned into the body suit as he slowly fell into his mother's arm. _

"_Finally made you…bleed," Naruto said as he faded off into unconsciousness._

* * *

Naruto nodded. He would have to meditate and train with his sword to reach that state.

But still, who would have known that the name of his sword was such an interesting name.

A sound was heard, which made Naruto realized the guest must have arrived and Kushina was calling for him.

"Until next time Megumi," said Naruto as he made his way out of her room.

Megumi said nothing before sighing.

"You didn't have to hide from him you know," She said to apparently no one before the person came into view.

"True, but he still has a few trials he needs to endure before seeing me, If he seen me now, too many questions would be asked." Said a male voice.

Megumi sighed before laying back down.

"Whatever you say,"

(Outside World- Senju/Uzumaki clan house)

Naruto left his room, changing into black slacks and a maroon shirt, his hair all over his face as he decided he did not want to tame it, his mother said he looked like a young Minato anyway, so he preferred it that way, though he did put some red dye in it to make him look more of an Uzumaki.

He had grown a bit more, from the intense training and healthy diet he was force to endure. He was the peak of a healthy eight year old boy. But that was besides the point, time to get this over with.

Making his way to the stair case, Naruto decided to be a bit flashy to show off his new attained training. Jumping down the steps, while flipping twice in the air, Naruto landed on his two feet and flipped his hair up and smirked.

" I'm here Kaaaaaaaa….." Naruto's face turned instantly red as the Hokage, The Sannin, The Raikage of Kumo, his guards, and the Jinchuuriki of the eight-tails and two tails, Kushina and Sasori, who looked at him with various faces of amusement, confusion and mirth.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto. I'd like to introduce you to the Raikage and his brother, Kirabi, and Yugito, who will be staying with us for the foreseeable future.

Naruto laid eyes on Yugito and instantly the room disappeared because all he could she was her.

Long straight blonde hair, dark eyes, she had on Kumo gear, her headband proudly on her forehead. Purple blouse, Black pants and ninja shoes with a red belt around her waist, kunai holster on her right thigh, purple fingerless gloves, white beads around her left hand and an expression of emotionless, but in her eyes he could see she was full of wonder at who he was, and a hint of attraction, which was all Naruto needed to make her his.

Jiraiya slowly smirked at the expression on Naruto's face as he went from shocked to emotionless, and then his eyes and whole stance changed as he stood up, instantly he shifted into true Shinobi ready to move like a well-coiled spring and graceful in his movements as he, in what seemed like three steps, crossed the huge dining room to wear Yugito was seated. Bowing down on one knee, Naruto took up her right hand and laid a small kiss on it, making her show an emotion of surprise as her eyebrow rose.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yugito-Chan, I hope me and you can become great friends in the foreseeable future and I will be your guide for Konoha and hopefully more, call me Naruto," the boy said smoothly, and if you could hear, a Genjutsu was created with smooth sounding jazz playing in the back ground as Naruto's tunnel visioned eyes peered deep into Yugito's eyes, giving her a feeling of a… fox hunting it's prey?

A slowly smirked. The boy was good. He was respectful and knew how to comfort people. Not to mention, he knew how to make an entrance. Not a wasted movement in his landing and jump.

Blushing a bit, Yugito simply nodded, as words escaped her. She never had to deal with this too much as most of the children around her age knew of her status and were afraid to even try to step to her, but this boy, about seven years younger than her, was unafraid to touch her, look her in the eye, and welcome her.

Maybe Konoha would not be so bad.

Kushina growled and grabbed Naruto by the ear.

"When I said make her feel welcome, I did not mean to seduce her, this is just as bad as when you met Anko.

Naruto's eyes became glossy as he remembered meeting Anko, his future first wife if he had any say in it:

* * *

_Seven year old Naruto was preparing for the next part of his training, he was to be doing his sixth month doing poison and detection, Sasori had to step out to take care of some Suna issue so he left tons of notes for him to study with, thank Kami his uncle was extremely thorough in his explanations as he understood everything perfectly. _

_But now was time to meet with his next training partner. _

"_Ok, Naruto. This is Orochimaru and one of his students, Anko. _

_Naruto looked up from his book with a bored look in his eyes before they shifted into the same tunnel vision Jiraiya had taught him about. _

_Her hair. Was wrapped up like a pineapple, but it was the shade of purple and her brown eyes that had him mesmerized. Her outfit was simple. Long tan trench coat over a Black long-sleeved shirt with a tan skirt and fishnet stockings with Combat boots, Kunai holster on her left thigh and a chain with a snake on her neck. She was in perfect shape as for a Kunoichi and looked to be about seventeen years of age. _

_Naruto wasted no time putting his book aside and standing at attention, focus solely on her. _

'_I have found my first wife.' Was Naruto's thoughts. _

_Anko knew that look, poor boy would be broken when she began torturing him…wait… TRAINING, him in the usage of poison, though if she had to say so, he looked really cute, but was just too young for her taste. But she was sure he'd be a looker when he got older. _

_She had no idea that Naruto. NEVER. Gave up. _

_Orochimaru simply chuckled. The boy was staring at her like a fox during a hunt. But you couldn't' tell unless you were looking into his eyes, which meant Jiraiya probably trained the boy in espionage and the etiquette of a proper Shinobi. Which was superb. _

_But the training must begin. _

"_Marry me," Blurted out Naruto, making Orochimaru tilt his head to the side, Kushina's mouth open and Anko to look at the boy in shock. _

_Not because of JUST his declaration, when did he get her hand and where did the ring on her finger come from? _

_Kushina sighed. She was going to kill Jiraiya._

* * *

Naruto shook his head and looked at his mother.

"This is different."

Naruto then sat directly next to Yugito, and the two made small talk into the night.

The next day would be back to business for the Uzumaki clan house, and it was sure to be an amazing first day of school and Kunoichi work respectively.

* * *

**I was going to type right into the first day and then the last day, then the genin exams and skill level of the Konoha Genin and the rest of the developments, but it is currently 2 am and I will do it another time. I just wanted to give you all something to read and comment on. I have come across some absolutely stellar stories that I believe you should check out on my favorite stories. But the one quotable right now is: **

**Reflections of Demons by evil genus**

**It is a story that goes deeper into the psyche of Naruto and has a living Zabuza and Haku that both end up in Konoha. The rest you will have to go and check out for yourself. **

**For now however, I am going to go to bed. Enjoy this glorious chapter and if I have made any errors, let me know and I will make the necessary changes. ( I need a Beta, but I'm too prideful to rely on another person… Sorry…) **

**Bye. **


	5. Fade Into The Background

**I have been swamped with school work. In fact, I have school work left to do. But I cannot in good conscious re-read my last chapter and leave my readers hanging. SO, Here I am readers…. Signed sealed delivered I'm yours. This chapter will be FULLY NARUTO CENTRIC. Rejoice! We begin the academy, and see some new skills from Naruto, his friends, rivals, and his attitude toward life. If I am really feeling it, I will also update The Fox Gets Petted. A lot of people want to know what's good with that… and everything is good with that. What's not good is the flame I received in another of my stories. I don't know whether to be humble and thank him for showing me something brand new, or be sarcastic and cut on him viciously with no remorse, threatening to track him down and beat him to death with a rubber chicken in front of his sweet grandmother. But that's not me. **

**UPDATE: SEMESTER OVER. NOW I CAN GO CRAZY! MORE STORY UPDATES NOW. NO SCHOOL UNTIL MARCH 2012! **

**My imagination runs wild.**

**Also, I am about to work on this new idea, I really think I told you about it. But I probably did not, It is my first time travel fic. And an Avatar: The Last Air Bender crossover... That is all I will tell you. When I write, you will know. **

**Know that my story to check out is: 'Newfound Memories' by Lightening Hunter. CHECK. IT. OUT. It is amazingly brilliant. It's basically a story in which Naruto has sudden memories of a previous …Kage. Don't want to ruin the surprise. So. There it is folks! My recommendation ( Of course, I would say Kiiam's 'New Life, Second Chance, and ALL of Kenchi 618's fics, but you already know how good that man is… If you read my fic, you should definitely invest in those two.) **

**Enough rambling though. **

**I do not own Naruto. Toooooo much drawing and planning. It would be over by now to be honest If I owned Naruto.**

* * *

Waking up. Naruto instantly deducted two things.

It was the first day at the REAL academy

He had not seen any of his old classmates in four years.

Simply imagining how amazing and how scary his first day would be, Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom to prepare for his first day at the brand new curriculum in Konoha.

Half an hour later, a fully washed and fresh Naruto exited his bathroom wearing simple civilian gear, tan cargo shorts, navy blue t shirt, Uzumaki spiral in the front, and blue standard ninja shoes, with a messenger bag full of the necessary books and items he would need. Naruto figured, none of the other students knew about scrolls yet, and he was trying to fit in, so a regular bag would not grab attention. Heading to the kitchen for some food to wait for his mother, Naruto heard the sounds of the fridge being opened and a nice sounding voice humming an unknown song. Remembering that he had guest, Naruto composed himself before making his way to the kitchen counter.

"Good Morning," Naruto said as he entered the kitchen.

Yugito turned around slowly, her hair moving in slow motion to Naruto, and those dark eyes that captivated him shined under the light again before a small, nervous smile appeared.

"Morning," Replied Yugito.

Naruto said nothing, simply looking at her blankly before walking up to her and closing the kitchen door, confusing Yugito. But nothing could prepare her for the next action.

Naruto hugged her, putting his head on her right shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"There is nothing to worry about Yugito. I know you are scared of being in Konoha by yourself, being away from the ones that cherished and cared about you, facing the negative glares, stares and whispers people will throw your way, but you will belong. You will find your niche in Konoha, I accept you, I understand the circumstances in which you are put under, and it IS unfair, that you have to be treated as a mere pawn, a tool, a trophy because of some foolish sealing and situation you had nothing to do with. But I am a firm believer in everything happening for a reason. You are here with us, in the Uzumaki/Senju clan house because you BELONG here. You are in my arms, because you BELONG here. I will be by your side through it all. There is no need to worry about the future. Live with me for today Yugito-chan… in fact…"

Naruto removed himself from Yugito's arms and wiped away the tears that had begun to stroll down her cheeks.

"You are now Yugito-hime, for I will treat you like the princess you are,"

Naruto smiled as she giggled despite her running emotions.

"Maybe I can be your prince one day, but as soon as I get back from school, I will show you around Konoha…well…actually, we'll be learning Konoha together, I've been away for the past four years so I do not know how much has changed. But that is a promise. You are my princess. I in return, simply ask for your friendship and trust, and I will NEVER break it…"

At this point, Naruto held out his pinkie.

"Deal?"

Yugito sniffled before wiping her eyes, she was a GENIN! Kunoichi do NOT cry, who was this boy to produce such strong emotions within her then make her feel like she can take on the world.

Locking pinkies together, Yugito nodded her head and replied her affirmation.

Years down the line, the two would look back on this day and understand how monumental the simple promise was.

* * *

A half-awake Kushina came down to find two laughing kids eating breakfast together, dishes washed and a plate waiting for her on the side.

"So then, I get up out of my seat, and it pushes Kiba into Sasuke, and they kiss!"

Yugito shrieked in laughter as Naruto told her stories upon stories of his training, and his encounters as a kid before he went on vacation.

"I see you two are getting to know each other better?" Kushina said as she grabbed her chopsticks to eat her breakfast.

"Naruto has some rather crazy adventures. Is it true that he used to wear an orange jumpsuit for a whole year and wouldn't change from it?" Asked Yugito, making Naruto and Kushina both shudder.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that… I was still young and obsessed with Orange. Now, I accept my addiction to… ramen," At this, Naruto's mouth began salivating and his eyes went wide and his pupils became ramen bowl sized.

Snapping her fingers in front of his eyes to get him to focus, Kushina shook her head.

"Ok, so this is the agenda you two. I'm going to take Yugito to the tower, and then I will take you to the first day of school. Ironically, it is my first day back as a ninja, so we all will have a first day it seems.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan,"

Yugito simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright! Let's go! Dattebane!"

"Yes! Finally, my first day of school in four years, I'm going to fit in perfectly Dattebayo!"

Yugito sweat dropped.

'_They are definitely mother and son,'_

* * *

(Konoha Academy-One hour later)

The door knocked half way throughout the lesson suddenly as Iruka, who was actually beginning his first year as an academy teacher, was about to begin roll call.

"Enter," Said Iruka.

The door opened to reveal a very serious faced woman with long red hair wearing black Capri pants and ninja shoes with an orange shirt and Jounin vest. Behind her, drug by his shirt, was a blonde boy with red streaks in his hair wearing a navy blue shirt and tan cargo shorts with a messenger bag and navy blue ninja shoes and a pout on his face.

"Sorry we're late. This brat over here decided to try and prank the Hokage..." said Kushina…before smirking.

"Without me… what kind of brat are you?" she said as she ruffled his hair, to which Naruto smacked her hand away.

The class was shocked. He would dare try to prank a Kage? Who was this boy?

"Not in front of the class…" said Naruto as he blushed.

"Hn, I'll let you slide gaki. Be good. I have a meeting to get to, I'll see you later," said Kushina before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing in a swirl of water, smile on her face.

"OH COME ON! NOT THE KISS OF DEATH! NOOOOOOO! MY PRETTY FACE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET…" Naruto stopped his rant and running around in circles, to remember he was in the middle of the classroom and everyone was looking at him.

"Uhm… why don't you introduce yourself to the classroom Naruto-san," Said Iruka, sweat dropping at the boys antics.

"You got it sensei. Yo, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the smoothest, handsomest boy you have ever seen, I'm strong because I train a lot I'm smart because I study a lot, and if you want to get to know me, just ask...but, if you're a female…" Naruto smiled a charming smile that brought blushes to some faces.

"I'll take you out on a date. I like ramen, Dango and long and meaningful walks on the beach. My goal is among becoming Hokage of this village, to defeat the Seven Swordsman of Kiri in battle and be better than my mother and make my father proud. Finally I want to…" Naruto froze as he laid eyes on the most beautiful of things in his whole entire life.

Her midnight, dark blue hair twisted up in those short braids… they reminded him of nights outside camping and training, her eyes were like the stars… her skin looked radiant under the light… her lips looked like peaches, so smooth and moist… her posture, ready to fight…ready to strike… amazing… she was everything he wanted in a girl.

Strong, stunning and serious, the killer triple "S" that Jiraiya told him to look for in a Kunoichi.

Nobody truly can say that they witnessed Naruto physically move in front of her nor did they see the rose that appeared in his hands…

He smiled a charming smile and placed the rose behind her ear. He knew exactly who she was… he had heard of her tragic story… he knew how she was, what she believed… but he resolved to change her one day.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto… and I want to make you my wife…"

(Outside classroom door)

Kushina smacked her hand towards her face with the quickest of velocity.

"I tell him keep it down and FIRST thing he does is speak to her, what a brat. I hope he knows what he's doing. I'm going to kill Jiraiya," Kushina whispered to herself as she finally left to her ANBU meeting.

(Academy- 2nd period)

After the awkward moment in which Iruka tried to get the class back under his control, and get Naruto away from Hinata, Iruka. Finally succeeded, he began discussing the curriculum, which was about the history of the Hokage. Naruto then made his way around the classroom, spotting some of his old friends, and new faces before making eye contact with the one person he forgot would be there.

Sasuke Uchiha. With an all black ensemble. Staring directly at him, and just like that, it was as if Naruto never left as Sasuke raised an eye brown, meaning: "What was that about?"

Naruto shrugged, answering: "First day back, so I figured why not," Sasuke stared and finally nodded before lifting up to hands and imitating them fighting before putting up four fingers and then writing an imaginary whirlpool in the air. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Little did the two know, or not remember, they had taught Hinata how to read their random gestures.

* * *

The 2nd period teacher, Maito Gai, entered to begin with Taijutsu training.

It seemed that the entire school was redone, as the closet door actually led to an underground training field with a waterfall, a dojo floor and mats for the students to sit on. It seemed the group was not the only one there as the upperclassmen were also seated and ready to go.

"YOSH! My youthful students! Today we will be watching the matches of the upperclassmen, as well as having a sparring tournament of our own. To make things fair. The winner of this class, both male and female representatives, will spar with the winner of the upperclassmen. If we win, we will train harder, and if you lose, we will train until you can beat the upperclassmen by the end of the year, and if you can't do it at the end of the year, I will climb the Hokage monument on my hands, and if I cannot do that, I will…

"I think, they get the picture Gai-san," said Kabuto, who was the medic on scene for the spars.

"So, let us set up a bracket, and get this thing going, so for now, you guys sit back, relax and enjoy the show,"

( One Hour Later)

Naruto cringed as another upperclassmen got send crashing into the ground from the palm strike sent by the Main branch clan prodigy, Neji. The boy was just as cocky as he heard from Jiraiya, as he had not moved from the position he started in.

That was four fighters ago.

Needless to say, the boy most likely would win the entire thing.

"Alright, let's get some more youthful first year spars going on! Last one, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

So far, it seemed like Naruto had a lot of work to do if he was to be helping this year's graduating class. The only taijutsu eligible kid besides himself, Sasuke and Hinata, and surprisingly Shino, was Kiba, whose style was just as wild as his clan. No formation, no tactic, simply rough and uncut brutality.

It was actually kind of cool. But he needed more. But the number one hardest person he would have to work on, was Haruno Sakura. She had no taijutsu form, no special traits. Meaning she had the most potential in the class. Not to mention she was kind of shy, and if it wasn't for her friend Ino, she probably never would have broken out of that shell. Nothing he couldn't work on. From what he researched on, she seemed to have spurts of random brutality and powerful hits, if the action after what Kiba said to her, was anything to go by.

But enough with that, time to show off a bit, and draw some attention to him.

It was time to do a bit of acting.

Sasuke sighed and smirked. Finally a challenge to get his blood flowing. Kiba was decent, but he had a harder time fighting a training dummy strapped with electric explosives that would shock you paralyzed if you did not hit the vital parts, thanks to Itachi, he was in a coma for a week after that.

But he learned his lesson.

Getting into a basic stance, his left hand stretched out and palms facing down, with his right hand in front of him with his fist out, Sasuke was ready for anything.

So when Naruto walked up to him, and kicked him in the nads, Sasuke was definitely prepared for the kick right back to Naruto, leaving the two in a good amount of pain, and humiliation.

Yeap, it was good to have his friend back.

Picking themselves back up after a while, the two turned all humor into awe as they got into the bout with focused aggression.

After all, being trained by one Jounin and one Anbu captain, and one Anbu Captain, a Sannin, a Jounin and a Chunin, respectively, would show you to never underestimate another person.

Never.

Naruto sent a round house kick, catching Sasuke in the chest and neck, making him bend forward in pain, only to catch a knee to the face and an elbow to the nose before getting choked and picked up, slammed into the ground and kicked in the ribs three times, before Sasuke grabbed the leg the fourth time, twisted it swiftly, bringing Naruto onto the floor, before Sasuke flailed his fist into Naruto's face five times with harsh swiftness and then bringing his arm around his back, nearly breaking it, while pounding Naruto's face into the sand.

The both of them were holding back and settling for western style fighting, otherwise known as wrestling. Kabuto and Gai both knew this to be fact, they could tell by the hesitance to move naturally to the other's aggression. It was seen in the tightening of the muscles with each movement. They were definitely straining not to let go of their true styles, but the control was astounding. Especially at such a young age.

Naruto finally got out of it by flipping over Sasuke and catapulting the Uchiha onto his back before straddling over him and unleashing a barrage of hits while Sasuke put his arms over his head to protect himself from the weight of the hits and numerous swings, avoiding losing consciousness. Sasuke suddenly snapped up and delivered a powerful straight fist into Naruto's face, making him slide to the other side of the dojo.

By now everyone stopped talking and sparring to watch the epic fight. Naruto and Sasuke staggered to their feet before grinning viciously, Sasuke taking his shirt off, revealing a navy tank top with the clan logo in huge view on the back. Naruto too removed his shirt, revealing his tiny frame and lithe, atlethic form, making girls blush all over the place.

Hinata merely stared at Naruto's body and his body only, a very small red tint appearing over her face as she whispered 'impressive'

"Show me your growth, Naruto…" Said Sasuke, as he got into a different stance, shifting his left leg forward and bending his knees, he then put his hands up, fist tight and adjacent to each other, closed in, his elbows touching his sides, bouncing lightly on his feet, Sasuke jabbed and hooked with his fist to show his boxing style.

Naruto simply smirked and mirrored the same stance, except his fist were facing Sasuke and over his nose, looking as if he would do a peek-a-boo game.

"You too. Show me what ya got,"

(Hokage Tower)

Kushina and Itachi stared at the ball the Hokage had in his hand as he got up and placed it into the window…

Which melted and spread out, showing a full screen view of the academy fights, which showed the Naruto and Sasuke spar.

"You might want to watch this, as it will give you all an idea of who you would want to work on in a few years.

Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, and the many Jounin in the room all nodded their heads and set to watch the battle, and the battles to come.

Jiraiya stared ahead while placing a five dollar bill in Orochimaru's hand.

"Five on Naruto,"

Orochimaru smirked as a firm ten dollar bill was also placed on his hand. Shushi nodded his head.

"Ten on Sasuke,"

A twenty bill was followed as Tsunade smirked.

"Draw."

( Academy Dojo)

Foot to foot, Naruto and Sasuke began swinging, jabbing, upper cutting, hooking, crossing, and straight punching with their fist, simply moving their hips to dodge or enhance the power behind the hits, the two bare knuckled up for five minutes, even at one point taking blows back to back before staggering a bit, disheveled and bleeding all over before the two made a circle with their foot, surrounding each other and began fighting within the confines of that circle.

Naruto dodged a straight before countering with a huge uppercut with his right fist, dodged by Sasuke who felt the wind blow his hair back, the opportunity showed itself as Sasuke caught Naruto in the ribs, and capitalized with a jab to the face twice then a follow up haymaker to the jaw, making Naruto spin.

But not before leaving Sasuke flying with a powerful left cross to the jaw as well.

Making them fly out of the circle and crash to the ground at the same time.

"DRAW!" Yelled Gai as he put both hands in the air.

Naruto popped his jaw back in place before shaking the cobwebs out of his head and getting up, stretching and retrieving his shirt, his scars and bruises were clearing up as he made his way to the wall to sit down, Sasuke next to him doing the same after Kabuto healed him up a bit.

"You know you could have countered that punch right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but my mother told me not to give too much ability out at the moment. Just enough," Sasuke replied.

"Hmm… my mom said the same thing… I don't think we listened," Said Naruto.

"… You have a point. Such is life," Sasuke replied as the two sat down and sighed.

After a while, a huge shadow came over the two. Looking up, Sasuke paled as all of the women from the class were over them, looking at him and Naruto with hearts in their eyes.

"So strong…"

"Well, Sasuke. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, usually I would take the heat for this one, but I have another agenda to take care of. Godspeed my brother," said Naruto.

Who had somehow replaced himself with another girl who was looking at him and drooling.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"…Uhm… Hi?"

The girls squealed and jumped at him, attempting to hug him to death.

Naruto merely whistled as Sasuke shouted harmful threats to him while the teacher tried to pry the girls off of the Uchiha clan member.

Stopping in front of a girl who was crying to herself by a tree, Naruto bend down and simply stared at her.

"Go away…" the girl said.

"No," Naruto replied.

The girl looked up at him and glared at him with her brown eyes before looking at him shocked.

"N-Naruto?"

Said boy smiled before grabbing her hand.

"Let's get out of here,"

(Outside playground)

Naruto pushed the girl on a swing set back and forth, smiling at the giggling girl.

"How have you been?" He said as he pushed her higher and higher at a steady rate, knowing this would cheer her up.

"I lost my fight horribly. I couldn't use any of the weapons I had, they said it was just taijutsu, and I have not been as good as I should be when it comes to taijutsu," said the girl, who wore green pants with blue ninja shoes and a pink Chinese designed gi, her hair was wrapped in two buns, making her look like a panda bear.

"Well Tenten, you've been using those weapons since the day I met you, I would expect you to be able to use your hands, which are considered weapons, just as you could with your kunai, what really happened?" Asked Naruto.

Tenten was silent for a while, the only sounds being the creaking of the swings before she sighed.

" I was fighting Neji."

Naruto nodded in understanding, the boy was good, he would give him that, except he had a few flaws that could be exploited.

"It was not the loss that hurt. It was what he said after that made me so mad," Said Tenten as she gripped the chains harder, until her hands turned red, to which Naruto saw and wondered what he said.

"Which was…"

"A weakling could never hope to beat the powerful, and an orphan could never beat a clan member.

Tenten jerked as Naruto grabbed the swing itself and growled, bringing a bit of fear into Tenten's heart, until she seen it wasn't at her, but for her.

"Tenten, you listen to me and you listen well. Our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was the greatest warrior that ever lived. He was an orphan. Jiraiya, as far as I know, the Toad Sannin does not have a last name, nor any family. Same applies to Orochimaru. Anko Mitarashi, apprentice to Orochimaru. Orphan. So do not, **ever, ** let some bigot self-delusional petulant child with foolish beliefs and a weak vision such as that brat, tell you what you can achieve, and you tell me if he ever says something as idiotic as that again, I will rip his eyes out and force feed them to him. Do you understand me?" Naruto said calmly.

Tenten stared wide eyed at Naruto. Her best friend. Since when did he become so passionate? She smiled after a smile and nodded before hugging him.

"I understand. Thank you Naru-kun,"

"And never use that nickname in public," Said Naruto with a smile.

"And what if I do… little wittle Naru-kun?" Teased Tenten?  
A gleam appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"Panda-chan… are you sure you want to play this game?"

Tenten paled.

"N-no…"

Naruto smirked brightly.

"Glad we can have this talk. Now let's get back to class, before the teachers think we left and began making out in the back of the training grounds… unless…"

Tenten hit his arm with a blush on her face.

"You pervert."

Naruto smiled.

"I am not a pervert… I'm a growing young man with great taste in beauty, such as yourself and your lightly honey brown eyes, your beautiful brown hair, or the way you smile, and you tilt you head to the side. It makes me bubble inside with emotion. If you keep it up, you'll be my first girlfriend by graduation," Said Naruto smoothly as he put his arm around Tenten and led her towards the training ground.

"Naruto…" whispered a heavily bluhsing Tenten who was shocked and speechless.

Naruto smiled inwardly.

'_Good thing I stuck with learning poetry,'_

* * *

(After School)

Whistling a tune while heading to the gates, Naruto stopped walking suddenly as he sighted a Kushina with her arms crossed standing next to a Yugito with a remorseful look on her face as she looked at him. Gulping inwardly and steeling himself for what was to come, Naruto made his way up to the two woman in his life.

"Hi," Said Naruto.

"Hi," whispered Yugito. Kushina merely stared at her son before finally smirking.

If anyone had seen the smirk they would think she was proud and happy at the achievement her son had made on his first day back from school.

But Naruto knew better.

"Well, sonny, we will have to be having a nice little training session on self-control once we get home. But that can wait, let us explore this great big village shall we," Said Kushina as she turned around and walked off, planning the many methods to teach Naruto self-control.

Naruto sweat dropped massively before closing his eyes and accepting his fate.

"If I die Yugito, don't forget about me in the afterlife," Said the boy, a dark cloud over his head, raindrops messing his hair up.

"Suuuuuuure," Yugito said slowly before walking faster to catch up with Kushina,"

* * *

(Next Week Saturday- Senju/Uzumaki Clan house backyard)

Naruto lay dirtied and exhausted on the field as Kushina and Yugito watched him spar with Tsunade, who was relatively fresh as Naruto could not get into an inch in the same area as her before getting pelted with stones, dirtballs or her finger.

"Now, besides hundreds of weights holding you down and not using your brain, why do you think you have not touched me yet?" Tsunade said from her position on the field.

Naruto tried to think of reasons why. She was extremely experienced in field layout, so she would know in what ways he could get to her. Despite her age, she was rather fast with her movement, even if it did not explain the reason why as she was in the same spot when they…began…

"Genjutsu?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade nodded.

"A rather subtle Genjutsu that effects your perception the moment you come within inches of me. You were so focused on trying to hit me, that when you came close to hitting me, you never noticed the distorted vision you were getting until it was too late. Genjutsu is the greatest downfall any Shinobi or Kunoichi can get caught in. As such, today's training will be on chakra control, again. This time, you will be solely focused on acknowledging Genjutsu, dispelling it, and then you will learn to create Genjutsu, as every Shinobi should have some in their repertoire." Tsunade finished her lecture mode and looked at Naruto to see if he understood.

Naruto nodded. He had focused on Genjutsu in the chamber, but this was one of his worst skills as a Shinobi. So it in turn would be the one he would focus on the most.

"So, you are going to use your chakra to walk on mud with fifty pounds of rock on your back. This will strengthen you while teaching you control," said Tsunade as she channeled chakra to her hands.

As Naruto was about to ask about the non-existant pit, Tsunade smashed her fist into the ground once more, lifting up the ground. Continuing until she was not seen, dirt and grass was upturned as her shovel-hands kept digging. Finally reaching the bottom she jumped out.

"Water release: Hydro Cannon"

"Earth release: Swamp of the Underworld"

The pit instantly began to get filled with mud as Kushina's and Tsunade's technique filled the hole up. Lifting a stone and grabbing a rope from…. Naruto had no idea where, Tsunade made her way over to the sweating Naruto.

"You'll be fine. This is nothing compared to the training we got when we were your age," Tsunade said.

Naruto stared blankly at Tsunade.

"Have you been trying to focus on chakra control while on a tightrope above a pit of snakes with random Kunai being tossed at you, two hundred pounds of weights on your body and ten seconds on a clock to get to the other side and if you failed fifty pounds would be added and you had to do it again?"

Tsunade nervously chuckled.

"Maybe not."

* * *

(Second Week – Monday- Academy)

Naruto had finally concocted a plan to strengthen each classmate by the end of the semester.

Each clan member would be enhanced one way or another.

And today was the day.

Making his way up to Sasuke, Naruto sat down and put his feet up.

"Fight me,"

Sasuke looked at him.

"When?"

"After school at your clan house,"

Sasuke smirked.

"Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I need to get my Genjutsu skills up anyway," Said Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Deal," He replied.

Naruto nodded and got up, just as a fan girl sat down and Sasuke changed into the unemotional robot he had resolved to become in the academy to ward off anymore advances. Besides, somebody had to be the emo of the class, and Shikamaru was too lazy to do it.

Naruto simply passed by Hinata and sat next to Ino.

Hinata said nothing, merely staring at the front of the class before wondering how did he get another flower in her hair without her seeing it.

Her Byakugan was on the minute he entered the room!

Naruto sat next to the Yamanaka clan head, who was staring at Sasuke in bliss.

Clearing his throat, Naruto got her attention and smiled grabbing her hands.

"Ino, let me keep things real and serious. I know you want my friend. But my friend desires a strong female in his life. Someone that could destroy him in a fight. You, are the perfect candidate by far for this task. As such, I am willing to strike a deal with you," Said Naruto.

Ino was all ears from there.

"I suggest this, you date me. This will make him jealous, in turn putting attention on you. Meanwhile, me and you train everyday secretly after school to get stronger, then one day, you beat me in battle. I break up with you, making Sasuke see you are a strong and formidable opponent, and a single and formidable opponent. This also provides the benefit of learning what grinds Sasuke gears as you would always be around him as _I _am always around him. Finally, your clan would see your skill level increasing drastically, and it would get your parents off of your back, as I am sure they would no longer bother you about neglecting your studies to go and stalk Sasuke afterschool. So what do you say?"

Ino analyzed every single fact in that statement and could not disagree with the logic. Not to mention, Naruto was kind of cute to her, so why not have a strong and charismatic boyfriend for now until she really moved on to her choice of a real man.

Ino smiled cutely.

"You have a deal Naruto-kun," Said Ino as she shook his hand.

Naruto smiled, inwardly though he was laughing evilly.

'Two members down, six remaining.'

(Next Week)

Sasuke hobbled in that Monday in crutches and bandages covering his head. The fight with Naruto was more of a utter thrashing on both sides. The two got carried away and almost killed each other.

Or… maybe it was fair to say Naruto almost killed him. If he did not achieve the Sharingan at that moment, it was safe to say he would be dead.

He definitely had thanked Naruto before the two passed out from chakra depletion, which was saying a lot as Naruto was a literal powerhouse for chakra, but when you weaved triple Genjutsu after Genjutsu, you would waste chakra making and dispelling it too.

Sasuke made his way to his seat only to stop and raise an eyebrow.

There was Naruto flirting with Ino, making her giggle and laugh, with Hinata staring at them from across the room and was Chouji crying while eating fruit snacks? And why were Sakura and Kiba growling at Naruto?

Matter of fact, why was Naruto not as injured as him?

Sasuke simply shook his head and hobbled to his seat, other girls in the class that he didn't really care about fretting over his scars and injuries, to which he simply said he was it was from a training accident, making the 'awwwws' spread over the room.

Naruto mentally checked one man off of his list. Sasuke had achieved Sharingan through near-death. Kiba was expanding on his hunting abilities as he had began flirting with his mother and sister daily, offering to help them out with their duties during the weekend, started challenging Chouji to eating contest, winning and making him do healthy things, and now Ino was steadily rising to fourth best taijutsu fighter of the girls, behind two other chicks and Hinata.

So far so good.

Now it was time to take it up a notch.

Naruto looked at Ino and suddenly lunged at her, capturing her lips with his. Raviging her mouth and making her scream in surprise, Naruto released her and smiled.

"I have been wanting to do that all week," Naruto sighed in bliss, inwardly checking his first kiss down.

This would surely not be his last however.

Ino was flustered. She had no idea what to do. She did not know whether to be mad or a bit curious. That was not bad, it was not good either, how was she going to get Sasuke now? Naruto had stolen her first kiss.

Wait…

Naruto stole her first kiss…

Ino glanced at the blond boy, who was now talking to Shikamaru about Shogi with high stakes, getting the lazy boy to actually raise his head off the desk and nod in acceptance, before making his way back to his seat next to her.

"Naruto…" Said Ino silently.

"Yes my sweet,"

Looking at him with something in her eyes Ino slowly smiled.

"Do that again, and I will snap your neck, pull your spine out and beat you to death with it, burn your body into a corpse and then bury you underground with maggots to eat your dying remains before leaving an exploding tag there to detonate in mere seconds, do I make myself clear?" She asked.

Naruto simply grinned widely.

"Crystal"

(Next day- Tuesday )

As class ended for the day and everyone got ready to go home, Naruto pointed over Ino's head.

"Ino-chan, what is that above your head?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked up and seen a little tree ornament on a fishing pole held by a confused Sasuke.

"Is that a mistlet-…."

Naruto's mouth silenced her.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful queen," Said Naruto as he gave her a present and walked out the room.

(Next day – Wednesday)

Naruto tossed a paper at point blank range to a seemingly unattentive Ino, who caught it without looking.

"Open it,"

Opening the paper, Ino read it silently.

"Miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me?"

"Gladly,"

Naruto caught her off guard again.

(Afterschool – Thursday )

"NARUTO!"

Said boy stopped walking away from class outside on his way to his house as his mother no longer needed to pick him up as he knew his way home.

That and she was on a mission.

Ino grabbed him by his collar and cracked him in the head with her forehead.

"I hate you, so much…" Ino said.

Before smashing her lips onto his.

This was all she could focus on these days, Naruto was driving her crazy. How could he manage to captivate her and make her fall for him in a week and a half?

Beautiful dates, training with her, beating her down and then healing her up, listening to her every word and more. Sasuke was a no-contest for her.

But she had forgot that her father said he was picking her up.

So when he caught his princess being kissed by the Uzumaki brat, he snapped.

"YOU!"

Ino released Naruto and screamed.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Ino!"

"Naruto!"

"Daddy?"

"Run!"

And run Naruto did.

* * *

Naruto jumped into the air, catapulting off of a newspaper stand and jumping off a wall to grab the flag post on top of the store and get sent further into the air before landing on the roof, dodging the kunai that went after him. He then somersaulted off the roof before landing on a fruit stand, picking up an apple and sending the ryou into the surprised owner's hand, Naruto kept moving, the fruit stand now half way destroyed as an explosive tag was sent into the middle, sending apples and oranges all over the place.

Dipping his hand into a water fountain while running, Naruto bit into the apple while dodging the Kunai and fruits being thrown at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON MY SEED! YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT!" Yelled an Irate Inoichi who continued to pursue the flipping blond as he wall walked onto another roof, making his way to one of the training grounds so he could try and calm the man down, or signal some help his way.

Inoichi noticed the sticking of chakra to his feet, inwardly commended the boy on the early skill shown, but still wanted him dead as he sent more things flying at him.

Kabuki silently followed after him chuckling at the whole situation.

"Now that is by far one of the greatest pranks ever. Messing with a man's daughter to make her stronger, you cannot make this up,"

The ANBU captain sighed then went about alerting the other ANBU about the situation.

"Would suck for Kushina to have to get involved,"

Thus was the day Naruto had a natural enemy in Inoichi and soon to be, Hiashi, A, Aoi, Kiba, Gaara, and more…

But that is another chapter for another story which is inadvertently this story.

Naruto's exploits were continuing however as he went about strengthening each clan member.

And it went a little something like this:

* * *

Hinata walked down the hallway, Byakugan on full blast. She could now see everyone in a thirty-five meter radius thanks to avoiding Naruto and his advances. She could be considered paranoid. But she could not comprehend how he was able to get the drop on…

Turning around, Hinata blasted her Jyuken palm into the intruder of her privacy's chest.

Only to reel back in mild surprise at the training dummy with a sign on it's front.

'**Good job detecting me, but bad job not getting the rose out of your hair cutie'**

**Sincerely,**

**The training dummy.**

Hinata sighed. Taking the rose out, Hinata made her way home to get it pressed. This was getting to be annoying. She owned over five hundred different flowers because of Naruto, and as stoic as she was, she definitely used them for medicine or flower pressing.

Though she would brutally abuse the person who found out she did such things.

* * *

Shino and Naruto sat in the park staring at the ants crossing their path.

"See, these ants might be strong, but they sure do pack a punch. One bite can leave a man itching for days, I think creating an alliance with fire ants might do you some good Shino-san.

Picking one up, Shino observed and communicated with them before nodding at Naruto.

"I asked it to bite me to show me its usage. I am in pain already, my finger is itching massively and I feel a sudden urge to scream in utter frustration at the pain emanating from my finger," Said Shino plainly.

Naruto nodded.

"I concur, My finger too is on fire, you did not have to suggest them to bite me as well," Naruto replied.

The two said nothing before slowly standing up.

"I'm going to go home and tell my father while trying not to produce tears from my ocular ducts," Said Shino before using a bug shunshin to head home.

Naruto nodded before howling in pain and scratching his finger.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch,"

* * *

"Your idea of Shogi is… rather troublesome, but I can see the benefits, as much as I want to lay down.

"I knew you would…. See things… my way," Naruto replied.

Did I mention that the two dodging the random items being thrown periodically by Yoshino Nara?

The two were dodging pots, pans, kettles, forks, knives, kunai, deer (making the two wonder how strong was this woman?) and more while in the midst of playing Shogi.

Shikamaru was intrigued at first, then mad at the fact that he would have to concentrate on the fly while playing Shogi and moving, something he just did not want to do.

But then he noticed his mother would be exhausted after a couple of hours of doing this, leaving the house quiet as a storm when morning came.

He knew he was a lazy genius, but Naruto was a breed of his own.

"You lose," said Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked.

"Took you one hundred-ninety seven times to do so,"

Naruto nodded.

"Best out of three hundred, I figured the first one hundred times I beat you was a fluke," Said Naruto.

Shikamaru shook his head while dodging a pot.

"Your movements were erratic and I could not think as fast as I can now on account of the pots being thrown my way. But now I am getting the hang of thinking while dodging," Replied Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded.

"Three more games left, and then I want a rematch,"

"You're on," said Shikamaru.

The two then sweat dropped when Yoshino created a clone who sat down and waited.

"What? Somebody has to pick up the pots when I am done with them," said Yoshino simply.

* * *

"Again," said Naruto

He was in the gym lifting weights with Chouji, nothing too crazy, as that might stunt his growth, but the two came here every other day to get muscled up, Naruto telling him it was the best way to get fit and it would raise his metabolism up as well, giving him justification to eat even more. As long as it was a good balance of healthy food.

As such, Chouji could be seen destroying tons of fruits and vegetables, and on Fridays and Saturdays chips, Sundays were binge days. This coupled with exercising on Tuesday and Thursday, weight lifting Monday and Wednesday, made Chouji a rather good looking young man at his age.

"One more rep, push, push, GOOD!" Yelled Naruto as Chouji finished his set. Slamming the two hundred pounds he was squatting with to the floor.

"That is good enough, let's hit the shower and go eat some steak or something," Said Naruto, laughing as Chouji shook his head.

"That would just defeat the purpose. You know that, we got to eat healthy today to retain the muscle," Said Chouji blankly.

Naruto smiled and pushed his friend.

"Spoilsport,"

* * *

Kiba sniffed the air, his eyes covered in war paint with Akamaru right next to him, the size of a German shepherd as it grew up rather fast thanks to the new food Naruto had gotten from Iwa.

"Ok Akamaru, I can smell him with my sister. I am going for the take out, keep watch and alert me of anything alright?" Said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded, knowing not to bark as he would alert the two of what was going on.

Silently moving through the forest, Kiba prepared to jump and attack the perpetrator.

Only to freeze once he caught what just happened.

"AKAMARU! NO!"

Naruto and Hana stopped their sparring to watch Kiba run out and scream at Akamaru, who was currently doing some things hormonal dogs do when they are in the presence of female dogs.

"Well… now we know why the other two are pregnant," Said Hana as she had left her dogs at home and brought a group of female dogs to get some training done.

Naruto nodded.

"True, your brother is getting better, scoping us from your clan house to the middle of the forest of death, impressive.

Hana nodded, looking at Naruto in mild surprise at the information, almost as if he was…

Hana laughed.

"Good move Naruto, good move."

"I think you should say that to Akamaru…"

Kiba screamed again.

* * *

Inoichi ripped the door off the hinges, catching Naruto in the act of smooching his daughter, Pressing his hand on the wall, gates appeared on the window, door and bathroom as Inoichi cracked his knuckles, chuckling once he found Naruto's scared face to be his favorite face on all his victims in interrogation.

"I am going to enjoy this too much Naruto, but your death is inevitable," Said Inoichi as he lunged.

Only to hit Naruto and watch as he crumpled into mud.

Inoichi said nothing, remaining in the same position for a while.

"He's dead."

Said Inoichi as he sat in the middle of the floor and looked Ino dead in the eye.

"You're a clone too aren't you?"

Ino nodded.

"Well, you're grounded when you get back,"

* * *

Sakura swung with a harsh hay maker, making Naruto dodge before he kissed her forehead again, taking a uppercut to his chin, sending him back flipping in the air before landing on the ground.

"Your speed is increasing, but you have not stopped me from attacking you," Said Naruto as he picked himself up off the ground.

When Naruto proposed the plan to teach Sakura taijutsu and other skills, Sakura was a bit apprehensive to accept. After all, this was the same person who was always around her best friend and her future husband. So it was normal to hate him.

So when he offered to help her, in her confusion, she simply nodded her head.

But this tactic seemed like cheating on Ino. When she brought it up, Ino simply laughed and asked if she would rather be kissed or punched by Naruto.

She shut up soon enough.

"Now remember, you cannot let your temper get in the way of your fist, you have the making to be either a great Genjutsu mistress or a powerful medic nin, close to Tsunade herself, but don't tell her I said that, she'd just steal you from me, I want you to impress her beyond words when I am done with you. So we will move on to the next step,"

Naruto handed her a scroll filled with chakra theory and more.

"I won this off a bet with Tsunade. These are special medical techniques used to both heal and inflect pain. Learn one by the end of the week and we will work on the next one. Now erase the fifteen kiss marks and let us begin again, we got about ten minutes before your mom will come looking for you," Said Naruto simply as he put lipstick back on. He thought it weird, but it definitely did help when his mother used this method, not to mention it was getting Sasuke, who was watching secretly, and Ino, who was also watching behind the rocks, jealous.

Maybe he should take it up a notch.

"Sakura… come here for a second will you,"

* * *

Naruto ran from the fire jutsu and earth clones chasing after him.

"I knew I should not have taught her about mud clones,"

* * *

"Get off my mother," said Kiba.

Naruto jumped off of Tsume, who was simply chuckling at the test and passing of Kiba's senses. The two were in the middle of the mall, in the perfume section. This was amazing!

* * *

Yoshino nodded as she found an early rising Shikamaru heading off to school.

"You were right; the training did do wonders,"

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Shibi nodded at the new addition of bugs into his clan forest.

"A formidable addition these moths, powerful and impressive in their execution, usage is highly successful, taking a bit of clothing and tracking that person down with it. Naruto is truly a big help to the clan,"

Shino nodded.

"I concur,"

* * *

Chouza chuckled as his son picked him up and began bench pressing him.

"That's my boy, strong and powerful, Naruto has been a good help to your skill, treat him to some food from your mother someday,"

"Yes tou-san, fifteen… Sixteen…"

* * *

Hinata tossed a senbon and hit the target.

From the outside the clan house.

On top of the clan house of the Uzumaki clan house

Pretty much a mile away

Where Naruto was training at.

Hiashi actually widened his eyes and Neji smirked in happiness at the achievement.

"Impressive, it seems this Naruto character has been a thorn in your side for a reason,"

Hinata simply nodded, looking directly into Naruto's eyes and smiling cruelly.

'_A thorn I am simply waiting to eradicate,'_

* * *

(Years later- Academy- day of graduation)

The day had come.

The day to graduate had finally arrived.

The test would not be as wild, or hard, as far as the other clan members were concerned.

None knew that it would have been hard if it was not for the contribution Naruto had made.

So far, they had taken a test that was wild. They were told that if they cheated points would be taken off. However, if they got caught, they would get kicked out.

Instantly that sounded off, so many people did cheat in their own little sneaky ways.

Come to find out, one of the Genin, were not genin at all.

A kid named Sai was already a Jounin and could have been used to cheat off of.

Then there was a tracking exam in which they all had to retrieve a scroll in the middle of the forest of death in six hours.

Once that was done, a huge tournament was done to figure out who would be the best Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu user of the year.

Except they had to fight chunnins and jounins.

Gai, Kabuto, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Itachi Uchiha himself, depending on what field of jutsu you were trying to excel in. At the end of the day you had to face all but they got the opportunity to choose what field first.

Needless to say, Chouji, Hinata, and Kiba aimed for taijutsu, Sakura, Ino and surprisingly Shino and Shikamaru went for Genjutsu with Naruto and Sasuke aiming for Ninjutsu.

After a long period of each member obviously getting beat relentlessly by Kurenai and Itachi in Genjutsu, Kakashi and Kabuto in Ninjutsu and Gai and Asuma in Taijutsu, the rankings were achieved:

_**Top Taijutsu**_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Chouji Akimichi_

_**Top Ninjutsu**_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_**Top Genjutsu**_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Shino Aburame_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Ino Yamanaka_

Naruto stared at the list for a long time. A very long time. Before turning towards Hinata, who was speaking to Neji, and walking directly up to her.

"You held back."

It was a statement.

Hinata nodded.

"Just as you have, did you think you were the only one who was formidable in Taijutsu and ninjutsu? Or have you not noticed that I have never lost a bout in Taijutsu to any boy in the class, or girl for that matter,"

"It is more over the fact that the Hyuga is simply…" Neji got cut off by the fist that appeared in his gut.

"I heard you are on a team with Tenten and you have been degrading and put her and Lee down with your words. With that being said, see me on the training grounds," Said Naruto simply. It was finally time to put Neji on the ground in a humbling fashion, forget holding back.

"When?" Asked Neji, coughing blood up. His hit was absolutely powerful. Where this nobody got the gall to hit him, he had no idea.

So imagine his surprise when he was grabbed by his neck and thrown through a wall, landing on the training grounds outside.

Two shoes, combat boots to be exact, were in front of him as he picked himself up.

"Now."

* * *

**I felt like this was a good place to stop here.**

**I got hit with inspiration. So I went and here I am. **

**Of course I cannot exactly spread the new techniques and strength of my New Rookie 9 just yet. **

**But you will see the newly minted ninja soon enough. **

**If you read the old version, some things will remain the same. **

**Like me saying I'm joking and doing this:**

* * *

Naruto heel dropped, missing Neji by inches as the main branch member picked himself up off the floor, getting into his clan stance.

Naruto simply ran at him like a bull before sending a left punch, which was dodged, but Neji was confused as his foot got smashed on, at the same time his face got smashed with a right punch. Staggering back, he dodged the round house kick but not the follow up kick to the side of his head.

Naruto kept the assault on Neji up, feinting and hitting him with unexpected hits, but Neji seemed to begin to understand the movements as Naruto feinted and sent his forehead as his left hand went for an attack. Neji jabbed Naruto's hand and hit him in the chest, making Naruto spit up blood and stumble back.

"Your erratic style is impressive but now utterly useless now that I have figured out your entire style," Neji stated with utter confidence as he wiped the blood off of his face.

Naruto said nothing. Simply began moving began stretching before dancing in a weird motion that had his legs moving back and forth and his hands switching up and down.

"Then prepare for one of my many taijutsu styles Sir. This is as erratic as it can get," Naruto said before running at Neji like a dog and jumping in the air, Neji attempting to place a palm strike at his chest, but was amazed as Naruto spun in the air, grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground, Naruto followed up with a clawed strike to his chest, ripping his Hyuga garments and then Naruto backed away from Neji before cartwheeling, kicking Neji in the face as he was getting up. Naruto then put his hands on the floor and front fipped, sending his feet into the back of the slowly rising Neji's head, making him eat dirt.

Many of the students exited the school, teachers as well to witness this throw down of epic proportions.

"Hm, it seems as if he challenged Neji to a fight, about time," Said Sasuke as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, so Neji and Naruto never liked each other?" Asked Kiba.

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto wanted to fight him since the first day of school. What better time than now, as Neji is already an established C**hunnin of Konoha**," said Sasuke.

Neji snarled and spun in the air, releasing a huge ball of chakra, which sent Naruto flying backwards, landing on his hands and feet as he slid on the ground.

Neji got up and began moving his hands in a slow motion, steadily speeding up.

"You are in my range of divination,"

Naruto shocked everyone when he smirked and disappeared.

Imagine Neji's shock when from underground, a hand appeared and grabbed his foot, sending a shock of electricity running through him, making him collapse.

"I want to introduce you to utter defeat through two taijutsu styles, a shadow clone, and two ninjutsu. This is what It feels like to be humiliated. Know that even now, I was holding back. Test me. Say something demeaning to your teammates again and I will know of it. I will find you. I will beat you. Then I will humiliate you. Just as you have humiliated your fellow classmates all those years ago," said Naruto, as he turned around and came face to face with Hinata, who smirked.

"My turn," She said.

In slow motion, the crowd gasped as Hinata systematically shut down Naruto's entire chakra system in mere seconds.

Naruto crashed to the floor in shock at letting his guard down.

"Welcome to Graduation Naruto. Now nobody can stop me from systematically putting you down daily," Said Hinata before laughing, only to stop as a laugh went from right behind her.

_IN_ her blind spot.

"Sneaky; except I was never on the field to begin with my cute lotus of animosity. Good usage of deception though. Congratulations as well, I look forward to our many encounters, on the field, next to each other, in combat…and in the bedroom," Said Naruto with a cocky grin before poofing as Hinata struck him.

The next day would begin many changes for Konoha. Many surprises would also appear.

But none more than the special system these nine Konoha rookies would endure.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Your boy is back. **

**Trying to break that 1,000 review barrier. **

**Review. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter. **

**So what if I try to barter for reviews, A man needs his food to be nourished and work more. **

**More food!**

**I mean reviews! **


	6. Politics As Usual

**Here is the exciting newest chapter. The final chapter that connects us with the original story. Or, if you have already forgotten the original story. The chapter that means more chapters being released at a quicker rate. It is currently 3am where I am. By the time I finish, it should be about 5am. But that means little to nothing to me. **

**As I have put in another of my stories, The story that I suggest you guys check out is Naruto: Ouroboros by maneyan. It is in my favorites. So please give it a look. **

**Also, I have begun the story I have told you about with a Time-Traveling Naruto, who is trained by Aang, the Avatar a.k.a The Last Airbender. So do check out that fist chapter. So far so good to this year. **

**Enough talk. Let us get on with the wildness that is ' The Zanpakuto of Kyuubi'**

**Unnecessary Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Today was here.

The day of assignments.

The day he learned who would be on his squad of awesomeness.

If he could get Sasuke and Hinata that would be cool.

That or Ino, maybe Sakura, but he kind of felt like those two would probably have to take remedial courses due to the first week of school.

Remedial courses were a measure created to rid the new Genin of their 'tendencies' basically a way to turn fan-girls into strong Shinobi or convince them that the world of a Kunoichi was not for them. It was also for fan-boys, but that was a rare occurrence, one not seen since Anko was in school, but they neve had the rule so it did not matter.

Getting his outfit together, which consisted of navy blue cargo shorts, ninja shoes and a orange t-shirt, with his hitai-ate on his arm, Naruto made his way outside. Ready to get the day started.

Arriving at the gate, he turned to the right to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The boy had changed his outfit as well. Wearing Black cargo pants with a red shirt, his Uchiha clan fan on the front in a big logo, and his hitai-ate on his forehead, his hands to his arm were covered in black bandages and on his feet were a pair of black combat boots.

Greeting each other with a pound, the two made their way to the academy for the final day, ready to get their day started.

* * *

(The Academy)

The class was an awkward silence as they awaited the announcement of who was on their teams. This was a very weird moment as the group had no idea how they did anything anymore. Their was no such thing as dead-last. Everyone was a powerful Shinobi or Kunoichi in their own right. As it was, the mystry surrounding the groups was astounding.

Putting his feet up, Naruto relaxed, knowing whoever was on his team, they would take over and destroy. Simply because he was on it.

After a while, Iruka came into the classroom, ready to begin the day.

"Alright, I will spare you all the normal 'I am proud of you,' talk, as I know you are nervous and apprehensive about the future. Do not worry though, just know that whatever team you are on, you are on it for the right reasons," Stated Iruka as he began announcing the teams and the Sensei.

Finally he had arrived on the one's people were waiting for.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Temporary teammate: Yugito Nii, Sensei: Kakashi Hatake ,"

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi,"

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Temporary teammate: Kin Tsuchi, Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi,"

Naruto nodded his head, expecting much. It seemed Ino and Sakura would be spending a couple months in remedial classes. With what he had heard, Mitarashi Anko would be the teacher for fan-girls.

Mitarashi Anko was his wife, so he would have to make sure that she took care of his girlfriend and flirt buddy.

Naruto got up as they broke for lunch for an hour before returning to get picked up by their sensei, in Naruto's case, it was running on K.H time ( Kakashi Hatake) meaning he would show up at three to be picked up.

He had a snake to find.

* * *

(Forest of Death)

Naruto whistled as he made his way through the Forest of Death. He had come here many times with Sasuke to train and get acquainted with the forest. The spiders seemed to enjoy when him and Sasuke came though, as did the tigers, the bears and the insects, as they never ceased to entertain with their fighting and arguing.

But they mostly enjoyed the boy's pathetic attempts at courting the Queen of this Forest.

Walking around a huge trapped filled with spikes, stepping on a trap that sent arrows flying at his head, which each missed with each step he took, chakra walking over swamp waters filled with crocodiles, stepping on one on the way to the other side, and walking through a huge net, his wind chakra cutting through it, and imprint left behind, Naruto stepped on a leaf that was a switch, making a snake rise out of the ground, Naruto walked through the mouth that opened. The minute the mouth closed, all the traps going back to their original spots.

Entering a clearing with one small light glare from the sun, a voice sounded off.

"Who dares enter upon my lair?" Said a voice that echoed throughout the room.

"Hi," Said Naruto calmly.

The room grew silent before a sigh escaped.

"What do you want now Naruto?" asked the woman's voice.

"Well, my friends have been put in remedial class, and I heard that you are taking care of that, just wanted to put in a special request," Said Naruto with his hands in his pockets,

"Why should I even listen to this request?" Asked the voice, as it echoed throughout the room.

"Well, how does a stop by the Dango spot everyday and getting you all you can eat for the entire month sounds?" Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Sounds like something you did when you asked me to teach you how to do the mud clone,"

Naruto nodded.

"But that was because Orochimaru wouldn't teach me how to do that one after he taught me the earth clone. Ok, I'll even add Sake and I'll let up on the marriage request for a whole two months," Said Naruto.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before finally an answer was given.

"Deal,"

Naruto smiled. He never said when he would begin to stop asking.

"Thanks Anko-hime, I love you!"

"I taught I told you already that you are too young for me boy," Said Anko as she finally landed in front of him. She wore standard Ninja shoes with shin guards and a orange skirt with a fishnet shit, a black bra covering her assets. Over that she had a huge trench coat and a hitai-ate on her forehead, her hair was styled like as pineapple and her face was annoyed as she stood in front of the smiling Naruto.

"I don't care if you are Tsunade's age Anko. I am going to be your boyfriend first. Then after a year of dating, I am going to marry you, deny it all you want, but I feel that in the bottom of my soul. It is why I am saving myself for you. It is why I have a room with your name on the door and it is why I have a ring being made all the way in Winter Country with your name on it," Said Naruto confidently. He decided not to tell her that only one of those things were true, but she probably knew that as well.

Anko sighed. The boy was going to be the death of her. Looking at the hitai-ate on his arm, she stopped her natural response.

Her mind went t two hundred miles per hour.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. The holder of the Zanpakuto that held the Kyuubi itself. The sword would not be held by anyone else for eternity. Until he died to be exact. With his death, the Kyuubi would not die, it would merely fade away, only to be summoned again, but that was most likely not going to happen. This was also the son of one of her role models, Kushina Uzumaki and her old crushes, minato Namikaze. That man was extremely handsome. If he had been alive for a few more years…

So when she looked at Naruto again, her face went from annoyance…to contemplation… to glee.

"Naruto… is that a hitai-ate on your arm?" asked Anko sweetely.

"Why yes, it is… why do you ask?" replied Naruto, a chill going up his spine as suddenly that one glow from the sun slowly began to close as Anko's eyes coincidentally began to grow.

"I think it is time I give you a little graduation gift, come here my sweet," whispered Anko as she slowly stalked towards Naruto.

"Uhm, well, see… the thing is I... wait Anko that's my arm, that's my chest, that's my neck… not there… please… no… no…NOOOOOOOO!"

His screams were all for naught as the lair was sound proof. After all, it was the tower of the Forest of the Death.

In the middle of the forest, who could hear his screams?

(Two hours later)

A hand was seen climbing out of the dirt. That hand landed onto the ground and another hand emerged. Slowly pulling itself up, Naruto came out, his body bloody and dirty yet a bright purple kiss mark was on his forehead. Making him smile as he made his way back to the academy.

"I love my wife already," he said in a trance as he stalked back to the academy, making the civilians and ninja alike sweat drop as he said the same phrase over and over.

* * *

( Academy)

Sasuke and Naruto sat back on the opposite side of the class room throwing kunai at one another to pass the time.

Random sounds of 'ouch,' and 'mark,' going on for about fifteen minutes, this was the sound Yugito had come into the room to.

"Uhm, are you two really throwing kunai at one another?" Asked Yugito plainly. Yugito had remained a Genin for the past couple of years as her team had went to the Chunin exams and passed, but she had been unable to make the first one. The second one was a fluke as she showed the potential, but did not have enough experience. The third one, experience but her teammates had gotten them to fail one part of the exam, one she needed both to pass in order to proceed. This would be her year however; she refused to let these two surpass her as a Genin no matter what.

Naruto said nothing as he caught the Kunai. Merely tossing it to her, to which she caught and tossed to Sasuke. Finding her seat, she said nothing but allowed the kunai tossing to continue.

This was the scene Kakashi came to a few minutes after Yugito came in. Sasuke had not stayed either, heading home to take a nap, wake up, took another nap, with one bed, one pillow, by himself, and no body wrote him.

Sasuke scratched his head in thought at where he had thought that last part.

"Kakashi-san, if you mind, we would like to just skip all the stupid formality and get down to the body bags," Said Naruto.

"Body bags?" Asked Kakashi.

"The part where we get to assassinate people and put them in a body bag," clarified Sasuke.

"Drug Kingpins…" said Yugito.

"Bodybag," Said Sasuke.

"Illegal drug traffickers," Said Naruto.

"Bodybag," said Sasuke.

"Missing Nins,"

"Put their body bag in a body bag," Said Sasuke.

"And of course those who abandon their teammates in a mission, thinking it more important to take care of the mission than their teammate," Said Kakashi.

"Bodybag," Said Sasuke.

"Burn it," Said Naruto.

"Piss on it," Said Sasuke.

"Burn it again," said Yugito darkly.

"Piss on it,"Said Sasuke.

"Burn it again," Said Naruto.

"Then bury them," finished Yugito.

Kakashi said nothing. Merely nodding his head to times.

"Well, you pass the teamwork part of the Genin squad well enough, I suppose we can have some fun training before doing some mandatory teamwork formation training, learn each other's affinities, weaknesses, strengths and then we can get out first C-rank assassination going," Said Kakashi as he left. His Genin team soon following.

* * *

(Training ground 7)

The group was seen standing there ready for the next assignment.

"We will be sparring today. First up, Naruto and Sasuke," Said Kakashi as he sat down and opened up his Icha Icha book.

Naruto smirked as he bit his finger and wiped his finger over a tattoo on his arm. Instantly smoke appeared and a sword with it's sheathe was in his hand. Naruto took his katana out of it's sheathe and held it up in the air before giving a few swings to test it. Sasuke simply pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip. Naruto finally held it with both hands in front of him and nodded before rushing at Sasuke.

Sparks flew as their weapons met. Sasuke could see that this katana was sharper than most as after the second time the weapons met, his kunai cracked from the pressure. Sasuke stepped back and tossed shuriken at Naruto, who rotated his katana like a helicopter and deflected them all.

What happened next shocked the group.

The tip of the katana morphed into the face of a white haired fox with red eyes and a scowl on its face.

"**You know that hurts you baka!"**

"Oh shut up and get back in your form, every time you hit something you complain it hurts, what kind of Demon are you if you whimper from pain?" grumbled Naruto as they stopped to argue with one another.

"**I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOUKO, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

"Oh? Well then you little fluffy fox, bring it," Naruto tossed his katana towards a tree, before it hit it morphed into a Red haired female with red eyes wearing navy blue spandex shorts that stopped at her knees with black ninja sandals and a white shirt reveling a bit of bust.

The girl pushed off the tree and swung at his head with a right hook. Naruto grabbed the arm and sent a left knee to her stomach, which connected, but not before receiving a punch to the face. The two grappled on the floor, biting, scratching and clawing at each other in a manner unbecoming of a Shinobi.

Finally Naruto was sprawled out with Kyuubi straddling him on both sides and about to drop a huge spit bubble on his face.

"I yield! I yield! I…. I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto flipped his legs up and caught the Kyuubi by the neck with it before pulling her down and getting on top of her. He then licked the side of her face and got off of her with a laugh as she tried to get the saliva off of her.

"I hate you so much…" mumbled Kyuubi as she wiped the saliva off of her. It was then that the two noticed that the entire training ground was silent. Naruto and Kyuubi looked to see a pale Kakashi, with his book dropped, a blushing Sasuke, and a red in the face, growling and killer intent leaking Yugito.

Naruto simply scratched his face.

"Oh, this is Megumi. Or the Kyuubi, it is pretty weird to explain to be honest," Said Naruto as Megumi simply sighed and shook her head.

"I am not the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is gone. All that is left is it's chakra. I am a mere guardian and guide of the chakra. I know how much to give Naruto and how much he needs. Throughout his life I have been slowly filtering chakra into his system to get him used to the feel and overall content. He is getting the purified version. However, he still has years to attain full mastery over the chakra of the Kyuubi, let alone the sword itself," Said Megumi.

Kakashi nodded, knowing some but now that he knew about who this person was, it made sense. As crazy as the entire thing seemed.

Naruto got up and rushed full speed before catching Sasuke off guard as he uppercut him into the air with both arms before kicking him with both legs. Pushing off of the floor, he grabbed Sasuke by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"I win," Said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Before a huge blast of fire sent him flying into the floor as the Sasuke he was holding exploded.

Sasuke came from out of the trees he was hiding in, knowing Naruto would do something foolish like attack him when he was unfocused.

"You win a face full of grass," Said Sasuke with a cocky grin.

Naruto rolled into the ground trying to get the fire out of his clothing as Megumi stood by and watch, Kakashi picking up his book and putting it into his pouch and Yugito sending a small water jutsu to douse the flames.

"This is my team. A Pyro, a Jinchuuriki and a insanely strong Genin, and all three are holding back their tue strength. Not to mention the real teammate is the newest apprentice to Anko Mitarashi and Tsunade. Meaning she'll come back breaking boulders and poisoning her teammates. Just great," said Kakashi as he made his way to Naruto, who was still on fire.

"Walk it off Naruto… just walk it off,"

* * *

( Three hours later - Uzumaki Residence)

Naruto sighed as Tenten laughed herself to the floor as she heard of the spar between him and Sasuke.

"Not funny," Said Naruto as Tenten kept laughing at him, finally getting off of the floor and patting him on the head.

"Sorry, you just don't seem like the type to get caught off guard like that," Said Tenten.

Naruto blushed. He was allowed to have off days, this was one of them.

Tenten dropped by from her team training on most days, the two would end up hanging out and working on new things with weapons, Tenten idolized Naruto's sword and almost every day tried to get him to show it to her. She had even met Megumi on numerous occasions and would talk about weapon cleaning and make up and whatever else vicious girls spoke about.

" Yeah, yeah, I am alive and my hair did not get caught. That is all that matters," Said Naruto calmly.

Tenten sat back down on his bed and giggled again.

"Remind me not to put any explosive notes by you. You might catch on fire from that too," Said Tenten with mirth in her tone.

Naruto blank stared her before growling, tackling Tenten, he began flicking her in the forehead, rolling around his king sized bed giving Tenten pain with each flick. Tenten pinched Naruto in thew arm, making him yelp and get off of her, pinching her back in the arm, Tenten retailiated by pinching his pecs, making him reach for her breast but stopping as he knew he couldn't do that, making Tenten do it again with both hands.

"Name five ramen flavors," She said fast, huge and evil grin on her face.

"Uhh, uhh, OWW, Miso, uhh, Chicken, uhh, uhh, Beef, uhm, Vegetarian, OUCH, ok, ok,ok, Shrimp, let go!  
Said Naruto fast in pain as Tenten did and yelp as Naruto grabbed her and pinned her down before biting her in the neck, giving her a hickey. Tenten struggled under his grasps and got him on his back before trying to pinch him again, making Naruto move faster and get her on her back again, biting on her cheek, Tenten retaliated by biting him on his cheek, Naruto and her breathing hard finally made eye contact and emotion ran rampart as they froze up.

"Naruto…" said Tenten after looking dead in his eyes.

Naruto said nothing. Merely staring at her brown eyes.

"Yes…" he said after a while.

"Don't…" She whispered, still breathing hard, but not in exhaustion.

Naruto slowly moved his face until they were centimeters apart.

"I going to do it, out of revenge," Said Naruto before putting his finger in his mouth and digging it in her nose.

"Wet Willy," He giggled. Tenten growled in disgust as she got his spit out of her nose.

"You always do it, why don't you listen, it is so nasty," Said Tenten.

"What are you going to do about it though?" Said Naruto as he got off of her and pointed at her while dancing.

"Nothing, nothing, you not doing nothing, Tenten is a Nin but what's a Nin to Hokage," mocked Naruto before Tenten sent a pillow to his face, shutting him up.

"Shut up," She said as she wiped her nose. She kind of wanted Naruto to do something else, but for some weird reason she said 'don't.'

Naruto meanwhile picked up the pillow and laid down, Tenten soon lying next to him with her facing him. They would do this often. Tenten being such good friends with Naruto since she was young would sometimes stay at his house and sleep at his house, when it was a storm outside one time; she had come to his room and slept there. He didn't seem to mind at all, which is what made Tenten smile when it came to him. He was such an understanding person and a good friend that genuinely cared.

"I heard about what you did to Neji. I don't know why you did that Naruto, but… thanks," Said Tenten honestly.

Naruto faced her as well on the bed.

"You know it was nothing big. I would do it again if I got the chance to. You're my friend, and anyone who puts down my friend, puts me down," Naruto said with a smirk.

Tenten nodded. This was by far her best friend out of everyone in the village.

A boy.

Her friend.

Boy friend.

Tenten bit her lip, looking at Naruto longer than she usually did, seeing him in a different light.

Wordlessly, she pecked Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before doing nothing.

Tenten felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach the minute her lips came into contact with her skin. She found she liked the feeling of his skin. Doing it to his nose, the feeling came back stronger. Slowly inching her body to Naruto's face, she pecked him in the lips, feeling the spark happen for longer as she left her lips on him.

Naruto did nothing. He was too shocked to do anything. His best friend just kissed him.

'_Well… if she's kissing you, what's to say you can't kiss her back?' _

'_what about…Anko…and Ino… and…'_

'_So? What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, you and Ino aren't in a real relationship and Anko is a grown woman, who no doubt has friendships with other men. Meaning, go for it!' _

Naruto kissed Tenten back, feeling a comforting emotion as well. Utter bliss, the two smooched some more, deepening the next one further as they got more into it. moving her on top of him, Naruto began putting more feeling into it as they began touching one another in the midst of it all, lost in each other.

Slowly reaching for her shirt to raise it up, the door opened.

Naruto and Tenten froze and removed each other's lips from each other as Kushina came in with a shocked expression.

Naruto's hands made matters worse as they were positioned on Tenten's rear.

"Tenten," said Naruto with his mouth still open,

"Yes?" she asked. Mouth equally open.

"Don't forget me…" Said Naruto as he did a Kawarimi with a log and jumped out the window, breaking the glass and landing on the floor before rolling onto his feet and running for his life outside.

It took all of five seconds for the verbal bomb to go off.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **

Like a demon possessed, Kushina broke down the entire wall and ran after him, her hair flying in the air as she chased after him.

It would not be until the morning time that Naruto would wake up in a hospital hooked up to an Iv.

That was the first time he had to heal naturally as his mother had beat him to the point of his natural healing factor being a non-factor.

* * *

( One Month Later)

Team 7 was seen standing in the Hokage's mission room awaiting their next mission.

Naruto had had enough with all the formational work and the group had been performing flawlessly with it. It was time to up the ante.

"Hey! Ji-Ji, when are you going to get us a C-rank mission! I am tired of these teamwork drills!" said Naruto in a loud voice, to which he got a glare from Yugito.

"Show some respect." She hissed.

Naruto smirked before bowing before her.

"Of course Neko-hime," He said in a soothing voice. Yugito blushed before stuttering.

"C-cut it out," She mumbled. She was a bit mad at hearing about what happened between him and Tenten if she was to be honest; she had developed a rather mean crush on the blonde boy. He was charismatic, charming and cunning. The three C's she personally looked for in all her men. If only she knew how he felt for her, it would make things simpler. But as it were, she was just as confused as ever.

'_Just like his mother_,' Sarutobi mused to himself.

"I do believe the time has come," said Sarutobi with a smile as he looked towards the doors of the room.

"Call in the man!" Sarutobi said in a loud voice.

After a short wait, the doors opened and in came an old man who smelled heavily of sake who looked at the group and snorted.

"These are the people who are guarding me? They all look week. Especially the blue eyed blonde boy," Said the man as he brought up his sake to drink…

To find it in the blonde boy's hands.

"Now… I dare you to say it again," Said Naruto as he quirked his eyebrow and took a swig of the sake in the bottle before turning back to Sarutobi, smirking as he seen the man sputter in embarrassment.

"Your mission is to assassinate Gato of Gato enterprise and escort Tazuna home," Sarutobi said as he handed a scroll to Kakashi, who soon nodded.

"Meet at the gate in thirty minutes; Team Kakashi, Dismissed," Kakashi said as four blurs left the room.

This mission…would be the first of many that would make Naruto a household name.

* * *

(Thirty minutes – Konoha Gates)

Naruto showed up and nodded his head at his teammates outfits for the mission.

He was currently wearing black ninja slacks, bandages wrapping his ankle and ending in his black combat boots, with a sleeveless white shirt, showing the many seals on his arms and wrist, making him look like he had many Tattoos. Over that shirt was a huge sleeveless navy blue trench coat with a hood, covering his blonde locks. The jacket also held hidden pockets and seals all over and a huge Uzumaki clan symbol on his back, a standard kunai pouch on his right leg and another pouch for his other weapons on his left waist. His hitai-ate planted on his forehead.

His sword was unsealed today, and was currently was located around his waist at a horizontal angle, providing quick draw as he simply had to put his left hand to his back and the sword handle was there for fights. He had gotten the idea from reading one of his favorite Manga, Bleach, and reading about how Soi Fon carried her sword made him do the same.

Yugito was was wearing navy blue ninja shoes with bandages wrapping her ankles, navy blue ninja slacks, burgundy long sleeve shirt that stopped at her stomach, showing her lean abs, blonde hair was put in one long braid and her eyes ready and serious.

Sasuke had on black shirt with black cargo pants, with red ninja bandages wrapping his ankles into his black combat boots. He also had a black windbreaker with yet again, the Uchiha fan on the left breast pocket . on his back was a standard Konoha backpack. His hands this time had fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles.

The group met up at the gates of Konoha prepared to make the trip to Wave. Even Kakashi showed up on time, wearing standard Konoha Jounin gear, making Naruto sigh as he was hoping to see Kakashi in true warrior gear like he used to wear in ANBU. The group began traveling at an extremely slow rate before Naruto got fed up.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" In a poof of smoke, a medium sized Toad appeared. After some convincing, Tazuna hopped on the back, where a small seat was wrapped around the Toad for convenient traveling. The group headed off to Wave at a faster rate than before.

* * *

(One Day Later)

The group arrived safe and sound, though the group had to henge to move away from the bandits that Gato had spread all over the country, making it look like a war was about to happen. They arrived at the house where they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami (to which Naruto began peppering her hand with kisses, to Yugito's ire), and her son, Inari, who told them they were going to die before leaving the room.

"He reminds me of you Emo-san," Naruto said with a smile as he walked inside further and sat down.

"Shut up," Sasuke said in reply.

The group then decided it was time to gather information.

"Change into some civilian clothing and go out into the village to gather Intel. Naruto and Yugito will be on the Northeast section and me and Sasuke will cover the Southwest. We will meet back here in three hours. Make sure nobody follows you," Said Kakashi. The group got changed into civilian clothing and Naruto's Weapon poofed and changed into a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

The group played a couple visiting with their daughter as they walked into the village, Naruto had on a simple white button down with blue jeans and regular getas while Yugito wore a white shirt under a yellow dress with two straps, the length of the dress stopping at her ankle. She decided to let her hair down, to which Naruto smiled and said she looked beautiful, earning a glare and a 'shut up' while inwardly sighing in contentment of having his attention on her. Megumi had on a simple green shirt and white shorts with white sandals.

Yugito held back her blush as Naruto grabbed her hand and the two walked through the village, making small talk with the villagers and listening to snippets of conversation.

From what they gathered, Gato had over two hundred bandits throughout the village and was currently looking for the location of Tazuna, to which the villagers either had no idea where he lived, or feigned ignorance, causing many of the villagers to pay with their lives…or their families being taken away, specifically the woman and daughters. Naruto shook with fury and planned on killing Gato very slow.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed onto Yugito's arm causing the group to stop.

A bandit with horrible, yellow teeth wearing no shirt and a pair of slacks and a huge katana on his back smiled at her as some people from the village stopped and looked on.

"Hey pretty lady, how would you like to spend some…_quality_ time with me?" said the bandit as he began to invade her privacy.

A hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer if you keep your hands off of my wife," Said Naruto in a smooth voice as he began staring the man down. The group of bandits slowly brought their hands to their weapons before Megumi began talking, breaking the near conflict.

"Daddy! Can we go? I want to get out of this village, these men are ugly. Can we go to Kiri yet?" the small sentence took the tension away from the situation.

Naruto smiled while still looking at the bandit.

"Of course dear, we are just passing through. We'll be making our way out of the village. Come honey, let's get away from this swine before more trouble arrives," Naruto said as he and his family made their way through town.

He made it about ten steps before looking at Yugito with a knowing expression.

'_We're being followed.'_

Yugito nodded in affirmation. The group continued on out of wave before stopping and turning around as about twenty thugs, along with the group from inside, walked up to them before circling them.

"I don't think you understood me. I want your wife, which means I am going to have her," Growled the lead bandit as he stepped forward.

Naruto said nothing before smiling and stepping back, confusing the group.

"You want my wife?" Naruto said before slapping her rear and crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

"Good luck,"

Immediately Yugito threw a hidden kunai into the throat of a bandit in front of her before running to her right and backhanding a bandit across the face, as he was trying to regain composure, using chakra scalpels, she cut his throat and he crumpled to the floor in an array of blood, his face shocked along with the other bandits. She then jumped back as a bandit came down with a katana and swiftly rushed him and in three taps to his abdomen, neck and chest, ran to another bandit as he crumpled with blood pouring out his nose, eyes and ears.

In five minutes, all of the bandits except the initial one who began this whole thing, was still alive. Naruto and Megumi were chatting about something that had both laughing and Yugito had a katana to his neck.

"Now, you have me, it's time for me to have…**you!**" Yugito let demonic chakra run through her for a few seconds as she disabled him and dragged him into the forest for interrogation.

Three minutes later she came back, blood all over her yellow dress and a content look on her face.

"How was it?" asked Naruto.

"Got everything needed to bring Gato down in one week and have all his money for us and the village," Said Yugito before slapping Naruto in the face, sending him flying into a tree and grabbing him by the neck.

"Don't…you ever… slap my rear like that again or I'll kill you… understood?" said Yugito in a sickly sweet voice with a Genjutsu of death and screaming permitting in the background.

Naruto was silent for a few seconds with a blank look before his eyes became glazed.

"Ooh…so feisty…take me now!" purred Naruto as he begun unbuttoning his shirt. Yugito crashed her fist into his head before walking away, blushing hard as she was actually a little excited at Naruto touching her like that, if it was just her and him then…

She shook her head of that thought and walked away; knowing Naruto was already up and next to her with a serious expression.

"Times up, lets meet with Kakashi and share our information, I'll be sending my clones to impersonate these bandits and bury the dead ones. From there, every night until the sixth day we will be periodically wiping the bandits out and replacing them. Keep this between us. The less people that know, the better," Naruto said as he suddenly grabbed Yugito and placed her up against the tree before staring into her eyes.

"Your thirteenth kill was very sloppy. Your taijutsu had a lot of openings for counter attacks and you were not paying attention to the bandits that ran away, I killed them for you. I give your assault a B minus total. You have work to do. Now let's go," Naruto said as he walked away. Yugito shivered when he got like this, it was scary. His eyes became cold and his face stoic and unreadable. He was so serious and such a leader. She knew he would become something great. She wanted to be there with him. Be there for him. It was then that she finally came to grips with something she tried to deny for the past three years.

She wanted him now more than ever.

* * *

(Tazuna's Place)

Naruto sat across from Tsunami. The group went to the bridge for the day to watch over the bridge building. Naruto volunteered to watch over Tsunami and Inari as they were left behind in the house to prepare supper.

Naruto was staring at her for a few minutes before he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"You are the essence of beauty… did anyone tell you that?"

Tsunami broke into a small blush.

"Your physique is so appealing. I'm just saying if we were together I would die without you by my side."

Bigger blush.

"I would give everything up to be with you… my life, my soul, my spirit. Just to be blessed with one minute of your touch, your caress, your kiss… your…feel...I want to comfort you...you are a strong woman...let me hold you and give you my strength... can I take you to the moon and stars, showing you true affection? I know I am young, but… maybe you can show me what it is to make love…what do you say my sweet?"

In a flash, the table was tossed aside and Tsunami lunged at Naruto, kissing him with passion and want, and lust in her eyes and movements.

That was the scene that Tazuna, Inari, Yugito, Kakashi and Sasuke walked into.

A series of events occurred.

Yugito growled and flew out the room in anger for reasons unknown (well, actually it was pretty obvious)

Tazuna drank his whole jug of Sake and smashed it over his head, knocking himself unconscious immediately.

Kakashi stood straight in proud admiration of his student.

Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"Always kissing girls and making enemies. What an idiot,"

And Inari?

"GET OFF MY MOTHER!"

* * *

(One hour later)

After prying Inari off of his mother and Tsunami off of Naruto, said person was seen cooking while a smiling Tsunami leaned back and forth in her seat in obvious bliss.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" asked Sasuke as he sat across from the still giggling and smiling Tsunami as she looked to be in heaven.

"Where did Yugito go?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden.

Naruto sighed.

"She's just playing hard to get, she likes me but thinks that I won't accept her because of who she is, plus she's kind of insecure despite being seventeen and doesn't think I like her back seeing as how I flirt with countless woman. What she needs to understand is that I am the last of my clan and I have two clans to resurrect and need to be single as I can have many women and I fully intend to love them all equally and would love to show her that I indeed do have feelings for her. She's strong, courageous and smart; those are qualities of a strong woman…" Naruto's rambling stopped and his body froze up suddenly as he realized he had been rambling on and the others heard him.

Naruto spun around to find wide eyes from Kakashi and Sasuke.

Tsunami… simply looked hungry, but not for food.

Naruto said nothing for five seconds before an after image of him blurred away, revealing cooked food and a note saying: 'Be Back Later' with a chibi image of a Naruto with his thumbs up.

"Kakashi-san?" asked Tsunami as she looked at the said Jounin.

"When does he turn eighteen?"

(Forest)

The field was littered with damaged and uprooted trees. A sobbing Yugito was in the middle curled up with a cat rubbing at her legs and arm, trying to comfort her.

"I don't get it. Why should I be so mad? Why should he make me feel so emotional? This shouldn't be happening," Yugito whispered to herself. She hated feeling as weak as she did right now. Naruto to her was just a friend, but lately she began seeing him as something more, but it hurt. She felt hurt every time she seen him flirting with a girl, every time she seen him making a girl laugh, smile, every time a girl touched him. She felt her heart break.

Well today it crumbled and she did not know if it would mend.

"**Be honest with yourself young one. You feel for this boy. You have affections towards him. Stop fighting yourself and maybe you will see the truth,"** replied the cat as it became known to be the Nibi, capable of coming out of her seal seeing as she did have abilities in Necromancy and could raise the dead and possess them. She currently had possessed a dead cat found in the village and was making efforts to getting her jailor to be happy.

"I…" Yugito closed her eyes.

_Naruto held her in the night. His arms wrapped around her protectively._

"_You know… I feel… complete when I'm with you. You are one of my friends that know everything about me. I can trust you with everything. Maybe it's me being naïve… childish… but I can put my complete trust in you… you know that right?...Yugito-hime?"_

That's what he told her a year ago when he thought she was asleep. She cried then… but he didn't see it.

"I…" Yugito shuddered.

"_As you wish…Yugito-hime,"_

"_Take me now!"_

"_Good job, I am proud of you. You are amazing!"_

"I like him…I do… oh gosh, I have feelings towards Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now was that so hard to say?" said a voice that made her jump up in shock.

"A Shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings… right?" said Naruto as he came into the field, surveying the damage. He whistled in surprise.

"Wow… you must have been pretty mad at me to do such damage. No?" said Naruto as he stopped across from Yugito.

"You…"

"Heard it all. Yeah. I have," Naruto said as he took one step closer. Yugito remained in the same spot.

"Do you want the truth Yugito?" Naruto whispered as he stood in front of her. Inwardly Yugito was wondering how he got over here so fast.

"Yes…"

"Do you think I feel the same for you?" Naruto asked, his eyes betraying no emotion. Facial expression blank.

"I…I don't know," Yugito replied, putting her head down. She felt so depressed right now… it seemed as if now he would deny her; tell her he sees her as a friend. Deny her. Just like her old village used to do. Turn his back on her and leave her. Like her friends did once they learned of what she was.

"What if I told you that you were one of my first crushes?" said Naruto as he picked her up and hugged her.

Yugito eyes widened and her disbeliefs cracked.

(Midnight, Gato Corporation building)

Three figures stood in front of the gates, in two seconds they were on the other side. Three seconds and two guards had shuriken sticking out of their jugular. They crumpled in a soundless heap. Ten seconds later and all of the guards outside were disposed of.

All twenty.

The ninja each decided that each would take two floors of the six story building. Yugito: lobby, basement. Naruto, second, third floor, Sasuke, last two floors. He was tasked with killing Gato as the whole top floor was his complex and office. He would then retrieve the money and place the necessary equipment to bring the building down. Yugito, free the slaves and place the explosives to destroy the foundations. Naruto, destroy every guard and bandit.

Kakashi sat on the tree directly across from the mansion, earpiece in ear. Icha Icha in hand.

"You have ten minutes. Go,"

The three blurred away.

Kakashi turned to the next page.

"They'll probably be done in eight though," he said to himself

(Yugito)

The lobby was silent.

The guards never seen what was about to occur coming.

A small cat came in through the window and meowed, dispelling the conversation. One guard came over to pick it up and throw it out the window.

The guard picked it up, but exploded into nothing seconds later. Yugito would have to pay Naruto some thanks for teaching her the _Bunshin Daibakuha_(Clone Great Explosion jutsu).

After her cat exploded, Yugito received the memories, including the explosion. After almost losing composure from the grotesque image, she seen how many guards there were and where and sprang.

Kunai to jugular, shuriken between eyes, kunai to heart, shuriken to neck, dodge, stab, jump, kick, throw, slash, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead , dead, dead and breathing.

Naruto then entered and went up the steps; Sasuke deciding to enter through a window on the fourth floor.

Tapping into a little demonic chakra to make her threat level even worse she crouched down to the last guard.

"Where is the basement…?"

(Nine Minutes and Twenty seconds left)

(Naruto)

It seemed as if there was only one female on this floor.

Sadly, her shell looked broken, must have been taking advantage of her too much. How long had she been here?

No, do not think about that.

Naruto let his demonic chakra take effect.

Only thing on his mind was to murder.

Was death

Was…_**kill**_.

Naruto slid his katana out from his sheathe behind him. He then tossed a kunai across the hall as it killed the guard it was aimed at, that was currently about to start another sexual assault on the slave dressed in a French maid outfit.

Blood was now all over her.

Then the kunai poofed and another Naruto was there.

"You are now saved. Come,"

A quick chop to the neck to keep her quiet, and the Naruto clone left down the same steps he came up, Yugito by now would have cleared the room. Naruto decided to get things over with and send a wind powered push throughout the hall, hitting each door before smashing a glass vase.

Immediately, the four doors on both sides opened up and thugs poured out, some dressed, some not, some sweaty which meant one thing.

They had woman in there.

Naruto's eyes went red and chakra nearly exploded off of him.

His katana shone in light.

"Growl for me… **Kyuubi**,"

The katana glowed in chakra and Naruto smiled.

Naruto ran and with one diagonal upwards slash upwards, a thug was cut in half, another diagonal downwards, and another followed. The blood lust rose with each cut, each decapitation, and each stab.

These thugs, these rapist, these monsters deserved no mercy.

In five minutes, the entire hallway was filled with blood and dead bodies of these thugs.

Ten clones appeared seal less.

"Take the woman outside and bring them home. Be very delicate and if they have no home to go to, bring them to Tazuna," Naruto said in a calm voice as he whipped his sword and the blood came off in a quick spurt.

Naruto then made his way upstairs. A camera watching his every movement.

(Three Minutes ten seconds)

(Sasuke)

The whole floor was a training room

With pathetic men lifting weights, slashing at training dummies and throwing sloppy punches.

Sasuke wasted no time turning his Sharingan on.

The first thug died as the weights he was bench pressing collapsed on his chest, as he had no arms to support them.

Sasuke then jumped high in the air.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."_

Half of the room was incinerated by the flames. Sasuke dispatched the rest with shuriken and kunai.

Then he made his way upstairs.

Well would have if a kunai hadn't stopped his approach.

Sasuke turned and his eyebrows rose.

"You?"

(Two Minutes thirty-two seconds)

Top floor.

Was nothing but two bodyguards and the boss stuffing money into a duffel bag.

"Hurry up, they are coming, we must get out of here before they arrive, stuff that money inside. I don't know if my door would hold them off," Said a nervous and sweaty Gato. He did not expect that the ninja he tried to hire would leave him once they learned of the ninja coming to get him. This was unexpected. This was not the plan. Curse the betrayal of that ninja. He would kill him if that strange purple power had not reacted to his thugs and killed them swiftly before they left.

Then the door had a dent. They packed quicker.

Another dent. They picked up the duffels.

The door creaked a bit. They reached the button to turn on the red lasers that would send every projectile known to man. Then the door flew opened and the Shinobi came in.

Two. Their movement was flawless.

Three shuriken. Two killing his body guards and one sticking him to the wall by his shirt.

Both moved in smooth transition. Back flipping, somersaults, cartwheels, flips, dives, hand stands. Not one red laser was touched.

Then a katana came out.

And a head popped out.

It took Gato a few seconds to register it was his.

His last thought was simple.

'_They are good.'_

Then his body was littered with the same projectiles he bought.

And the duffels he packed were taken by the same two that killed him.

"This is fox and hawk. We have finished out assignment. We have the money, his head and the blueprints, are the slaves evacuated yet? Over,"

Silence.

"Slaves evacuated, explosives charged. Building ready for detonation. Over," a voice replied.

Naruto nodded before looking at Sasuke.

"Let's go,"

In a shunshin, the room was empty of everything living.

All of this was done in thirty seconds.

(Outside complex)

"Eight minutes, two seconds. I am proud. Mission accomplished. Woman and children have been freed and sent home. Except two. They are at Tazuna's house currently. Let's go," said Kakashi.

The group left in a blur.

Then the explosion happened.

The feel could be felt as far as Kiri with the amount of explosives placed in the house.

(Kiri)

The ground shook as the explosion could be felt that far.

Zabuza looked at the sake and then the chuckling Raiga with a straight face.

"Don't ever burp again,"

Kisame sweat dropped.

* * *

(Tazuna's residence)

The group entered and spread the money out before taking half and giving the other to Tazuna.

Two hundred… fifty billion Yen.

Tazuna fainted, Tsunami jumped into Naruto's arms and Inari shook in shock.

In a week the bridge was built and thanks to tsunami threatening to kill Tazuna unless he did it.

The Great Naruto Bridge was made.

With a Naruto statue on the other side.

* * *

(Konoha)

"Good job on the mission. Your pay shall be sent to your houses. Kakashi, stay behind for the Jounin meeting, the rest of you are dismissed.

As the three left the office, mission completed, they bumped into the three they so did not want to see.

Well two members of team 7 did not one to see one of them. And one from this group could not be bothered with any of the members on team 7.

Hinata Hyuga. The Ice Princess reincarnated. Her stoic expression and cold words could turn men to stone. The aura of ruthless and unwillingness to care usually made her very not likable.

The only man she was unable to get rid of was Naruto.

The boy would, not, give, up!

Continually pestering her for dates, marriage and the like; she planned on killing him soon…real soon.

The next one would be Inuzuka Kiba. Prideful and arrogant, but still a great guy in Naruto's book; next heir to be in the clan after his sister. His dog Akamaru stood on his left, the dog now the size of a Great Dane. His dog the complete opposite of its master and was waiting for when Kiba would be brought down to size.

Finally, the member that made up the team was Shino Aburame; the epitome of very calm and calculative, he was one of Naruto's friends and spoke only when needed.

Finally, the Sensei of team 8 was the red-eyed Kurenai Yuhi, new Jounin and girlfriend to Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto had tried to put the moves on Kurenai a while back, the forest still wasn't clean of the damage Asuma did when he found out.

Sasuke stopped and glared at Hinata. It was very well known that the two clans had a huge history of dislike between them and would always get into long arguments about who was the more prominent and powerful.

But that argument was not going down. Not today.

Suddenly harps began playing and the lights when whiter before everything became a nice sunset as Sasuke groaned and palmed his face and Yugito sighed in exhaustion.

"Not again," They mumbled. But alas Naruto already begun.

"My sweet… you have arrived," In a flash, Hinata found herself cheek to cheek with a red in the face Naruto as he peppered her hands with kisses and whispered words of love and affection.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have ten seconds to remove yourself from me before I Jyuken you into next week…hopefully to your grave," Said Hinata in a cold voice, dispelling the Genjutsu and making Naruto's soul come out of his mouth.

"_So cold… Hinata-hime,"_ The soul whispered.

"I aim to please." Said Hinata to the soul with her Byakugan activated.

"Now move out of my way, you lowly insignificant worm," She growled as she backhanded Naruto into a wall, sending him crashing to the floor.

Naruto smiled as he rose up straight as if from the grave.

"You are so feisty Hinata-hime, if there wasn't so much people here I'd kiss you until your pupils dilate," Said Naruto as he grabbed her again before laying a smooth kiss on her hand. Hinata quickly put her head down over her hair to hide her blush. As much as she hated when he did this, she'd be lying if she said she didn't get flustered when he acted like this.

"Continue to play hard to get my sweet. Soon, I'll make it easy. Then you'll be mine… MUWHAHAHAHA," Naruto laughed as he floated out of the hall way and down the hall before coming back and grabbing his teammates.

"Shino-san; Thanks for ridding the house of those insects last week. Kiba-san, stop ogling my mother whenever you visit or I will break your arms, hands, fingers and nose. Kurenai-hime, whenever you decide your man is not enough for you and your ready for a REAL man, I'll be waiting my dear. Hinata-hime, as always a pleasure. Tell your family I say hello. Must be off now, JA NE!" in a shunshin of fire, the three was off.

The hall was silent before Kiba barked in laughter.

"That man is amazing, did you see that Shino, how smooth he was? He made sensei and the ice princess blush!" said Kiba, still laughing.

Then the fist came.

And his face met the floor.

"Shut up mutt. Before I have you neutered. Fate has determined that he will never make me his. If he was to ever get me to fall for him, I tell you now I will change my outlook on life. But that will never happen as fate is a constant in life and already made its path clear," Said Hinata in a monotone voice as she went inside to receive her next mission.

Shino inwardly smirked.

'_If you have heard what I've heard, your outlook will change in about three months'_

* * *

_(Uzumaki residence)_

After passing by the Uchiha residence and almost getting burned alive after telling Itachi and Sasuke to their face to tell their mom to be ready for the date next week, Naruto and Yugito walked inside the residence for dinner as was their customary tradition seeing as how Yugito moved into the Uzumaki clan house since she came to Konoha and after every mission a few people would arrive and they would all eat together.

"KAA-SAN I HAVE ARRIVED HOME!" screamed Naruto. The only thing he heard was giggles.

Naruto and Yugito arched an eyebrow as they walked inside. Once they entered the living room. Naruto froze then soon collapsed as his soul once again came out and screamed in horror.

In his living room. Next to his mother were Tenten and Anko.

His best friend and his older woman crush.

Looking at his baby pictures! How embarrassing!

Kushina smiled.

"That's revenge for painting my hair pink you brat," She chuckled as an evil aura wrapped around her.

"So let us eat dinner," She said, the aura leaving suddenly as she left the room for food. Tenten and Yugito sweat dropped.

But Anko?

"If I marry Naruto that would make her my mother in law… I like the sound of that. Fufufufufufu…"

(Dinner)

The table was a full house for lunch as many came in once Naruto was revived. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto on one side of the table with the 3rd Hokage in the middle, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Yugito, Ten Ten on the other with Kushina in the middle.

For the first time, Naruto was nervous.

He needed something to distract him... Yugito, Tenten and Anko kept sending him weird glances... and why was Tenten sliding her foot up his...

OK... that was not her...

Naruto was just about to jump out of his seat as he looked down into the purple eyes of a snake. Anko winking at him from the other side of the table in the midst of the conversation.

But then the doorbell rang. Naruto went to get the door. As he opened it, a cruel smirk laid across his face.

"Kakashi-sensei will flip, which creates comedy for me. PLEASE, Come inside!"

Naruto led the person into the living room.

When the person came into the room. Silence was instantly created. In a chain of events things happened.

Tsunade drank more sake.

Jiraiya chuckled perversely.

Kushina spilled her drink.

Shizune and Anko had her mouth wide open.

Sarutobi smiled knowingly.

And Kakashi?

Yeah he fainted.

"So Rin, how was the mission in Demon Country?" asked Naruto as if referring to the weather.

(End)

* * *

**Cold Hinata's are the coolest, can someone find me some more cold Hinata stories?**

**There we go. I am back in the motion. Expect another update soon. **

**Until next chapter. **

**Please review. The more reviews, the faster the chapter. **

**I was wrong by the way. It is 6am. **


	7. Time To Pretend

**I read a review chapter and someone told me I rushed the last chapter…**

**I was thinking I re-wrote everything to avoid that. But then I read the last chapter… they were right. So, I want to know what you guys would like for me to expand on and I will make it happen. Let me know what I am missing, as I am trying to make sure I tie up all loose ends. **

**Now: I want to give two story look outs… each chapter I'll be doing this.**

**First story: The Newest Challenger by Kenchi 618. If you have ever imagined how Naruto would look if he was in Street Fighter, imagine no longer. Also while you're at him, get him to update that story. It is too sick to be left alone (So what if he did update this month, he needs to update that story EVERY. DAY. )**

**Second Story: The God Bows Down by Houkaru Kisaragi. If you think I write stories that end up as Harems, this mad puts my stories to dust. Houkaru is one of my favorite authors, and he has way more stories for you all to check out, I definitely recommend you give it a look. **

**With that being said, I do not own Naruto. I would rather own Yuyu Hakusho though. Kuwabara was the man. **

**(I do not own that either…) **

**(Start)**

* * *

The group sat at the dinner table laughing and having their own conversations. Most of the group had already left to take care of assignments or paperwork, or because they were piss drunk like Tsunade. Naruto sat at the table with Kushina, Tenten, Sasuke, Yugito, Kakashi and Rin.

"But really Rin-chan, how was Demon country?" Asked Naruto as he settled down with his conversation with Yugito about chicken ramen being better than tuna ramen.

"It was pretty good. Not too difficult. Met a priestess there that had a very interesting outlook on life. She seemed very hell-bent on my death. But in the end the mission was a success, and she also seemed to see things rather different once me and her got to talk," Said Rin as she sipped on her drink.

"Any souvenirs?" Asked Naruto with a hopeful look on his face.

Rin nodded before reaching into her pouch and tossing a scroll at Naruto.

"Don't read that until later tonight though. It was directly from the priestess herself, her name was Shion, she seemed to have visions about your life and decided to send something back with me. She also said that she would come to Konoha during the Chunin exams so expect a visit from her," Said Rin seriously.

Naruto nodded, the Chunin exams were about a month away. Though most of the 'Rookie nine' were of Chunin level, the village definitely needed to show off the skill level so they would surely not be upgraded to Chunin until after the exam.

Besides, he was sure the other villages were preparing to bringing in the best of the best. Hopefully some really beautiful women he could get to marry.

Somewhere in Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa, a girl sneezed.

"Ok, how was your trip to Suna by the way, and when am I going to see your cousins?" asked Rin suddenly. She knew something was wrong about her question when Sasuke coughed and spat out his drink and Naruto became rather pale and wide eyed.

"No… no... they are away on a long term mission Naruto, they cannot be back, they won't... they will not be back, tell me they won't be," Said Sasuke hysterically as he backed up from the table, in apparent shock.

"Relax, relax Sasuke. They will not be back for a while, last I heard they are apart of the twelve e guardians protecting the Daimyo in Fire country, they will not be back for three years," Said Naruto.

Sasuke instantly sighed and relaxed.

"What is so special about these two cousins of Naruto?" Asked Tenten to Yugito, who seemed rather amused at the two.

"Well to make it simple, Naruto and Sasuke met them in the second semester of the academy, they were revealed to be family after Orochimaru came across them on a scouting trip, and they were located in a small village as bartenders. Orochimaru recruited them to Konoha, did a blood test and told Kushina of her relatives; one of them is related to her from her mother's side and the other on her father, making them her cousins and Naruto's second cousins. From that day on the two got harassed from them every time they encountered one another. What's weird is one of them does not care if her and Naruto are related; she tries to jump his bones whenever possible. Which is kind of backwards for Naruto as he would most likely be in heaven if a woman threw herself at him, it's really funny to watch them sweat and become afraid of two girls though, why I remember the first encounter like it was yesterday…,"

* * *

(**FLASHBACK JUTSU! - **THAT day)

Naruto and Sasuke sat down on a bench in the back yard drinking lemonade. Naruto and Sasuke were semi dressed in western clothing, Sasuke with a navy blue polo with the Uchiha logo on the left side and white long pants with a pair of navy blue desert boots. Naruto was wearing a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and a orange tie with khaki pants and no shoes on.

They had found out that Naruto's family had been found and they were arriving in Konoha today to meet with Kushina and him. Not wanting to be overwhelmed with the female presence, he had decided to ask Sasuke to come along with him.

"You nervous?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. What if one of them fall in love with me? Then it would be weird, I mean, I know most clans like to keep it in the family but I have never really thought of sleeping with someone in the same clan. I suppose it depends on the kind of girl. But then if they fall in love with you, I can't date your mother anymore," said Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wanted to play that game? So be it.

"That's alright, I hope they do fall in love with me, so I can marry them both, and then marry your mother, then I'd be you father and cousin and law. Then I could make love to all three with the door open," Said Sasuke calmly.

"How does Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze sound?" Countered Naruto.

"Just as good as Kushina Uchiha, I always thought a red haired, red eyed baby would be amazing,"

Naruto growled before taking it up a notch.

"Your mom has the greatest…"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't finish that statement,"

Naruto scratched his head.

"Too much?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Too much,"

Naruto nodded and put his cup down before walking to the river.

"I wonder how it would feel to touch it though,"

Sasuke growled and put his cup down before chasing Naruto, the two flipping over the picnic table with somersaults, Naruto in the front, using chakra, he stuck to the tree before back flipping over Sasuke. Turning around while laughing, he froze as he knocked over somebody in front of him.

The two crashed onto the ground with a loud 'oomph' before Naruto shook his head and apologized as he opened his eyes.

Then he made eye contact with who he was laying on and froze up.

She had red hair that looked a little pink and brown eyes that were currently glaring at him. She was wearing a lavender v-neck short sleeved shirt with a long brown skirt that went to her thighs, on her feet were black ninja sandals and a pouch on her hip. She was also wearing a hitai-ate of Konoha on her arm and was currently still glaring a hole in Naruto's eyes.

After an awkward silence, Naruto spoke.

"Uhm…hey pretty lady, did you know that in some worlds, it is considered good luck for a man to fall into the arms of a beautiful lady. It means one day the man will fall for her, and she would catch him," Said Naruto smoothly as he picked her up and dusted himself off. He noticed a blade of grass on her shoulder and reached to brush it off before the girl suddenly slugged him in the face, making him stagger back in shock.

She held quite a punch. But she did not seem like she wanted to talk things through as she began swinging on him again, making him dodge either to the left and right, even moving out of her range and to the side as her movements became faster.

Kushina walked in the backyard with her arm around another red haired girl, Sasuke noted, as he stood by and watch this girl try to hit Naruto. Her movements seemed rather fluid, yet gritty and a bit street, kind of like a refined street fighter. She then surprised him and Naruto by suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him into her, receiving a knee to his face, before she tripped him onto his back and crashed into his face with her fist maiming him in the nose. Straddling him, she began raining blows on him with his elbows up blocking every hit, she continued to try and catch him in the face repeatedly, waiting for his defense to break before striking him again.

Kushina, acting like nothing was going on, walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I would like to introduce you to Karin, Naruto's and my cousin. That over there is Tayuya, also our cousin,"

Sasuke looked at Karin's outfit, to find she too had on the same exact ensemble. She had red hair and red eyes, and had glasses over her face, she seemed a bit shy as she suddenly hid behind Kushina. Pushing her glasses up she looked right into Sasuke's eyes and time literally seemed to stop.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as her shyness seem to evaporate and she squealed before slowly strutting over to him before grabbing him into a hug, beathing into his neck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Sasuke-kun," she …purred?

Sasuke was confused, but accepted the greeting nonetheless.

Naruto meanwhile, finally seemed to get out of the situation he was in and had Tayuya's arms on the grass as he straddled her this time and was looking at her with confusion.

"Who are you, and I can understand the hostility but can you stop trying to punch me in the face?"

Tayuya stopped struggling suddenly and looked at him with a equally confused expression.

"You're not afraid of me?" She asked?

"What? Afraid of you, I have fought over three hundred things made of wood that can reform after cutting them to pieces with one hundred pounds on me and my eye swollen shut from getting it punched in, the least of my fears is you. How can I be afraid of such a pretty lady like you, and you're strong too. Just another plus in my eyes, now let's say we introduce ourselves and act like none of this happened, my mom said I had relatives coming and I would like to not greet them half beaten. Now, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and the next strongest Shinobi in Konoha, and you are cutie?" Asked Naruto slyly as he stayed straddled over the girl, his hands over her hands, pinning her down. The girl, who Kushina mentioned to be his actual cousin,( though he did not hear her) slowly smirked before grinning evilly.

"Can you let go of my hands now Naruto-kun?" She asked politely.

"Sure," He slowly let go, only to get grabbed by his shirt and viciously pulled closer until he was nose to nose with the red head.

"My name is Tayuya Uzumaki, and cousin or not, I am going to make you mines," She said hotly.

Naruto's mouth opened wide, giving Tayuya easy access to his mouth as she greedily kissed him and rolled in the grass with him.

Kushina raised an eyebrow at the scene before thinking of the possibility.

"Well, it isn't really against clan rule to marry your cousin, in fact it is encouraged back in Uzushiogakure. I suppose this can work," Said Kushina to herself as she simply turned to Sasuke, who was still being held and… was she licking his neck?

"Kushina-san, is it possible to get her off of me?" Asked Sasuke, his face slowly turning red.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kushina confused, the girl seemed nice enough when they met, calling her auntie, even if she was simply her cousin. She was really smart too, no doubt a good fit in if she was to enter the interrogation department.

"Well, besides the fact that I feel her rubbing against me, she's kind of biting my neck, and while I feel like chakra is entering my body, this is getting kind of weird because her hand is down my pants," Said Sasuke in a monotone voice, to shocked and afraid to do anything.

Kushina sweat dropped.

Yes. They were definitely Uzumaki.

(Kai!)

* * *

Naruto was now rocking back and forth in the corner, whispering to himself and Sasuke was somehow holding the chandelier like a cat.

"They kind of did that to them every day from the first day to graduation. Tayuya attacked Naruto and beat him to a pulp then dragged him off to do stuff couples did, like go to the movies and shop. Karin meanwhile simply became good friends with Mikoto and somehow got a job as a cook at the house. So she had seen Sasuke every day. The beginning of the final semester however, they were recruited to be a part of the twelve guardians for the Daimyo," Said Yugito finally.

"How do you know about that encounter?" asked Tenten suddenly, she was kind of mad that another girl was in the race for Naruto's heart. That made Yugito, Tenten, Ino and now this Tayuya girl. She recalled seeing her chasing Naruto around, but only thought of her as a minor occurrence. Now it seemed she would have to get serious with this race for Naruto's heart.

She would become an Uzumaki and get training from her idol Tsunade if she had to **kill** for it.

Ok… maybe not kill, more like knock unconscious and ship away onto a lost island in the middle of nowhere with a bomb timed to detonate the minute they exited the boat.

"I was there of course," Said Yugito as if discussing the weather.

meanwhile, Rin and Kushina had headed to the kitchen to drop the leftovers.

"Now, what about the trip to Suna, how was that?" Asked Rin.

Kushina smiled.

"We never went, they came here to work out some parts of a new treaty with Konoha. They actually stayed here for the week, it was pretty interesting. Naruto and the Kazekage's daughter hit it off pretty well, he even got a bit of a healthy rivalry friendship with the sons. All in all everything worked out well," Said Kushina, a knowing smirk as Rin looked at her then Naruto and then blinked once.

Kushina returned the blink and pointed at her finger and then tapped the counter three times.

Rin smiled and nodded her head.

This action went unnoticed as Sasuke landed and stretched.

"It is getting late," said the boy, breaking all conversation and making people realize what time it is.

Kushina, meanwhile decided to play matchmaker.

"Well Sasuke-kun, you are right, it IS getting late, Tenten, Sasuke, Rin, Kakashi, you are all welcome to stay the night if you want to," Said Kushina.

"While I thank you for the hospitality, but I would rather head home first, after I returned I headed straight to the tower then here so I rather go home and freshen up," Said Rin. Missing the smirk Kushina had on.

'_Excellent…' _

"Well then Kakashi, it would be nice if you could walk her to her house, you two can catch up a bit," Said Kushina. But Kakashi knew it was not a question or suggestion.

He slowly nodded and put his book away. He knew better than to read smut in front of Tsunade or Kushina, so he was reading a book about a Phantom menace, it was an interesting read.

"Shall we?" Said Kakashi as he opened his arm.

Rin smirked as she hooked her arm with his.

"We shall…" The two left for the night, Sasuke opting to head home and Tenten deciding to stay the night.

Yugito instantly knew something was up when Tenten accepted, looking at Naruto. Making eye contact with Tenten, she raised her eyebrow. But was shocked when Tenten simply smirked and shrugged her shoulder before making her way to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, it's ok, Tayuya is gone, you have nothing to worry about. Now can you show me to my room?"

Naruto, shaking out of his fear, looked at Tenten and nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

Yugito growled a little bit, snapping her metal chopsticks in half.

An unspoken battle just begun.

The battle for Naruto.

* * *

(Upstairs)

Naruto made his way to the room Tenten would be staying at, which actually sort of became her own room after the many times she had stayed over, weapons were strung out all over the room, which was a big room with purple painted walls, a lavenda ceiling and a queen sized bed with red velvet sheets and a window on the wall over the bed, giving a nice moonlight shine on the room. To the wall on the left was the door to the bathroom, with a huge dresser next to the door, which held many weapons she had left behind, swords, daggers and kunai, slingshots, chokuto and spikes. On the right wall was a closet that actually had some of her clothing in it. If Tenten decided to run away from home, this would be the place she would live.

Walking inside, Naruto looked around the room.

"I have not been in here in months," He said to Tenten as he looked around. Nothing really changed, a weird target dummy in the corner on his right and a bunch of scrolls all over the closet floor. Yep, same ol Tenten.

Tenten closed the door behind her and slowly made her way towards him.

"You know what else I have not done in months Naruto?" She whispered with a bit of sensuality in her tone.

"What? Spar?" Asked Naruto, generally interested in what she meant.

Tenten laughed, sometimes Naruto could be so on the money with woman yet so lost when they responded.

But that was mainly because Jiraiya never told him what to do when they did accept his flirts.

Slowly grabbing him by the shirt, she brushed her nose against his and licked her lips. Naruto felt his heart racing. The two of them were alone in this room and she was in his face, was she trying to get him killed? Kushina and Yugito were still up!

"No Naruto, it's not sparing I have not done in months, it's…"

A knock on the door interrupted her sentence, making her growl inwardly.

"Who is it?" Asked Tenten, a bit mad at someone interrupting her time with Naruto.

" Yugito, Kushina sent me to get Naruto, is he in there with you?"Asked the voice on the other side.

Tenten shook her head inwardly, so this was true. Yugito really did have feelings for Naruto, well two can play that game.

"No, he isn't. I think he might be in his room," She lied.

"I just knocked on his door, no one answered," Yugito said, lying as well as she came straight there.

"Well I don't know where he is. But I am going to sleep so I will see you in the morning Yugito-san," Said Tenten.

The other side was silent before an 'ok' was heard and footsteps faded away.

Tenten turned back and was about to continue her train of thought before she looked at the training dummy she was holding that had a sign on it.

"Sorry Tenten, I'll come back in a few minutes… mother would kill me if I did not come within three minutes…- Naruto. Silly boy, your mother did not call you, but I am going to wait for you to get back," Said Tenten as she laid on the bed and sighed.

* * *

(Outside)

Yugito turned the corner and nearly bumped into Naruto.

"Where's my mother?" he asked.

"Oh, she should be in the kitchen, I think she wanted you to help her clean up a bit," Yugito said.

"Oh, well, let's go," He said as he made his way downstairs, Yugito walked next to him, breathing his scent and smelling Tenten on it.

'_So he was with her… hmm…' _thought Yugito to herself.

Getting to the kitchen, Naruto looked around as everything was still left behind.

"I guess she went to bed, no problem, I'll clean," Said Naruto as he created clones to bag the leftovers and wash the dishes.

Sitting on the counter, Yugito smiled.

"Can you get me some milk and cookies? Maybe we can talk while you clean," she suggested.

Naruto nodded.

"Fine with me, just know that if something happens on the kitchen counter, I am not cleaning it up," he said in a flirtatious tone.

Yugito said nothing but jumped down and grabbed the fridge door he was about to open. Turning around, he looked right into Yugito's eyes as she smirked at him.

"I don't mind if you don't Naruto…" She purred.

Naruto smiled. So it seemed she was finally admitting she was ready to do …_it_… in the kitchen.

"You're on cutie, just don't make to much noise when you get a little taste of it,"

* * *

( Half an Hour later)

Tenten came down stairs but froze once she heard moans.

"Oh, this is soo good Naruto, how could this be so big?"

"What can I say? My skill with it is amazing,"

"I can't keep my hands off of this,"

"I know, sometimes I can barely stop doing it,"

Tenten's eyes widened as Yugito moaned louder.

"More…"

"You like that?"

"Yes…"

"You want more?"

"Give it to me…"

"You want the long one don't you?"

"Give me the long one, I want it in my mouth,"

"There you go…"

Tenten heard enough and rushed to the kitchen. She came into the kitchen and froze up at what she seen.

Thirteen ramen cups, fish packets of sardines, pots and pans cleaned and tons of vegetables on the table. Yugito had a huge fish stick in her mouth and a big bowl of ramen in front of her. Naruto was sitting across from her with a clone making more ramen.

"Nice of you to come join us Tenten, would you like some of my special ramen?" Naruto asked.

It all clicked. The Big thing was the shrimps swimming in the ramen, the thing she wanted in her mouth was the fish stick and the thing he could not stop doing was cooking ramen.

Hiding her embarrassment, Tenten simply nodded before sitting down, looking away from Yugito and Naruto as her perverted mind made her think they were doing something else.

Yugito on the other hand smirked to herself. She smelled Tenten the minute she left her room and decided to get back at her for the lie she did in her room.

Naruto opened the fridge and looked outside. But his back was still towards the two girls

"Hey, do any of you want some meat in you tonight before going to bed; it might put you to sleep faster?" Naruto asked.

Naruto became confused as Tenten and Yugito crashed to the floor blood spraying out of their noses.

Holding pork and Sausage links, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess not,"

* * *

(One Week Later)

His eyes were closed… focusing on the air around him and the way it moved. He was the air.

The leaves felt like home. When the wind was blowing them, it was giving comfort throughout the field he was standing in. Hitai-ate covering his eyes as he held his katana in his left hand…relaxed.

Relax

Relaxed

Then the disturbance was heard…

No, the disturbance was felt.

A shiruken.

Upwards slash

The shiruken fell to the floor slashed in three halves

He was moving too slow

It should have been four

The weights would need to be raised up.

More shiruken.

In total, four.

Upwards slash, horizontal slash, diagonal and downwards

He felt them all fall down.

Three slashes on all but one

The fourth one was cut in four

He was getting better.

He gave the mental command to raise the stakes.

Twenty shiruken, ten kunai, and thirty wind powered leafs.

That's more like it.

_Dodge, slash, slash, dodge. Repeat. Faster movements, that wasn't fast enough, too close a call, that's one strand of hair cut, don't stop moving, why would you block instead of… no, that block was a good idea, good slash, don't stress, don't lose composure, don't let that cut stop you, don't let that slash stop you, don't let anything stop you from achieving greatness in the midst of drama. In the midst of turbulating times, in trying times, you don't try… you do._

_Believe me when I say… you're not trying… you're doing it…_

_But your process is not done my child._

_You have just scratched the surface of your potential._

_You know how to walk. But I will teach you how to walk silently._

_You know how to hide… I will show you how to disappear._

_You know how to kill… but I will show you… death._

_You know how to be like me… but I will make you… better than me._

_You know of legends my son… let me make you__**legendary**__._

_Your real training begins…__**Yesterday**__._

_Because living tomorrow is not promised and today has no limit for a ninja._

_Prepare for your journey._

_Say goodbye to your friends and family. Because when you come back, they won't recognize you._

_They'll understand you._

_That… is much better then silent recognition._

_Trust me… mother always knows best._

_But I know better._

Naruto opened his eyes. Remembering the words his mother told him when he was four.

When he began training.

His training still was not over.

Naruto took his hitai-ate off to look at his mother as she stood in the middle of the training ground.

His strength was undeniable once he exited that chamber

At the age of fourteen years of age, he could hold Anko to a standstill.

Without his sword…

He could have been a Jounin and took a team already, bringing him much closer to the title of Hokage.

But his mother wanted him to go through the motions to achieve greatness the hard way. So he had to be a Genin.

He wouldn't have it anyway.

So at the academy, he held back half of his true skill and half of his knowledge to just reach the middle-class achievement while nights were spent getting beaten into the earth by two Sannin and a legendary kenjutsu user that spit him out the womb all those years ago.

He loved it. Hard sweat means hard work to make an easy world…

But he remained Genin for more than one reason.

One, he could see all of the Genin females his age and older and flirt his life away (inward perverted giggle)

Two, he was assigned to protect people, he would not fail.

Finally, he liked the sound of owning Jounin who underestimate Genin.

Kakashi learned that the hard way when he got the flak jacket beaten off of him.

But back to the main topic right now.

"Your movements are still wasteful and your awareness is not as big as it should be at your level, your control is getting there, but you still have work to do. You should always remain light on your feet for easy and agile movement. You are fast… but you need to be faster. Now, arms up, eyes closed. Kenjutsu over. Time for taijutsu, use your ears and use your hands. They will save you from eating dirt." Kushina then removed her hands from behind her back and bent her knees and put her left hand up and bent her elbow, her hand in front of her face, her right hand at her right side. Her eyes fierce, she dug her heels into the dirt for better traction. Naruto put his hitai-ate over and readied himself.

"Bring it old lady…"

Twitch…

Twitch…

Then the killer intent filled the area.

It was over for Naruto…

* * *

(Four grueling horribly brutal hours later)

"Good job blocking, your pain resistance is amazing. But taunting your opponent can throw their form off. Just make sure the opponent doesn't know you like the back of their hand," said a barely sweating Kushina as she sat on her son who's face looked heavily damaged and clothes were hardly recognizable as it looked like he ran through a lion's den with meat on.

He would never ever do training with Anko again… no matter how bad she begged him…

With her shining brown eyes and her smooth porcelain skin as it reflected off the sunlight and brought out her exotic beauty.

The way her full lips would whisper his name when she was taunting him…

"Stop fantasizing about Anko and clean yourself up, you have to meet with your team in an hour."

Naruto shook his head as he got up and dusted himself up.

"H.K time?" asked Naruto. This was known as a three hour wait which meant if he said 11am, show up at 2pm.

"No, apparently you guys have a mission so you got an hour," Said Kushina as she clubbed Naruto over the head and dragged him to the bath by his hair.

"You may be fourteen, but I'm still your mother. I'm giving you a bath," Said Kushina, waiting for the argument.

"with bubbles and a rubber ducky?" asked Naruto in a low voice with a small smile on his face as he let himself be dragged, inwardly wondering where his mom got a club from.

Kushina's eyes softened a bit. He may be able to ay waist to entire cities and fight the strongest nin in the nation, but he would always be her baby.

"Of course. Even Mr. Ramen if you would like."

Kushina blinked and she was in Naruto's bathroom. The entire room was blue tiled with a Konoha leaf on the ceiling. From the door, the left side had a huge mirror with a sink in front of it. To the right of the sink and mirror was a toilet and on the right side was a stand up shower. The middle of the bathroom was a big tub that had a seal on the wall that when chakra was channeled would fill the tub up with warm water (perks of having a seal master for a husband/boyfriend and a son well on his way to becoming one)

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the tub, suddenly clothing-less, his katana morphed into Megumi who joined him in the tub and with a loud…

_SPLASH_

Kushina was soaked.

"That's for pounding me in the face Kaa-san," Chuckled Naruto...

Before his face was underwater.

"You brat, that was not funny! Now you have to mop the floor!" growled Kushina as she picked him out of the water and choked him.

"Naruto… maybe you should listen to your…" said a nervous Megumi, but Naruto would hear none of it.

"I'm not cleaning anything… except you!"Naruto then pulled Kushina into the water and soon the three were splashing at each other and laughing.

Finally the three settled down and the fully-dressed Kushina sighed as she sat there with her son and the 'Kyuubi.'

"If only Minato could see us now…"Kushina whispered.

Naruto smiled.

"Sometimes… I feel like I can see him… sometimes I feel he's watching us… I think he is," Said Naruto in a somber tone.

Kushina smirked at that thought, knowing she felt it too. She finally hopped out the tub and ruffled her son's hair.

"Have fun on your mission and don't get into any female trouble. I don't want to have another Inuzuka Tsume coming at my door for finding my son kissing her daughter in the veterinarian room," Said Kushina with red demonic eyes as a Genjutsu appeared of death and screams.

"Y-yes mother…" Naruto said in a scared voice.

"Good, see you later," Said Kushina as she walked away.

Naruto brought his face down into the water with his nose still above to breathe.

'_Women are weird…but I can't live without them…'_

* * *

(Training Ground Seven)

The field was empty as the wind blew the leaves and grass on the floor.

In a swirl of leafs Kakashi came.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to… help… old…lady?" Kakashi stopped talking as he realized his team was not here.

Ten minutes later Sasuke Uchiha appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to do some laundry." He said before leaning on a training post.

In another ten, Yugito appeared.

"Sorry I was late. I had to go to the weapons shop where they ran out of kunai so they had to make new ones for me," Replied Yugito.

In another ten, Naruto appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I was taking a bath and fell asleep for half an hour," Naruto said with a yawn.

"LIAR!" said Kakashi in a loud voice. The four were then silent, before they shared a laugh.

"Ahh, that never gets old. So what's the agenda today Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We are going on a joint mission to Suna," Said Kakashi. Naruto smiled.

"Alright! That means I get to see Gaara...and Kankuro… and Temari-hime… with her teal eyes, and sunny blonde hair… her dazzling smile that reminds me of the sky…" replied Naruto with a dazed look. Sasuke sighed and Yugito face palmed.

Gaara was Naruto's pen pal from Suna. They met when the Kazekage traveled to Konoha to check up on their Jinchuuriki's seal as Jiraiya would be in town that week. Naruto just happened to be chosen to greet the sand family.

He met Gaara who had a calm disposition and after a silent sequence of sentences heard between only the two of them, became the best of friends.

Then Naruto seen Temari and called her a sand angel that deserves the biggest sand castle on earth. Then he kissed her hand and asked for her hand in marriage.

She was speechless… not many boys would treat her like that; especially with her reputation as the young wind mistress of Suna… they became fast friends.

Then Kankuro called him a brat and to let go of his sister. Naruto in turn, called him a drag cat woman and refused to let Temari go.

The Kazekage and Gaara had to hold back Kankuro from fighting Naruto.

Needless to say, Gaara and Naruto had weird rituals of friendship, Temari was smitten with Naruto, and Kankuro and Naruto hated one another, though it was only now funny playful bantering.

"When do we leave for this mission?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi closed his book and sighed.

"In one hour. It would have been three, but since we all met up late we don't have much time,"

Naruto and Yugito smiled.

"That's alright, we're Kage Bunshin," The two simultaneously said before looking at one another.

"Wait… you're a Bunshin?"Asked clone-Naruto.

"Yep," replied clone- Yugito with a nod.

Had Yugito known what the grin Naruto gave her meant, she would have dispelled her clone.

She would soon know exactly why he was grinning, why he pulled her away from the others, and why he…

* * *

(Uzumaki Residence)

"NARUTO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto sighed as he sat in his bed reading a sealing book for geniuses. He wondered what his clone did to her now. He prepared to dispel all his clones that were each in different places currently.

"1…2…3…dispel."

Naruto got what his clone did… his eyes widened.

"Oh…no,no,no,no…" Naruto tried to open his window and jump out but failed miserably.

The door flew open.

A heavily blushing Yugito stomped into the room, demonic green chakra pulsating off of her like a raging monster.

"**YOU'RE LIFE…IS FORFEIT. HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING TO ME?"**Growled Yugito, the demonic voice making her much scarier.

"Yugito-hime…my sweet, I didn't know my clone, nor did I tell my clone to do such a thing…besides…" Naruto's cheeks reddened and he looked away.

"You're a good kisser,"

Yugito screamed and jumped at him.

Naruto screamed so loud his voice could reach Ame and Iwa.

Then the beating began.

* * *

(Ame)

Konan looked at Nagato oddly.

"Did I give Yahiko a paper cut again?"

Nagato sighed.

* * *

(Iwa)

The Kage looked at his son and then the mountain. Then his son.

"I believe you… after all of these year, you were right… the shrieking mountain are alive…"

Kurotsuchi sweat dropped at her grandfather.

"Old people," she mumbled to herself.

The lady next to her simply shook her head. Her blonde locks swaying in the air. A white face mask covered her face, revealing only her eyes.

"I believe that is the scream of a tortured soul abused by the error of his ways," She mumbled to Kurotsuchi, who scratched her head.

"You may be right, poor soul," Kurotsuchi said.

The girl nodded as well.

"Poor soul indeed," She replied, her aquamarine eyes looking outside.

* * *

(Konoha Gates)

Teams 8, 9, and 10 awaited the final team before heading to Suna to pick up the escorts. Two females in heavy anticipation for Sasuke, one in anticipation for Naruto and one hoping he died suddenly.

"So, happy that 'Naruto-kun' is coming along with us this mission?" asked Kiba with a chuckle as he looked at Hinata.

Even if she would probably seal his entire chakra system for a whole day, he loved poking fun at her. He knew she had a little bit of a thing for the blond and just liked playing hard to get. Well, in his mind anyway. Even Neji wasn't as cold anymore now that Naruto put him in the dirt all those months ago.

The air started to get cold and people started to see their breath.

Inwardly Kurenai beamed with pride at passing on her legacy of ice princess onto her student.

"Let me make this clear to you Kiba. I do not in any way, shape, or form, care if Naruto is coming along on this mission. If there is trouble, he had better not get in my way or I will step on him to get to the threat. He could disappear off the face of this earth for all I care; life will go on for me," Hinata finished her monologue and a clap was heard in a distance.

Then she felt arms wrap around her waist, warm breath on the hairs of her back and was that a saxophone playing? And just where did everybody go?

"Oh… Hinata-hime, I wasn't even in your presence and I get an entire monologue on how much you would miss me, and to actually waste energy, stepping on me to fight for me in the case of my absence. It just shows your eternal love for me. My princess… I feel the same. I would destroy nations for you, I would take on Kami itself just to get to you. My love… let us hold ourselves under the sun and be blessed with each moment with one another," Said Naruto, his warm voice making Hinata a little hot and bothered.

"Gai-sensei! Their youthful embrace encourages me to hold someone under this youthful sun!" Beamed Lee.

"Yosh! You are right my cute and youthful student! Let us-…" he was cut off as a towel appeared in both of their mouths.

"You're ruining the moment," Said Kiba with a growl.

"Naruto," Said Hinata with her eyes closed. Her body began shaking.

'_This is it! I've finally got her to accept my love, now she'll turn around and kiss me, I've wanted her since the academy, I'll have her now!'_ was Naruto's thoughts.

How wrong he was.

"Prepare yourself… _Kaiten!"_

_Naruto went flying into a tree, in two seconds Hinata was a foot away from him._

"_You are in my range; Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"_

"_Two palms"_

"_Four palms"_

"_Eight palms"_

"_Sixteen palms"_

"_Thirty-two palms"_

"_Sixty-four palms"_

Naruto slumped to the floor with swirls for eyes.

"I…think...I am in love," Mumbled Naruto.

"Hyuga ignorance…wasting time with such a weak technique," Mumbled Sasuke as he stood next to Kakashi.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Ino and Sakura as they hugged him.

"Ladies," Replied Sasuke with a sigh, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. He inwardly thanked Naruto for introducing them to Anko and asking her to accept the two in as students in the remedial courses. They were slowly being implemented back into their teams and as such were allowed to join the teams as well.

Kin Tsuchi was a really good fit with Team 10 as far as Shikamaru was concerned; she was smart and not as scary as Ino. It also seemed she too taught he was smart, as the two could be seen playing Shogi from time to time or just laying around looking at clouds with Chouji.

But that was not the main focus, it was what happened to Sasuke next that made Shikamaru think this.

"So, Sasuke-kun, I didn't bring a tent with me… I think me and you will be bunking tonight…" whispered Ino in his left ear.

"I too have no tent, I guess it'll be just…us…three. No, Sasuke?" whispered Sakura in his ear.

Sasuke said nothing. Then his nose twitched. Once, twice, three times.

Then he put his head up, and a fountain of blood rushed from his nose.

To which a fully healed Naruto caught into a cup and handed it to a nurse that came from the tree. The nurse nodded then in a blur was gone.

"Troublesome, Naruto can you please get things going?" Said Shikamaru to the boy, who nodded and got serious.

"We are all here. Let us go to Suna. The trip should take us approximately three days full speed, and the return trip will be five days with the Suna teams being escorted. I currently have fifty shadow clones scouting the area ahead in case of an ambush. Let the mission begin now," Naruto then turned away and walked ahead.

"He'll be a good leader," Said Asuma to Kakashi as he walked with his cigarette smoke dispelling in the air.

"Just like his mother," Said Kakashi in agreement, his face deep in a book with no cover. It seemed after the walk home with Rin he had begun reading different books, which made most of the ninja who knew him raise their eyebrow, but after the second day, things went on as if nothing happened.

Other people had other thoughts about Naruto however.

"How did he recover so fast?" asked Hinata to herself as she watched Naruto talk seriously with Tenten and Yugito.

"That is because Naruto switched himself with a Tsuchi Bunshin the minute you sent a Kaiten at him," replied Neji from her side.

She peered up at her cousin and then at the tree she sent him to, finding mud.

Hinata nodded subconsciously and narrowed her eyes.

'_He might be the one.'_

* * *

(END OF CHAPTER)

**Soon answers will come; you will see how differently things play out.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**MORE reviews mean MORE inspiration making MORE updates... Just saying...**

**Bye.**


	8. Heat

***I have re-did some parts of this story. Hopefully it adds a bit of a simpler touch to it.***

** DOUBLE CHAPTER… **

**Now, my story suggestions for today is: **

"**A Life of Ramen" by Razmatazz22. A NarutoxHinata story with hints of something else in between. It's mostly a Naruto that quits being a ninja and becomes a Ramen Chef. But DO check it out, it's not done in a bad way at all. **

**Second story is "Chronicles of A Heartbreaker" by Bonesboy15. If you watch wrestling like I do, you would under stand exactly what the title means. Naruto is a wrestler in this one, and he is in Iwa. Kurotsuchi and him meet and… well… you'll just have to check the story out. **

**Now, on with the story. Two chapters. Back-To-Back. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**ZOK -**

* * *

The Konoha group consisting of Team 7, 8, 9 and 10, stopped for the second night in a clearing to catch some rest and finish the rest of the way to their respective villages. There was a road a few miles away in which teams would split up and meet back at Konoha as Team 10, along with Ino, had to go to Mist and Team 9, with Sakura and Yugito, to Kumo. The rest would head off to Suna.

After the camp site was made and the tents were up, Naruto and Yugito were called to do first watch.

Naruto sighed as he stared up into the stars, leaned up against a thick tree bark. So much to do, so much to train for, so little time. The Chunin exams were around the corner, his favorite auntie had returned from her mission, not to mention that his uncle was awaiting his arrival in Suna. That should be pretty cool.

Naruto suddenly dropped down from the branch and stuck to the tree with chakra, kunai to the throat of the person who interrupted his thoughts.

"Your movement is getting faster, I guess you were not sleeping on the job," Said Yugito with a smirk as she slowly pushed the kunai away from her. Naruto sat on the branch and patted next to him for her to sit.

"I'm guessing you left clones on the other side of the camp site?" asked Naruto as Yugito leaned on his right shoulder.

"Yes," was her reply as she purred at Naruto's contact as he brushed through Yugito's hair.

Yugito figured this was the best time to ask him the questions she needed to ask.

"Naruto, who do you like?" Yugito asked randomly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that question. What a very forward question. But honesty is the best policy.

"Well, if I have to be honest. I like a lot of people. I like the way the ramen chef makes my food in the morning, I like the maid that cleans the house. She always leaves my fresh clothing on my bathroom counter. I also…"

"I meant girls Naruto. Who are you attracted to and why?" Yugito asked with a tick on her forehead.

"Hmm…"

Naruto weighted the pros and cons of telling Yugito who he was feeling at the moment. He knew this would either make her really mad or it would make her pretty happy. But he had to be honest. Because lying would just create a deeper hole for him to dig himself out of.

"I am attracted to Anko, because she is allusive and intelligent. I respect a strong, confident woman and she exemplifies that. Not to mention she has that exotic beauty about her, what with being trained by Orochimaru. I like Tenten. She has been one of my first female friends growing up and seeing her grow into the strong Kunoichi she is makes me that much proud to be a part of her growth. She cares for me, she puts up with my foolishness and is down for training until exhaustion and then sitting down and talking about the future. I like Ino, she was my first girlfriend. I actually don't know if we are still together, because it was kind of sort of a relationship done to make my friend jealous, I don't know what happened but we kind of started getting serious, and the boy got forgotten; but I like Ino because she is more than what she gives off. She could be quite shallow, but she speaks her mind. I respect a girl that can tell me how it is straight up. I like Hinata, but I have always liked Hinata. She has changed though, but I know she is still there. The kind and peaceful girl I used to like so much. She is strong now and was strong then. Then there is this other girl that I am feeling, but I have not seen her in years, so I do not know if she moved on or not. Finally there is this girl, her name is Yugito…" Naruto trailed off, watching said girl blush as her face had gotten a bit down trodden after the mention of Ino, which was a total of six girls he was currently crushing on.

Later on, Naruto would sit down and really ask himself how he got himself so deep. But for now, that was how it was. Oh well, he was a young boy growing up. Either they would all find another man in their life that provided more than what he could offer or would find true love. He knew there was nothing he would do if it happened like that.

"But Yugito is so much in one person. She is strong; she is beautiful, she is confident. She is respectful; she is very protective of her friends. She knows how to have fun. Me and Yugito share a bond that will never be broken. I want to see her happy. Nothing more. If I am the one to bring her happiness, then I will be successful. If I do not, then the man she does find will. Or I will kill him," Said Naruto calmly. He was speaking the truth, and he was sure no one else heard him speak about who he liked so he did not mind.

Of course, the Byakugan that had been reading their lips had turned off after that, so technically no one HEARD him speak, but had knowledge of what was spoken.

Yugito seemed silent, thinking to herself before nodding. She realized she did not care about the other girls, she would make him hers.

No matter what.

But she had more questions to ask.

"What about Tayuya?" She asked him.

Naruto shook his head slowly.

"I love Tayuya. That is family. I find it a bit weird that she keeps trying to jump my bones, but I think if she stops that and tries to really get to know me we could be better friends. Her methods are weird. Not to mention the fact that my mother finds it adorable how she… bothers me. Which makes no sense to me personally; I think she wants to see her clan members be happy, and if that means liking someone in their own family she has no qualms. I never thought of that… But yeah, I don't know much about Tayuya, even if when she is not playing around like she does, we do talk," Said Naruto.

"Playing around?" Asked Yugito surprised.

"Yeah, everything she does is playing around. Her sensei is Anko. So her methods of having fun are very different from the norm. But I am sure after the guardian job she will be different. I enjoy my family. Especially Karin, she is funny but very shy. It is kind of like she is schizophrenic. Crazy confident one moment, quiet the next," Said Naruto.

Yugito nodded to herself. She was learning a lot about him.

"How do you feel about Kumo coming to the exams," Said Naruto suddenly.

Yugito looked around, gathering her thoughts before smiling a little.

"I feel happy. I get to see some of the friends I made before I left and even my old sensei," Said Yugito. She continued to keep in contact with her friends and sensei, and that was how she learned about their arrival. She had asked Kakashi to allow her to go with the team heading to Kumo to see them early.

"That is good to hear, I would not mind meeting that Samui chick. The pictures do her no justice," Said Naruto with a teasing grin on his face.

Yugito smacked him softly.

"Why do you act so… flirtatious Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito suddenly as she looked at him.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, wondering if he could trust her with the answer. Finally sighing he grabbed her and pulled her into him before leaning up against the tree.

"Get comfortable, this is a long story," Naruto said. Well really it wasn't, he just wanted her in his arms in case she did not like the response and got scratchy.

"When I was ten, I would see people come into my mother's house with women the same age as me. They would talk while leaving me and the girls to go play around in the backyard. I realized that each girl would try to kiss me and try to get me to like them in that one day. My mother always said I was a bright boy and finally explained to me that I was basically meeting… potential wives," Naruto said, cringing in as he said that.

"I hated it. I hated the fact that these girls had so much in their lives to look forward to, just to get told they were being married off to someone who they barely even knew. So I told my mother, no more meetings. I want to be married to someone who fell in love with me. Not told to love me," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"That and women playing hard to get makes the challenge all that more fun. Just like you… keep it up. It makes my life more complicated. But if there is one thing I've learned in the art of flirtation, it is how not to address a women from my godfather. Seeing him getting punched in the face, electrocuted, burned, frozen solid, chased by a mob of half dressed women from the hot springs for lecherous statements or actions kind of does something to you. Now I'm not perfect, but I get by. I have notes from my trips with him on how not to touch, look, say or act around a woman," Said Naruto proudly.

"Where are these notes?" asked Yugito. Naruto suddenly whipped out a scroll. Then pulled the pages.

The scroll whipped out so long it hit Kakashi in the face.

He was on the complete other side of the camp.

"Rin-chan not now… we're on a mission," Kakashi mumbled.

Naruto and Yugito were silent.

"I'm disturbed," Said Naruto with a straight face.

"Heavily," Said Yugito in return.

* * *

(Suna)

The Team 7, 8 and Tenten of Team Gai finally arrived to Suna ready to pick up the teams participating in the exams.

Naruto was oddly silent as he walked among the group, a sign that made everyone weary at meeting this Suna group.

Suddenly, Naruto whipped his sword out and rushed toward the gates at speeds surprising half of the group.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them again, his Sharingan blazing.

"Might as well enjoy the show,"

Naruto jumped into the air, avoiding the rush of sand that went up the exact spot he was running. He parried the shiruken that came his way and in a blur, another opponent was in front of him blocking his katana and gritting his teeth while in the air.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Gaara Sabaku!" Naruto sent chakra to his blade and fired it at point blank range, sending Gaara rocketing at full speeds towards the Suna gates. Naruto then landed and then jumped over the sand sent his way and sliced the puppet coming behind him from the sand in a downward slash.

"You have got to do better than that Kankuro," Said Naruto with a grin before he felt a sledgehammer of sand crash into him from above, creating a crater of sand, which soon filled up, leaving him neck up in sand.

Three blurs and three figures were standing there with their Suna hitai-ate on in various places.

Sabaku Gaara, wearing a tight beige t shirt with brown ninja slacks and black combat boots with a huge Zanpakuto, shaped like a big butcher knife strapped to his back. His hitai ate was fastened on his arm and the end of his hilt had a fat smiling Shukaku demon medallion with the peace sign hanging down. He currently had an insane glint in his eye and a huge grin.

Sabaku Kankuro, wearing black ninja shoes with brown ninja slacks and ninja scrolls wrapped all around his waist, kunai pouch wrapped around his left thigh, he had on a white shirt underneath a tan coat with his clan symbol in full view. On his face was purple war paint in the shape of weird hieroglyphic symbols and a hitai-ate on his forehead.

But it was the female of the three that made the genin's blush.

Black ninja shoes with fishnet socks on for nice ventilation, navy blue skirt that went up to her thighs, tight lavender shirt that showed her developed figure nicely, red obi around her waist with her suna hitai-ate wrapped around it. Her blond hair was tied in four pony tails and around her eyes was what looked to be black eyeliner.

And a huge gourd on her back.

Sabaku Temari, 'Jinchuuriki' of the One-Tailed Shukaku.

Her teal eyes pierced into Naruto's and a small smirk made her way across her face.

"It's a clone," She said smoothly before sighing as hands wrapped around her waist.

"I see you've grown up my little desert rose," Said Naruto as he purred into her ear. The clone that was in the sand melted away into an earth clone. Temari turned around in his arms and grabbed him by his shirt, smiled then…

Then kissed him.

Shock was displayed on everyone's face at the bold movement. Tenten subconsciously emanating killer intent and this…_hussy_ who would kiss her Naruto-kun.

Hinata looked at the scene with a bit of fury before catching herself and shaking her head. Her braided midnight blue locks swaying with each shake. She would not show any signs of want or foolish anger at the gesture.

She had begun thinking about killing Naruto over the years and decided she did not need to do such a thing. He was not the cause of her problems. In actuality, he was the solution. She found whenever he was around she would remember facts of her life before she had received the sealing. So she had decided that instead of brutally killing him to solve her problem, she would do battle with him and defeat him. Then she could figure out the mystery surrounding him. How could he be so carefree one moment, and strong, intimidating and silent the next? He was the epitome of a Shinobi when he wanted to be. If she was to find anyone who was true mate material, it would be either Naruto or…

Hinata blanched at the thought of it. Never would she want to be married to her own cousin Neji, and she would gouge her eyes out if she was to ever get together with Sasuke. It seemed Naruto was the one.

Kankuro sighed before talking to the Jounin's of Konoha.

"Sorry about the mishap, we always welcome each other like this."

Kakashi nodded his head.

"So we've been told."

The kiss was rudely interrupted however, as a hand grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him away from Temari, whose shock turned into anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Temari.

"Simple, we didn't finish our fight, "said Gaara back in an irritated tone.

"So much bloodlust, good grief, keep it down, can't you see I'm busy?" mumbled Naruto as he walked into the village with Temari in his arms, being carried away bridal style. The Naruto Gaara was holding melted away into mud. The guards at the gate sweat dropped at the sight of the 'feared' jinchuuriki being wooed off her feet by a simple Konoha Genin.

"If you want a fight, save it for the Chunin exams," Said the boy before heading to the tower, the team from Konoha soon following.

Gaara was silent before shaking his head.

"No. Soon we will fight...and I'll win...heh heh,"Gaara said, Kankuro slowly backing away from the demented red head sibling.

Sasuke sighed simultaneously with Kiba.

"Does he cause trouble every time?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, yes he does, but he knows how to get it in gear when the time comes. Something most ninja don't know how to do," Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasuke," Shino said suddenly, making Kiba and said person jump just a little bit as the silent Aburame never really made conversation with them.

"I have some information you may find…_humorous_. Seeing as how we may not be needed to go to the tower, we should talk somewhere…away from the others," Said Shino as he turned around and headed off to find a restaurant, knowing the Uchiha would follow.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked himself before shrugging and talking to Akamaru.

* * *

(Kazekage Tower)

Naruto waltzed in with Temari in his arms talking about how life had been with the girl before arriving at the front door. Naruto put her down before making his way inside, knowing how the Kage was with _her_family.

Karura Sabaku… current Godaime Kazekage as her husband sacrificed himself sealing the Shukaku In his daughter, taking with him the madness of the monk mixed with the demon. The village loved her for her efforts in convincing the Wind Daimyo not to lower their funds and the way she ran her village. Her children loved her more.

She nodded to the guards as they opened the door to let the Konoha Nin in with her children, her daughter having the most serene smile on her face at the moment. Karura smiled. Being a jinchuuriki was tough. She was glad that her daughter was happy at the moment and that her village treated her like a human being.

Naruto smiled at seeing the Kazekage. He knew when to flirt and when not to, and this was_definitely_not the time not to.

"Kazekage-sama. It has been a while." Naruto said as he bowed down to the floor in front of the curtain that had the Kage as she sat down on a very soft bed with many pillows and had a veil covering her face.

The room was silent as everyone watched the Kage stand and make her way to Naruto. She pulled the curtain away and softly touched his chin before bringing it up.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun, there is no need for you to bow to me, you've earned my appreciation and respect years ago," Said Karura as she wrapped Naruto in a motherly hug.

It seemed as if the shock today was just continuously occurring today.

Kakashi dropped his book, Temari's sand leaking out and catching the book before putting it away, Temari not even knowing about it.

Tenten was silent, but in her eyes were something.

Naruto would soon find out what later.

Kurenai inwardly shook her head. Who was this boy who receives hugs from the Kazekage and Treated the Hokage like a grandfather?

The group was brought back to reality as the Kazekage looked towards the Konoha Nin.

"I insist you all stay in the hotels for another day. I wish to speak with Naruto-kun and catch up a bit, I hope that this agreement is suitable for you all," The Karura said kindly, to which Kakashi nodded.

"That and me and my nephew have a lot to catch up on," Said a calm voice. The group looked to the window to see the strongest Nin in Suna perched up on the windowsill with a plain face before a small smirk appeared.

Sasori Uzumaki of the Red sand. Naruto's uncle and Kushina's Brother. S-class Nin of Suna.

Kakashi fainted.

* * *

(Hotel -Four Hours Later)

The Konoha Nin set up their room arrangements with the females in one, the males in another. The rooms were like houses as there were various beds and bathes to accommodate the group.

Currently, in the female room, was Tenten and Hinata in the hotel room. Kurenai had went to grab dinner for the girls.

Tenten said nothing as she put her stuff down. Finally she sighed and silently stepped out of the hotel room. Hinata sat on the bed wide awake and saw her leave but thought nothing of it.

Then she let curiosity get the better of her and she arose and soon followed to see where she was going.

(Hotel Roof)

"So, this scroll is the best chakra control training techniques ever?" said Naruto as he looked at the techniques described and knew his mother would be having a field day with him once she got the scroll.

"Precisely, now, tell me about sister. Is she still mad that I didn't visit for Christmas?" asked Sasori as he ran his hand through his red hair and looked at his nephew.

"Well, she did say that she would slash a hole into your favorite puppet and then beat you with it until your arm would have to be replaced with a puppet, something along those lines," Said Naruto as he chuckled at Sasori's pale expression.

"Hn, well, she won't have to worry anymore, I'll be there for the Chunin exams. Now, we'll finish taking tomorrow, you have a friend making her way towards you. Ja ne." Sasori did some other hand signals that Naruto recognized quite easily before he blurred off into a weird display of a puppet falling apart and disappearing into dust.

"Weird family members I have wouldn't you say Tenten?" said Naruto as he stood up and brushed his pants before facing a very serious looking Tenten.

It didn't fit her character.

"What's wrong?"

Tenten said nothing.

Naruto walked up to her and touched her shoulder softly.

"Tenten-chan…are you…" Naruto words were interrupted as Tenten swung on him, her fist crashing into his jaw before he staggered back, in a flurry of movements, Tenten grabbed a scroll on her left hip with her left hand, tossed it in the air and unraveled it with her right, pulling out two huge black metal daggers before her scroll snapped back into place, Tenten rushed Naruto at high velocity and came at him with a downwards slash, to which Naruto dodged, a bit shocked at this sudden attack. His sword formed into Megumi, who looked at the scene to the side of it, not offering to help Naruto at all.

"Tenten what are you…" Naruto couldn't finish because she began swinging and stabbing at him faster and faster, so his body went into auto pilot.

Dodge left, dodge backwards, move right arm, move left leg, dodge to the right, jump upwards, kawarimi with fallen shiruken, grab shiruken, dodge, grab her!

"WHAT ARE YOU…?" Naruto's voice dropped as he seen her suddenly start giggling with her hand covering her mouth. Naruto was extremely confused. Why was she laughing?

Suddenly, Tenten threw her hands in the air and laughed out loud. Naruto was confused.

"What was that for?" Asked Naruto.

Tenten shook her head while still giggling.

" Nothing. Just wanted to see how much you have been improving. You are something else," Said Tenten suddenly as she slapped his face twice.

"I want to do some training, but I know we are supposed to be escorting teams to Konoha so I figured I get some swings in while I still can," Said Tenten as she shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shook his head.

" Weirdo,"

Tenten laughed.

"It takes one to know one," She said.

Naruto nodded his head before looking around.

"Want to go explore the village?" He asked suddenly.

Tenten smiled and ran towards the ledge.

"Last one to the ground has to buy everything," She then jumped.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED," Naruto yelled as he chased her off the roof top. As he disappeared from view, Hinata, who had seen the whole encounter from behind the roof door, jumped as a voice sounded out suddenly.

"You know, spying on two talking Genin on the hotel roof makes you a stalker hime princess," A voice whispered behind Hinata, causing her to jump and get into a defensive stance.

How did he know about the Hyuga blind spot? Furthermore, when did he create a clone?

"What do you want?" Naruto said suddenly as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing you need to know. I'll take my leave," Hinata said coldly as she turned away and made her way down the steps.

"You know, I heard a rumor saying you have a grudge against me. Is that true?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Hinata paused in her steps and faced him. Should she reply was her question, but she finally decided to humor his sudden question.

"It's not a grudge. It is simply an issue I have with you not taking being a Shinobi serious," She said calmly.

"So what? You want me to walk around all smug and straight faced like…well… you?" Asked Naruto.

"No. I do not, I want you to stop playing around with these females and stop hiding your skill and be a mature Uzumaki clan member like your cousins. You have just graduated the academy yet you still flirt your life away and act a fool, wasting away time to train by taking these 'girls' on dates and neglecting your strength. It makes me sick, it makes me angry and I do not like you because of it," Said Hinata as she looked him dead in the eyes.

Naruto was silent before closing his eyes.

"Did you know that I have been training for over four years, every single day. Three hundred and sixty five days nearly twenty- four hours, seven days a week. I have gotten sword cuts, I have been poisoned, I have lost teeth, blood, been paralyzed, burned, cut, stabbed, frozen and more. So yes, I fool around, and yes I do not train all the time, that is because all I have been doing is training. Do not act as if you know my life, because you _don't_," Said Naruto as he glared at her.

Hinata said nothing and the two stared at one another before she giggled.

"Maybe I underestimated you. But the fact remains you still need to take being a shinobi serious. You think life is sweet when it is not. At the same time, your statement is also true for my life, you know nothing. Nothing about the harsh world of the Shinobi, you are nothing but a petulant , spoiled and sheltered brat, sure you have gotten training from your mother, uncle, godfather and more, but it means little to nothing when you are out there in the cold world, dying from bloodloss and unable to seek help, so spare me the little training story you have went through and get your priorities in order," Said Hinata in closing as she walked away.

But she definitely froze for a minute when Naruto spoke up again, to the point that she turned around and attacked him.

"I would rather live life sweet instead of confused and unsure of what you are born for. That seal must be a pain to have, not knowing about your childhood and all. Should we all show pity and sympathy to the poor Hinata of the Branch clan house, with her seal on her forehead and seal over her heart, both unable to be taken off. But you're right, I have been shelthered. I have no experience and I am nothing but a child in the world. But so what? Do not worry about my lifestyle, get yours together first, I will be just fine. How have the visions you been having going by the way?"

Hinata screamed in a blind rage and rushed Naruto, punching him in the face and sending a brutal palm strike to the chest of Naruto, watching without surprise as the mud clone fell to the floor.

Breathing hard and trying to calm down, there was only one question on her mind.

'_How does he know about my curse?'_ were her thoughts as she headed to the hotel room to dwell on this development.

* * *

(The next day)

The group decided to leave for Konoha that evening so the group went off to look around the village and buy souvenirs for their families.

Sasuke and Shino however, were silently shaking ever since last night. This made Kiba a little intrigued as to what would make the silent emotionless Aburame so amused.

The Inuzuka made his way over to the Uchiha and Aburame and asked what the deal was.

After a few hushed whispers, the group heard a howl of laughter; chuckles and snickers as everyone looked on to see the three holding onto each other and shaking with laughter.

"Something funny?" said Naruto as he stepped out of the room, coincidentally, the same time Hinata stepped out as well. The three looked at Naruto, then Hinata, and began chuckling again before walking away.

The group split up as Sasuke, Kiba and Shino headedout to go find something to do and meet other females (Kiba's idea) Kakashi and Kurenai went off to a restaurant to eat which left Naruto, Hinata and Tenten.

Naruto shook his head before putting his hands in his pocket and striding over towards the Kazekage tower to visit the Sabaku family and make small talk.

"You girls coming?" he asked suddenly as he looked at the two before walking off. Tenten soon followed, wrapping her arm around Naruto's on the way. Hinata was silent before finally sighing and deciding to follow the boy and his lackey.

* * *

(Sabaku Residence)

Naruto calmly walked up to the gate after being told by the guards at the tower that they were all home for the day, even the Kage. Naruto rang the doorbell before the door was open and a kunai was tossed at him.

Naruto grabbed the kunai and growled.

"Oh, hello Naruto-san. Didn't know you were coming, thought you were an enemy," Said Gaara as he sat down on a couch and sipped on tea.

The house was huge. The minute they walked inside, they were in a massive lobby that was bigger than a training ground. Directly in front of them were steps that led to one big door at the top and two hall ways on the other side leading to rooms. The floors were tiled in a beige color and the walls were all red with countless battle fans and swords aligned all over. On the left side of them was a huge dining room with black leather seats and tea sets, on the right was a huge kitchen.

Naruto smiled as he threw the kunai back at him.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Naruto said with a smirk, he wouldn't let Gaara get him riled up.

"You know… The Katana you got looks horrible in your hands, maybe I should have it, you know, since I'm way better then handling a sword then you'll ever be," Gaara said calmly, inwardly laughing at his friend's irritated face.

"Or…Maybe your sword is compensating for something eh? Naruto-kun," Gaara said, cocky smirk on his face as he sipped his tea.

"One, you're the one with the 'big' sword, you probably can't even swing it around any , you shouldn't talk about lower regions when all you've been doing since I've arrived here is try to touch me, I'm not your sword so I don't swing that way, thirdly and lastly, don't let my sword fool you. I assure you butcher knife, I can beat you with ease, I just choose not to. Besides, why step on an ant to get to the picnic table?" said Naruto with a smirk, satisfied with his rebuttal.

"Cut it out, it's early in the morning and you two are making me irritated," said Kankurro.

"As you wish; so, what did you eat this morning..._boy? Was it that disgusting squid-like meal of piss you call ramen?"_asked Gaara with a smirk, knowing it was the final piece pulled to crash the wooden pieces.

It did.

That comment alone was enough to get Naruto riled up. Killer intent rolled off the blonde in waves as he growled.

**No one…** talked bad about Ramen.

**NO ONE!**

"You keep egging me on you idiot! Fine! You want a fight! You got a fight!"

"Where?" asked Gaara as in a second his cup was down and his sword out.

Naruto's face morphed into a manic grin.

"RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto whipped out his sword from behind him and rushed Gaara, the females watching on in anticipation of the fight.

In the middle of the room , Naruto parried a sword strike from a grinning Gaara, bloodlust leaking off of the two.

"Your guard is weak," Said Naruto as he kicked him in his shin and sent a downward slash, Gaara rolled away and slashed upwards, Naruto blocking with his sword before the two began slashing and swinging, dodging and parrying in rapid succession.

Finally, the two blocked and struggled to get the upper hand.

Naruto smiled.

"Do you even know what's about to happen?" he said in a dark tone.

Suddenly Naruto held his leg up and yelled.

"YOU ABOUT TO GET KICKED IN YO CHEST!" Naruto yelled as he sent Gaara flying to the other side of the room before sending two fingers across his blade, red chakra following his movement.

"This is it! **Phoenix Slash!"** A red beam of crescent-shaped light went flying at Gaara, who smirked and held one finger up.

"**Tanuki Roar!"** out of his finger, a huge chakra with the face of a Tanuki sent itself into the crescent beam before crashing into each other, shaking the room.

Hinata, Tenten and Kankuro were in awe of the power shown by the two, all three never seen that move being done.

The room suddenly became really windy as the big door upstairs flew open, almost sending the doors off the hinges. The Kazekage was awake.

She was not happy.

"GAARA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FIGHTING INSIDE OF THE HOUSE!" yelled Karura as she glided down and grabbed his sword awake from him, which soon materialized into a small brat with black hair and green eyes with a multicolored hat, yellow shirt, navy blue shorts and red and white sneakers.

"_Karura-sama, I told him it was not a good idea but he wouldn't listen to me."_

"Shukaku, shut up!" hissed Gaara, as he began shaking in fear at his mother; he forgot what happened when she was interrupted from her beauty rest.

"Not to use any beams of chakra or damage the walls…" mumbled Gaara.

"Yet you disobeyed my orders and sent out a chakra beam when you know you could have absorbed the chakra beam instead. As such you will be punished," Karura smiled wickedly as Gaara paled.

Naruto, throughout the whole idea, was nowhere to be found. Tenten was wondering however, when did she have a second weapon…pouch?

Yugito closed her eyes and threw the pouch to the floor, which poofed back into the hiding Naruto.

"Don't run baka. Nobody told you to fight inside the house," She said with a smirk.

Gaara screamed and the group sweat dropped as they witnessed his punishment.

A huge kiss mark was on his forehead.

For a fourteen year old, that was death. What made it worst was that the mark wouldn't disappear for twenty-four hours.

Naruto nervously chuckled.

"So, how was everyone's morning?" Said Naruto with a grin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. More Heat

**Enjoy the double chapter. Because I am going out of town for a few days. **

**Meaning I could quite possibly have more of the story done for you guys to check out. But only time will tell. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The groups of Konoha and Suna Nin were traveling at a nice and leisure pace towards Konoha. Throughout the entire trip, the Jounin sensei's had to deal with both Naruto and Gaara having words back and forth, or the chuckling trio every time Naruto would say something flirtatious to Hinata.

Finally, the group stopped for a break in a big and open field near to Fire Country. Naruto smiled… who could he bother right now?

Sasuke? He did that everyday… Temari, he already got a date out of her when they reached Konoha, he had training with Tenten next week, Kurenai? Nah, he didn't feel bothering her at this moment. Maybe in a few miles. Who did that…leave…?

Naruto zeroed in to Hinata…

Or her hair… and how it blew in the wind in slow motion.

Her midnight blue hair had grown out and she put them both in two big braids that stopped mid back. At the ends were to ribbons, but he was sure she wouldn't remember where she got it from.

Naruto chuckled evilly. Time to pepper her up some more… like a panther stalking its prey, Naruto slowly glided over to Hinata. Patiently waiting before striking… ten paces… eight paces… six…four…two…and…

Hinata's eyes bulged out.

"What do you want Naruto-san?" she said suddenly as Naruto was in the air about to pounce on her. She had seen him watching her ever since they asked for a break. His movements were silent… very silent. If she didn't have her Byakugan on at that moment she would have never knew he was there.

Naruto slowly came down out of the air and coughed to break the awkwardness.

Smiling, he made his way towards Hinata.

"I like your braided hair Hinata… it brings out your eyes… did anyone ever tell you that? Tell me now because I'll kill them for telling you first," Said Naruto, his eyes turning a bit red at the end of his sentence before smiling again.

Hinata sighed this had gone on long enough and quite frankly she was a bit tired… he had been like this ever since the first day at the academy, where he proclaimed his love for her in the middle of the classroom.

The fool…

That was only the beginning. Every day he would bring in a rose and place it behind her ear without her even knowing. She had begun having her Byakugan on every day before class. She learned a lot about detecting small movements from him, though she would never tell him that.

Enough about that thought… it was time to settle this foolishness once and for all.

"Naruto-san…" She said seriously. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone...when was the last time she ever called out to him? Probably that one time before she struck him in his gut… that hurt…somewhat…

She turned towards him fully and said two words that caused everyone in the circumference to stop walking and taking.

"Let's talk."

Slowly, everybody that knew Hinata, faltered… and Naruto's eyes were the size of dish plates. The entire field was silent before Naruto talked.

"O…ok."

'_Megumi… I'm scared.'_

'_**I know Naruto-kun… me too….'**_

Naruto could only guess what was about to occur as he followed Hinata out of the area.

* * *

(Riverside- Fire Country)

Hinata walked towards the water and calmly took her ninja shoes off before putting her feet in the water and sighing in contentment. It was time to get her answers.

"Naruto, why do you continue your advances towards me, despite me telling you relentlessly that your efforts are all for naught?" Hinata asked calmly, not looking at him.

Naruto said nothing before sitting down next to her and dipping his feet into the water.

"Is there really a reason to want to annoy you?" he said seriously as he looked at their reflection.

The two just sat there looking at the area and fish around their feet before Naruto continued.

"I'm sure you get called princess, and get treated with the most respect of your branch house, I'm sure you get called honorary this and people are tight lipped around you. Well, in all honesty…I don't care about those foolish titles… I don't care about your clan or your history, or why you are the way you are. The only thing I care about…" Naruto stretched his hand out and a bunch of water formed at his hands before morphing into a figurine shape of Hinata in her clan stance.

"Is you…" He finished his sentence by blowing on the figurine, turning it into strong ice and putting it in her lap. Putting his hands in his pocket and slipping his feet back into the sandals, he made his way back to the campsite as he was sure that was the only question in her mind. Stopping for a bit, he spoke his final sentence, before heading back.

"I won't stop… until I get you Hinata… that's a promise… and I don't intend to break it anytime soon. So prepare yourself… Hi-bana( Sparks)" Naruto walked away with his head up and arms behind his head, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

Suddenly her head hurt as she recalled images…

"_See this Hinata?"_

_Electricity sparked in their hands_

"_This is electricity… bright, fierce and powerful…the element...is hard to control... unpredictable...wild...but strong and elegant at the same time...this... this is what you are… you're going to be my Hi-bana…heh heh, just don't spark me…"_

Hinata shook her head before staring at the ice figurine in her hands…

Despite her ugly facade, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

(Konoha Gates)

The groups finally arrived to the village gates to find the gates freshly painted and a bunch of decorations put up.

"They are really going all in for this exams aren't they?" said Sasuke to Naruto as they walked closer to the gate.

"You're not lying…" Naruto and Sasuke began twitching before their manly nature kicked in.

Betting.

"So, what do you want to bet this time around that I'd win the entire exam?" said Naruto with a grin, to which Sasuke smirked back.

"You know what must be done then…"

"I do… let us wager…"

With a head nod, the two silently walked to the corner to see what they can trade.

Once they reached a nice area to discuss, Naruto and Sasuke were silent as they began thinking of what they would put up...

"Icha Icha Paradise book four, with the signature for Jiraiya and 10,000 Ryo," Said Naruto with a straight face.

"Untouched?"

"Untouched."

"Does it include the pictures in this edition?"

"In color? Yes it does.

"So be it, I'll put up the Special edition Icha Icha Paradise: Teacher's Pet, in addition to 10,000 Ryo as well" Said Sasuke as he pulled the book out of his pouch.

"Alright we got a … is that…Suzumi-sensei…and… Itachi?" said Naruto suddenly, eyes wide and in shock.

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"She wanted to keep him for extra studying... don't ask me questions about it…" Sasuke turned around and swiftly walked away fast before Naruto could get any ideas.

"Hey, wait up, what happened afterwards… I'm your friend! I won't tell a soul…_even if I was the one who wrote that book…_" Naruto mumbled with an evil grin.

* * *

(Konoha Bathing Houses)

Jiraiya suddenly remembered the day he left Naruto with the scroll for his half written work.

The boy was a genius… He made Jiraiya proud to have a grandson like that.

Now, back to research.

Before he could though, he had a person to address.

"How are you? Still peeping on woman like an old perverted geezer who can't get none,"

A pale face man stood right next to the still crouched Jiraya and looked dead at him.

Unperturbed, Jiraiya continued peaking.

"I'm doing well. Not touching little boys and girls to do research with might I add."

The two said nothing before chuckling and sitting down next to each other.

"Move over, I heard the ANBU were coming today,"

"Really?" Asked Jiraiya surprised.

"Yeah, I work in that department after all," Said Orochimaru with a chuckle.

The two froze as they felt killer intent slowly coming upon them.

"Dude… do not tell me Tsunade was with them," Jiraiya said fearfully.

Orochimaru said nothing before closing his eyes and looking at Jiraiya.

"Tsunade was not with them,"

The two jumped and turned around when they found Tsunade and Kabuki , captain of the ANBU force with a full squadron of over twenty ANBU woman all armed to the tee.

"Not, me not now ninja," Said Orochimaru and Jiraiya at the same time as they both broke up into earth and mud clones respectively.

Tsunade was silent before turning to Kabuki.

"The anti-pervert seals are amazing. Good work Kabuki,"

Said ANBU captain nodded her head in agreement. It definitely was a success.

* * *

(Back To The Group)

The groups split up to either go to the Hokage tower to fill out the complete mission details or off to find a hotel to stay at.

Naruto offered to walk the Subaku's to their hotel, waving his goodbyes, as Tenten had to go to the tower for another assignment, the group of four headed off to stay at 'The Flowing Tree Inn' for a week before the exams officially begun.

Making small talk with the group, Naruto found out the reason why their Sensei wasn't there with them.

He was on a mission. His uncle also said he had a mission and would be in Konoha for the exams. Naruto figured that it was a group mission thing and that he would meet their Sensei in a week and then hang out some more with his uncle.

Arriving at the inn, the group turned to say their good-byes.

"Don't forget my date Naruto-kun," said Temari sweetly as she crossed her arms. Suddenly demonic chakra began flowing through her, changing her appearance a bit as an aura of dark blue began wrapping around her.

"_**You better take me to the best restaurant in Konoha and then take me to a nice walk… or else…"**_ with that, the demonic chakra faded and the jinchuuriki turned around and made her way to the inn, leaving a shivering Naruto.

"Weird demon carriers…the whole lot of them," mumbled Naruto.

"Good luck playboy, I'll be laughing when you come back in a sand pen," said Kankuro.

"Yeah yeah, stuff it you doll playing kleptomaniac," said Naruto as he wiped ear wax out of his ear, ignoring the growling Kankuro.

"I shall see you in a week Naruto," Said Gaara as he held his hand out. Naruto smiled as he accepted it. Even though they were rivals, they still considered the other to be friends and would die for one another.

"I'll crush you if we fight at these exams you know that right?" said Naruto as bloodlust began leaking out of him.

"I'll enjoy bashing you face in until your crimson blood drips all over the village floor," replied Gaara calmly, equally leaking killer intent.

The two suddenly stopped their flow and let go of squeezing each other's hands.

"Stay safe…" Naruto said suddenly.

"Stay strong…" replied Gaara as he walked inside the inn.

Naruto smiled as he remembered the swordsman quote they came up with when they both picked up swordsmanship.

"Stay swordsman…"

* * *

(Uzumaki Residence)

Naruto entered the house to see Rin and Kushina at the table sipping tea and talking about whatever women talked about.

"Kaa-san… I have arrived home," said Naruto as he bowed before sitting down.

"So how is Karura?" asked Kushina, the two had met and shared many tips about raising their kids as the Kage stayed at their house for the week as Temari got her seal fixed by Jiraiya.

"She is well… Now, Rin-chan… when are you going to forgive Kakashi-sensei for not returning you affections until eight years ago? You know he still has the roses he gave you that night before you left for your mission right? Anyway, I have to get ready for my…_date_," said Naruto cryptically.

Kushina nodded with a smirk.

"Have fun, and I'll know if you did something fourteen years old shouldn't. You won't have a sword to cut anything if I find out you have you understand sweetie?" said Kushina in a sweet tone with a Genjutsu of screams and death behind her.

"U-understood… gottagobye!" Naruto crumbled into a mud Bunshin.

"He's getting better, he switched the minute you blinked," Said Rin as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah…maybe I shouldn't have let him learn that jutsu… too much of a mess to clean up...oh well, he does have a point… what's taking you so long to forgive Kakashi?" said Kushina suddenly, making Rin sweat.

"Well…the thing is…"

"Yes…" said Kushina leaning in…

Rin blushed before putting her tea down and sighed... now came the hard part.

"I already forgave him… before he left for the mission to Suna…and…"

"Good, that's good to hear, now he can finally stop moping about and drinking all of my sake…that brat," Mumbled Kushina as she sipped her tea.

To spit it out as Rin finished her sentence.

"I'm now pregnant."

The room was silent as the clock in the background ticked before the voices spoke.

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto flashed back into the room wearing a Khaki jacket over a white button down shirt with matching khaki slacks and brown shoes.

"You look so handsome sweetie… anyway, RIN-CHAN IS PREGNANT!," Yelled Kushina as she smiled at the blushing woman.

Naruto paled.

"Then that means…" Naruto's cheeks filled up and his eyes began watering before he let go a booming laugh to which Kushina soon began joining.

"Kakashi? A father? HA!" Naruto said as his face began turning read.

"Could you imagine how late the kid will come?" said Kushina as she began holding her stomach and chuckling.

"_Sorry I'm late mother… I had to help you push before realizing the umbilical cord was wrapped around my leg so I had to unwrap it but here I am now…"_Mocked Naruto as he was suddenly a mixture of Rin and Kakashi with a miniature face mask and lazy eyed look.

Rin grumbled.

"Uzumaki families…"

* * *

(Hyuga Residence)

The training post was shattered beyond reorganization.

Hit after hit decimated the wood to nothing before moving on to the next one.

A realization of your chakra affinity and a couple of hits here and there and the Jyuken was a deadly mix.

But to have an affinity with both fire _and_ water?

That was unheard of.

Hinata Hyuga was a prodigy, always training hard in the perfection of her affinity. She was almost able to create electricity from the sky with each strike. The first couple of tries had to be supervised as she almost killed herself.

Hiashi could not have been more proud.

Hinata was the strongest of the family…

The Branch Families number one prodigy.

Oh how Hanabi looked up to her sister… she too would be something special, already learning Kaiten at such a young age.

Her mother trained them with love and affection, but for Hinata, her mask was firmly in place.

Never show weakness. Never give up, never let the Main family know you were weak. Hold your head high.

As the strongest of the branch, she was supposed to be married off to Neji, the strongest of the Main and his brother Hizashi's son. But it was not to be… as much as the elders tried to change the arrangement, it was set in stone.

Once Hinata Hyuga became a Chunin level, she would be married off to Uzumaki Naruto.

Better known as the Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Nephew to Uzumaki Sasori of The Red Sands, Godson to Jiraiya and Tsunade the Sannin and Grandson of one man on his father's side who's name struck fear in the hearts of many.

The boy was destined of great things.

Including removing his daughter of the curse seal on her forehead.

The caged bird would be free with this arrangement.

But the time had come for the meeting.

"I'll be back," Said Hiashi suddenly. Hinata nodded before continuing her training. His wife nodding before whispering words that only he could read.

Not knowing Hinata learned the way lips moved as well.

'_He must not fail his mission…'_

Hinata stored that information, she would soon find out who this person was.

* * *

(Uchiha residence)

Naruto rang the door bell and waited patiently for the door to be opened.

As it was, Naruto smiled as he looked dead into the eyes of the one man he was never able to beat, even when he went full power.

Uchiha Itachi. The prodigy of the clan and big brother to Sasuke, he was also to be the next clan head the minute he turned eighteen in two months.

He would probably kill him for what he was about to say.

But Naruto loved getting him riled up. He was the only one to do such a thing whenever he could seeing as how Shushi Uchiha still had that mission in Kiri.

"Itachi! How are you? Is your mother ready yet, we have reservations for 8:30. I don't want to be late," Naruto said with a grin.

Itachi's eyes slowly widened. Was that the reason his mother was giggling and getting dressed up? Was she really going out with his little brother's best friend?

"What are you hiding Naruto?" said Itachi suddenly, hands slowly going towards his kunai pouch.

"Nothing…nothing at all… though I wonder," Said Naruto as he grinned a perverted smile.

"What is your mother hiding behind all of that…clothing?" Naruto chuckled as Itachi began tossing kunai at him, dodging with grace.

He never left his spot, simply turning with his waist.

"We also have a hotel reservation… don't stay up late… you won't see her until the morning," Said Naruto with a laugh as Itachi began swinging at him, the hits were nonexistent as Naruto kept dodging with a nice grin plastered on his face.

"How does Mikoto Uzumaki sound?" said Naruto suddenly. Itachi stopped swinging and started shaking with his eyes closed before opening his eyes to reveal his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Prepare yourself… Tsuki…"

"ITACHI! No eyes… not on my date," Said a heavenly voice. All heads turned around before eyes widened and mouths opened on both sides.

There standing in a beautiful purple dress, showing her hourglass figure, length of the dress stopping mid thigh into some high heel red pumps with a small purse and her black hair shining under the light, red lip gloss and purple blush on her cheeks was Mikoto Uchiha.

"Are we ready to go Naruto-kun?" said Mikoto as she walked up to the boy, who with his growth spurt, was up to her neck as she had high heels on.

"Of course… as always, a pleasure Itachi," Said Naruto with a grin as he held his arm out, to which Mikoto took as they walked out of the clan house making small talk, laughing and chuckling away.

Sasuke would find Itachi glued to that spot hours later after hanging out and training with Kiba.

* * *

(Restaurant Alleyway)

Naruto and Mikoto made their way towards the side entrance before being allowed entrance into the back. They then made their way down a flight of steps before arriving into total darkness.

With a quick fire jutsu, fire appeared on Mikoto's fingers as she came upon a seal. Channeling chakra into it, both of them heard the seal fade away before the wall silently crumbled away revealing a chamber with seats that rose to the top of the room. This was one of the locations of secret meeting between Konoha clan members. This was the exact place where the Fourth Hokage was determined, where secret S-class meeting were held in addition to what was about to take place.

Sitting in the chamber was Hyuga Hiashi at the moment, patiently waiting for to assign Naruto's next mission.

Naruto was stronger than most Genin. As such, the Sandaime assigned him special Genin, meaning he could take up missions solo for clan members. As of now, his mission during the academy was to get all the clan heads to be stronger. He had achieved each objective through 'underneath the underneath' methods such as:

Almost 'killing' Uchiha Sasuke, awakening his Sharingan eye.

Challenging Nara Shikamaru to long hours of Shogi, while dodging kunai thrown from Yoshino Nara for an extra… 'spice'. This produced a higher thinking rate for the lazy genius, which worked out for the better. In addition to putting some…special things in his meals, Shikamaru was one of the most unlaziest Nara's in the entire clan.

Taunting Haruno clan members Sakura relentlessly about her forehead to get her taijutsu and stamina up while dodging her.

Lifting weights with Akimichi Chouji to build strength and endurance in exchange for rare brands of potato chips.

Detection training with Hyuga Hinata… highly successful range now stretching from twenty meters to over one hundred... this was after one year at the academy.

Communication skills with Shino through the usage of holding bugs and having him work out methods of talking about them.

Harsh interrogation with Yamanaka Ino about who he liked, then harsh endurance training after stealing her first kiss...and second…and third…and fourth.

She stopped fighting of course. (Inoichi still wanted him dead…he got that a lot from female's dads)

Detection training with Kiba… Naruto simply hugged Hana or Tsume, riling up Kiba daily into a chase, leading him all over the village. It was extremely fun to see him get riled up...and to hug his mother and sister... they were hot! He could now detect his mother from almost halfway across the village.

His next mission however, would prove to be a bit challenging…

"Uzumaki Naruto. Your next mission is to protect my Daughter Hinata and Mikoto's son Sasuke. Furthermore, if you are paired up, which we have no doubt of it, you must defeat Hinata Hyuga in battle. And only you," said Hiashi sternly.

Naruto was silent, already accepting the mission in his mind. But he had one question. With a raise of an eyebrow, Hiashi nodded, giving him the signal to talk.

"Why is that? I mean… I've never see her fight more harshly against the boys against the academy, I always figured there was a reason behind that…" said Naruto, trailing off at the end at Mikoto's chuckle.

"Naruto-kun…it's simple. The person who defeats Hinata Hyuga in battle becomes her husband."

ZOK-

Naruto ate his rice in an almost mechanical fashion.

Marry? If a future clan head defeated her in battle, the way her clan wished to get rid of her was to marry her off to that person?

What if Sasuke beat her in battle? (Naruto bristled at that before realizing Sasuke was not aiming to be a clan head)

What if Ino did? (Naruto giggled perversely)

But the fact of the matter was, he now understood furthermore the way she was besides the fact that was learned in the beginning of the academy.

"Naruto-kun…you look so concerned. There is nothing to worry about," said Mikoto as she lifted his chin up. After the mission parameters, the two actually did go to the restaurant to eat, the waiter shocked at the age difference as Mikoto was at least half of Naruto's age. Even if he was reassured it was just a friendly dinner…the way they were dressed said otherwise.

"Just a bit bothered by that is all… sorry Mikoto-hime… how was your day?"

The two talked until the restaurant was empty with those two, discussed missions, life, friends, Sasuke's hidden habits, such as sleeping with a kitten, Itachi's pocky addiction, joking about how Kushina would kill them if they were to really go out, how Itachi getting mad was funny… the topics kept going.

"So Naruto-kun how's the training going in getting to the second form of Megumi?" asked Mikoto, who knew all about his sealing.

Naruto sighed.

"The way the sword works is so weird… First, I had to mentally bond with the sword, which I did when I was four… she was trying to tell me her name, but I couldn't hear it. Me and Kaa-san learned …heh…that I have to get put into a near death state for the sword to fully be utilized as I learned her name once I turned eight…after my mother almost killed me…heh…" Naruto took a sip of his sake, feeling a bit tipsy (the room was spinning and Mikoto looked like she had angel wings on her back and he couldn't feel his face) he continued.

"Then…hee hee… once I got her name down I said… words that came to me quite easily… 'Roar for me…Kyuubi.' And it changed into a katana… it used to be a large dagger, so that was cool. From here… I have to learn the partial release and then the full release. But that won't happen until I prove myself to Megumi," finished Naruto as he looked into his empty sake cup before refilling it.

"I just want to protect the people I have grown to care for… that is all I want to use my power to do… whoever comes to take them away from me…I won't let them while I'm still breathing," Naruto said with conviction. Mikoto looked at him with admiration in her eyes before smiling…

"I believe you will get what you want achieved. I have full faith in you Naruto-kun. You will be something great. I want to be one of the ones to see it," Said Mikoto, cheeks a bit red at her confession.

Naruto… let's be honest, he was drunk. So was Mikoto. So saying things like that at this moment wasn't a good idea…

Naruto looked into her eyes… and fell into her black orbs.

"Your eyes… they are so dark…buh pure… dey reminds me of swimming through the ocean late at night…" Naruto slurred suddenly.

Mikoto blushed and chuckled, her yes glimmering under the lights.

"Let's get out of here…" she whispered as she got up… the two walked off into the night leaning on one another and chuckling on their way to the Uchiha clan house…

Or not.

* * *

(Clan House hours later)

The walk was funny to say the least. They got lost twice, ran into another drunk group, chatted about troublesome interrogation and food, and kicked three alley cats. Then they actually came across a lake, and went swimming.

Yugito would kill him once she found out about the cats though...oh well.

They silently entered the house, knowing both sons were asleep but would wake up with the slightest of movements.

But Naruto learned how to move silently since he was five in order to get back in time before his mother killed him when he went on ramen feasts.

Naruto walked Mikoto up to her room and tried to put her on the bed gently only to fall over and land on top of her.

Silently laughing and putting his finger to her lips to silence her, Naruto froze once his finger made contact. His breathing became hard and his blue eyes bore into her black eyes.

If they were sober, they would realize how wrong this was… how this could be considered breaking the clan laws if it went any further then what they were about to do…

Their lips touched...and they would have continued...

But they both knew better than that, even when their brain wasn't functioning properly.

"We can't do this…" Naruto said silently.

"I know… but just… just stay one night… I just want to be held…" Mikoto whispered. Naruto nodded his head. He didn't see a woman desperate to have wild sex and neither did he see a broken shell. All he seen, was a woman in need of a friend to comfort her. So as Naruto removed his coat and shoes, also removing her shoes, and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her, in his mind, he had no regrets.

Well…maybe a few…

"That's not my waist Naruto-kun,"

"Sorry."

'_Ok…now I have no regrets…_'

The two fell into a deep dreamless sleep. For Mikoto, it was the first one in years since her husband's death... she felt comforted, relaxed and... happy.

The two had no problems... but for Naruto... He should have been worried.

At three in the morning, since she was little... Mikoto's hands moved on their own accord.

Poor Naruto.

Naruto was running . The reason why he was running?

Simply was because of two Uchiha's.

How was he supposed to know that they came in to wish their mother bye every day before they started the day together?

It wasn't like he did anything wrong with her? He just slept in bed…wrapped around one another…

Ok… he understood their anger…especially with what she had on…

What he didn't understand was…

"WHERE ARE MY PANTS! WHO TOOK MY PANTS AND SHIRT OFF! THIS IS NOT COOL!"

As he said that, fifteen shiruken appeared in front of him, paper on each end, with fire appearing soon after causing him to somersault over them and continue running.

"AHHHH!"

"Come back here and face me like a man!" said Itachi as he continued running, he throwing shuriken, Sasuke sending fireballs right after him.

Mikoto forgot to mention one very important fact before they nodded off.

She liked skin to skin contact.

Poor Naruto.

* * *

(One week Later)

The day was there. The Chunin exams were finally here. Naruto smiled as he leaned on the wall to the door leading them into the examination room. He was already on the third floor next to Kakashi as he didn't feel like dealing with Sasuke trying to kill him. It's already been a week and the two brothers didn't allow him to see their mother at all.

Didn't stop him from relentlessly taunting them about how he could be their new stepdad.

Naruto smiled but grimaced.

"So the black eye Itachi gave you hasn't come down yet," said Kakashi, face in a parenting book.

"Nope… didn't see the punch coming…nor the fact that you're taking this father thing seriously. Good job. See she actually did burn the books," said Naruto, as he pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise and slipped it into Kakashi's pouch.

Hatake was silent.

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite student?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto patted him on the back as his two other teammates came finally.

"I know…I know. Keep it well hidden, may the force be with you," said Naruto as he nodded to Yugito and smirked at Sasuke.

"Ready to take this exam by storm my son?" said Naruto in a sagely voice.

Sasuke gave him a blank stare.

* * *

( One Scream and Two Seconds Later)

The Chunin hopefuls all jumped once they heard the door bang to see a tall blond hair boy wearing a white v neck sleeveless shirt with a few seals on his arms, white ninja slacks, gray tape wrapped around his lower shin into his white combat boots, with a sword behind his waist in a horizontal sheath and the standard kunai pouch , fly into the room before spinning in the air and landing in a crouch.

The room was silent as the doors closed and his teammates walked in, none of them seeing a pink hair Kunoichi enter alone.

Kakashi suddenly jumped.

"I forgot to tell them about their new teammate..." He shrugged his shoulders then blurred away with one final thought.

_'Poor Sasuke.'_

_'FINALLY... THE TIME IS HERE! Remember your lines... This is my moment! I hope you're proud... Godfather.'_

"From the sky… dropped an Adonis… pure and stronger than the usual man… quicker than a bolt of thunder, stronger then fifteen rhino's with a soldier pill…he had one objective. One mission. Be the best. With that being said...prepare for the handsome…the strong…the mighty…"

The lights dimmed and one spot light shown on Naruto as guitar strings began playing in the background. Naruto, suddenly with a rose in his mouth and a Kiri Kunoichi in his arms, smiled charmingly, causing women to blush and swoon. He put the rose behind the girls ear and slowly moved towards her. When their nose touched, he kissed the girl full on the lips. As he pulled away, he pulled out a notebook and put another dash on the paper.

'_Girl number five...lucky me.'_

He began speaking again.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The greatest Genin swordsman that ever lived; remember it baby," he then picked the girl up, who soon fainted, and handed her to a tall swordsman with jagged teeth and light blue hair who was looking at him in...Shock? Surprise? Anger? Naruto couldn't tell.

"When she wakes up, tell her to look for me after the exam… what's her name?"Said Naruto silently.

"You…you just swooned the Ice Princess of Kiri… her name is Haku," said the boy, his teammate also shocked.

Naruto smiled.

"Well…she's been thawed. I hope to fight you later in these exams my fellow swordsman...Suigetsu Momochi," Said Naruto as he put his hands in his pocket and walked back to his group, missing the apparent shock. How did he know his name? He then smiled. Strong people always knew stronger people.

He'd enjoy cutting him up whenever they fought.

Naruto made his way back over to his teammates, who were now trying to hide from him.

"Good throw Sasuke… you must admit, my improv skills are amazing," Said Naruto once he reached them.

"You fool, every man in here wants your head," growled Sasuke. Naruto looked at him with a blank look before grabbing Yugito's hand and holding his heart with his other hand.

"Well… as long as they don't take my Yugito-chan from me, I will have nothing to worry about," said Naruto with a confident grin. Yugito smiled.

"Well… looks like I'm about to go bye bye Naruto-kun, because of two things." She said sweetly…a bit too sweetly.

"Why is that… my cute kitten?" said Naruto slowly. Yugito pulled him into her before laying a harsh punch to the gut and whispering something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen, she then twisted his arm and chopped him in the neck, causing him to look up and groan. She finished by kicking him to the floor and stepping on his back.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION, MY NAME IS YUGITO NII AND I'M YOUR 1ST INSTRUCTOR FOR THIS EXAM!"

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked… if she was just promoted to Chunin, then who…was…

Naruto smiled as he seen a figure move swiftly.

"Sakura-chan! How nice to see you!"

A hand grabbed Sasuke's face before licking the left side of his face and a soft whisper sent a shiver down his spine as arms wrapped around him.

"I'm back Sasuke-kun… and I'm all yours," purred a voice before kissing him on his neck repeatedly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and did something he had never done in years...

Sasuke prayed.

(END)

* * *

**I'm just going to keep it real. I be disliking when Authors drop heat and then do not update. Oh. My. Goodness it upsets me. **

**Then I look at my stories and be like… whoops… I think I need to update. **

**Talk about Hypocrisy **

**AGAIN…PLEASE…review… let me know something…anything so I can work on it. Mostly Grammar. I decided to just let the story rock. Some things, are just going to be the way it is. **

**Until next time.**

**OH. STORY SUGGESTIONS**

**'This Time As A Namikaze' by TwiceMarked. Sumamry is: 'A broken promise sends Naruto spiralling down into a depression after his greatest victory. He is given a chance to make things right, to make things better. But this time, he won't be alone. This time, he'll do it as a Namikaze.' **

**If that does not draw you in I do not know what will. **

**The Next one is: **

**'Naruto The Marine' by BloodRedSword. An interesting twist that put Naruto in the USA before being brought back into Konoha. It is amazing. Check them on my page, under the my favorites tag. I will not stare you wrong. **

**NOW. Don't you dare not leave the double chapter without giving me two reviews. I'm serious, you thought I did not see you click next chapter instead of 'Review this Chapter' Foolish mortal, I see you. You already thinking about not reviewing. Now either you're laughing or thinking about how weird it is that I know your next thought. Don't try to exit this page. REVIEW. Leave that x at the top right and do not click on the x that closes this tab. **

**I want my review. I am 400+ to getting a G (1,000) and I want it. I WANT IT NOW! **

**if I get... 25 reviews for this I dropping that next chapter asap. Laying the hammer down. **

**Ok. I did enough talking. Bye. **


	10. Why Can't We Be Friends

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Sidenote, I have made some changes to chapter eight. While it is not BIG... the Scene with Tenten and Naruto is durastically different and it will shed some light on the Hinata Naruto situation. Just saying. **

**LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

Naruto sighed at his predicament. After Yugito released him and made her way to the front of the room he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. All his cool points just went out the window… not to mention being told that the Hokage had promoted her last night after she went to the tower. But that was expected anyway, she was a temporary teammate as Sakura had to take an extra pre-requisite class alongside Ino to cure them of their 'Fan-girl tendencies.' Their teacher was the illustrious Anko Mitarashi, who, from what he had heard, was also a part of the first exam. So then, that would mean she would be arriving…

Now!

The door on the other side crashed open, smoke hiding everything from view and after a few seconds of eerie silence, in strolled in the person he was just talking about. She always liked flashy entrances. Naruto graded this entrance a casual five in his head.

Anko Mitarashi…creepy grin plastered on her face wearing…

A Jounin standard outfit? Oh, she looked _amazing_ with it on...standard ninja shoes with white bandages wrapping her ankle, navy blue ninja slacks, kunai thigh holsters, white shirt under a Jounin vest and her usual trench coat over that... but, look at her figure...she was a Goddess!

Naruto's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his mouth touched the floor. Dare he say it, he was...besides drooling, he was stunned, and along with anyone else that knew her, immensely surprised. What had caused her to change her entire outfit?

"Greetings Gaki's… I am your second Proctor for this first exam… Anko Mitarashi..."

"And I am your third…" said a male voice. From out the smoke came the one person Naruto was a bit afraid of when training with him.

Kabuto Yakushi came in, creepy grin also on his face, standard Jounin outfit on, except he had on black slacks and a medical ninja pouch on his waist and his glasses shined under the light in a weird glint.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. Now that your proctor's are all here, we will be beginning the exam. However, this is a two part exam wrapped in one. This first one is an information extraction mission. Behind us are doors with your team on it. One representative will be sent in to get the information while the rest of you will be sitting here. You have five minutes to decide who shall be going in," said Kabuto as he gestured to the doors with his head.

The teams broke into small groups to decide who would be taking this exam. Naruto smiled as he began speaking, already knowing what this 'mission' was about.

"Mind if I take this one?" Naruto asked. Sasuke soon nodded with Sakura talking a bit about strategy and what to expect, Naruto made his way up towards the door and proctors with the rest of the assembled group.

"Now, the information you have will be on the door, read it intently and make sure they do not know where you got the information from. Put the paper back in the slot on the door and then enter the room," Said Yugito.

"And good luck!" Said Anko with a scary grin. They soon began laughing in a crazy fashion while leading the selected Genin into the area with the rooms. Naruto came up to his door, read the information carefully and nodded his head. Entering the room, he instantly knew something was wrong as he felt all the chakra he had instantly drain out of him, which was saying a lot, and then the room he was in began spinning.

"I figured they didn't tell us everything…" was Naruto's last words before he blacked out.

Ice cold water splashed all over Naruto's face. He sprung up in shock and surprise and began spluttering and shaking his head to get the water off of him and shake the cobwebs out. That was when he realized about three things.

He was chained up to a wall

He was staring at a rather cute, but angry Kunoichi with… an Iwa headband? Hmm… that was a huge cause for concern as Konoha and Iwa were not as peachy as they could be when it came to things like this. And finally:

His weapons and clothing were gone…leaving him in his green boxers… with the orange and blue frogs all over them.

Naruto grinned and blushed.

"Whoops… wrong boxers to have on today it seems… so, what's the scoop Iwa-kun?" said Naruto in an relaxed tone as if discussing what he had for breakfast...( He'd say ramen but it was really three apples).

The kunoichi growled before cocking her arm back and with the force of a sledgehammer, slugged him across the face.

Naruto's face went to the right in a swift motion and his body almost went with it, he was silent for a few seconds before slowly turning back towards her with a grin on his face, the bruise healing before her eyes.

"You pack quite a punch, I like that in my woman…" said Naruto with a flirtatious tone, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"TELL ME THE INFORMATION! WHERE IS THE SCROLL?" The Iwa Kunoichi screamed in his face.

Naruto smiled, he knew what would happen for saying this but so what? He had to represent for the Club of Extraordinary Nin...or C.E.N.

"It is located…" Naruto stalled to draw her in slowly. Now he would tell her.

"In my boxers; do you want to get it? I must warn you though cutie; it's quite a _**BIG**_ scroll,"

Needless to say, he received another punch to the face.

"Answer me or die. Give me the information I need?" said the Kunoichi as she wrapped her hand around his neck and began squeezing for life.

Naruto sighed despite losing oxygen.

"I don't know..."

Naruto started to see the room waiver and seen something else that caught his attention. He inwardly smirked before finishing his sentence.

"What you're talking about…Cutie,"

The kunoichi growled again before suddenly smiling.

"So be it, I didn't want to use this but it seems I will in order to get the information I need." The woman made her way to a briefcase,humming an unknown tune before opening it. When she opened it, with the audible *click*, she pulled out a leather whip with sharp spikes attached to the ends.

Naruto looked at her with a blank face.

"You're kinky too? Did not know Iwa got down with the S & M method of torture. Just my day… now, do be gentle with that…maybe I can take you out on a date after wards… how does dinner and a movie sound?" said Naruto with a smirk.

She smiled as well.

The whip cracked across his chest, eliciting a growl of pain…

"I take that as a no then?" Naruto mumbled out.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Blood was on the floor and two people were panting in exhaustion and pain.

"Why won't you... tell me the information?" The Kunoichi panted between breaths. She had been hitting him with everything in the briefcase, freezing cold water with ice cubes in them would be splashed on his body before another application of more whips with pointy sharp objects, cutting the small insides of his hands with kunai and countless sharp objects and many other forms of torture.

Naruto smirked as if he was unaffected.

"That my sweet… is simple…" The bloodied up Naruto dissolved into mud. In a blur, the Kunoichi was pinned on the table with a fully dressed Naruto on top of her, pinning her hands to the table. After a few seconds of shocked silence on her behalf, she finally asked how he had got out of the trap.

"I switched places with a water clone using the water on the floor then switched places with a mud clone when you were getting the whip. You were so focused on abusing me, you never noticed me get dressed and sit down on your chair, sipping your tea in the process. Jasmine tea is a pretty good choice might I add…now…"

Naruto suddenly turned serious and murderous intent spilled out of him as he looked at the red haired, brown eyes kunoichi he was currently on top of.

"I need to get to the next objective in this exam. It is pretty obvious that if I give you the information, my team would fail. I get the exam. You didn't tell us everything about this 'mission' because that's what usually happens on missions; missed information. Also, when enemy Shinobi or Kunoichi are captured, they are tortured until they give up the information, a sign of betrayal to one's village. Now, about that date…" Said Naruto, before the room blurred and Naruto found himself on the floor.

"You pass," Said an unknown Chunnin standing at the door. Naruto looked around to see that he was in a Genjutsu just then…which meant…

"So, that Kunoichi wasn't real?" asked Naruto suddenly. The Chunnin sweat dropped.

"No, it was a Genjutsu set up by a Kurama Clan member," Said the Chunnin. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yakumo?" asked Naruto suddenly. He had met the girl when he was in the academy and helped in the extraction of the inner demon she possessed. He then took her out on a date. She really loved the countryside and chatting. Too bad she didn't like him…

Didn't stop him from flirting with her whenever he could though. So she would probably do something like this. Naruto then wondered what did everyone else got.

"Correct. Congratulations on the pass, you may make your way back to the classroom for the next examination," The Chunin said to Naruto.

Naruto whistled as he left, hands in his pocket.

"Piece of cake this examination,"

Naruto made his way outside to see he wasn't the only one who passed.

"Ahh, Temari-Chan, Hinata-Chan, you passed too eh?" said Naruto as he walked up to them as they were walking back to their teams.

"Fate determined that I would pass this part with ease," Said Hinata as she made her way away from the two and towards her team.

Temari smiled at the girl as she walked to the team.

"Tough crowd eh Naruto-kun?" Temari said, she soon chuckled watching Naruto crouch low with a ghost-like figure coming out his mouth and wailing.

"Hinata-hime is so cold to me…" he mumbled.

Temari sweat dropped before walking away. Naruto was so animated sometimes…pun intended.

Naruto's soul went back in his mouth as his new team walked over.

"How was the exam?" asked Sasuke, eyeing Naruto's still black eye from Itachi a week ago with a small smirk on his face.

"Easy as cake… I hope you two played safe, kissing during the exams is not cool," said Naruto with a smirk, eyeing Sasuke's many kiss marks.

"Shut up… the examiners are calling us over, let's go," Said Sasuke, making his way to the crowd surrounding the examiners.

As Naruto passed by, Sakura came to his side.

"So I heard about what happened with Itachi," said Sakura in a somber tone.

"Yeah… it's tough…" Naruto replied, touching his eyes. The two were silent before a snort was heard, before another. The two simultaneously busted out laughter after a few seconds, with Naruto peeling off the 'black eye' and putting it over Sakura's left eye.

"The eye healed the minute I left his premises, it's just really funny seeing his mother fuss over it," said Naruto to Sakura.

"I figured so; you always were known to heal fast. But let's get over to the examiners before we miss the next exam," said Sakura.

As they made their way over to the double doors on the other side of the door Naruto came in, the examiners waited for two minutes before talking.

"Congratulations on passing the first part of the first exam. The next part will be taking part shortly, if your teammate has not made it back out of the doors, you are hereby disqualified from taking part in the next exam," said Anko, watching some of the group grumble and walk off. Yugito then spoke.

"To the rest that has made it, the second part of this exam is behind these doors, good luck…"

"And think before you act," Said Kabuto with a smirk. They all disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Seconds later, the door came crashing open and in rolled in Morino Ibiki with a murderous look in his eyes.

"This is the next exam, walk to your assigned seats and sit down for further instructions," Ibiki said before turning around.

"Didn't even say his name…how rude of him," whispered Naruto with a smirk. He knew of Ibiki but never met him, in all honesty, he was a bit afraid of the man and his detection skills, but that was to be expected when you were one of the heads of the Interrogation Department.

* * *

As Naruto sat down, he realized who he was sitting next to and sighed.

"Of all people on earth to sit next to, they put me next to a guy that wears eyeliner and fights in my shadow," said Naruto loudly as Gaara sat down with a calm expression on his face.

"Your mother," Was his curt reply. Naruto got a perverted grin.

No one could out talk Naruto when it came to mothers, as Gaara was soon about to learn.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked politely. Patiently waiting and ready to strike him verbally.

"I said your beautiful, strong, single mother who I'd love to take out time and time again. Tell her she has the best cooking and me and her could make tons of red haired kids in the future," said Gaara smoothly. The room got silent at that proclamation. In the background, Sasuke palmed his face with his hands, already knowing Naruto knew no limits to talking about mothers.

"Enough about my mother. Let us focus and discuss your mother, Yes let us get real and talk about your cute, fine and sexy mother. Now, that is a Kage I would not mind being punished by. I would take EVERY SINGLE _personal_ mission she would assign me and make sure it's S-Ranked, she can personally interrogate me anytime of the day… we could even practice interrogation. I would be a traitor and she can... _EXTRACT_ information from me...at a cost of course... would you not agree Gaara?"Asked Naruto as he leaned up on the table and checked his fingernails for dirt.

Gaara said nothing.

(Ten Seconds Later)

Naruto sat down next to his new seat by Haku. In the background was a raging Gaara being held down by four Chunnin while screaming how he was going to kill Naruto.

"Geez, you say something about someone's mother and they get offended so fast…people these days right cutie?" whispered Naruto to the blushing mist Nin who had not forgot about what he did to her this morning. Haku was by all intents and purposes, the coldest Kiri Genin in the whole village. She would freeze anyone who looked at her the wrong way and turn down men, boys and even girls with ease. She even had to resort to telling boys that she too was a boy, which actually worked and threw people through a loop time and time. It was quite funny after a while. But it seemed doing that to this boy next to her was something that would not work. But she had to admit. After seeing him and his teammate, she knew that Konoha had some really cute boys.

"NO MORE TALKING! Now! For this exam, you will be given ten questions to answer. You all begin with nine points; three points to each teammate. For each time you get caught cheating, you lose a point, if three points get taken off, you will be kicked out. The final question will be given as soon as everything is done. The exam begins…"

In a poof of smoke, papers appeared in front of narrowed his eyes as he took in the information and processed it.

"NOW!"

As papers shuffled and pencils moved in the background, Naruto closed his eyes and focused inwardly.

'_Megumi… you heard what I heard?'_

'_**Of course I did Naruto-kun. They want you to cheat without getting caught, even if they know that you are cheating. Blatant cheating is foolish. You have to be cunning and sharp. Not to mention creative,' **_Megumi replied to Naruto.

'_Oh, you know my style Megumi-chan… that's my forte… I am the C in cunning… the S in…'_

'_**Shut up and focus…'**_

'…_ok.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Digging deeper inside of himself, he thought of creative ideas to get through the exam.

'_Sasuke will use his eyes, Sakura is smart, Hinata would use her eyes, Kiba would communicate with his dog, Ino would switch minds with someone…what could I do?'_Naruto wracked his brains before smirking in an extremely devilish way.

Naruto pulled out a kunai. Slicing the tip of his finger, he let some blood flow a bit before going through hand seals.

"Blood Levitation!" he whispered. The blood slowly and steadily floated towards the still fuming Gaara like a snake before a word began forming in front of his sand eye that was currently behind an unknown genin's paper taking his answers.

'_YOUR MOTHER!'_

Then all hell broke loose.

Killer intent began bursting through the room before Gaara pulled out his sword and screaming.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

He jumped on his table, hopped to the other side and in the air flew towards Naruto and then swung his sword, which was deflected, but he still got the party started by punching Naruto in the face and tackling him into the table. The two began biting, punching and scratching before the Chunin's got the two off of each other, with Ibiki telling him that if they acted up again he would disqualify both teams.

Throughout the entire thing, not one person except Ibiki and the Chunin's noticed that all the paper's that the hidden Chunin posing as Genin had were gone.

'_That was_ s_mart kid. Very Smart,'_ Thought Ibiki as he watched a smirking Naruto pull out a sheet and began scribbling notes before switching to another paper to see if it was right.

After a while, Naruto looked up and into the eyes of Ibiki before nodding, to which his was returned.

He then turned to Haku and began talking in her ear, causing her to giggle like a school girl and whisper back.

Finally, it was time to get to the next question.

"Ok! Pencils down, time to get to the next question. This is the predicament… If you decide to take this tenth question, a series of event happen, "said Ibiki in an ominous tone.

"Such as what?" Kiba asked loudly.

"Simple, you have the option of leaving this exam before answering the question, or staying and facing the consequences," said Ibiki with a smirk.

"Like what?" asked a Random Waterfall Genin in a cocky tone.

Ibiki smirked at him.

"If you stay, you wil be given the question. If you get it wrong, you not only fail the exam, but you will remain a Genin in your village for the rest of your career, never able to get to the next level," replied Ibiki with an evil grin.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Shouted Ino suddenly as she jumped out of her seat in a rage.

Ibiki smirked.

"Try me… I do have the ability to do such a thing. The minute you walked in here, you have been under my jurisdiction, do not tell me what is not possible Ms. Yamanaka, I could have you cleaning graffiti in the slums of this village with a toothbrush and you would not even have a say in what to do, here. Right here, in this room…"

Murderous intent leaked out of Ibiki, causing Seventy-five percent of the room to freeze up.

Naruto whistled, this man was amazingly good and he could truly bluff his way into making the Genin doubt. He should be an actor at the plays the theatre held in the village during the summer, he would surely win a lot of awards.

"You are in my jungle and I am king… make your decision."

In less than two minutes, many of the teams left as if one person quit, the others would follow. Hands were raised and Genin were escorted out for a full ten minutes before Naruto fell out of his seat in laughter.

"This… is some really good stuff. So many mentally challenged, pitiful and scared people in this exam for no reason; I must say Ibiki. You're good. Messing with people like that, telling them what you can and cannot do… I tip my hat to you… if I had one…" Naruto picked himself up walked over to a Grass Nin, put it on, tipped the hat, put it back on his head, then placed it back on the grass Nin before walking back to his area and back in his seat as he said his sentence.

"There we go," he said, making Haku and other Kunoichi and Shinobi giggle, even some Chunin before Ibiki glared at them. Making them cough into their hand to straighten up.

"So you don't think I can keep you as a Genin?" said Ibiki suddenly, inwardly smirking as Naruto's funny face turned serious.

"No. Not for one second do I believe that either. You are not a Kage of a village nor do you handle the ranking of a Kage's subordinates so that would be illogical to give you jurisdiction on whether a Genin can advance in rank… but say you could do such a thing, I find it even more funny to take out Jounin squads as a Genin, just makes my village that much better then others. I mean, who would not be afraid, utterly terrified of a team of Genin squads destroying half of a village? I would be… so no, I personally am not afraid, give us the question, so I can get on with life, and taking some beautiful woman out on some dates," Said Naruto with a smirk as he sat back down and began talking to the Mist kunoichi again.

The room was in utter silence. Most would not expect him to break into monologue and state exceptionally sound logic, but then again,with his entrance and verbal tendencies, you kind of had to be a fool not to expect the unexpected from Naruto of Konoha.

Ibiki said nothing but began shaking with his eyes closed. The room stiffened a bit as he started making the room they were in shake with his chakra.

They all face faulted when he started chuckling.

"You guys hereby pass the second part of this Chunin exam and there is no tenth question," Said Ibiki casually, causing the room to all face plant except Naruto and get into a loud verbal uproar.

Naruto whistled through his mouth loudly after a few seconds of chaotic noise.

"So senseless is this generation of Genin. He does not have to explain anything to you all; you should know already what these exams were geared towards… now I gotta stop my flirting…I'm sorry Haku-chan, hold that thought, LISTEN!" Naruto walked towards Ibiki's desk and sat on the table right next to the man with his arms folded.

"It is actually real simple. In the first part, we were not told ALL of the 'mission' parameters, simply for the fact that, not all missions will have the information given; you will learn things you will have to adapt to. Sometimes, you will get caught, and you will be tortured for precious information you have concerning your village's secrets, or more, leading into this exam, in which we were to gather information by not getting caught, as ninja, this is what we are made to become, through training and proper training trials, we learn this skill. This then, is a key reason why Genin are Genin and Chunin are Chunin," finished Naruto to an again silent room as he walked back to his seat and put his foot up.

"So, what's the next part of the exam?" Naruto asked with a bored look as he checked his nails.

'_Cool points… replenished. I…am…the man.'_

Naruto soon wished he never asked that as soon, the window crashed and the hugest purple snake with red eyes he had ever seen slithered to the front before standing up and vomited slowly.

Black combat boots were seen, white bandages came next, the black slacks, then a purple bow wrapped around the waist, kunai pouch on thigh, Jounin vest, pale skin… long…hair… snake…eyes. The person…now identified as a man, petted the snake before it left in a huge amount of smoke. With the white lab coat on, people began shaking in fear at who exactly this was... The Scientist of Konoha was the next examiner?

"Hm… Greetings, lovely Genin, I am Orochimaru of the Sannin and I am your Proctor for the next exhilarating exam. I hope you will enjoy our trip to my home… the Forest of Death," Orochimaru's voice hissed through out the room in a eerie manner that reminded most of a vampire or...snake...(Go figure!)

Naruto paled suddenly at just what he would have to do next and turned into a pile of mud.

Ibiki chuckled.

"Safe to say, I think you scared this batch of Genin," said Ibiki, the two sharing a laugh.

"This is nothing however, to what they will go through next. But for now, I think I will change it up a bit. Tomorrow you will be heading to Training Ground 44 for the next test. Arrive at 0700 Hours. Do not be late, you would not want to miss the festivities. Until then," Orochimaru then walked towards the window his snake summon just crashed into and jumped out. The room was silent before Naruto formed back into his human skin from the pile of mud.

"This exam just got terrifying," Naruto mumbled. He then looked at Haku.

"Hold me?"

Haku said nothing before holding her arms out. Naruto came into them and rested his head on her bosom, looking dead at Sasuke and winking, making Sasuke shake his head.

If only he knew the trouble that would come in the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A man with a huge black cloak with red clouds sat at the edge of a huge sky skyscraper like building surverying the village. A hoodie covered his face from view but in his hand was a sword that he kept on cleaning in peace. _

_This peace was interrupted by another figure who as well held a similar black cloak with red clouds who stood behind him and waited patiently. _

_After a while, the man cleaning his sword stopped and stood up slowly, putting his sword back in it's sheath and facing the patiently waiting man. _

_"Aoi," the man finally spoke. _

_"Leader has called for us to assemble," Said the now introduced Rokushou Aoi, S-Class Missing Nin of Konoha. His skill with the stolen 2nd Hokage's Sword of the Thunder God was legendary. After nearly killing Idate Morino and his two students,when he was a sensei, along with injuring Jounin Asuma Sarutobi and Hatake Kakashi, his name was known among the elementary Nations. He defected to Rain Nation, where he was acknowledged by the current leader of Akatsuki and raised up to become a prominent Jounin and then member of Akatsuki. His loyalty was official as he completed every mission assigned to him. _

_"So be it, I really don't like meetings and I don't understand why we can't just find these Jinchurriki and capture them already," The man said gruffly. _

_The two made their way into an underground cave which currently had a huge table with two empty seats, to which the two sat in. _

_After a while, a hologram was shown in the middle of the screen and a dark figure with the fabled Rinnegan eye appeared. _

_"I have called this meeting to let you all know that it is time to begin taking up our Jinchuriki. But for now we are to watch their abilities. If an opportunity presents itself, then I advise that you take it. At the moment, I will be assigning who is to be following who and your partner for such a mission," _

_"For the One Tailed Shukaku. I am assigning Deidara to simply observe. She is currently in Konoha for the Chunin Exams," _

_"Uhn," grunted Deidara_

"_For the Two Tailed Nibi. I am assigning Kuzuku and Kazushi to observe. She too is located in Konoha," Said person nodded before looking towards his partner, his little brother, who simply smirked. . _

_"The Three Tailed Sanbi is currently out of its Jinchuriki. We have it's location and we will leave it alone at the moment," _

_"The Four tails, I am assigning that to Nadare Roga," _

_Said man, Missing Nin of Yukagure, nodded his head silently. _

_"Five tails will go to Akahoshi and Nobu Inuzuka,"_

_Nobu Inuzuka smirked, his fangs glinting under the dim lights. The father of Kiba and Hana, the man defected years after Hana was born, defeating Tsume and severing ties with the Inuzuka clan and Konoha. He had been a wandering Missing Nin, feared for his lethal ability and more. _

_The Hoshikagure Missing Nin, who defected after assassinating the Third Hoshikage, nodded his head solemnly. _

_"Six Tails will be Rokushou Aoi's responsibility," _

_Said man nodded. _

_"Seven Tails will be watched by Yahiko and Zetsu," _

_Yahiko, waved his hand with his attention focused on the object in his hand, a rice ball. _

_"You've got it Nag," _

_Nagato simply nodded, ignoring the fact that he was not addressed as his leader name. _

_"Eight Tails will be observed by Hidan. At the moment his whereabouts are unknown, but we will have you stationed in and around Kumo for any information," _

_Said man waved his hand in the air dismissively. _

_"Finally I am assigning the Nine Tailed Kyuubi to both Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Vega," Said Pein in finality. _

_Vega and Grimmjow looked at each other before killing intent rose. _

_"What a weakling, " Grimmjow said dismissively. _

_"Coming from such an ugly man, it means little to nothing to me," _

_"We will see who is ugly when I snap your neck Vega," Growled Grimmjow. _

_Vega simply 'hmm'ed' and turned away. _

_"Your mission will begin in one month from now, as that is when the Chunin exams will begin. I think it would be the best time to observe your necessary assignments as most of the Jinchuriki will be under one roof. Prepare yourself for the mission. That is all. Dismissed. _

_As Pein finished up. He turned around to look at the two woman sitting down observing him. _

_Konan stood by the window which showed a view of the rainy village, her blue hair currently wrapped up in a bun with a paper rose sticking from it. _

_The other figure, had her foot on the table of his desk, and she was currently sitting in his chair without a care in the world. _

_She was the true leader of Akatsuki, but was more or less nameless, her orange mask over her face with her black hair flowing to her shoulders. _

_She paraded around calling herself 'Tobi' and would act foolish. But it was an act. _

_She was the true orchestrator and manipulator. _

_Amaya Uchiha. SS-Class missing nin and Niece of Madara. _

_"It has taken you long enough to begin. I did not think acquring the funds for such an operation would take so long," Said Amaya_

_Pein, or Nagato, simply nodded. _

_"Rome was not built in a day," _

_Amaya chuckled before standing up. _

_"This is true. However, I am glad you have begun your mission. It seems the time has come for Akatsuki to truly show the Nation what it means to truly change the world," Amaya said serenely. _

_Nagato nodded his head again. _

_"It has begun," _

_As the thunder struck outside, the bodies illuminating, the faces of seven unmoving individuals were seen patiently waiting for their next objective. _

_Their Konoha, Kumo and Kiri plates glinting in the light._

* * *

**You know what sucks, I typed a full essay of new information and it still did not crack 10,000. **

**This sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the revealing of just who Naruto and Company have to go against. and speculation over who were the dead bodies can commence. Please let me know if I have any grammatical errors or if the flow of the story seems off, anything of that nature, because it does help my story. **

**On a sidenote, I would like to take the time out to Thank Pokemaster12 for his honest words. It definitely helps me to think about how to create a better structure within my story when you send such detailed reviews. While I have made some changes from your observations ( which again, made me cringe once I seen what you pointed out), and also neglected some of the suggestions ( Such as the Wave arc, which to be honest, I did not think of expanding it to such lengths, I'll be sure to do so in my other Fic however,) I do appreciate your words of wisdom and I know you don't have to review, yet you do, which, coming from a successful Fiction writer such as yourself, makes me immensely grateful and thankful. **

**Ok, now that I made myself sound like some kind of ultimate fan, On with the Story Suggestions. **

**Well, It might sound Cliche, but the first story suggestion is actually PokeMaster12's "Namikaze Shipuuden: Namikaze's Return Redux!" it is a different look on what would occur if Naruto took his 3 year training trip serious. It is a good read. **

**Second suggestion is "Ninja of The Kai's" By DragonMasterFlex. Unfortunately, last time he updated was September of 2011, but it is still a dope look on how Naruto would be in the World of DragonBallZ, Trained by some of the Kai's.**

**With all that being said, I am currently working on the plot for Winds of Change and Hokage No More, Father Son Bond and working on the grammatical errors in Beyond Good and Evil. SO BE PATIENT WITH ME. I am trying to make a huge one-day All Story Update happen just because I love getting my reviews. Speaking of, Last chapter I only wanted twenty-five, and I got thirty-six, which is amazing. I thank you all for the reviews. I am about three hundered away from hitting that 1,000 review mark and that brings me much joy. Next chapter is being worked on and to the one's who seen the Boondock reference... **

**Heh heh. **

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. **


	11. If You Don't Know Me By Now

**Here we go.**

* * *

Naruto stared at the very huge monster rabbit being eaten alive by a huge snake.

If anyone was to say that the Forest of Death was the best place for a Genin team to train at...well...

Naruto would have personally found them and killed them rather viscously. This place was a dungeon, a jungle, a massacre, and a place he would not even bring his own mother into.

Even if she was the one to toss him in the horrid place for one whole week after getting caught with Tenten.

'_Good times'_Naruto thought dryly surverying the group. it was a bunch of Konoha teams, four Kumo teams, one of the members eyeing his Hinata with Contempt,(_I will have to possibly kill him if he tries anything..._ Naruto thought) continuing on, he seen Waterfall, Iwa, Ame and Mist teams still there for the next part.

So many females to date, so little time...

The remaining teams were all situated outside the Forest of Death with Jounin and Chunin circling them, awaiting further instructions from the Sannin examiner.

"Well, now that everyone is here, it is time to explain the rules behind the next exam in addition to what you will be doing," said Orochimaru as he paced back and forth,white scientist coat fluttering in the wind.

Orochimaru, was the second strongest out of the Sannin and also the most intelligent. His usage of science and testing for the most interesting ninja specimen in the nation, gave him a reputation feared by many, especially foreign enemy nin captured during the war., Orochimaru would experiment on the person, stretching their limits to find out anything he can on the human body. What makes a human think? what causes diarrhea? How can he fool the heart into thinking it's the brain and vice versa, his experiments on enemies and foes, got him a job as the number one interrogator in Konoha and creator of many jutsu and health pills, seals and near immortality creations.

Plus the way he regenerated himself was plain awesome in Naruto's opinion, but that was a story for another time.

"You will be making your way as a team to the Tower located in the middle of the forest; from there you will need two scrolls, which I will explain about later, in order to get inside of the tower, you must not look inside of the scrolls until you reach the tower, the consequences might be... dire. Now, the whole exam will take a total of five days. You are allowed to kill in this exam, though it would be frowned upon, as such, soon my helpful Chunin and I will be handing out forms for you to sign. This is a waiver and signing it means we as the village of Konoha are not responsible for your deaths should you die and you had full knowledge of the expectations in the Forest of Death. I must warn you little ones that this forest is pretty dangerous and things can get out of hand really…"

Some Genin screamed or gasped as a huge bird just got eaten and brutally ripped apart by two spiders, the blood splashing all over Orochimaru's lab coat and face.

"Fast…" said Orochimaru with a creepy grin as he licked the blood off of his face…and coat… and… well, we just can't tell you where else he licked but you get the picture.

Naruto shivered. Looking around at his competition, he zoned out a bit on Orochimaru's explanation of the scrolls they would need as he already knew about that in addition to what he would have to do in order to get to the tower. The seal with the eyes was the Mangekyou Sharingan of Madara Uchiha and the seal with the tree is referring to the Shodaime's Kekkai Genkai Wood idea behind the scrolls was rather ingenious. Both were known to be the strongest of ninja in the entire nation at the time. Their respective powers however, were both tools, if they didn't know how to use the tools, they would not have been strong. The focus was that if your mind was strong, then whatever gift you had would be strong as well. Weak minded, but strong tools meant you would never amount to anything as a ninja.

His team would be given one of the two and he would have to find and eliminate an opposing team for the other scroll in order to get to the tower, plain and simple.

All of a sudden a sword came flying at him at mach speeds before he moved his neck to the left, dodging the sword as it planted itself into a tree. In two seconds, he felt a figure behind him with…_her_ right arm around his neck and locked by the left arm that was under his left arm and her body wrapped around him like… a snake if you will.

"Are you paying attention brat? It's rather rude to ignore Orochimaru-sama in the middle of his speech," purred Anko, bloodthirsty grin on her face as she began licking the side of his cheek, where a huge gash from the wind surrounding the sword cut him. Naruto, in all honesty, was pretty bored at the moment, he already knew this stuff, so why couldn't he have a little bit of fun with the current babe wrapped around him…literally?

Anko would never know what hit her.

"You have now become a statistic my snake princess…" said Naruto cryptically. The minute she opened her mouth, Naruto broke out of the hold, turned around and lunged into it with his and stole yet _another_ kiss from her before being stabbed in the jugular… only for the mud clone to fall apart.

Orochimaru smiled. He knew teaching the kid the mud clone as a birthday gift would do him great wonders. All Naruto had to give was a little blood sample so he could experiment on a few ideas. Good trade in his book. Orochimaru had to say though, the boy learned really fast, he switched himself the minute she blinked, what chakra control!

"You have improved Kushina-child," said Orochimaru to the person next to him.

"Why thank you Snake Eyes...now, let's have some fun shall we?" Said Naruto, making Orochimaru chuckle. The kid would be a real treat to watch when he got serious with his ninja skills and stop flirting his life away.

"ANKO! SWEETIE! OVER HERE!" Yelled Naruto, causing everyone to see him by the Sannin and making some Genin wonder how fast he was.

Tenten smiled, knowing she played a part in his speed. The training he did to maintain his quickness put her own Sensei's to shame...

Naruto winked at Tenten from his spot right next to Orochimaru before facing Anko and pulling out the one item that he knew Anko would kill her own sensei for.

Fresh dango.

"Come here little kitty cat…" mumbled Naruto, watching her slowly stalk forward towards him, a circle forming around them, exam rules forgotten for a brief moment.

'_Show these little Genin what a REAL Konoha Nin is Naruto-kun…'_ thought Orochimaru as he folded his arms in a relaxed position, signaling to the other Jounin to let the events play out.

In a flash, Anko was upon Naruto, striking with a quick left jab in a downward motion followed by a roundhouse kick, to which Naruto moved to the right and jumped over, still eyeing the dango. As he continued dodging her frenzied assault, which was composed of swift jabs and kicks with a snake-like precision to it, Naruto pulled one Dango out of the bag and licked it slowly, before eating it whole. Anko froze…as she closed her eyes, many felt the heat begin to drop around her as she began shaking.

"Naruto-kun… you have ten seconds to drop the Dango bag into my hand before I kill you…" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto, who had already moved, how...? No one knew, sat on top of a tree branch on the other side of the field eating her dango with a relaxed and content look on his face.

"I'll think about it Sweetie .Thought about it. No," Naruto said with a smirk as he pulled out another one.

"One…"

Naruto smiled as he sniffed it, extremely slow, then sighed in contentment.

"Two…"

Naruto licked the Dango very slowly, getting a few blushes out of females.

"Ten… DIE!"

Anko flung kunai after kunai towards Naruto. Who with one hand, tossed the bag up, swallowed the dango whole and began jumping up, missing two kunai, he landed then moved to the left, dodging another, flipping forward, he grabbed onto the branch and using chakra, flung himself back to his feet, dodging another kunai, he then side stepped calmly the next three, before catching one and deflecting the next seven and finally he threw the one he was holding with his eyes still looking onto Anko into the tree just as the Dango bag came down, which he caught in his hand, in which he smelled the bag.

"So sweet these Dango," teased Naruto.

Anko shrieked before flying towards him, kicking up dust before planting an uppercut to his gut. Making him cough up the dango before her tongue whipped out to catch it…

Only to watch it get put into another Naruto's mouth, Shadow clone popping after she attacked it. As she continued destroying Naruto's she soon learned that each clone was not the real Naruto and the dango were even fake.

Where was he?

Anko's eyes widended as she formed chakra together and in a burst expelled it.

"Kai!"

A whistle was heard before everyone turned their heads to see Orochimaru and Naruto playing 'Go' on top of a snake. The Genin were stumped and many lost their confidence in taking out Naruto's team, if he could move that fast and hold a Jounin to a standstill, what could the other Konoha Nin do?

And when did he trap her in a Genjutsu?

"Took you long enough, anyway… I have the last three Dango's in my possession…"

Naruto smiled before opening his mouth, placing one on his tongue, not chewing it yet,he then began talking.

"Wahnt iht?" He managed to get out before closing back up his mouth. He raised his hand slowly and waved it in a 'get over here' motion.

"Cowme ghet i…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Anko's tongue was currently occupying it. The group all turned a bit grossed out, some aroused, at the exchange and killer intent was leaking out of some of the females at the scene of the two kissing and exchanging Dango from mouth to mouth.

Yugito was in a rage. All this time, he could use all this fighting skill and he played around and slacked off? How dare he!

Ino too was mad. How dare that hussy kiss her… boyfriend? Was she and Naruto even still together? Did that 'relationship' count? Well after this exam, she was going to have a little talk with him.

Tenten felt some kind of way, but also did not care that much, she knew Naruto was hers after that date in Suna.

Temari was going to kill Anko. Then she was going to kill Naruto. No one… **No one.** Put their mouths on Naruto except her.

Hinata simply shook her head. Such wasted potential and he went ahead and acted a fool. Not to mention his flirting was getting on her nerves. He was supposed to be using his tongue on he…

Hinata froze up. Where did that thought come from? She held her head and turned away from the scene, which did not go unnoticed from Shino and Kiba, who gave each other a knowing look.

One particular girl from a Kumo team looked on in mild interest. He was strong, that was for sure, but she really wanted to see what his skill with a sword was. Her teammate on the other hand.

"Perverted brat, if I get a chance, I am going to bash my fist into his face," Said Karui to Omoi.

"Well, what if he is a womanizer traveling the Nations, kissing girls and making them cry? Maybe he is an infiltration specialist, then he would be well adverse to making angry woman happy, what if you come up to him and he kisses you?" Said Omoi as he put his lollipop back in his mouth.

Samui inwardly agreed with all of those except the first, first he kissed and spoke to a Kiri girl all day, and was now fraternizing with a Konoha Jounin? Something was definitely amiss with this boy. She would find out.

"Shut up," Said Karui, a blush on her face from thinking about Naruto kissing her.

Haku raised her eyebrow, it seemed the boy she was slowly starting to look like was a bit of a woman's man. She then shrugged her shoulders, he was still better looking and stronger than half of the Genin… no, ALL of the Genin in Kiri. So it mattered little to her.

Sasuke was a bit traumatized… did he just pull another out of the bag and put it in his mouth again? And did she just go into his mouth with her mouth to eat it? That's a nasty exchange of saliva… so much kissing… it was…

"Dude, your kunai is showing…"

Shikamaru sighed as the mid-puberty males all as a unit moved to the side to fix their pants…

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he too fixed himself.

* * *

"Ok… now that the exchange is over…" Said Orochimaru, paying no mind to the two frolicking and rolling in the floor, moaning and getting just a little bit too… into it.

"The exam permits the usage of killing as I said before, however, to make sure no issues arise, we will now be passing out those disclaimer forms I mentioned, letting your village know that you consented to this exam and in the event you die, we, Konoha, are at no fault," Orochimaru pulled out a zip lock filled with bloody eyeballs...before chuckling nervously and putting it away.

"Wrong pocket…"

Passing out the waivers, chuckling as some Genin actually backed out, Orochimaru walked toward the first gate and prepared to start the next exam.

Naruto, after cleaning himself up and getting the tree leaves out of his hair, and wiping off the kiss marks on his face...and snake out of his pants...pun intended, signed the paper without even reading it and, after careful talking with Sasuke, decided to let Sakura hold the Tree scroll they received.

Then automatically wished they didn't as they watched Sakura eat the scroll whole.

Sasuke paled and looked really spooked and freaked out.

"You alright?" whispered Naruto as they watched her walk over to Ino, the two chatting like nothing ever happened.

"I'm scared Naruto… I feel scared…yet, a bit excited at what I just seen," Sasuke replied in a hollow and timid voice. Naruto patted him on the back in a friendly manner before deciding to mess with him some more.

"Imagine if the scroll was bigger…" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's nose started bleeding.

Turning around suddenly, feeling a presence behind them, Naruto and Sasuke came face to face with some Nin, and the entire area was filled with overwhelming tension suddenly.

First off were the headbands… all Iwa. They all were dressed differently… from the short, black haired female, with a scowl on her cute face, wearing a red shirt under a black vest and black slacks with combat boots and a kunai pouch on her hip…on both sides, to the scantily clad blonde female with a red high collar, sleeveless jacket that covered her mouth but only showed her beautiful aquamarine eyes. The jacket stopped at her belly button… but her body was amazing…hourglass figure, abs glistening in the light...and at such a young age? This honestly made no sense to Naruto, but he knew , Iwa nin or not… he would take her out on a date…no, he wanted her hand in marriage... and back to her eyes! They reminded Naruto of the ocean,so soft...so serene...so...anyway, finally was the biggest man… or boy, he should say,Naruto had ever seen wearing a huge hammer strapped to his back, Black shirt and brown ninja slacks, red combat boots ( rather nice looking boots too in Naruto's opinion) huge hands, weird red bandana on his head, he seemed like a nice person though, with a relaxed smile on his face. The huge scarf around his neck reminded Naruto of Konohamaru.

The Black haired girl with the scowl then pointed at him.

"You're not a Genin are you?" she asked suddenly, bringing a smirk to Naruto's face.

"What's it to you Iwa-nin?" answered Sasuke as showed up, arms folded as he looked the girl up and down before putting on his patented 'Uchiha grin.'

The pink eyed kunoichi blushed a bit before looking directly at Sasuke while pointing back at Naruto... not knowing he was not in the spot anymore.

"I was talking to the blonde, Uchiha, wait your turn alright handsome," said the girl in a mocking tone...or flirtatous, Sasuke couldn't tell, before looking at Naruto to find no one there.

"I am not a Genin, you're right, but neither are you three… I'll be seeing you guys later on…I'm sure of it," Naruto said with his hands folded behind his back. Slowly walking up to the silent kunoichi, Naruto grinned.

"Especially the aquamarine-eyed beauty. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and soon I'll be taking you out on a date… what's your name cutie?" said Naruto, as he stood directly in between the three, shocking the female and the big male. The blonde haired female however, didn't even bat an eye at his speed.

"My name is Halibel…" she then slowly pointed at the girl, her rich brown skin added to her exotic outfit, making Naruto want to spirit her away and walk around with her around his neck like a medallion.

"She is Kurotsuchi and he is Akatsuchi," was all she said before putting her hand down. Naruto quickly grabbed her hand before leaving a small kiss on it...only to almost get his lips stuck...they were so... cold... her hands...weird.

"I hope you make it to the next round, so I can get to know you better. Your eyes are so cold yet smooth…like the ocean. I want to swim in them...You little shark you," said Naruto in a playful tone. Harribel stared at him silently, making Naruto feel awkward.

What she said next would put him on edge yet confuse him until they met again.

In two silent steps, she was in his face and whispering in his ear.

"The shark can always drown the fox before eating it," walking away with her teammates, Naruto watched her walk, mesmerized by the way she moved, almost like a fish, flowing and smooth...Naruto sighed in bliss before closing his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Kissed a cold hottie from Mist, Got a date with a Jinchuriki from Sand, kissed my crush again in front of everyone, and now I got a female that wants to eat me up... What's next Sasuke?"Asked Naruto to his friend as he turned around.

He was soon answered as he bumped into yet another pointing female, this time with a Kumo headband. She had really beautiful features but seemed mighty feisty, he said this because he was grabbed by the scruff of his ironed white shirt and held up nose to nose with her…

A mistake, he was about to rectify.

"What business do you have touching all the girls and kissing them, you PERVERT! What do you have to say for yourself?" Yelled the Kumo kunoichi, with a white bandana over her red hair and a long black dress with a green sleeveless vest with a pouch in the middle. Her gold eyes and brown skin made Naruto feel extremely rich…but her lips… as they screamed words he did not hear… her lips were so full… and now…

He had to meet them...with his.

Her two teammates' faces were of shock as Naruto grabbed her waist suddenly and laid a kiss on her. They did not know what to do however, when he deepened the kiss, leaning her forward to add to the effect. The kunoichi's hands slowly fell from his shirt and her eyes wide before closing in bliss.

As Naruto pulled away, letting her sway a bit to get back into focus from the mind shattering kiss, he smirked as he pulled out a paper and wrote another mark on the paper.

"Another victim…sweet," moving past the still shocked Kumo Nin, he walked up to the other two and asked who they were.

"Omoi is my name, this is Samui and the girl you just kissed is Karui. Takes a lot of guts to do that, she'll be trying to kill you every time she see's you," Said Omoi in a relaxed tone, a lollipop stick hanging out his mouth.

Naruto nodded.

"Most females play hard to get my friend, just got to get them buttered up before they warm up to you," Said Naruto as he patted Omoi's back in a friendly gesture.

"Naruto… Yugito told me about you," Samui said plainly. Naruto looked at her and froze, his mouth literally dropped and his eyes glazed as he stared at her.

"The pictures, they truly do you no justice, it is nice to finally meet Samui, hopefully after this exam me and you can get acquainted," said Naruto smoothly as he took her hand and pecked it.

Samui raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"That sounds good, I look forward to it," She said calmly.

The sound for the teams to get to their gates was sounded off suddenly and Naruto turned back to the two.

"Well, I hope to see you guys in the exams further, I do want to have a sword fight with each of you, one swordsman to another, Samui, again, pleasure to meet you, I believe in having more then one wife and if you ever find yourself in need of a husband, I am your guy, Omoi, stay safe…Karui…my sweet..." Naruto couldn't finish as a punch shook his core as Karui struck his gut, then growled as he turned into mud.

"I'm going to kill him…" she mumbled to herself in a tone of finality and an aura was wrapped around her that screamed of darkness and insanity as she plotted on how brutal his death would be. That perverted pig! He stole her first kiss! His life was now forfeit!

Samui looked at the boy with indifference as he walked to the gate, she seen him switch, the minute he said Karui he changed places… his speed and control was unmatched, his confidence was at it's peak… just who was this boy?

Samui resolved to look into that matter as soon as possible.

* * *

(Gate Twenty-Five)

Naruto and his team stood by the gate waiting to enter and begin the exam. They had gotten the tree scroll, so they would have to get the eyes first before moving on to the next part of the exam.

"So how many days you want to do the exam in?" asked Sakura to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto smiled.

"Who set the record for the fastest?" asked Naruto suddenly.

"Uchiha Itachi, Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yugao, three hours, fifty-two minutes and five seconds, three scrolls obtained and a scroll with the contract for hawks from a dead Kusa nin," said Sakura in a rapid fire answer.

Naruto grumbled.

"… and ten numbers…" he said under his breath.

"Let's do it two hours, then come back outside and sabotage others," said Sasuke as he strapped his gloves on and channeled chakra through it, watching as fire flew out before disappearing.

"We could do that, two hours it is… Formation C. Ambush Thirty-one-DG. Northside stomp. Then to the tower," Said Naruto, watching the two nod in agreement.

The Chunin stood shocked. Since when did Genin learn formation C?

Suddenly a huge fireball was sent out into the air before a Water dragon ate it, causing a huge mist to occur over the forest, also signifying the beginning of the exam.

"Let's go," Said Naruto seriously and in three blurs, the team was into the exam…and Forest… of Death.

As they moved, Naruto suddenly sighed, his seal was acting up, meaning one of the people his other mission was about, was currently being attacked, and losing, if the loss of chakra was any indication.

"Why must she be so wrapped in mystery? Always the pretty ones…" Naruto said to himself. He turned to Sakura and Sasuke as they made their way toward the tower. He was in the back of the group as he was the chakra sensor of the group, Sakura was in the middle as she was the most vital being both a medic and the scroll holder, and Sasuke with his Sharingan eyes, could see anything.

Suddenly Naruto stopped moving and said he had to use the bathroom.

Moving to the bushes behind him, Sakura sat down and Sasuke leaned against a tree. Soon after, a smiling Naruto came out, refreshed and ready to go.

"Alright babes, let's get going," said Naruto as he put his hands in his pockets and waited for the group to move.

Sasuke sighed after a period of silence, making Naruto fidget a bit.

"Whatever Dobe," Sasuke said, turning around. The group moved out, taking to the trees and periodically having Naruto stretch his chakra out for any enemies, a move which really started tiring Naruto. After a while, Naruto started to realize that something was wrong as they had come across the same path for the fifth time.

"You do know… that you've been in a Genjutsu for the past hour and when you wake up, you and your team will be half naked and in the middle of a forest full of tigers with meat underwear right?" said Sakura suddenly as Naruto froze and put himself in a fight stance. Only for everything to blur and spin in a mixture of brown and green.

The Ame nin that was impersonating Naruto found himself, just as they said, wrapped up with his teammates with underwear made out of meat… and a bunch of roaring tigers about to pounce on them… so he did what he had to do for his team…

He screamed.

(Tower)

"Double Genjutsu is just really genius," Said Naruto as he walked with Sakura, arm around her shoulders. The group was the first ones in at two hours and one minute, breaking apart Itachi's title. After opening their scrolls, they stood in the tower talking and heading for their room.

"You are so right Naruto; it's amazing how easily they fell for it. You are such a genius! " Said Sakura as she nuzzled into Naruto's shoulder.

"You're the cutest when you call me smart, knowing your smarter than me, you're amazing my Sakura-hime," Said Naruto, bumping his forehead against hers before pecking her forehead.

"Aww...that's so touching... but,no…you are smarter then me, my sweet Naruto-kun," Whispered Sakura, Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear, making her blush and giggle like a little school girl.

Sasuke felt some kind of way seeing Naruto all over Sakura, hugging her, laughing with her…kissing her, it just wasn't… wait…WHAT!

"Kai!"

The image blurred as Naruto was chuckling right next to Sasuke along with Sakura on his other side. Giving each other subtle eye contact, Naruto smiled and then walked further into the tower, his teammates following.

Sasuke looked at the floor to see something he figured had occurred.

"You know… we can tell whether or not you're a mud clone by now right?" said Sasuke suddenly. Naruto stopped walking before asking a simple question.

"How long?"

"Did we know? The minute you really stepped out of the bushes, mud clones don't make footprints in what they came out of," Said Sakura with a smile.

Naruto stared at her before smirking in a cocky way.

"In another world Sakura… I would be a loud hyperactive brat vying for your attention on a daily basis, believing in my heart that you'd marry me one day… your intelligence knows no boundaries. You're going to be a powerful ninja… and your body… men will drool… blind or Byakugan they'll drool over your figure… just thought you should know that my sweet," said the clone before pointing outside.

"He'll be back in ten minutes; he had something to take care of. You will know when we replace, but for now, we should head to the rooms and relax, then we can go and sabotage, once Naruto returns," Said Naruto clone.

Sasuke nodded before looking at Sakura with his normal relaxed and calm face, making her blush.

"Come, let's go," said Sasuke as he walked into the tower to go to his assigned room.

Naruto sworn he seen the girl slink off after him like… a snake?

Must have been seeing things…

* * *

(Team Hinata)

What a massacre!

Kiba lay unconscious and Akamaru was trapped in a stone wall, Shino, currently fending off against one squad of Kumo in exhaustion, The nin were slowly wearing and tearing on him. Who would have thought that the leader of this team was the son of the man who tried to kidnap Neji all those years ago?

Hinata did not, but it didn't matter now, what mattered was they were about to die. She had taken out two of the six members out of these two teams, and was working on the son, but everytime she'd hit him, he'd just get stronger while she was getting weaker.

"It's really simple cute one…" the boy replied, his black muscle shirt had a big Kumo logo on the shirt, his eyes shone years of insanity and madness and his mouth was foaming as he crushed Hinata's hands under his big hands, his black combat boots met her face before sending her flying towards two trees, breaking through them she landed in the water. A hand palmed her face before bringing her up.

"My clan specialized for the next few years on absorbing chakra. Your clan does nothing but chakra infused strikes, I've been sapping your chakra for the past twenty minutes. I will avenge my father by killing you. Then I'll be honored by my clan by bringing them back to their former glory and more…or…"

His eyes changed into one of lust.

"Maybe I can keep you around for a bit…" his other hand grabbed onto her rear as he held her by her hair. Kissing her face, he chuckled as she spat in his face. He then punched her deep in her gut, knocking all the air out. His hand then slowly began undressing her shirt.

"I like my women feisty…"

"But I like rapist dead," said a cold and emotionless voice.

In two seconds, the Hinata he was holding crumbled into mud before he looked over to see his entire team knocked out by the boy who just landed with Hinata in his arms.

"Hime…rest… I'll take care of him and then I'll take you to the tower.

Hinata could do little right now but nod, her mind assaulted with memories of the past and traumatized by the near de-flowering.

Naruto placed her down between a panting Shino and a knocked out Kiba, Akamaru now licking his master to wake him up.

"Watch her. When this is done, I'm taking you three to the tower," said Naruto in a no nonsense voice.

Shino nodded.

Naruto turned to the Kumo nin and slowly pulled out his sword.

"I would usually play around with people like you. Cocky, arrogant and overbearing. But right now you've done the unforgivable…" Chakra and murderous intent poured out of Naruto like a geyser, freezing up the Genin.

"Prepare for my original attack, as it will be the first and last thing you see." Said Naruto as he slid two fingers across the sword, a green glow following.

"**Shinigami: Soul Blade!"**

A green skeleton went flying at mach speeds at the Frozen Genin, hitting his gut and turning his whole body green from the inside out. His heart was red and black.

"Your heart shines in the darkness, but it itself is dark, you've been judged, GUILTY!" Naruto walked towards him, sword held upwards. The walk turned into a pace, then a jog, then a run, and then a sprint before he jumped up in the air, from across the field, Naruto held his sword high in the air before bringing it down into the Genin's head.

"Death awaits you. **Justice stab!"** blood began flowing through the eyes, ears, nose and mouth of the Kumo Genin as his eyes went white and his body began slowly shaking. Naruto removed his sword and the soul and tossed a paper onto the now falling Genin. Closing his eyes and putting the sword in its sheath, he tossed the soul into the sky where it dissolved.

"You have been served."

His body exploded in a great green light that shined throughout the whole forest. Naruto kept walking, undisturbed by it. He suddenly snapped his eyes to the left to see Halibel standing there on the other side of the clearing with her arms crossed. The two remained silent but stared into one another's eyes. In a blur they switched spots and did not move before a strand of the other's hair fell to the floor.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and his eyes glinted with happiness before retaining their emotionless gaze upon her calm expression. She was fast, very... but he knew she was holding back because so was he. Of the fifty slashes, only three connected, a testiment to how fast he had to move to defend. Who was this beautiful but deadly foe?

"You interest me… Namikaze…"

Naruto's eyes widened slowly at what she just called him. How did she know?

He knew one thing, she was either an enemy... or an ally, and he would scope her out soon enough.

She then faded into nothingness. but her eyes were still there glowing in the darkness before blinking away as well.

Naruto did not move for a few seconds, digeting everything that happened before sheathing his sword and walking up to team 8. He picked up Hinata and Kiba, one over his shoulder and another scooped in his other arm before looking at Shino and Akamaru.

"Let's go."

Little did Naruto know, Halibel, Shino and Akamaru were not the only ones who seen the exchange.

Hinata shivered from her position.

"_What power… are you hiding for yourself to bear… Naruto?"_

* * *

**Until next chapter.**


	12. Never Too Much

**Someone last chapter got on me for not having an original chapter and biting off of Kenchi618.**

**Sidenote. They did not put where in my chapter and which story of Kenchi's … good job reviewer! You have helped me immensely to find the error and fix it. ( Blatant Sarcasm)**

**If someone could show me where I bit, I will instantly change it.**

**But at the same time, the person did not have the common decency to sign in. So to me, it was nothing more to the equivalent of a heckler at a sports game.**

**In the nosebleed section. **

**I don't even know why I wasted time addressing this person to be honest. They did make me feel some kind of way, and not a good way either. **

**Forget them. **

**Let's go!**

* * *

Naruto whistled a tune as he made his way out of Kiba's room. After dropping team 8 off at the tower,and into the infirmary, the nurses simply said Kiba needed rest but wanted to keep Hinata for further treatment, Shino was simply suffering from mild bruises and chakra exhaustion so he was out of there in less than thirty minutes.

Naruto continued on walking down the hall, passing Yugito with her arms crossed, looking at him sternly as he walked by. Naruto stopped walking and whistling and slowly backed up, staring into her green eyes, Naruto raised an eyebrow before standing in front of her. He stood there for a while before moving to lean on the wall next to her, to which she turned her neck to face him slowly. The hallway was silent with the occasional faint sounds of screaming as the two just stood there looking in one another's eyes. Finally Yugito spoke.

" So you finally decided to show me that you have more power then you let on eh Naruto-kun…" she said in a silent voice…with a little hiss on the end. Naruto was confused. She only hissed when she was…

Mad…

"I did what I had to do, I don't know why you're so…" Naruto never finished his sentence as a green chakra powered fist came crashing into the spot where he stood before.

"You…_**liar**_," She growled as she slowly pulled her hand out, smoke obscuring the view of her as the sounds of crumpling rocks fell out.

"What did I lie to you about sweetie?" asked Naruto in a relaxed tone, knowing fully well why she was mad but decided to let her vent.

"_You fought with us. Me and Sasuke, and every time, we'd win. By a slight margin but we always won. I was on that team for__**eight months**__, and out of those eight months, the only time you won, was __**once**__. Now, suddenly you have the speed to out match a Jounin, the skill to trap a Jounin in a Genjutsu without a hand sign and the grace of an__**Experienced Jounin?**_**"** Hissed Yugito as she slowly slid into a crouched stance with her fingernails growing slowly to the size of cat claws, her eyes becoming silted purple and her body became cloaked in green chakra.

Naruto stared on with an expressionless gaze, knowing that he was specifically told to not let too much of his skills show. To only do just enough and be fair with everything he did, so he was and he did just that, letting as much skill show to match his opponent, but always letting them get the upper hand and win. Was he wrong? No, he didn't think so, he just believed that if he had not done years and years of training, he would lose every time to the two of them, so he went against them with the skill level of a regular Genin and not a 'Genin with the skill of a Jounin' amount that he could have done.

So why was she so…

No time to think, she wants a fight.

Yugito tackled Naruto through three walls, after the third, she threw him into a white wall, watching him crash into the infirmary...and through a final wall before crashing into a wall that finally caught him, his body becoming an imprint.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata was deep in thought. What was all of that power that came leaking out of Naruto? Where did he posses the ability to take a soul out of another human being and send it to the shinigami? Was he human? Hinata vowed she would get to the bottom of this problem. As soon as she seen him she would get her answers.

IN fact, after dropping her team off, he disappeared. She could not use her Byakugan at the moment as she needed to reserve her Chakra and she knew he was still in the area. Where was he?

Hinata raised an eyebrow suddenly as Naruto crashed through her hospital room wall next to the door, get up, dust himself off and wink at her before opening leaving through the hospital door, the sounds of fist hitting skull occurring on the other side.

Hinata was too focused on what she had witnessed and how it coincidentally happened after she thought about him to notice the rose behind her ear.

* * *

(Forest of Death)

Sasuke turned around from the sight he just seen, grabbed Sakura, and high tailed it out of the area he was in. what he had just witnessed, was all around creepy. Was that a Grass Kunoichi standing in the middle of the forest humming an unknown tune and feeding a legion of Tigers like it was nothing. And did she suddenly snap her head towards him and smile? Then said she was waiting for him to arrive?

SO…back to the tower, where they will stay in there for the rest of the exam and then just…

Sasuke and Sakura dodged the snake that suddenly attacked the branch he was aiming for.

Sakura landed crouched before whipping out two black bladed daggers from her thigh holsters. Sasuke forgot to say how she changed her outfit. How wrong of him to do that.

Sakura now had her hair long but braided into one long pink braid that stopped mid back. She wore a red tank top that stopped at her stomach, showing her abs; on her back was a huge scroll with the kanji for 'Med' on it. She had on a pink skirt with black tights that stopped at her thighs, the skirt, was up to her knee, but had a slit on the side so she can move her legs. The thigh holsters were under her skirt, unseen to the untrained eye. She completed her look with black combat boots.

In all honesty, Sasuke liked the new look a lot more than her outfit in the academy but he had no time to talk about that as the Grass Kunoichi appeared on the opposite tree branch from them.

The girl smiled at them both creepily. She had light blue hair in a pony tail and red lipstick. She was wearing a hunter green cloak that covered her up to her ankle, where you could see her brown sandal combat boots. Ironically, it just HAD to be the same girl that Naruto took the hat off. It seemed she wanted revenge for that one act.

Sasuke sighed.

"You want revenge for what Naruto did…don't you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

The girl chuckled.

"No. Just want to test you. But, not the both of you, just one of you so…"

In a flash, the girl was on the other side and behind Sakura, with a chop to the neck, Sakura fainted to the floor and was caught by the Grass Kunoichi who put her comfortably in safely on the tree branch, making Sasuke look in shock at the speed and at the finesse of the action.

"Now show me your skill," Said the Grass Kunoichi.

Then the murderous intent blasted out of her.

And Sasuke then truly wished he did not leave his room after making it inside.

* * *

(Forest of Death Tower Office)

Orochimaru sat at his desk reading a newspaper in his office. His walls were painted red and the floor was black rug made of the fur from panthers, his lights were dim and on his left side was a view of half of the Forest of Death where he could see a Team of Kumo Nin defeat a Grass team and get the scroll before heading off, they used a rather efficient method of getting that scroll with the formation and the swords, he had to admit.

But back to the newspaper.

Apparently, a Mist group was reuniting the members, unfortunately, the leader died so they were looking for a new member to be the leader. The requirement was to beat the other six… Kisame, Zabuza, Chojuro, Raiga and two other members that Orochimaru chuckled just thinking about. So strong the two of them were, if only he got a blood sample when they fought last year.

Orochimaru chuckled and flipped the page as Kabuto opened the door with a glass of hot cocoa.

What? Orochimaru loved hot cocoa on a day of death such as this.

As Kabuto came upon his desk, the room shook and his picture of Team Sarutobi fell off the wall and the hot cocoa spilled onto Orochimaru's desk.

One drop to be exact but that's a spill to Orochimaru.

Not even looking up from his desk, Orochimaru pulled out a sword and chopped Kabuto's head off, blood flying through the room before his head landed on a chair by the door. In seconds, another head of Kabuto was formed out of blood before he bowed.

"My apologies Orochimaru; It seems a fight is occurring in the tower as we speak, hence the reason why the hot cocoa spilled," said Kabuto as if nothing ever happened.

Orochimaru nodded.

"Put my cocoa down and get them to cut it out, I would hate for them to end up in my… experimentation room," Said Orochimaru in a hollow voice.

The room was silent before Kabuto snorted and the two busted out in laughter.

"As if they could get into that room, the requirements take one hour," said Kabuto with a grin.

Orochimaru nodded himself while picking up his hot cocoa.

"Indeed, you are so right; anyway, get them to stop and get the next place set up, don't forget the head on the way out," said Orochimaru as he flipped the page of his newspaper and read away, sipping on hot cocoa, Kabuto picking up his head on the way out.

"Ahh, nothing like cutting the head off of an artificial copy of my student for fun," Said Orochimaru to himself.

* * *

(Tower- ?)

Yugito growled as she pounded Naruto in the face, actually grinding his face into the concrete with each hit. Why was he not fighting back? If there was anything Yugito could not respect, it was someone who never took fights seriously, it was honestly making her mad with each hit, the fact that he could counter at any time.

"Why. Won't. You. Fight. BACK?" Yugito growled suddenly as she lifted up a expresionless Naruto from the ground.

Naruto was silent. should he really show her just what he was **fully** capable, or should he give her a **sneak peek** of his skill.

"Are you sure you want him to fight back Yugito-san?" Said a voice. Yugito whipped her head around to see Kabuto leaning on the wall in the boiler room. The abuse on Naruto had went throughout most of the tower. From the hallway they went to the infirmary and directly underneath it, into a bathroom, in which an embarrased Kankuro was caught putting make up on, his team making it to the tower in less then five hours, and finally they were in the basement boiler room, ceiling non existant as Yugito burned it with a fire jutsu.

"I want him to take me seriously and not play around, yes, I want him to show me... show me his POWER!" Yelled Yugito finally as she lifted her fist up, intending on knocking Naruto unconscious, only for Naruto to suddenly warp into water, he hands being drenched.

"Be careful what you wish for Yugito-san, I'll tell Orochimaru that you two are sparring, just keep it confined Naruto-kun," Said Kabuto with his back turned as he left the room.

Yugito could not detect Naruto, but was shocked as she heard a voice from directly in front of her.

"Will do Kabuto-san," said a deep voice. Yugito then felt pain, immeasurable pain in her abdomen as a foot was lodged there, when seconds ago it wasn't.

"Kabuto is right my sweet, be careful what you wish for. Now, do you want serious taijutsu, or should I throw her off? maybe that would work on another kunoichi... hmm..." Naruto began talking to himself, not seeing Yugito grab a kunai and lunge at him.

Suddenly, Naruto whipped around and grabbed the same Kunai she intended to plunge into his back and in two seconds, took it out of her hands and sliced her Chunnin vest in a diagonal line, watch the jacket fall off, revealing her white long sleeve shirt she changed into once she reached the tower.

Naruto's grin became feral.

"BO_**T**_**H!"**

In a blur, Naruto was gone, Yugito felt a punch in her side, but that wasn't right as a punch had hit her in the gut again, making her bend over to receive a kick to her chin, making her literally do a backflip from the force of the hit, Naruto then grabbed her to her feet from hair, making her shriek in pain and kissed her cheek before rubbing his cheek against his soothingly.

"Tough love my sweet," Naruto kicked her in the chest, sending her smashing through a boiler, smoke obscuring the room.

Yugito pulled herself out of the steam to see Naruto's sword stabbed in the floor.

"I won't use Megumi on you... just to show that this is all me," said Naruto as he appeared in front of her with his eyes a shade of deep blood red and long blond hair looking frizzed and shaggy.

"Prepare..."

_In a flash…Y_ugito was grabbed by the neck before being tossed through the ceiling, as she landed on the second floor, Naruto axe kicked her spot, watching as she rolled to evade the kick, the ground breaking under his kick. Naruto slapped her downward claw strike away, in addition to her backhand, dodging her pounce, her bite, and every move she made. Naruto seemed to be one step ahead.

Naruto suddenly grabbed her punch with his own fist and pulled her in before kneeing her in the stomach, making blood spill out her mouth and sent an earth shattering punch, sending her through three walls and into a huge room.

Yugito struggled to pull her self up, vomiting blood and what she had for lunch. What had she asked for? He really wasn't lying when he said he was stronger then she thought. Was the boy she liked really this strong? How was this possible? could it have been those summer training trips he went on back in the academy days? She did not take what he was saying into consideration, even though he constantly talked about it. It seemed now she was paying the price for it.

Naruto waltzed in the room, sword in his sheathe and hands behind his back. Yugito growled, so what if he was strong, he was going to take this fight serious! Yugito pushed herself up off the floor and rushed at him, war cry in full effect.

Naruto dodged the strikes effortlessly. He slapped her jab away before punching Yugito in the gut three times and smashing his forehead into her face, breaking her nose. He then grabbed her hair with his left hand and pounded his right fist into her face before grabbing her by the scruff of her Chunin jacket and tripping her onto the floor before lifting his hand up and slapping her in the face again before jumping on top of her and grabbing her by her Chunnin jacket again and bringing her beat up body up to his unaffected face.

"Now do you see why I don't go full out? Do you understand why I do things? I don't think you do, so let me tell you…" Naruto dropped her to the floor and pulled off his shirt showing countless seals on his body.

"Limiter seals, Chakra Seals, Suppression seals, all of these are on me because of the strength and age, I am the only one that can be here to protect the people of Konoha, I do all the things most nin can't do, This is not a gift, this is a curse, I didn't ask for this, but I will do what's needed for my Village. I was told not to show full strength in my fights with fellow Nin in training because when I fight full out…"

Naruto's eyes changed to blood red and chakra leaked out of him, he whipped his sword out from behind him and stabbed it directly next to Yugito's ear, ignoring her scared face as he came up to her until his nose was touching hers.

"_Baby, I fight to__**the death**_," Naruto whispered. Suddenly, Naruto whipped out his hidden kunai and aimed it at the person in the room watching the whole thing.

Anko sat there chewing popcorn, Kurenai had a huge blush on her face, Asuma dropped his cigarette and Kakashi smiled and put a thumb up.

"That's my student!"

Naruto looked at them silently before realizing what he was wearing and who he was on top of.

It seemed like he was schizophrenic as suddenly a charming grin appeared on his face.

"Now you got me all hot and bothered Yugito, if you wanted to make love in front of people all you had to do was ask, now come here my little kitty!" Grabbing her shocked face, Naruto kissed her in her lips, savoring the taste of her mouth before he was assaulted by Yugito.

Literally, her fist sent him crashing through three walls again.

Green chakra leaked out of her as she crouched like a cat ready to pounce.

"**NARUTO!"**

With that roar, she jumped off and attacked Naruto, producing a scream that sounded like a female in a horror movie.

* * *

(Tower entrance)

Sasuke came into the tower looking spooked as the Grass nin held his battered and bruised body. The abuse was catastrophic. He had no chance. Fire Jutsu, taijutsu, he even showed new techniques and she kept coming at him like it was nothing.

Just when he thought he was going to die as he was unable to move.

She made a proposition to him.

"So you want…"Said Sasuke slowly.

"Yep," Nodded the Grass Kunoichi.

"With…"

"Yep."

"Before…"

"That's right,"

Sasuke looked at her and slowly nodded his head.

"I can do that."

The Grass Nin nodded and patted Sasuke on the back.

"Glad we can have this talk, I'll see you in twenty-four hours," said the Grass Kunoichi as she whistled a tune to herself and made her way further in the tower. Sakura, who was awakened and silent the whole walk, was confused. How were they still alive. Not to mention who was this person, she walked around as if she knew the place. Not to mention the application of her…jutsu was… weird; very weird. How did she produce… crystals out of nothing? It was quite a powerful technique, Naruto would have been amazed.

Speaking of Naruto, where exactly was…

Less than one second after the Grass Kunoichi left the area, Naruto came crashing through the ceiling, shirt gone and pants half way ripped with, what looked to be cat scratches, on his body.

Naruto looked at his teammates and smiled, saying three words before running away.

"Yugito's in heat."

Yugito must have heard that, because a boulder went flying through the door Naruto ran into, a green chakra burst as well, and a loud hiss before a female scream occurred.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"At least he's alive," He said as he headed back to his room, plans to ruin other team's chances long forgotten as he wanted to get the weird encounter with… _Guren_ out of his head.

* * *

(Day three)

Naruto, wearing a gray shirt and black slacks, with no shoes, whistled a tune as he walked towards the infirmary to check up on Hinata.

The bandages covering his face and body, with only his hands mouth, blue eyes and nose visible? Let's not talk about that.

As he made his way into the room, he knew that she was still going through the events from the forest.

Sitting down next to her, Naruto said nothing. The beeps of the monitor and drip of IV were the only sounds in the room at the moment.

Finally, Naruto spoke.

"You have seen it. Did you not?"

Hinata didn't move or answer, just continued to stare at the ceiling, emotionless face on.

"It's a part of a series of mysteries concerning both you and me. Did you know that?" Naruto said, as he slowly rose up out of his seat and faced the window, seeing the sun rise over the forest.

Hinata slowly, meticulously moved her head towards Naruto's direction before she whispered something.

"Naruto… if I ever get to fight you…" She whispered, slowly raising her finger to point at him.

"I will defeat you, and you will tell me everything about these secrets. Now leave my presence," said Hinata as she turned back around, her eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep.

Naruto smiled.

"You know, I think you not only love my presence, but you want to fight me to prove yourself to your clan and family, that you are not who they think you are, you are not a princess, but a warrior," said Naruto silently before walking up to Hinata's sleeping form and softly planting a kiss on her forehead. Before walking towards the door, stopping with his hand on the door he spoke once more.

"I wait patiently for the chance to fight you Hi-bana-chan. Then and only then, can you call me a worthy opponent…"

'_and husband…'_

Naruto left. Once his steps were gone, Hinata opened her eyes and snapped her Byakugan on to make sure he was gone. Once she was sure, she touched the back of her ear.

The rose was in her hair again. Hinata sighed softly before speaking to herself.

"You flatter me… Naruto-kun…"

* * *

(Tower Hallway – Day Four)

Naruto walked down the hall to find some food, wearing the same exact outfit from the day before, as he turned the corner, he came face to face with the one person he rather did not want to see right now.

"YOU!" growled Karui as she lounged at him, Naruto ducked her wild swing and side stepped her jab, he skillfully dodged each fist she sent him before grabbing her hands and pulling her into him before doing 'it' again.

Karui's eyes widened as she felt lips on hers yet again, her spine felt cold and her insides burst in bliss, how was he doing this? What kind of technique was this?

Karui shakily pushed him away, breathed in and out very slowly before pulling out her double edged sword and with a war cry, chased him.

Just like that, Naruto was on another run from another girl.

(Hours later - Tower - Lunch room)

Sasuke sighed as he sat down; Naruto just had to get into more female trouble. Now he was back in the infirmary being treated for cuts and blood loss.

'_He did get another kiss, in his book that's a fair trade…'_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted however as a tray came smashing on the table across from him and Kurotsuchi sat down across him, her pink eyes looking dead at his obsidian ones.

"Uchiha," She said.

"Beauty," Sasuke replied, smirking as she blushed a bit before crossing her hands and leaning on them before peering into his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want to defeat you in battle. That is the sole purpose of me being here in Konoha in the first place, your teammate is not a mere Genin, your other teammate is insane, and you are the little brother of Uchiha Itachi, making you a target, and I intend to defeat you to show all of Iwa that you're nothing but a boy that can never be Itachi," Said Kurotsuchi as she sipped on her tea with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke smirked slowly before taking her tea and stirring it with his finger.

"Very admirable goal, Kurotsuchi-san, and you are indubitably accurate in your observational deductions, Naruto is not a mere Genin, my teammate is infatuated with me and I will never be my brother, but if I train with both Naruto _and_ Itachi, what makes you think you can defeat me in battle, in all honesty pinky…"

Sasuke leaned across the table until he was in front of her face.

"You wouldn't last one minute against me, and that's just on a weekend," Said Sasuke. Kurotsuchi also leaned forward, their noses touching.

"I beg to differ…"

The tension rose slowly as the two looked at each other in utter silence as seconds passed before Sasuke spoke.

"You know I could kiss you from where I'm at," said Sasuke suddenly as he put her tea in front of her and sat down, smirking at her blushing face.

"I'm sure we won't fight each other for a while however, so until then, how about we settle for learning about one another and eventually we can worry about that fight when we come to that point. What do you say?"

Kurotsuchi was a bit excited… for reasons unknown, the way he moved and talk, he was confident, dark and mysterious… so who was she to deny getting to know Sasuke Uchiha?

"So Be it. Let's just get the big stuff out of the way. My grandfather is the Kage of Iwa… and…"

* * *

(Tower – Indoor battle ground- Day Five)

Naruto was yet again, bored out of his mind, now they had to fight in a preliminary because too many people advanced, Naruto groaned, females ruined his idea of ruining some teams from advancing, so be it, whoever he faced, he'd just smack them in the ground and move on to the next round. The only person he had no idea he would win against easily would be Tenten, Lee, Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Samui, Halibel and surprisingly, Hinata.

Naruto zoned out the Hokage's explanation of war and how this was basically a showcase to how strong the village is yadda yadda yadda. But then… then was when the exam changed and Naruto decided to pay full attention.

"YADDA YADDA YADDA! I'll take it from here gramps! Hey! Brats! Pay attention, I am your next Exam Proctor! Dattebane!"

She wore blue ninja shoes, white bandages wrapped around her ankles, blue ninja slacks, kunai pouch, holsters on the outside of her thighs, red long sleeved shirt, and a Jounin flak Jacket.

And the longest sword strapped on her back, white sheath and handle wrap.

Her red hair flowing in the air, somehow.

Kushina Uzumaki. Also known as the red death or red tomato in the academy, ex-Anbu captain and now… the next exam proctor.

Naruto's soul exited his body and shrieked rather loudly.

"Now! We are going to have a tournament to deduct the size of the Genin in this room, out of the thirty of you, only fifteen will make it, unless you both get knocked out, then it will be a draw. Now, face the board behind me to see who will begin the matches. When the names are called, Only the competitors must be on the floor, everyone else goes upstairs.

The board on the wall came to life and names flashed before stopping on two names.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

Sasuke looked dead in Kurotsuchi's face and whispered silently to watch how the battle would go.

Kiba smirked.

"This should be a good battle eh Akamaru?"

His dog barking in agreement.

Sasuke stood in the arena floor waiting for Kiba to come down.

When he arrived, Kushina called the match to begin.

What happened next surprised the rest of the Nin who never seen the changes Konoha academy went through.

Both sent smoke bombs to the floor, covering the arena in smoke.

Sounds of fighting, growling and techniques were called but not seen as the battle continued. When the smoke cleared, neither of them was seen.

Suddenly the ground shook and Kiba went flying before crashing into the wall, wiping the blood off of his mouth, he ran towards the Sasuke that just came out of the hole and screamed his technique.

"**Piercing Fang!**"

Spinning like a drill, Kiba went flying towards Sasuke who slashed downwards, a torrent of flame went flying towards the drill, the drill then became a fire drill, still making it's way towards Sasuke, who began talking to himself.

"Good job Sasuke,** Summoning: Rashomon**!"

A door with a demonic figure sprung up from the ground, halting Kiba's spin. Kiba back flipped and landed, only to receive a punch to his gut, as he looked in Sasuke's eyes, the match ended as he fell into a deep Genjutsu.

Kiba spun in circles and ran into a wall before knocking himself unconscious.

In reality, Sasuke put subtle Genjutsu changes on him from the beginning of the match and used that to his advantage.

"Much work to be done with Genjutsu when the exam is over," Said Kurenai to herself.

"Sasuke has won the match, next!"Kushina announced.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga vs Yamanaka Ino**

Hinata walked down towards the floor silently.

Ino jumped over the rail to get to the arena.

"Hajime!" Said Kushina.

Ino's outfit was the most changed out of the group. She had on a simple purple tank top with a white skirt that stopped above her knees, a utility belt which held scrolls, pouches and kunai were on her waist and she finished her look with white socks and purple combat boots that went up to her shin. Her hair too was put in a very long braid that stopped at the back of her knee, she finally held huge red gloves that stopped mid arm with a Konoha symbol on it.

Hinata's outfit was simple. She had on black sleeves that stopped at her elbow with a bare back sleeveless black v- neck outfit with a yellow sash around her waist and Chinese slippers. It seemed her inspiration was Soi-Fon from the Bleach Manga they often read, if Naruto was to tell you how she dressed. The only thing that was crazy were the two angel wing tattoos on her back. Naruto thought they were seals but who knew if she wanted to be a rebel in the clan or not.

Ino and Hinata met in the middle of the arena, Ino started her attack with a roundhouse kick with her right leg, to which Hinata blocked, and then followed up with an axe kick with the same leg, which Hinata also blocked, only to deliver to Ino a punch to the stomach, to which Ino got a Tenketsu closed…about ten in three seconds before being pushed back, Ino back flipped to make some space before rushing back into the Taijutsu exchange.

Ino front flipped, making Hinata bend backwards to dodge Ino's leg, before Hinata sent a chakra burst towards Ino, who used her gloves to take most of the hit, her boots skidding across the floor before she stopped and put her hands back up to fight again.

Ino pulled out ten shiruken before tossing them one at a time to Hinata.

Hinata side stepped one, jumped over another, spun in the air, letting two pass by, kicked one out of the air, caught the sixth one to deflect two and threw one back to Ino while the same Shiruken she kicked, landed in front of Naruto, who caught it and chuckled, not seeing the shocked look on Haku's face at the aggressive nature of the two Kunoichi. Not a word was spoken between them, no petty arguments, just pure fighting. This was a true kunoichi, deadly, beautiful and powerful.

Ino whipped out two kunai and rushed Hinata, who moved to the side at the last minute rather slowly, her eyes betraying no thoughts or emotion, which was the opposite to Ino who had an insane glint in it.

Ino jumped in the air before throwing one kunai full force at Hinata, as she landed, she rolled onto the ground before jumping in the air before she reached Hinata, her leg kicking Hinata in the chin and pushing chakra in her leg, twisted her body upwards before doing a back flip.

"**Cannon Spike**!" chanted Ino as she crouched and Hinata crashed onto the floor before picking herself up.

Hinata got up and sent a hand thrust towards Ino, a huge wave of water flying towards Ino, shocking half of the room at the skill as water manipulation out of thin air was something not seen since the 2nd hokage.

Ino ran head on towards the water. She lunged forward feet first, spinning her body she went through the wave and almost hit Hinata before she dodged.

"**Spiral Arrow**!" Said Ino as pushed off of the floor and rushed Hinata.

As Hinata dodged the first punch and sent a Jyuken jab with her right hand, she underestimated Ino's speed and technique as Ino spun on her right foot, and was behind Hinata with her arms around her waist, picking her up, she suplexed her onto the ground and then pushed up. As Hinata got up, Ino sent another spiral arrow attack, this time connecting. Again, Hinata got up, only to get brutally kicked in the chin sending her into the sky. Ino then jumped into the air, spinning like a ball, her legs caught Hinata in the air by her head before spinning down towards the floor, crashing into the earth, dust sprung up before Ino was seen over Hinata's neck with two Kunai to her neck.

"Yield,"

Hinata was silent before smiling.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that as I have just begun fighting. Kaiten!"

Ino went flying as a ball of chakra smashed into her at point blank rage, as she flew into the air, Hinata sprung to her feet before sending a water whip to crash into Ino's chest in the air, smashing her onto concrete and sending air from her lungs, as she struggled to get up, Hinata was already in her face and said two words that sent Ino crashing into the Arena wall before being knocked out from the pure force of the hit.

"**Thunder Strike**!"

Naruto whistled from his spot on the railing, watching next to Haku, who was watching the match in appreciation of the craft the two kunoichi were displaying.

"That was a harsh finish. That moves sends sparks throughout the body and amplifies the body functions, sending her nerves into hyper drive and then with a push of chakra, sends the recipient flying," Said Naruto as he played with Haku's hair.

"How did you know about that move?" asked Haku.

Naruto smiled in a somber way.

"I helped her create the move. She just doesn't remember."

Haku nodded silently after a while.

"Hinata Hyuga wins the match; Ino Yamanaka is unable to continue. Next Match!"

Naruto smiled. Finally, he would see what this mysterious person was made of as the next match was shown.

* * *

**Harribel vs. Neji Hyuga**

_Harribel was in the field, having walked there rather slowly. Neji made his way to the ring and put his hands up in his stance, confident that his opponent wouldn't last long._

"_Hajime!" said Kushina._

_Harribel looked at Neji, the room silent, she then turned around, and…_

_Walked away._

_The 3rd__Hokage sat there in his seat amazed at the kunoichi from Iwa. She was fast, deadly and precise with her movements, If Iwa was to go into war again and they had more of her, Konoha would be in trouble._

_Kushina whistled softly. What power and speed, she would be a good match for Naruto, he needed a woman who can abuse him and bring him back down to earth, and hopefully this would erect a stronger desire to train more._

_Neji didn't move, he couldn't. His eyes wide and his body shaking in fear, awe and surprise. What speed!_

_He had lost this match._

_Brutally._

Naruto stood there shocked. What just happened in that match?

The minute the match began, the entire thing was over in less than a minute.

Neji was taken to the infirmary, multiple slashes over his body and then fully incased in ice.

Harribel was already back in her place besides her sensei. Looking Naruto dead in the eye with her aquamarine orbs before she looked away slowly towards the board for the next match.

Naruto was now not only a little worried, but excited, finally, someone strong enough for him to fight relentlessly, could she be a challenge for him? He counted one hundred strikes on Neji but knew she hit him more than that; she was fast, faster than him.

His mother looked him in the eye and a silent sentence was told between them.

'_Time to up your training'_

The next names came up and Naruto slowly slumped before sighing loud.

"CAN'T WE SKIP THIS GUY, WE ALL KNOW HE'S GOING TO LOSE!" yelled Naruto.

"HEY! SQUIRT! SHUT UP AND WAIT YOUR TURN!" Yelled back Kushina, making Naruto's eye twitch.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU YOU OLD HAG, I WAS TALKING TO THE OLD MAN, I WANT THIS MATCH SKIPPED," yelled back Naruto.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?" Yelled back Kushina, killer intent spilling out, making most of the room freeze at such levels of death spilling out of her.

Naruto felt this in his sleep however.

"YOU HEARD ME OLD LADY, NEED ME TO SAY IT TO YOUR FACE? I CAN AND WILL!"

Kushina brought out her katana, sound humming off of her sword as she pointed it at Naruto.

"BRING IT! I'LL SHOW YOU A _REAL_ SWORDSMAN BRAT!"

"Ehh uhm."

The group turned to see the two competitors standing on the floor awaiting for the battle to begin.

"Ok, Next match **Gaara Vs Zaku Abumi**, Hajime!"

* * *

Gaara sheathed his sword and twitched before pointing at Naruto and smirking.

"That's how you do it, Naruto-baka." Said Gaara calmly, red rose appearing in his hand suddenly as he tossed it to the floor on the unconscious form of Zaku. The match was good, Zaku having Gaara on the ropes with his impressive amounts of Wind jutsu, but Gaara pulled his sword out and with one Tanuki Roar slash, Zaku was knocked out unconscious as he dodged the slash but not the sword butt as Gaara used the slash to get behind Zaku and knock him out.

Naruto waved his hand as he pulled ear wax out of his ear, ignoring Gaara.

The next few matches were interesting. But fast, just like Konoha nin's were trained to be. Kamui vs. Kin was a match filled with Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, the match going to Karui as she added an electrical element and, using the water from Hinata's match, shocked Kin unconscious.

Chouji and Akatsuchi was next with the match ending in an all around slugfest as the two continued to trade blows before both succumbed to knock each other out with a final punch. The two were now in the side talking about food like the best of friends.

The next match appeared on the boards and once the names were seen, Naruto's demeanor changed from surprised to happy and then to calm.

It was his time to shine.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Juugo**

Naruto looked at Haku and pouted.

"I'm fighting your teammate, anyway I can get any tips out of you?" said Naruto.

Haku giggled, making both her Sensei, Suigetsu and Juugo back away slowly in fear and surprise at the heavenly sound. They had never heard Haku laugh, who was this boy to get her to do so?

"Juugo is very strong. That is all you're going to get from me. Good luck Naruto-kun," She whispered. Naruto pecked her on the cheek and grinned before jumping over the railing backwards, seconds before landing face first, he flipped up and landed on his feet.

"Show off," Mumbled Sasuke.

"You're one to talk…" said a female's voice; Sasuke didn't even look to know it was Kurotsuchi next to him.

"I was proving a point. I hope you got my under toned meaning," Said Sasuke with a smirk. Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Well, maybe I should prove my point when I fight that I can handle you when we fight?" said Kurotsuchi in a teasing tone.

Sasuke was going to reply but felt killer intent roll off someone behind him, his eyes came across a sweetly smiling Sakura and knew what would occur.

"So, who are you, and why are you talking to my boyfriend?" asked Sakura sweetly as she stood on the other side of Sasuke who palmed his face.

"Kurotsuchi, Sakura, my teammate, who had to go to rehabilitation training for a rather… violent accident. Sakura this is Kurotsuchi, A kunoichi from Iwa who thinks she can defeat me in battle," Said Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Nice to meet you Kurotsuchi-san, hope you can beat Sasuke, maybe you can bring him down to earth, pun intended," Said Sakura as she shook her hand before pulling her close.

"Touch my man, and your life is forfeit," Growled Sakura into Kurotsuchi's ear.

Kurotsuchi smiled evilly.

"_I'll do more than touch him, my personal mission as of right now involves __**way**__ more than that."_Thought Kurotsuchi.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

Naruto nodded at his mother before facing Juugo, who was currently looking at his hands and mumbling something. Naruto raised his eyebrows before shrugging his shoulders.

The minute 'Hajime' was yelled, the battle really started.

Juugo punched the ground, sending a boulder to come crashing into the air before Juugo caught the boulder with one hand and flung the huge item at Naruto, who had his eyes closed. The boulder was cut clean into three halves and Naruto had his sword out, eyes serious and ready.

"The cuts were supposed to be four." He mumbled to himself.

Juugo screamed at him and ran at him, arms changing into stone as he swung his fist, hit being blocked by Naruto's sword, but he went skidding across the floor.

'_**Strong, that actually kind of hurt**_,' said Megumi to Naruto.

'_Yeah, I have a feeling this won't be an easy match,'_replied Naruto back.

Juugo grabbed half of the boulder before closing his eyes, the rocks crumbled onto the ground leaving…

"Is that a hammer made of earth?" asked Kakashi to the Mist Jounin who nodded before pushing his glasses up.

"Juugo has in ability to create anything from anything, his Kekkai Genkai is an unknown one and we are still learning about his Jutsu.

Kakashi nodded at the Mist sensei.

"You do know that my student has a dream of defeating you right?" Said Kakashi as he watched Naruto dodge a hammer strike which put a huge dent into the Arena wall.

"I am well aware of his wish, uhh… unfortunately, I can't get into any confrontations with Konoha Genin during the Chunnin exams," Said Chojuro, the last member of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri and also sensei to the team of Suigetsu, Haku and Juugo.

The first person Naruto needed to defeat in order to reach his dream. Of being the best swordsman on earth.

* * *

(Arena floor)

Naruto was waiting for something from this man, the entire time he's been swinging the hammer relentlessly, crashing into the earth and making a bunch of craters, it seemed as if he was doing something in a systematic way though. Almost as if he was…

"Naruto's eyes widened as Juugo dropped the Hammer and slapped his hand onto the floor.

"**Earth Dome**!"

A huge column of earth covered over Naruto and Juugo, blinding everyone from seeing the fight.

Haku gasped and Suigetsu palmed his face.

"It's over for your little boyfriend, you know what happens when he decides to do this move," said Suigetsu.

Haku shook her head.

"It is not Naruto that I am worried about…" Said Haku silently.

(Earth dome)

Naruto stood there silently, Sword changed back into Megumi who looked in the darkness for the opponent.

Suddenly, dark chuckling was heard before the chuckling grew into laughter. Naruto sighed.

"Another crazy one eh Megumi?" Said Naruto to his partner.

"Just like that mission in Kusa with the female with that long tongue." Said Megumi to herself, shaking her head as Naruto began drooling.

"FOCUS!" she yelled suddenly as she formed into the sword again and deflected spikes made out of the earth. Naruto was on alert as hundreds of spikes were sent at him.

Sliding his finger across his blade, green sheen following right after, Naruto sent a Soul Blade towards the spike, watching the skeleton deflect them all.

"Ok Juugo, I'm busy, you're busy, let's say we finish this now that I know exactly where you are.

The chucking stopped and a strange voice began talking before Juugo appeared in front of him, eyes dilated and arms fully built. His hair had become white and his skin became black.

"**I'**_**m**_**g**_**o**_**i**_**n**_**g****t**_**o**_**k**_**ill**_**y**_**o**_**u**_**!"**_ Said Juugo with a straight face but a crazy grin.

Naruto sighed.

"Maybe we can't finished this match, we're going to be eaten," Said Naruto to himself.

'_**You know, you could take the seal off too**_,' said Megumi to Naruto, who sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't…" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Juugo punched him in the face, sending him into the ground, Juugo swung his fist repeatedly, pounding his fist into Naruto's face, almost crushing his skull. Blood began to cake Juugo's fist and Juugo began foaming at the mouth as he continuously sent his fist into Naruto's face.

Finally, Naruto's eyes snapped open and with one arm swing, Juugo's arm came off, making Juugo scream relentlessy as he backed up, holding his arm.

Naruto rose up like a zombie from the grave, blood on his face and shirt ripped from the harsh abuse but eyes blood red.

"You should have killed me from the beginning of the match, now you've hit me in my pretty face, no more games," Said Naruto as he held his sword in both hands and in front of him.

"**Shinigami: Quantam Slash."**

In one second, Naruto was in front of Juugo. A slash went across Juugo's chest, two seconds, two slashes, three, three slashes. The hits sped up and the slashes kept coming. In sixty seconds, over one hundred slashes were on Juugo's body before the slashes stopped.

"Minute one finish, Minute two commencing," Said Naruto in a serious voice.

One grueling hour later, Naruto lifted his sword high and put it back in his sheathe. Snapping his fingers, the earth dome crashed apart, showing a half-dead Juugo on the floor.

"Each slash shows your life from a baby until now. Your life flashed before your eyes. Consider each moment precious," Said Naruto seriously before ripping his shirt off and pulling out a completely fresh shirt.

"AND PEOPLE STOP RIPPING MY SHIRTS!" Screamed Naruto before walking back up the steps, arena silent at the condition of Juugo as the medics carried him out.

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the rail.

"You said strong, not crazy and deranged."Mumbled Naruto to a smiling Haku.

The next two names came up, and instantly the tension began to build.

**Kurotsuchi vs. Sakura Haruno**

Sasuke inwardly smacked his hand against his head.

'_Of all people to fight.'_

"Watch your girlfriend closely Sasuke, you'll be seeing her in the medic room soon enough," said Kurotsuchi calmly.

Sakura simply jumped over the rail and got ready to fight.

"Good fighting Naruto." Said a male voice.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Thanks uncle." Naruto then realized something…

"Uncle why are you here, only sensei's of teams are able to be in the are…na." Naruto's words died in his throat as he turned to see Sasori right behind Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Which made Naruto realize one thing.

"You and Gaara related uncle?"

* * *

(Konoha Gates)

The two Chunin guards sat shell shocked at the figure standing in front of them with his salamander looking at them with ruby red eyes.

"I am here to see two people. The Third Hokage. And Uzumaki Naruto..."

He then looked at the guards and smiled slowly.

"My godson,"

Hanzo the Salamander had arrived in Konoha.

* * *

**End**

**To my fellow Harem fans, I have put up my favorite 11 Harem stories, so I encourage you to check those stories out.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Already Home

**No games being played. I have much to update on... Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Sakura glared into Kurotsuchi's calm eyes, the minute the girl landed, her demeanor changed from carefree to serious and ready, a face seen on Iwa Nins during the war, on the field they were the fiercest in battle.

But Sakura already knew that, she wasn't too concerned, this girl was going down for staring at her Sasuke like that. It was no secret that Sakura liked Sasuke immensely. Ever since they were twelve the two were friends. Sakura even went to therapy for beating off one hundred fan-girls with one fan-girl being used as a baseball bat.

Needless to say, Sakura was a favorite of Tsunade and Anko as she had received private training lessons.

What Sakura did not know however, was that Kurotsuchi was the grand daughter of the current Tsuchikage, and had been training since five.

But that was another story at another time and another place, such as… not now.

"Hajime!" was the call, that's when it happened.

Nothing.

But to the real ninjas, the battle was already in motion.

Kurotsuchi crumpled into mud and Sakura into water. The impressive skill it took to maintain a switch from raw material was more of a hidden ninja secret. Chakra control was needed to switch yourself with a clone not even made yet. In other words, the minute the two were on the arena floor, the only indication of the two switching with their clones was the shadows on the floor.

There were none.

Kunai were thrown and deflected from somewhere on the arena floor.

Kurotsuchi came rushing out of her hiding spot, The arena wall, running at Sakura who came out of her spot, the left hand of the statue in front of the floors, the two clashing their kunai and dagger, respectively. Sakura blocked a stab before pushing Kurotsuchi backwards while rushing, in a quick blur, they were on the opposite sides of each other before a line of blood appeared on Sakura's face and Kurotsuchi's forehead. Sakura licked the blood and closed her eyes as her body began shaking.

"Your blood, is so warm and tasty…I want more…" Sakura moaned as she licked more blood off the knife and shook again, making people in the room a bit nervous, none more than Kurotsuchi.

Anko squealed in her seat.

"That's my student." She said gleefully.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, whose nose was bleeding rather profusely at the sight of his teammate getting… motivated off blood.

Naruto drifted towards Sasuke, devilish grin on his face.

"Imagine if you gave her your blood eh Sasuke?" Said Naruto with a smirk, watching as Sasuke fainted, blood flying from his nose. Naruto scooped the blood up in a cup and gave it to the nurse that appeared in a shunshin before nodding and in a swirl of leaves she was gone.

Naruto looked at Haku, who had her eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke hates needles, so I have to get him to bleed for blood samples. Rather simple if you're me," Naruto said in a relaxed tone before turning to the fight.

* * *

Sakura suddenly stopped shaking and opened her eyes.

Only for snake like slits to appear.

"Time to take this battle… up a notcccch," Said Sakura in a silky voice. In two seconds, she was in Kurotsuchi's face, dagger up and coming downward to strike. Kurotsuchi was surprised as she blocked the strike, her kunai cracking after the pressure.

'_Fast and strong… good, but not good enough, let's see what else she got.'_A smirk slowly ended up on Kurotsuchi's face as she pushed off of the dagger and backed up.

Sakura sped up the attacks, movement slippery and hesitant, such as a snake. Kurotsuchi continued dodging with ease, receiving only one slash to her right arm, which began stinging and making her vision blurry.

"I see the medicine is taking effect. I'll have to thank the Gekidoku clan for the poison. You're about to fall asleep soon thanks to the tips of the kunai being dipped in poison, making your eye lids rather heavy. Not even a soldier pill can reverse the effect," Said Sakura with a demented grin on her face. Rushing into her defense, Sakura uppercut Kurotsuchi, her hit sending the girl in the air, Sakura jumped in the air before front flipping, heel of her foot landing dead in Kurotsuchi's stomach, making her scream in pain and crash into the floor, creating a crater from the blow.

Sakura landed calmly, panting from the usage of Chakra on the hits and jump, in addition to using most of her energy attempting to attack the girl.

The smoke cleared to find a perfectly fine and unhurt Kurotsuchi chuckling.

"I'll explain what happened before I finish this battle. My grandfather has a defense. His skin can be made into the strongest skin that not even the sharpest blade can damage," Said Kurotsuchi, making the Hokage's eyes widened at the realization of just who the girl was.

"Now, the reason why I'm not asleep is, while the poison is impressive, it barely even effected me, only giving me a blurry vision which has since then cleared up. So…" Kurotsuchi whipped through hand seals.

"Rock Release: Hands of Stone." Earth from the same crater she was in sprung up and formed into huge stone hands as she rushed at the slightly winded Sakura, jumping in the air, Kurotsuchi came down with a huge punch that created a huge crater and made the ground shake.

Naruto's eyes widened along with Sasuke.

"If you two was to get married, you do know who's going to be wearing the pants in that relationship right?" Whispered Naruto in a wise tone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly before slapping him upside the head and turning back to the battle.

"Shut up," Mumbled Sasuke, inwardly agreeing with Naruto.

* * *

Back on the battle field, things were not looking too good for Sakura as the dodging from the rock hits were slowing down, signifying she was getting tired.

Kurotsuchi suddenly stopped chasing after her and slammed her hands onto the ground

"You've fallen for my trap. **Levitate!**"

Suddenly, the two slabs of stone slammed Sakura with brutal force, making her scream in pain before she was punched in the face by Kurotsuchi, sending Sakura speeding through the wall.

Or she would have had Sasuke not jumped down and catch Sakura from any more suffering.

"The match is over," Said Sasuke seriously. Kurotsuchi calmly looked at the Uchiha, stare unwavering for seconds before the rocks fell from her hands and she silently began walking towards him. the footsteps were heard as the arena went silent, waiting to see what would occur. Jounin sensei's were getting ready to jump down in the event the Iwa nin attacked, the hostility in Konoha at the Iwa nin was stifling and would continue to be so for a long time.

The only people not concerned about it were Naruto and the person Naruto was walking towards. He was tall, very tall. Taller than the dark skinned Jounin next to him. He was dressed heavily armored, wearing "steam armor" with a furnace on the back that emitted steam. He had brown eyes and his armor extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Aside from his red armor, he also wore a red kasa (conical straw hat) that seemed to be composed of metal. Over his armor, he had on a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. The person was Han, The Jinchuriki of the Five Tailed Dolphin, and Sensei of the last Iwa team in the competition. The person next to him was Killer Bee, The Jinchuriki of Kumo, holder of the Eight tailed Ox. The two were currently conversing about something unknown, with Killer Bee scribbling into his note pad and occasionally saying something as well.

Naruto stopped in front of them, causing the two to look up at him and stop talking. Nobody witnessed the standoff besides Temari, Yugito, Gaara, Hallibel, Team Kumo and the Sarutobi.

Kurotuschi stopped in front of Sasuke and Sakura and said two words to him before walking past him.

"You're next."

Sasuke looked at her with determination on his face, he never liked hurting kunoichi in battle, but he would do that in order to win and avenge his teammate's loss.

* * *

Back up in the stand, Naruto was still staring at the two Jinchuuriki who were looking at him as well, the tension rising to uncountable measures. After a while, Naruto smirked.

"Han… Megumi says to tell the dolphin to shut up," Said Naruto.

Killer Bee rose and eyebrow at Naruto and Han glared at the boy before his eyes softened up.

"Kyuubi…right?"

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Somewhat. It's a weird story," Replied Naruto, Han nodding in understanding. Naruto then turned to Killer Bee, both their eyes glinting.

"Killer Bee, what's the matter?" Said Naruto with a straight face.

"Silence is messing up my rapping chatter!" Replied Killer Bee, small smirk appearing on his face.

"So why not add a little rhyme to the silence?"

"Cause rapping in heat only adds to violence."

"What attitude is that, you should make some noise!"

"Skill and rhyme could go together with poise."

"Na-ruto!"

"And Killer Bee!"

"We've been rapping since Konohamaru was three!" The two said simultaneously, pounding a fist together. Han sweat dropping next to them.

"How do you know my sensei?" asked Samui suddenly. Naruto looked at her before smirking in a charming way.

"I visited Kumo when I was six with my mother, we met him in the tower, he introduced me to rap, and I introduced him to notebooks," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Hmm…" Samui said before turning around and watching the next names appear.

**Nara Shikamaru vs Aburame Shino**

Naruto slowly looked at the names, then the two, before whipping out a scroll, in which a huge couch fell out, making the Kumo Nin and Han looking at him and then around the room, in which Sasuke too pulled out a couch, Kushina a chair, and Kiba leaning on the wall with his dog sitting.

"Why are you all pulling out chairs?" Asked Karui to Naruto. The two had come to an understanding. Karui would kill him after the exams were done, and Naruto would stop kissing her until after the exams. Naruto would have disagreed, but her sword was kind of hitting a very dear part of him in the situation.

"Sit down and you'll see," Said Naruto. Karui hesitated before sitting on the end of the couch across from Naruto. Omoi sitting next to her and Samui choosing to sit directly beside him. Naruto smirked in a charming matter.

"Couldn't resist my charm, I knew you'd be back baby," whispered Naruto to the pale blond Kunoichi. Samui turned to him slowly with an expressionless face, causing Naruto to get nervous yet again.

'_Geez, her stare is as penetrating as Harribel, you think they are related?'_Asked Naruto to Megumi.

'_**That would actually make a bit of sense…'**_ replied Megumi, actually agreeing with Naruto.

'_If that's the case, and I play my cards right, I could have both of them!'_ Said Naruto, his insides bursting in delight at the thought.

'_**Idiot…'**_ mumbled Megumi.

Samui finally spoke.

"Don't touch me, and I won't hurt you." Was all she said before turning around.

Naruto shook his head. They all played hard to get, the only girl he had an easier time flirting with was Tenten, Anko,Mikoto, Temari and Haku. Hinata and Karui wanted to kill him every time, Samui and Harribel blank stared at him, it took him a few weeks to break Ino, Yakumo just put him in scary Genjutsu's whenever he hugged her, Kurenai always used her boyfriend to get him away from her, what was it with not letting him work magic? It was a conspiracy against him!

But Naruto smirked, all was working according to plan, all he needed was another female, and his plan could be put into action.

A small thing interrupted his train of thought. The small thing was on his hand, now arm, now neck and now forehead. Naruto picked it up by the tail and smiled.

His godfather was here!

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru paled as they watched the medium size salamander swaying in Naruto's hand before Naruto petted it on the couch.

"His Godfather is here…" Orochimaru whispered.

"I hope he doesn't want to fight today…" Jiraiya whispered back to Orochimaru.

"I need a drink…" Mumbled Tsunade, Sarutobi hiding his mirth by coughing into his hand.

Back on the field, the other nin learned why everyone from Konoha was sitting down.

The two weren't even fighting. They were playing Shogi. For the next two hours, the two played, occasionally the sounds of 'Troublesome' or intense buzzing would occur.

Finally, the two were finished.

"Proctor, this match is a draw, nobody can win in the next three moves," Said Shikamaru.

"I concur," Said Shino. The two got up and walked off the exam floor, massive sweatdrop occurring everywhere in the arena.

The next match occurred and Naruto's eyes widened significantly.

"Of all people to fight. It had to be them… just my luck."

Samui looked at him with a questionable gaze before looking back at the names.

**Tenten vs. Temari Su Baku**

Sasuke chuckled from his seat.

"Good luck consoling the loser," Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto smiled back.

"How about I console your mother?" asked Naruto, grabbing the Kunai suddenly thrown at him.

"Too easy," Naruto said as he leaned on Samui's shoulder. Who was going to tell him to get off her but decided to let him live just for once. Or until her name was called. But according to her calculation as to who was left, her opponent would be the weird spandex kid, the light aquamarine haired kunoichi from Waterfall, one of the three from the team as they had yet to fight, The Sword wielding mist, the girl she seen Naruto flirting with, and Omoi.

Temari whipped out a scroll and Naruto's eyes, if already widened, got bigger.

"Oh… this is going to be a good fight," Naruto mumbled, pulling out popcorn and snacking on it.

Sasuke slid his chair over, after giving Sakura over to the nurse in the infirmary, Sasuke came back to watch the rest of the fights.

"Naruto, I have a question that has been confusing me concerning Temari," Sasuke said as he sat right beside Naruto.

"Let me guess, you want to know about her situation correct?" said Naruto, popcorn mysteriously in Karui's hand, Naruto turning to Sasuke and leaning in.

"It's rather simple. The third Kazekage used the seal my father used on me, except, he divided the Bijuu into two halves, he put the soul of the Jinchuuriki into a sword and awarded it to Gaara, but he gave Temari all of the Bijuu's power, in a sense, Temari _is_ the Bijuu, but she's human. Making her a jinchuuriki. Makes sense?" finished Naruto. Sasuke digested the information before asking the next question.

"So does that mean Gaara's sword has the soul of the Shukaku?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded.

"The mad priest was ripped apart by Shukaku apparently, making the entire process rather smooth. Gaara holds some powers, such as the ability to use the Shukaku's natural affinity, Wind and Sand. Temari however, holds both the affinity, and the chakra. Hence the gourd on her back. It holds sand in addition to something else, which, if she's mad enough, you might see, it's a rather interesting skill." Said Naruto as he grabbed his empty bag of popcorn and sighed heavily.

"Freeloaders."

Back on the arena floor, the match just began, and already Tenten was on the offense, slapping her wrist, with held a Kanji on both sides for 'throw' in a blur of movement, shuriken, Kunai and spikes came flying at a calm Temari who simply snapped her fingers once they got close.

And sand rose up from the ground to block out the thrown weapons before tossing them back at Tenten, whose eyes widened and she dodged some spikes before whipping out her hands, making all of the weapons stop in midair.

"Chakra strings, impressive," Said Temari.

Tenten smiled.

"Wait until you see what happens next," Tenten then threw them all back at Temari, confusing most people as the kunai, spikes and shuriken stopped in a circle around her. Tenten smirk before flipping through handseals.

"Massive Breakthrough: Explosion!" The items around Temari detonated. Blowing smoke in the air. As the smoke settled down, Tenten whipped out a katana and made her way towards the smoke before jumping in the fray. The sounds of shrieks, grunts and metal grinding against metal was heard before a shout rang through the stadium.

"Slashing Wind Skill!" Massive amounts of win cleared the smoke revealing both looking a bit ragged and winded but still ready to fight. Temari closed her fan before using it like a sword, clashing with Tenten's weapon. Temari feinted a strike before sending a kick to Tenten's shin, followed by a kick to the stomach, and finally ending with the same leg kicking Tenten in the chin, making her body spin before being batted into the front with the fan. Temari then slowly made her way to her gourd before holding her hand up. The cork popped open and Iron Sand came flowing out.

Naruto sighed.

"The fight just got worse, Said Naruto to Sasuke and Samui.

Tenten picked her self up but felt most of her items slowly gravitating towards Temari.

'_is that… Iron sand?'_Thought Tenten, watching as all of the metal weapons she used stuck to the sand and a hurricane began swirling around. Tenten instantly removed the weight seal she had on, knowing she would probably have to start dodging weapons before she suddenly recalled learning a Jutsu perfect for this situation. Going into her scroll, Tenten pulled out a bamboo stick. Closing her eyes, she focused her natural affinity and lightning began sparking the top of the bamboo stick before smoke began showing, slowly, the spark began to ignite the stick, turning into fire with the occasional spark running through it. Tenten dashed into the tornado suddenly, flame following her movement.

Kushina looked on impressed at the technique. But slowly backed up knowing what the metal and electricity mixing would do.

Tenten jumped in the air before shouting out her technique.

"Thunder flame Slash!"

A huge explosion occur as soon as the iron and electricity connected, the fire adding to the strike. Temari and Tenten went flying to the opposite side of the arena, crashing into the walls before no movement was heard, the flames seen slowly burning on the ground. Slowly but surely, Tenten began getting up, arm feeling limp and face marred in dirt, Her pink top ripped up, showing her red bra a little. Temari herself was making her way up from the ground, lavender shirt with a rip going through the middle, showing a bit of cleavage. Naruto's nose began bleeding and he quickly covered his nose and looked away, mumbling incoherent thoughts.

Sasuke was no better, nose already leaking heavily, in addition to half of the hormone raging Shinobi in the room. Various Genin covering their nose, eyes or fainting.

Temari slowly lifted her hand up.

"The match is over, you have given me a challenge no other Genin kunoichi can say, for that I thank you. Now…"

Sand suddenly sprung up from around Tenten before holding her in a cocoon. Tenten futilely tried to struggle out before sighing.

"I yield."

"Winner, Temari of Suna," Yelled Kushina, the sand falling apart. Tenten went into a scroll immediately and pulled out a direct replica of her pink gi.

Temari chuckled as she too pull out a scroll with her lavender shirt.

"Didn't know you kept a spare shirt as well, rather smart," said Tenten as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly.

"Yeah, I actually carry three with me; never know when you'll need more. Rather pack more then less." Said Temari as she slowly went down to the bottom of her shirt and began pulling up her shirt.

The male Genin were slowly falling out, Naruto chuckled silently.

"They are teasing us, rather funny." He said, nose clean and face full of mirth.

"I agree," Said Sasuke suddenly, eye twitching as the two got further with the clothing coming off. The two put their hands up and silently dispelled the Genjutsu.

The third Hokage smirked as he watched them figure it out.

"They'll make fine Chunin," Said Sarutobi, dispelling the technique he put up, causing most of the male Genin to look confused.

The next battle commenced without further delay.

**Samui vs. Omoi**

Samui slowly looked at the boy, who looked at his sensei.

"_Quicker_ _you fight, quicker we leave, forfeit or take the beating you'll receive_!" Rapped Killer Bee.

Omoi sighed before pulling out a lollipop.

"PROCTOR! With the impending doom that would occur in this match up and full well knowledge of my teammates ability, I hereby forfeit," Said Omoi in a relaxed tone.

Kushina nodded, announcing Samui as the winner, leaving four fights remaining. Samui sighed in relaxation as she sat further into the couch.

"I hate you," Said Naruto suddenly. Samui smirked.

"Why is that?"

"I had to fight a demented mist nin, bent on killing me, and you simply get to relax and make your way to the finals easily, no fair," Pouted Naruto, arms crossed.

Samui simpled chuckled and looked back onto the floor.

"You'll see my strength in the finals. Or maybe you can find me after this and spar with me." Said Samui in a dismissive tone, meant to strike his interest.

It did.

"I like the sound of that, how about it then? After these next few matches, we can have a little spar of our own…tomorrow, Meet me in front of the North entrance Gate, eight on the dot," Said Naruto seriously.

"I'll see you there," Said Samui before looking away. Naruto smirked, Mission commenced.

"_She can be number five...sweet!"_

(One Hour Later)

"Still fighting? Hurry up and finish…" Mumbled Shikamaru, who just woke up from his nap. The rest of the matches were going smoothly before the last one occurred.

The fight after Tenten was Suigetsu against a weird Waterfall Nin named Kazuki. The entire match was just a jutsu fight, with the both of them, somehow knocking the other out, Suigetsu hitting Kazuki with a Dragon Jutsu and Kazuki sending a dragon of lighting, electrocuting both of them as they were both standing in water courtesy of Suigetsu's avid use of water techniques.

After that was Dosu against Kankurro, Dosu displayed impressive Genjutsu techniques against Kankuro, making him become disorientated until Kankurro fell apart, revealing it was just a puppet. The match ending with Kankurro, who was behind Dosu the entire time, sending twenty puppets to poison Dosu, making him forfeit once the poison hit his system, making him go unconscious.

The next fight was Fu against Rock Lee, ending in forfeit from Rock Lee as Fu had the ability to turn her body into hard rock shell, making everything Rock Lee threw at her immensely light. Even opening the gates did little to nothing, eventually; Fu went on the offense and beat a weakened Lee into unconsciousness, even then, the boy still in a stance to fight, and getting respect from a surprised and in awe Fu and the respect of his Konoha peers at the perseverance and determination Lee showed.

The final fight was just beginning as a robed figure made their way down to the arena, Haku on the other side also coming down. Then it happened.

When the person removed their robe, which was covering their entire body, making people wonder whether it was a male or female.

The robe came off, revealing… A dude. Black hair tied in a pony tail, charming black eyes, wearing a red shirt with black ninja slacks and ninja shoes with a sword on his back. The females in the arena thought he was cute, and then he smiled.

Handsome became their new word. Naruto growled in anger at the way he was looking at his next week date.

"Sleezy black haired snob! I should murder him brutally for eyeing my date! Who does he think he is, being all mysterious… " Mumbled Naruto, murderous thoughts going in his head and killer intent leaking out, making Sasuke and Samui look at him weird.

"Let us do glorious battle, and may your sweet shouts of power bring pleasure to my ear…" Said the boy, slowly pulling out his sword, red light illuminating his weapon as a singing sound emanated from the blade.

Then the name was announced and Naruto's face changed from anger, to immense worry.

"Oh… No,"

"What's wrong?" Asked Samui, actually seeing worry and fear on Naruto's face.

Naruto slowly faced Samui and spoke up.

"That boy… is not a regular nin..." Naruto slowly stood up and looked around to see that everyone but him was caught in the Genjutsu. Which meant that the user aimed it at him. But when did he look into his…

The moment the match began, the boy's eyes shifted before going back to normal.

The match was done.

Haku shrieked as she fell to the floor, her screams echoing to the room, only to be caught by Naruto as he looked the boy dead in his eyes.

"When I find the real you, I'm going to enjoy killing you," Said Naruto.

The boy merely smiled at Naruto. Red Sharingan eyes spinning as he looked at Naruto

"_You know nothing of death until I rip life out of your lungs…Naruto. I was just showing you how below me you are, we'll meet again… and that day, will be your death,"_The boy faded into nothingness and suddenly the world warped before Naruto woke up before looking directly across from him.

To see the figure looking directly across from him, red Mangekyou Sharingan eyes illuminating in the darkness. The figure winked before the cloak fell to the floor, nobody inside of the robe any longer. Confusing the group as the person literally disappeared.

Naruto glared at the robe, red clouds adorning the inside of the cloak.

"_I'm going to enjoy killing your descendant… Madara."_

* * *

"Winner by… default, as the competitor is no longer in the arena, Haku," Said Kushina as Haku stayed on the floor, waiting instructions.

"The winners of today's matches come down and select a number from the pouch I'm holding,"

After the members did what was needed, the next battles were announced on the board.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Subaku Gaara_

_Kurotsuchi vs. Sasuke Uchiha_

_Hinata Hyuga vs. Haku_

_Harribel vs. Kankurro_

_Temari Vs. Samui_

_Karui vs Fu_

The minute the matches were seen, Killer intent poured out of Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Kurotsuchi respectively as they looked into the eyes of one another, each grinning in anticipation for the Chunin exams.

"The matches will take place in one month, giving you time to train and prepare for each of the opponents Dattebane! Now, you do not have to win the competition to get a Chunin vest, you simply have to show skill, cunningness and be sharp enough in your battles to impress the judges. In a month, each of your Kage's will arrive to watch how your matches will are and evaluate you. They will be your judges, with that being said. See you guys in one month," Said Kushina as the group began dispersing. Naruto was in front of Kushina in two seconds.

"Godfather is here… and _it_ has awakened," Said Naruto in an ominous tone at the end. Kushina's eyes slowly widened before she signaled to the Sannin and Hokage that they needed to talk immediately.

The pieces were moving faster than expected. Naruto and the rest would need to be prepared.

* * *

**To further explain the 'Madara's Descendant' part interaction a bit more, Naruto looked into the eyes of the person when they took the mask off, unknowingly getting caught in the Genjutsu which was meant specifically for him. It showed Haku being defeated swiftly and the person and Naruto solely interacting before the Genjutsu was dispersed. IN actuality, the Genjutsu occurred and the person left, Genjutsu broken as well. **

**Last time I had Hanzo as Naruto's Grandfather, but decided to change it to Godfather because I felt it would fit more., **

**That is all. Until next chapter.**

**END**


	14. Lightwork

**Double chapter today. I am trying to get back into the groove of this story. **

**DISclaimER… I don't own anything**

* * *

The ninjas assembled in the Hokage's office sat in wait for the Hokage himself to discuss the possible unsettling news Naruto had to announce.

Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Itachi, Hizashi, Mikoto and the other clan heads sat in a huge round table with Naruto on the end of the table, still playing with the Salamander that had the Sannin on edge still.

After a while, the group heard talking and chuckling from outside getting steadily closer to the door as they waited for the people on their way.

Finally the door opened and in came Homura, Danzo, Sarutobi and Koharu come in with the one person few did not one to see and some did.

Hanzo the Salamander strutted in. Pale blond hair stopping on his shoulders, his outfit was rather simple. Green Ame flak jacket with the Ame Nin symbol on the back etched into it. Black slacks, ninja shoes and a navy blue cloak around his body with a huge Lizard on a lease in his right hand and a scroll in his left, to which he promptly threw at Naruto, who caught it with a smile on his face.

"How's my godson?" Said Hanzo as he took his spot on the other side of Sarutobi, who sat at the top of the table, across from Naruto.

"I am doing well," Naruto replied, putting the scroll away for later reading.

"Being careful I hope. You can never tell who is trying to attack you," Said Hanzo. Naruto sweat dropped. Just like most elders who had seen wars, they were always wary of everything and rather careful and senile when it came to normal things. He remembered the first time he met Hanzo. He had to be searched by twenty guards before being washed down with water and air dried before Hanzo patted him on the head and gave him a pet lizard.

The same lizard on his head right now.

"Now, we have come here to inform everyone of the disturbing news we have come across. Madara's descendent has awakened," Said Sarutobi in a grave voice.

Silence. Absolute silence. The room became serious at the dire news. The Uchiha clan had used a very fragile jutsu to seal up the direct descendent of Uchiha Madara, an evil man with intentions to destroy the world using the Bijuu to create the Juubi, a terrible and powerful demon that would destroy the entire nation if Madara got a hold of it. Fortunately, The Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself and Madara to not only seal the Kyuubi into the sword Naruto held, but also to take both his heart and Madara's heart, condemning the reason Kyuubi was in Fire County destroying Konoha to life inside the Shinigami's stomach with him.

After the Hokage had learned the information through his dream, he went on a rampage of changes, including how Konoha was run, and informing the Uchiha clan of the evil intentions Madara had in mind. This decision, Sarutobi mused, was not a good decision as the clan went on to find anyone closely related to Madara and killing them brutally. The one direct descendant of Uchiha Madara however, was kept alive but sealed away in a very distant land away from Konoha. However, the clan made a fatal flaw, The descendant had learned of the plans Madara had and what the Uchiha clan planned on doing before being sealed and now…

She was back. Ready to destroy anything Uchiha. With the Uchiha being a founding part of Konoha, that hatred extended to Konoha, with power reminiscent of Madara Uchiha himself, Machi Uchiha was on a war path to destroy Konoha.

The people assembled in the room were the only ones that knew of her existence. This was the most well kept secret in Konoha. The discussion began.

"What do we do now?" said Chomaru Akimichi.

"It is only logical that we raise our security and train our ninja extensively," Said Shibi Aburame, glasses glinting in the dark room.

"I agree, however, how do we make the ninja know we are training harder without alerting them of the current status of things?" asked Tsume Inuzuka.

"We don't. We simply tell them that as the strongest out of all the nations, we must continue to be strong at all times and never relax in our strength. This way, we can always stay at the top of our game," Said Sarutobi as his smoke filled the room before disappearing.

"With that being said, changes will be made to our training curriculum at the academy; I want less time spent on history, and more on Taijutsu, Battle tactics, Ninjutsu, stamina training, Genjutsu and medical training. Also, Orochimaru, you and your students will begin experiments on stronger jutsu and techniques. Finally, I want you, Tsunade and Jiraiya to take up apprentices; it's time for another batch of Sannin. In three years, they will go through a challenge to see if they can handle the title of Sannin of this generation," finished Sarutobi, generating small snippets of discussion throughout the room.

"What would this challenge be?" asked Tsunade.

"They will face me in battle," Replied Hanzo the Salamander, striking fear and worry throughout the room at the idea of anyone facing Hanzo in battle, even in his old age, his strength did not waver. The nin only hoped he would become weaker in the years to come so mercy will be rained down.

"I have chosen my apprentice," Said Orochimaru finally, arms folded and a look of finality on his face.

"So have I," Said Tsunade as she slowly sipped her sake.

"I too have chosen the appropriate apprentice," Said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Care to inform us then?" Asked Danzo in a small voice, himself wanting to know who they would choose.

"I have chosen Uchiha Sasuke as the Snake Sannin's apprentice." Said Orochimaru, generating a gasp from Mikoto at the opportunity.

"I have chosen Haruno Sakura as the Slug Sannin's apprentice." Said Tsunade with a grin, the two looked at Jiraiya who merely pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the front before putting his hand on the person of choice, making the room smile.

"I choose Naruto Uzumaki as apprentice,"

"I will help out in the training of Naruto," Said a voice. The group turned around to see Uzumaki Kushina standing up and flaring up chakra, daring anyone to object.

"I will help," Said a voice. The group whipped their heads around to see Sasori of the red sands stalk out of a shadow in the corner of the office, making the room wonder how long he had been there.

"How good of you to join us." Said Sarutobi with a smile. Facing the room again, Sarutobi turned serious.

"This is the time of dire change. Groups are preparing for something big, as such, as so should Konoha. Train your sons and daughters, students and friends well. Prepare for war. Even in the calm of the storm. Be strong. Be stealthy. Be Konoha. Meeting dismissed.

Danzo smirked. He had chosen who he would prepare in battle as well.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, you have been on my watch for a long time. I think it's time I pass on my knowledge to you before my time comes…'_

Naruto silently made his way to his home from the crowds of people in silent thought, So it had finally come to this. Finally, it was the time to prepare for all the coming destruction and death. He had so much to prepare for, the Chunnin exams, the swordsman trials, the uncertain enemies hell bent on destruction. Not to mention the descendant of Uchiha Madara being awakened and focused on destroying Konoha and more.

Naruto silently turned his head to the right to see his uncle and godfather on his right and his mother on the left.

"Naruto," Said Sasori after a minute of just walking through the village.

"It is time to rise up your level of training my son. Times are coming up and you need to be ready for what's to come," said Kushina seriously.

"With that being said. After the Chunin exams, we are taking you to the only place to properly train you in what we have to give you,"

Naruto didn't need to be told where the place was, he grew up there.

"Back to the Time Chamber. For how long though?" said Naruto, looking up for the response to his question.

Kushina smiled.

"Four years,"

Naruto silently nodded his head seriously. He had spent six years in there and came out stronger then a Jounin. If he did another four with not only his mother, but Jiraiya and Sasori…

"So be it."

Jiraiya smiled.

"Now my boy, it's time for your month of training for the exams. Tomorrow, you'll meet team 7 at the training grounds you usually meet up at, Kakashi has an announcement. I'll see you around, I have…research to do," Said Jiraiya, giggling perversely.

Before being backhanded into a tree by Kushina.

"Perverted frog sannin. Anyway, I have a mission, I will be seeing you in three days," Said Kushina looking to her son.

"What part?" Asked Naruto. Kushina smiled.

She replied Kumo while inwardly laughing at where she was _really_ going.

"I'll see you then Kaa-san," Said Naruto. Kushina grinned evilly before blurring into Naruto, kissing him twelve times on his face and blurring away again, her son left on the floor shrieking in discuss at the kiss of death.

Sasori calmly sighed before walking away from the shrieking Naruto, sisterly kiss mark on his forehead.

"Family…"

Continuing his pace, he began talking, knowing Jiraiya was beside him.

"He's not really going back into that chamber to train is he?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"He is not. But I think him thinking about going back in there will prepare him for where he's really going," Jiraiya replied seriously.

Sasori nodded in agreement.

"Just where would he be going?" Sasori asked.

Jiraiya simply smirked and walked away, not answering at all. Putting two fingers up before his shunshin, Sasori's eyes widened.

"Of all places, it has to be there... so be it," Said the red haired Shinobi to himself.

* * *

A figure sat on the top of a raining building looking up at the skies. Their feet were left hanging off the edge and their cloak was drenched in water.

Silently, they put up their hands and immediately the rain stopped hitting them.

"Manipulation of water has its pros and cons… wouldn't you say so…Zabuza?" Said the figure to another cloaked figure standing behind them with their arms crossed.

"True. But come. The time for the Seven Swordsman is soon approaching. The leader has been chosen. We have a ceremony to announce," Said Zabuza.

The figure however, did not move at once. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the figure suddenly got hit with rain, each hit making the cloak get soaked more, slowly the figure melted into nothing but a black cloak.

"Let's go then," Said the person behind Zabuza suddenly.

"I hate it when you do that," Said Zabuza as he turned around to follow the figure.

The person smiled underneath their cloak.

"You should see what could happen if I taught the skill to my daughter." Said the person as they turned around and walked off.

Zabuza shook his head.

"May Kami help us if you do…"

The rain continues to fall from the sky, trees and flowers rising up as the figures passed them.

The times in Mist had changed for the best as the civil war finally ended.

But the war for the top swordsman was still alive.

* * *

(One Week Later)

Naruto sat in the middle of a huge clearing, reading Icha Icha Paradise and thoroughly enjoying his day off before the beginning of his training for the exams. He had no fear of his opponent, as he had been training longer then Gaara. His concern was Hinata, Sasuke and Harribel. The most he knew of the Iwa Nin was that she was incredibly fast. She was calm and very methodic in her movements. She never wasted energy. She never released chakra unnecessary, she was rather beautiful, which could prove to distract many in battle, a fact Naruto could agree would be his downfall if he wasn't careful.

Speaking of the woman, Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. She can fool his chakra detection, but she could never fool his nose.

"Show yourself why don't you?" Said Naruto suddenly as he sat underneath a huge tree reading his Icha Icha Paradise. From behind the tree he was leant on came Harribel, arms crossed underneath her bust and eyes peering deep into his. The wind blew, making the tree leaves, her blonde hair, tied up in three small braided locks and Naruto's hair, not tied at all and left in a messy mop of blonde hair, fly up before stopping.

"What do you live for?" Harribel asked suddenly from in front of him.

Naruto slowly raised his eyebrows. What an odd question to ask suddenly, she was such a mystery this Iwa Nin. What was her purpose of asking him such a thing? Naruto answered anyway.

"I live for my family I live to be not only the Strongest swordsman in not only Konoha but the entire Nation. I live to make those around me happy and strong. I live to make my mother and father proud. I live for love, and I live for peace," Said Naruto finally. Before slowly putting his right leg across his left and closing his book and laying it on his lap before putting his hands behind his head and leaning further on the tree.

"What do you live for?" Naruto asked in return. Harribel remained silent, looking at Naruto silently before turning around and peering up at the sun. It was then Naruto realized she changed her clothing. White long sleeve turtleneck, again covering her mouth, leaving her nose and eyes to be seen, the shirt stopping at her belly button, with that she had on white tights underneath a white skirt and white ninja boots. Her sword strapped horizontally across her back like Naruto preferred to have it. After a while, she spoke.

"I live to fight. Nothing more and nothing less," Harribel said in a monotone tone, Naruto slowly sat up in attention as he had a notion that she was not finished.

"I was raised to fight since I was able to walk. My clan believes in battling until you die. I will never die of old age; I will die on the battlefield. There is no other option in my life other than to fight to the death. With the belief of my clan, I am the lone survivor of them all. They refused to let me go out in battle. They left me unconscious and told me to wait for a worthy cause, a worthy opponent to do battle with." Harribel turned around slowly and her aquamarine eyes pierced Naruto's.

"You are that worthy opponent. I want to fight you. If I die, I die, knowing that it is your sword that has cut me that kills me. If I win, I will know that you were not the one destined to kill me. I will not take no for an answer. I will attack you with everything. So prepare yourself; Because either your death is approaching swiftly like a shark, or I am hunting for your blood. Once that first drop of your blood touches the earth…" Harribel slowly walked up to Naruto, watching as he also rose up to stand as she came closer to him until they were a nose length apart. What happened next surprised Naruto entirely.

Harribel grabbed him by the neck with her left hand, choking him slowly before pulling down her turtle neck revealing full lips with a scar going across her throat. Her lips smashed into Naruto's before biting down on his lower lip, producing blood. Pressure began pushing against Naruto harshly and swiftly, making him stagger a bit at the unexpected force she exerted, but unable to move from her sensual assault. Slowly, Harribel's eyes became black and like a shark they dilated as she sucked the blood out of his bottom lip and the pressure got stronger. Naruto felt weak under her assault… a feeling he hadn't felt since training with his mother for the first time and being on the brink of death.

'_What power!'_

Finally the pressure stopped. Harribel finally licked his lips and slowly pulled her scarf up before releasing him.

"The shark will feast upon your delicious body for more of your sweet blood when we do battle Namikaze Naruto. Just as my father died in battle to yours all those years ago, the fight will change not only out lives… but the world," Harribel faded away, her eyes back to aquamarine and eyes shining with something Naruto noticed rather well.

"_Megumi…did you see that too?"_

"_**I did… her eyes were lying. Something is wrong. There is more going on then what she is saying that involves you. In any case, I advise you to train hard and train stronger in reaching the true state of your sword. If she was that fast, what is to say that she isn't faster with the sword out?"**_Said Megumi to Naruto, who nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto silently closed his book and put it in his pouch on his left hip before putting his hands in his pocket before pulling them back out to find them shaking. Naruto silently smiled to himself before chuckling softly, his chuckles turning into full blown laughter as he walked away, peering at his hands throughout the fields.

"_Finally! I have found someone to test my skills with that is uncertain in skill. I will enjoy doing battle with you Harribel. Even if you have taken my first kiss…I will get to the bottom of your reasoning. Then and only then can I rest easy… you're on my list. Welcome! You have joined the names of Uchiha Itachi, Hoshikagure Kisame, Momochi Zabuza, Chojuro,Kurosaki Raiga ,Hanzo the Salamander, The illustrious Misty Mistress of Kiri, and the leader of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri. My day will come and when it does…"_

Naruto stopped walking before yelling out his final thought, Chakra and pressure bursting out of him, sending grass flying into the air and actually uprooting trees and creating a whirlwind.

"VICTORY…WILL BE ALL THAT MUCH SWEETER!"

The ground shook as Naruto whipped out his sword and swung it diagonally, horizontally and downward consecutively for ten seconds before putting it back in his sheath. Chuckling dangerously as red chakra began pouring out of him, along with blue, turning his chakra to royal purple, Naruto finally charged a beam on the tip of his finger and pointed it at the sky before blasting it into the sky, chuckling evilly as it busted in the air and destroyed ten clouds.

Finally letting his chakra died down. Naruto breathed heavily before calming himself down and letting his bloodlust die down, the area around him absent of grass and threes.

In a five mile radius.

"I will consider myself to be strong when I can destroy a twenty mile radius… much work to be done, Megumi. Prepare for the trials ahead." Said Naruto as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off, not seeing that Harribel did not leave the premises and witnessed the power he held.

Nodding to herself, she turned around and walked off.

"Father will be pleased to know I have found a worthy opponent."

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

Sasuke placed the roses on Sakura's nightstand before peering at her sleeping figure. Smiling as he received news that she would be fully recovered in a week and be ready to train again. He had never seen her so bruised up, but there was a first time for everything.

Sasuke placed a small peck onto her forehead and whispered in her ear to get well, getting a mumble of his name in return, bringing a smirk to his face as he turned around and closed the door with his face to the door and his eyes closed. His eyes remained closed and he remained not moving before turning around with his Sharingan eyes in full blast and peering into Kurotsuchi's pink eyes and smiling face as she leaned on the hospital wall across from him.

It was amazing that no one bothered the two, let alone pass through there as they stared at one another for a long time before Sasuke spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked silently.

Kurotsuchi pushed off the wall and shook her head.

"Nothing. I just want to apologize for how brutal I was to your… friend. I don't know what exactly came over me; I sometimes get wrapped up in the heat of battle sometimes." Replied Kurotsuchi as she walked towards Sasuke slowly who was still glaring at her. Sasuke did not break his glare for a few seconds longer but could not continue as Kurotsuchi looked back at him with a huge smile on her face throughout his staring session. Closing his eyes and sighing he walked away, knowing she would follow.

"So what do you Konoha folks do to have fun?" asked Kurotsuchi. It was apparent that she was in a mood to relax as she had on green camouflage shorts with a red shirt and her Iwa- nin band wrapped around her waist like an obi.

"I suppose you want me to show you some places?" said Sasuke in a low tone, eyes back to the onyx color.

Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Such a smart nin," She replied as they left the hospital to relax. Even if they were to fight one another in a month, the time was not now.

* * *

(Hyuga Residence)

Hinata stood at Neji's bedside watching him watch the ceiling in patience. The boy had been in contemplative silence ever since she entered his room to give him tea and soup to help his recovery. No doubt, his thoughts were stuck on his embarrassing and humiliating loss to the Iwa Nin in mere seconds. Hinata contemplated speaking to him to get him to acknowledge the fact that she had brought in the tea for him to take.

Neji however was well aware of the fact that she was in the room, he simply wanted to gather his thoughts before he asked Hinata the question he wanted to know. It was as Hinata was heading out of his room when Neji finally spoke.

"Do you…"

Hinata turned slightly to show she was paying attention.

"Do you remember the day you defeated me in a spar in front of the Branch houses?" Said Neji silently. Hinata for once showed an facial expression besides the usual stoic face that Hyuga's seemed to be stuck with.

An eyebrow rose in thought and confusion at the question. She remembered that day vividly. She was getting defeated before she crashed in front of a boy with golden hair who…

Hinata's eyes widened as a memory split through her head

"_Are you ok?"_

_Warm hands grabbed Hinata's hand and lifted her up to her feet. Hinata's breath was the only thing heard in the courtyard as everyone stood in silence, refusing to help or say anything about the interaction between the young teens._

_Through her already swollen eyes, she could see his blue eyes piercing into her eyes, giving her strength, comfort and warmth all at the same time._

"_You can win…you know that right?"_

_The area began to blur before the voice said a final sentence._

"_Go get them Hibana-chan."_

Hinata held herself up and used the wall next to her for support as she shook and her sight remained blurry before she silently left the room.

Neji nodded to himself in contentment before looking towards the corner of the room.

"You seen that as well I take it?" Neji said to the corner, looking rather insane before the area he was looking at warped.

The person asked faded into view and nodded to Neji.

"I believe it's time to do some… experiments," Said the person as they blurred away chuckling in anticipation for the work ahead.

* * *

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"So this is the best place to get ramen?" said Kurotsuchi as she and Sasuke sat in the stand and ordered Miso Ramen respectively. The two had went roaming Konoha and Sasuke showed her some of the more exotic places around Konoha, causing concern for some, but everyone believed that Sasuke knew what he was doing as he was the next Prodigy of the Uchiha clan as Itachi named him. It was still unsettling to some to see an Iwa nin talk so comfortable with an Uchiha of Konoha. But after a while people began to not care about their interactions and focus on what they were doing before.

Sasuke nodded as he out his hands up for two before making some signs, to which Ayame smiled and nodded before turning around to get the order done. Making Kurotsuchi wonder how they came up with their own hand signals for food.

"Yeah, Normally Naruto likes to appear out of nowhere next to me and try to scare me," Said Sasuke.

"Right you are Sasuke-san… I'm glad to see that you're actually talking to people." Said Naruto, sitting on the chair between Sasuke and Kurotsuchi, making Kurotsuchi actually grasp her kunai in surprise at how quiet and silent he appeared next to her, while Sasuke sipped his Miso ramen with a relaxed expression.

"Shut up, you know exactly why I don't make conversations with people." Sasuke said calmly as he slurped his ramen. Kurotsuchi watched yet again as Naruto put up a three before some more hand signals, to which Ayame nodded again and got to cooking up a batch of Naruto's food.

"True, cause the females try to jump your bones and the men try to introduce you to females that try to jump your bones to get a piece of the Uchiha fortune…then it's…_them,"_ Said Naruto in a haunted voice, eyes becoming darkened and expression stoic and expressionless.

Sasuke also had the same face, scaring Kurotsuchi a bit at how serious these…_them_ people were.

"Demonic seductive powerful Kunoichi capable of finding you in the pouring rain in Ame itself and destroying a whole Yakuza gang just to get that date out of you…" Said Sasuke.

"Kage leveled and faster than messenger Nins on a soldier pill…"Said Naruto.

"Even the Hokage can't stop them from getting to you. He too is weak under their glare…" Sasuke said, chopsticks shaking in fear.

"Just who is this person you two are speaking of?" Asked Kurotsuchi, thinking it was a group of S-class Nin bent on world domination and capturing demons to rule the world with an iron fist.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"ACHOO….ACHOOO…"

Hidan looked fearfully at Pein as he had just did one thing he had never seen… Pein sneezing… with his eyes open! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, to sneeze with your eyes opened.

His respect for his leader went up a notch, right until the snot came out.

Hidan prayed to Jashin right after as the snot literally dissolved into nothingness.

"I am getting too old for this…"

(Konoha)

"The sisters… The illustrious Red head twins…" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time as thunder hit the ground in the background and the skies became dark. The two suddenly looked at each other in fear before slowly changing into confusion…and then finally smiling.

Outside, the sky changed back to its normal blue skies, worrying people from Konoha just a little bit at the quick change, but it was a Nin village so the worry didn't last too long.

"But their currently on a mission as one of the Twelve Guardians of the Daimyo," Said Naruto with a smirk, his fist rose up in the air.

"They won't be back until next month," said Sasuke as he hit Naruto's fist.

"We can relax knowing we won't be put in any weird situations," Said Sasuke.

"Crazy dates," Replied Naruto.

"Tea times,"

"Shopping sprees,"

"Meet the parents,"

"Walks on the park,"

"Training sessions wearing three-hundred pounds on your body,"

"Genjutsu training with those Demons,"

"Not to mention being punched in the face for no reason then almost raped the next."

"And the crazy spontaneous make out sessions in the Hokage's stock room."

The room went silent at that proclamation as Naruto and Kurotsuchi looked at Sasuke wide eyed.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I can't say I didn't like it."

Naruto nodded.

" I learned one day that my cousin is hiding a secret,"

"Really?" Asked Sasuke in surprise.

"Yeah, what happened was…"

As Naruto and Sasuke talked to Kurotsuchi about the history of the red headed twins they spoke of, the two never saw the squirrel that watched their entire interaction before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

* * *

(Half an Hour Later)

The three laughed and talked about the exams and their experiences growing up, sharing small little embarrassing stories and more about life before the flap opened up and Ino and Kiba came in.

"What's going on handsome?" said Ino as she crawled into Naruto's lap and rested her forehead on his.

"Nothing before my sunshine came in, now my days are beautiful with blue skies and golden light," said Naruto, referring to her hair and eyes.

Kurotsuchi felt a bit out of place watching the two flirt and speak words kids their age shouldn't be saying like…

"I agree though, the Potassium in the average human body is highly underrated and the achievement of what Orochimaru did with a banana- tasting soildier pill works out efficiently in the longevity of a Ninja's Career." Said Naruto with Ino nodding.

"I agree. Anyway, a bunch of us are heading to the Spa and Hot Springs and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

Naruto nodded his head immediately before grinning wolfishly.

"Is it…co-ed?" asked Naruto as his fingers ran up Ino's leg, making her shiver.

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you?" whispered Ino in Naruto's ear, making him shiver as well.

"I would. Only if it's you… and me…" Said Naruto as his husky breath made Ino breath harder.

Sasuke slammed his money on the table and quickly grabbed Kiba and Kurotsuchi.

"It's going to get worse real soon, and I'd rather you not see what happens usually,"Said Sasuke with Kiba looking at him with a confused expression.

"What? It looked like they was about to get it on. How bad could that be?" Said Kiba.

Except, what happened was the exact opposite of what he expected.

"NARUTO! GET OFF MY DAUGHTER! **FIRE SKILL: RAGING DRAGON**"

"INOICHI-SAN, IT WAS JUST A KISS!"

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO KISSES MY DAUGHTER IS NOBODY, AND EVEN HE IS UNDER WATCH"

"DADDY NO! I LOVE HIM, NOT HIS FACE!"

"NOT MY FACE!"

"IN YOUR FACE!"

Sasuke, Kiba and Kurotsuchi sweat dropped at the sight of a half dead Naruto getting pounded in the face repeatedly by an irate Inoichi as Ino tried valiantly to pull him off.

Finally Naruto's face began to crumble until nothing was left but dirt. Inoichi began breathing hard, head down and killer intent pouring off of him.

"When I find you Naruto… I'll kill you for trying to continue the mission. When I said to make Ino into a strong Kunoichi, I didn't mean into a woman too." Inoichi whispered to himself silently before stalking off

Sasuke sighed before turning around to see Naruto leaning on the store across form Ichiraku's with a nervous expression on his face, black eye healing right in front of the three, surprising Kurotsuchi at the healing rate he had.

"That was close, I'm glad I had time to switch out into a Mud clone after the fourth punch, anyway, let's go relax before this Chunnin exam continues." Said Naruto as he walked off with his hand out, to which, in a blur, the hand was held by Ino, who surprised Sasuke a bit at her speed.

"Are you wearing weight seals?" asked Sasuke.

"Why yes I am Sasuke-kun…want to take them off me?" Said Ino in a flirtatious tone.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'd rather not."

Ino pouted.

"No fun, it's a shame you still play hard to get still Sasuke… though I have heard some things concerning you… but I'd rather keep that info for myself." Said Ino as she whispered something into Naruto's ear, making him chuckle and whisper back into her ear.

Kiba, with his ever so sensitive ears, heard what they were whispering about and chuckled as well.

"Man, that's funny, I want to see his face when he learns that," Said Kiba to Naruto, with Naruto nodding too.

"We must be there; we got to take a picture of that," Said Naruto with a smile. The two looked at Sasuke, then each other, and chuckled again.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Friends,"

* * *

**Until Next Chapter. In case things get confused and you find yourself wondering about Naruto. **

**He's not exactly Normal, I mean that mentally, you will see what I mean in the next chapters. Keep that in mind. **

**Please let me know of my grammatical errors so I can fix them as fast as possible. **


	15. SNDCLSH In Vegas

**663 reviews... soon I will hit that 1,000 mark... **

**Yes... **

**Yes...**

**YES...**

**No. Let me focus. Enjoy the double chapter. I have made minuscule changes, especially concerning the 'bracelet' some of you who read the story from before have talked about. **

**Enjoy this chapter. Entitled. "SNDCLSH in Vegas" ( I wonder who would get that reference. No worries if I'm the only one)**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

There was a group of Konoha Nins ranging from Genin to Jounin in rank where seen sitting on chairs designed in a circle inside of a rather old indoor training ground looking either somber, tired, angry or unemotional in the face.

Out of the ten people seating, one chair empty, familiar faces were seen in some of the seats. On one of them, was the Uchiha clan head to be himself, Uchiha Itachi sitting down staring hard at the person directly in front of him. Next to him was Gai surprisingly wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and hugging his jounin jacket mumbling about flames of youth and green.

Finally, there was Naruto himself. Who looked to be extremely tense and agitated as he stared a hole in Itachi's face, the two not blinking or backing down from one another. Killer intent was radiating off of the two but no one seemed to feel the murderous intent the two were aiming at one another.

Silence.

Utterly uncomfortable and near deafening silence. You couldn't even hear the sounds of outside life. Through the windows, sunlight reflected onto the floor of the training grounds as the group sat there waiting for the reason they were there to enter and start the discussion.

Finally the door to the grounds opened up and in came apparently the ringleader to the whole meeting. Wearing a white medical lab coat, glasses glinting in the light, Kabuto Yakushi made his way in and sat down on the last available seat and began smiling at the group.

"Alright! everyone is here. Welcome to Shinobi Anonymous. Where Nins come and discuss their problems, and together as a unit, we help one another cope with getting over our problems and become a tight knit family in the process. As such, we have a new face in the group. Naruto Uzumaki, won't you stand up and introduce your name, rank and addiction," said Kabuto.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his hands on his blue jeans as he let his sweaty palms get dried from his pants. Standing up, Naruto spoke his issues.

"Hi. My name is Naruto. I am the rank of Special Genin and I have an addiction to…" at that, Naruto lowered his voice and looked to be struggling with himself to speak his problem. At Kabuto's nod of approval and gesture to go on, Naruto sighed before speaking again.

"I have an addiction to the opposite sex."

"HI NARUTO!"

I bet you're confused over how and why I've begun the story with our hero in a support group. Well, it's rather simple. The events leading up to this situation happened from the spa and led into the night, causing our blonde antagonist to be admitted into a Shinobi Anonymous meeting.

And it goes a little something like this.

* * *

(HIT IT)

The group of five made their way to the spa where everyone else apparently already occupied the space and were simply awaiting the arrival of the others.

Naruto walked up to the surprisingly huge group, seeing Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugito (Who was still a bit mad at the fact he hid his true skills so she avoided him) Anko (Who was currently smirking and blowing him kisses) Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino as well as surprisingly…Hinata along with her younger sister Hanabi, the two looking at everything with twin apathetic stares to everything and everyone. Naruto smirked as he now had a new victim, while he would in no way, shape, or form try to manipulate the younger Hyuga into a relationship, fearing the whole Hyuga clan try to Jyuken him into next year, though that would be rather…_kinky_ to get with both the sisters… he could have a little fun with that… imagine Hiashi's surprise catching him in Hanabi's room…with Hinata…and Hanabi…and the three of them were doing some things with just…

"Your nose is bleeding," was the sentence from Sasuke that distracted his less than stellar thoughts.

"T_he joys of being a teenager…"_ Thought Naruto as he made his way over to the others who were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough… I thought you weren't coming… I was about to go home," said Shikamaru in a relaxed tone as he pounded Naruto's outstretched fist.

"Hush, I was just taking the scenic route, the most beautiful of things to look at sometimes, is not around you…but right next to you… isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Said Naruto, smirking as he watched Hinata stiffen a little, the sight only being noticed by Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai and Yugito.

"The only thing beautiful to see is you under me after I defeat you," Said Hinata in a monotone voice.

Naruto, deciding to have some fun, smirked and retorted back.

"Hmm…do you also have whips and chains? Who knew! You're a Dominatrix! I think you in leather would be rather amazing to look at graaaaawr," said Naruto, eyes narrowed and face somehow morphed into a kitty cat with a purr at the end of his sentence, making the group either chuckle or sweat drop.

"Don't change the subject; soon you will see the extent of my true powers. I can't say it will be much fun for you…but for me…it will be glorious," Said Hinata as she smirked and headed to the hot springs, Hanabi looking at Naruto for a bit before turning around…

Only to come face to face with the same grinning boy. Hanabi jumped back in surprised at the quickness the boy possessed.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed the girl's hand and placed a kiss against it, making the poor girl's cheeks redden.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki… pleasure to finally meet you young girl, listen cutie… tell your father I said: _the fox will eat the bird when it lands for rest upon the earth._ Can you do that for me?" Asked Naruto with a grin on his face; It was blatantly apparent his piercing gaze and smooth voice was really laying effect to the suddenly nervous Hanabi as she nodded, her mind going a million miles a minute. Did he just kiss her hand? No one in the entire clan, let alone Konoha, would_dare_ do such a thing. Yet, this boy had not only kissed her hand, he calls her… _cute?_

No one knew it, but this was the beginning of the trouble with women Naruto would soon encounter. That one simple act began a chain of events that would change Naruto for the better…

Or worst…

Who knows?

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. Absentmindedly patting the young girl on her head and walking away from her, Naruto slowly grabbed his friend Sasuke by his shirt and held onto him for support. Sweat began to build and his body began shaking as he read the sign over and over. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto and looked at what Naruto was looking at before he sighed and sweat dropped.

"Sasuke… it says no co-ed bath!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Get over it, geez, it's not like you won't try to infiltrate the other side anyway. You're starting to become your godfather. You better be careful, I'm sure your mother wouldn't like your decision making or train of thought," said Sasuke as he softly and slowly peeled Naruto's hand off of him and made his way to the locker rooms to change into relaxation wear.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Sasuke was right; he only had one more mishap before his mother said she would take matters into her own hand. The first strike was that night with Tenten when his mom caught them kissing. The second was the situation with Anko, getting intoxicated and a bit too close for comfort in the garden. Naruto shuddered at the thought of just what would happen if the third strike occurred. He feared the implementation of…_that_ program in his life. He was way too young to be doing such a thing and he had too much going on to be wasting time getting help for his…_problem_.

It wasn't an addiction.

What Naruto didn't know was that the first step was denial.

* * *

(Later)

The group split up and made their way into the hot springs for some relaxation. After prying Naruto off of Ino, the men headed into their section to do some hot relaxation. Through the steam, Naruto could literally see that most of the men from Suna, Konoha, Mist and Kumo seemed to be relaxing in the springs.

"Of all people here, it just had to be these three. So troublesome," said a lazy voice the tone the three knew to belong to Shikamaru.

"Oh shut up you lazy bum. You knew the party really got started now that we've arrived. You guys look so boring and dull, now we can really relax," Said Kiba as he slowly got into the springs water, sighing in contentment.

Naruto decided to sit on the other side, Next to his sensei, Kakashi.

Sasuke decided to sit on the other side. In the waters today seemed to be Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Omoi, Kirabi, Itachi, Gaara, Kankuro (without make up, surprisingly) and others,

"Ahh… what a relaxing day wouldn't you say Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto as he closed his eyes and fully relaxed, putting his entire body underwater leaving his nose and up above water so he could breathe still.

"Why yes it is. Congratulations you two, on making the semi-finals by the way, in addition to moving on to the next round, I'm proud." Said Kakashi, changing the page of his parenting book (Naruto smirking as he seen the seal on each page for his 'Icha Icha Paradise' books under the name 'Child Reproduction'

"Thanks…How's Rin?" Asked Sasuke, making Naruto chuckle at the facial expression given by Kakashi.

"She's been rather violent as of late, especially when she doesn't get her food. Udon with fried eggs, dumplings, ribs and dango," said Kakashi before he began to pale.

"Then sometimes…sometimes she gets clingy. I…. her grip is so strong…she gets this look in her eyes and then she…" Kakashi dramatically closed his eye and closed the book before breathing deeply.

"She takes advantage of me…" Kakashi whispers… storm cloud appearing over his head and raining.

Sasuke patted his sensei on the back in a reassuring gesture.

"It's alright. I'm sure it will get better," Said Sasuke.

"Better?" asked Kakashi in a confused tone, in return making Sasuke confused.

"I LOVE IT! It's so amazing the way she bosses me around! This is like Icha Icha paradise book five, edition A, chapter twenty-seven when Mai and Kyoto had an abusive relationship. She'd hit him and then she make love to him,' Said Kakashi with a star in his eye.

Sasuke sweat dropped and Naruto fell underwater before re-emerging.

'_My best friends…perverts…my brother…pervert_…e_ven my sensei is a pervert…I am no exception to the rule however…'_

Sasuke suddenly interjected into Kakashi's discussion.

"Mai wasn't pregnant."

Kakashi nodded his head. Already knowing his two students also enjoyed the book and had a collection that rivaled his… but Kakashi never told them that he had a house in between Mist and Wave that had his collector's item Collection. But neither did he know about the Uchiha's private stash or Naruto's seal on his body that held all of his exclusive writings he implemented into the Icha icha series.

Nor would they tell one another about those issues. After all, a ninja needs to keep his secrets.

"True, but the relationship was rather close to mines… she even left him for a few years on a business trip of sorts, and when she came back, Kyoto confessed to her and they got together," said Kakashi in a serious tone.

"Well noted… the situation between Oranuto and Nihata is rather interesting…" Interjected Naruto as he too jumped into the conversation.

"True… what a triangle," Said Sasuke.

"That is a weird situation I must say," Said Kiba as he jumped into the discussion.

"I mean, how is it possible that she just simply lost her memory and how they were madly in love with one another, and how does Oranuto get with so many girls? Even teachers and mothers! What a player!"

Naruto smiled.

"I sometimes like to think I was Oranuto…"

"Kiba, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto then each other then Naruto again before answering simultaneously.

"**Nah**."

Naruto merely nodded after thinking about it himself.

"Yeah, that's impossible…You guys are right."

As the group continued to talk about the book that held their attention, it was then that everything in the day would soon take a turn for the worst, and everything went to hell in a hand basket.

It was the fault of one person and one person alone.

Jiraiya.

It simply went like this.

Jiraiya was as usual, peeking on the woman's side for research purposes, forgetting that times have changed and skills have been upgraded. Not to mention the fact that Tsunade had been learning about his exploits and planned on utterly annihilating him if he was to peek again.

What she did was groundbreaking and definitely in the magazine of "Kuniochi Weekly, which featured, coincidentally, Kushina Uzumaki in her Jounin outfit with a smirk on her face in a background stacked up to the sky with empty ramen bowls, her son Naruto was also on the cover leant against the bowls in a small miniature Hokage outfit, the title reading

"Uzumaki Family: _Like Mother, Like Son_"

But that was another story for another chapter, what Tsunade simply did was have seals put all over the outside of the Hot Spring area and building itself.

Within a ten mile radius.

Jiraiya was unaware and would remain unaware, despite being pounded in the ground within five minutes of peeking.

He was on minute three when the seal glowed.

* * *

(Tsunade's office)

Tsunade's seal went off on one of the walls with the map of Konoha, specifically the hot spring area, alerting her of the pervert that was invading privacy and getting away with something rather personal.

Growling at the unknown offender, Tsunade snapped her fingers twice, signifying the arrival of ANBU, except this group was the all female group consisting of Rabbit, Chicken, Duck, Tiger and the captain, the only one without an animal mask, but paintings of a regal Kabuki mask.

"What is the disturbance Tsunade-Sama?" Asked the ANBU serious tone showing they were ready for business.

"Perverted disturbance at section C of the Hot Springs. I want lethal force, the Kunoichi must also be notified of the problem. I want any and every pervert in that radiance interrogated. Go!"

In a blue, the group of five were gone. Tsunade smirked.

"_Why aim for one when we can get all of them in one fell swoop. I know you're there Naruto, it's time you've been weaned away from the foolish influence of Jiraiya and come to my side..."_Thought Tsunade with an evil laugh and aura, making Tonton slowly oink and back away, sweat drop forming on her head.

* * *

(Hot Springs)

Jiraiya's Anti-Perverted Seal began acting up, making him pause in his observations and shunshin away quickly, narrowly missing the exact arrival of the ANBU team.

What Jiraiya forgot, was his notebook, which rolled down the top of the hill he was at, bounced off a tree branch, slide down the dirt road, bounce off a rock at the bottom of the hill, and coincidentally land on a male Genin's head.

Naruto picked the book up and grinned in glee at the notes he had come across, his mother would never know about this.

"Hey guys, want to see what I just found?" said Naruto in a semi-low voice, slowly inching his way to the locker rooms, his friends agreeing and heading out of the springs to see what new item Naruto had in his arms.

What Naruto did not know was he was being watched by a rather furious ANBU captain who had decided to wait a week before leaving on her mission for Ki…Kumo.

The leader did some hand signs and the group split up, two to alert the woman in the hot springs, the other two to watch the exits and the leader herself narrowed her eyes as she seen one Naruto Uzumaki laugh with his friends as he exited the hot springs and headed to the locker room.

"_Smart Tsunade, using the situation to force a strike three, cunning, the boy will never know about this…" _thought Kabuki, her red hair swaying in the air.

* * *

(Female Locker room)

Kunai.

Shuriken.

Ninjato.

Daggers.

Hearing device.

Sealing papers.

Killer intent just waiting to be released.

The Kunoichi were angry. Someone had been spying on them! And the culprit was in the male locker rooms! He was not _just_ dead. He was going to be cremated and then spread across the elemental nations.

"Ready? Good. Kunoichi…time to find this pervert… and make him a pervert no more…" Said Anko as she licked her Kunai, her students following her actions with an equally disturbing gleeful look.

* * *

(Male Locker room)

Glasses.

Seat.

Drink.

Clothing.

Lotion…?

"Kiba… that's just wrong dude… do that at home," said Sasuke with a blank face.

"I don't know Ke… sometimes urges just really begin to rage with emotion, I mean, the lust and passion of a man can easily drive him to doing things he usually wouldn't do," Said Naruto in a sage-like voice.

"Troublesome… I think you should do that in your own privacy," Said Shikamaru as he lay down on the bench, staring at the ceiling.

"What privacy! I lived in a clan full of trackers; if I even pee on myself a week ago they would know. Here I can take care of business and shower to get the traces off of me," Yelled Kiba, frustration obviously on his voice.

Naruto was silent as his friends were arguing before he held his hand up, causing the group to go silent.

"Shino."

Shino's glasses shined under the glare of the light.

"You will go to the stalls if the urge arrives. Self-fornication amongst males would be considered highly inadequate and unfitting of a straight man," Said Shino as he pushed his glasses once more, signifying he was finished.

With that being said, the group of Men in the room, consisting of Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kankuro, Gaara, (the two had just entered the hot springs area before Naruto grabbed them along as well) Kakashi, Lee, Itachi, Aoba, Genma and Iruka.

Naruto opened the notebook.

A golden ray emanated from the book, making all the men gasp in surprise and awe.

"Sugoi!"

"So amazing!"

"Her body…her description is…"

"Heavenly"

"A Goddess… A goddess I tell you…"

"I want her to have my child!"

"I want her to have my children… all ten of them…"

"I'm going into shock!"

"I'm going into the bathroom stall…"

"Her image… we must not let this image go…we must remember it…"

"Brother…My Sharingan… it just became sharper."

"This is the secret my brother…to true immortality."

"This is so wrong…but…but so right."

"Turn the next page…"

As they turned the page, the gasp and awe at the images, descriptions and more put most of the nin in a glazed state…

Then all hell broke loose.

"**Fire Release: Molten Lava Dragon!"**

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

"**Sand Storm: Hurricane drop!"**

Simultaneously, the three jutsu collaborated in the air to make the effect of glass shards flying at all of the men in the locker rooms, in mere seconds, the room looked like a war zone as the wind knocked over tables, seats and lockers, towels, boxers and the notebook itself went tumbling in the air. The Shinobi watched in slow motion as sand wrapped around the book and could feel their hearts begin to break as Temari closed her fist.

Only for nothing to occur.

The sand fell to the floor as Gaara also put his hand up, dispelling the technique, causing the book to land in a loud clatter in the middle of the now clear locker room floor as the women were aligned on their side of the room, ready to burn the book, and the men stood on the opposite side, with Kiba running out of the stall and seeing the situation before running to his side of the room.

Kakashi, who throughout it all, was still reading his pregnancy book, closed it before putting his hand in his pouch to pull out a kunai.

"Now, we can do this the easy way…which is, you leave this locker room and do not touch that book…or we can do this the shinobi way and have a huge brawl in this locker room resulting in docked pay, injuries, unnecessary hospital visits and therapy…I would go with the former if I were you," said Kakashi calmly.

The room became even more tensed up as Tsunade herself came in, Shizune as well the two in Jounin outfits ready for battle.

"I've been waiting to let loose for a long time now…"

The men blanched and their spirits started to become defeated now that the kunoichi had Tsunade on their side. But Naruto was not at all worried or afraid at the latest acquisition as he slowly went through hand seals before the room began to get rather windy as Naruto released his wind seals.

"If we're going to throw down… I'm going all out for this."

Anko growled.

"Brat! We want the book!"

"You can't handle the book woman! Know your place!"

Gasp were heard at the reply that Naruto yelled back, his eyes cold and ready for war, this was the mode that Naruto was in when he began to get serious, the face and stance of a leader, just like his father… Anko would lie if she said she was not a little turned on and intimidated at the same time.

Naruto slowly walked into the front of the men and whipped out his sword.

"You want the book!" Naruto snapped his fingers and the group watched stunned as the book flew into Naruto's hands who without looking away from the group of Kunoichi including, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai, Yugao in her tiger mask, Hana, Tsume in her Chicken mask ,Temari, Haku, Tenten, Yugito, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Mikoto in her Duck mask, Ayame…thought many didn't know of her undercover exploits as Rabbit in ANBU, Kushina in her Kabuki mask across from them( as intimidating the amount) and handed it to the new arrival of the Leader of the perverts.

Jiraiya himself.

"Come and get it…" said Jiraiya in a steely tone. The tension built to unbearable levels as the numbers were set and the battle was soon to begin.

Suddenly, coins were heard jingling, causing the group to turn around to see Orochimaru walk towards the jukebox before depositing a coin in and leaning on the system.

Drums began playing…weapons were drawn.

As the guitar played and the drums began getting grittier, the group bent down, one Nin had a drop of sweat that fell from his forehead and stayed at his chin before dropping.

Coincidentally, as soon as his sweat dropped touching the floor of the men's locker room, the song began, and the fight…was on!

* * *

(**Guns N Roses- Welcome To The Jungle)**

Naruto clashed with Tenten before receiving a kick to the face, which made him stumble before he ducked under a slash and sent a wind blast to the girl, sending her crashing into a locker, the fight switched to Sasuke dodging strikes from Shizune, cocky grin on his face before a feint for his stomach became a real punch to his chest, caving it in and sending him stumbling back coughing up blood at the unexpected hit, no time for him to recover as he ducked another strike before sweeping Shizune's leg and punting her into Ino who jumped and Spiral kicked him in his chin, his body flying through the ceiling before landing on the complete opposite side of the locker room, crashing into the showers.

Kakashi calmly dodged Anko's frantic blows with ease while attacking Hana at the same time, his summons taking on Hana's three dogs.

Tsunade destroyed everything in her path as Jiraiya dodged every strike she sent him, grinning along the way as he worked on hand seals before sending out a huge water dragon at her, to which she slapped her hands together, the wind making the dragon fall apart, the water becoming ice, to which Tsunade skated on, fist cocked back before smashing Jiraiya in the face, sending him through five lockers, a wall and outside into the night as the fight and jutsu releases kept going.

Shikamaru was holding on to Kurotsuchi, waiting for Chouji to smash into her, but the attacked failed as a wall of metal sand became the shape of a huge baseball bat, smashing into Chouji and making him become a pancake onto a wall.

Kiba smashed into his own sensei with a Gatsuuga, only to be caught in a Genjutsu by her, roots covering his entire body, before Kurenai could attack him, Kotetsu sent Shiruken at her, one slicing Kiba on his cheek, dispelling the Jutsu.

Naruto, in the middle of fighting another irate Yugito, looked directly across from him to see Aoba get smashed in the face by a fist before kicked in the leg, causing it to bend at an odd angle, before he could scream, a chop to his Adams apple made him choke, followed by the person putting her hand over his face and tripping him into the unforgiving floor, knocking him out cold.

Naruto's eyes widened as he peered into the eyes of Kabuki.

Cold sweat…

Killer intent began leaking off of Kabuki as she slowly made her way to Naruto. Side stepping a bloody Sasuke and bruised Ino head butting each other, Anko slicing into Genma with her Kunai before being forced to move from another fire Jutsu being sent from Itachi, who was fighting with not a scratch on him and chewing on pocky before being punched in the face and dodging a sword strike from Mikoto, surprising Itachi as he had not known his mom to be in the room until making eye contact with the mask that was on her waist. Instantly knowing he was in trouble now, Itachi put his hands down and stopped fighting as Mikoto nodded and turned, watching Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji stop attacking as their mothers were all in the room currently.

Kabuki fully stopped in front of Naruto, who had by now finished with Yugito and after kicking her in the stomach before grabbing her by her arms and viciously suplexed her into the ground before pulling her leg and swinging her twice before letting her go, watching as she crashed into Temari before she could attack Gaara, who was busy with an unknown Kunoichi, Naruto whipped his sword out, the sound of his blade bringing a fight to a slow halt as Kabuki brought out her sword as well.

"You do know what happens after this fight do you…boy?" Asked Kabuki as she stood in her stance.

Naruto nodded as he slid his two fingers across his sword, the green sheen spreading across it.

"I do… I won't go down without a fight… You're not going to get me so easy…I'll fight till all the chakra is gone… if I'm going down… I'm going down swinging,"

"Oh? You don't think so? I saw you with the book. That's the third strike. Whether you win or not brat, you're going…" Said Kabuki as she slowly shifted her feet to get a bigger control on the earth, tensing as Naruto smirked.

"Oh I know I'm going… the main question is… How long will it take for you to get me…**Shinigami: Soul Blade!**"

A screeching green skeleton flew at Kabuki before she put her sword in her sheathe and kept walking, the skeleton hitting her yet before it could touch a piece of her clothing or hair, dissipated into nothing, making the group stare in awe…

Who was she?

As if hearing the question, Tsunade smirked as she threw the Jiraiya into a laundry chute on the other side of the room, efficiently putting him out of the fight.

"This is my most trusted and personal guard, Kabuki. One of the Strongest Kunoichi of my all-female Squad… She has never failed a mission, no one on her squad has ever died, and she has done over One Hundred and Twenty-Five S-ranked missions… this year," said Tsunade, making the fights stop all together.

Kiba and Sasuke stared at each other before looking at the spot Naruto was at and then at the figure of Kabuki, who apparently already knew Naruto, even though few of the people knew just who was behind that mask. It didn't really add up to them. Didn't Naruto say his mom was on a mission? Then who was this Kabuki person? She had the same long red hair as Kushina, even the sword, this just didn't make sense… unless…

"Cut the foolery out, we all know the person behind the mask is my mother, good grief…so much for secrecy," Mumbled Naruto before a blur suddenly went into his gut, creating a huge shockwave to go through the room before Naruto and the blur went crashing through some more lockers before the person landed on a fallen locker as Naruto went flying into a wall, smoke from the impact blinding most from the rubble and probably injured body of Naruto. The group looking at who attacked him to find Kabuki perched on the locker before she went up and removed her mask, revealing it to be just as Naruto said.

Kushina smiled an evil grin.

"I never said when I'd be leaving for the mission brat," Said Kabuki as she jumped down and entered the smoke that began to disappear, revealing a half unconscious Naruto reeling from the impact and surprise attack he had just endured.

A hand grabbed his leg and picked him up in the air, the watchers shocked at the strength Kushina possessed, Tsunade looking on amused at one of her favorite students literally _beat_ the perverted nature that had suddenly possessed the blonde boy.

Kushina looked the upside down and dazed Naruto dead in his eye before smirking.

"You will be entered into the program… and for the next six months… you will pass, or no more Ramen for a year…" said Kushina, making Naruto realize just how serious she was about breaking him of his habit of…flirtation with women.

Naruto finally gave in a sighed in defeat at the loss. But never forgetting the feeling, he never wanted to feel it again.

_Kunoichi = 1_

_Shinobi =0_

* * *

(KAI!)

Naruto was a bit put off at the item he had placed onto his wrist, what exactly was this? Why did he have to keep it on his wrist, and why was the light constantly blinking red? Why not a better color like blue, Naruto made it his ambition to seek Orochimaru as soon as this session was over. Maybe he could get it off, or at least get a better color put onto the item.

As if hearing his question, Kabuto then began answering.

"What is put onto you just now is a mind- reading seal that has already connected with your chakra. We will be using this to monitor your movements, thought patterns and content watched in addition to the words you say in a daily life. The first couple of weeks will just be us strictly monitoring and watching before we switch the second stage of the bracelet's purpose on, which none of you I hope has to learn the hard way," Said Kabuto with a smile.

"Monitor? Who was the fool that came up with that?" Asked a Nin, making some of the others snicker, however, Naruto began to pale and shake in fear as he read the fine print on the bracelet.

Naruto snapped his head up and looked dead into Kabuto's eyes.

"He is no idiot… they used someone they should not have used!" Said Naruto in a mysteriously worried voice.

Kabuto smirked.

"I suppose we should introduce the person. You may enter!" Said Kabuto.

In a few second, there was the sounds of a door knob being turned before opened, the creak easily heard, creaks on the floorboard were heard before the lighting in the room gave light.

Black boots, gray slacks, gray shirt, interrogation uniform, black trench coat

...and platinum blonde hair to go with the dull blue eyes and smirking face on the tall man.

"Hello…Naruto," Said the man.

"Inoichi Yamanaka," Said Naruto, his head in his hands.

* * *

_**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	16. Seasons Change

**Fanfiction... is getting wild... **

**But until they take my story down, the show must go on! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Inoichi grinned the most evil of grins as he looked at Naruto.

"Out of all the hundreds and thousands of correction bracelets I have made… You boy, have the best one…I have spent hours, weeks, months , blood, sweat and tears to create such a thing to keep you in check you punk," said Inoichi as he stood in front of the boy.

"I'm going to break you of your habits and I'm going to enjoy it… slowly,"

Inoichi turned around and walked up to Kabuto before taking up a seat that was just put there for him.

"For the next month, we will be monitoring your thoughts and feelings. From there, we will apply the seal to work according to the way you see things. In the end, once the seal has begun, for each time you think of your addiction, you will receive…consequences… and anytime after the first consequence you speak or think of it again, the situation gets….worse," Said Inoichi before snorting… his snort became a chuckle, which ended up in full blown laughter, the background changing into a dark background with thunder and lightning.

Naruto sweatdropped at the sigh of the demented pale blond laughing and pointing at him.

"Why does it sound like this was made specifically for me?" He mumbled as he stared at the contraption on his wrist.

* * *

Naruto crashed into a huge mountain like pillar, producing dust and crumpled rock as he slowly got up and dodged the next sword strike from…

The puppet currently joined by nine others.

"I have heard about your training sessions with your mother, your awareness factor, your speed training in addition to the sword dances you've learned, but what happens when you're fighting twenty people that have the same amount of speed you do? Then what?" Said Sasori calmly, his finger twitching periodically as his puppets struck relentlessly, cutting into Naruto's clothing, creating cuts on his body that healed up seconds later, just to be re opened.

Naruto jumped in the air suddenly, his figure spreading out as shadow clones appeared next to him, in the air, Naruto blew two down using wind chakra before putting his hand in a Tora seal.

"Explode"

The two clones ignited in front of the puppets, breaking apart three, but missing the rest,

In the air, Naruto's sword was green glowing as Naruto sent out his attack.

"**Shinigami: Soul Blade."**

The green skeleton became bigger as Naruto had put more chakra behind it, catching five puppets.

Naruto landed before putting his two hands on the grip of his sword and slashing downwards in a figure X motion, revealing a new attack.

"**Wind release: Flying X"**

Invisible blurs destroyed the remaining two of Sasori's puppets, and then Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and smirked.

"How's that Uncle? Or should I kick it up a notch.

Sasori said nothing before slowly pulling out a scroll with '100' on it.

Naruto paled.

"I just had to antagonize a lunatic, S-class Nin with my big mouth; this is going to hurt,"

(Thirty minutes Later)

Sasori walked up to a panting Naruto with his hand on his chin, his face looked to be in deep thought. Finally after nodding to himself, he spoke.

"I give your defense a D, your offense a C, seeing as how you managed to defeat ten of my hundred and your usage Ninjutsu was good, but your hand seal speed needs to be faster, also..."

Sasori smirked.

"I see you've been working on seals," Said Sasori, noting the many seals on Naruto's body and also on his puppets.

Naruto nodded from his spot, ninety puppets with weapons poking his body, making it impossible to move.

"Thanks, I created a seal that shuts down any chakra going into and outside of the body, that's what I put on the second puppet, I was going to put a mind altering seal but you attacked me before I could start it," Said Naruto with a smile.

Sasori nodded.

"I suppose our fifteen minute break is over, so now back to training, how do you get out of a situation like this?" Asked Sasori as he sat down on top of the rock he was at. The two were training in the backyard of the private estates of the Uzumaki Clan house. So as far as any chakra being released in excessive use, there were seals placed all over, halting anybody outside to feel the repercussions.

Naruto smirked. It was finally time to go all out for once, let's see how much he could control his strength.

"Allow me to tell you more about my… _situation_ as not only a _jinchuuriki,_ but a power never seen before in the whole entire nation,"

Naruto closed his eyes, and focused.

Focused on that one power he had never pulled out since the time he almost died in that fight against his mother.

They forbid him from pulling it out without proper training in controlling some of it.

The power was extremely addictive yet, untamed; he could control a certain percentage.

But Five percent was already enough to take out half of an army.

He can control a measly Fifteen percent at his age,

But the main thing about the power was not how he got it, but _who_ gave it to him.

Naruto opened his eyes, his normal blue eyes now white, and glowing. His outfit then became glowing before his body became too bright for Sasori to see, making him cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he seen a sight he had not expected to see.

Naruto's hair was braided, his long hair lying on his left side, stopping at his chest. Naruto wore an all black Kimono with a Hakama shown, a orange colored Obi wrapped around his waist, the outfit finished off with bandages wrapped up as socks under a pair of sandals. Unseen to Sasori, the back of Naruto's Kimono had the Kanji for 'Chosen One'

"_Allow me to fully introduce myself uncle. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki, Grandson of Hanzo the Salamander and Nephew to Sasori the Red Cloud, Special Genin under the direct order of the Hokage himself, but I am one thing few know."_

Sasori staggered as… pressure began building on his body, slowly making it hard to breath let alone stand, the ground shook and started to crack as he resisted this urge to fall to his knees. What was this…this power?

"_I am also the supposed Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. The nine tailed demon, but he is not sealed into me, his power, and the Yin of his chakra is sealed into me, providing powers unseen in a normal human, but my sword… my sword holds the powerful beast at bay, Her desires are in my sword, my Partner, my Yang, my counterpart, Megumi, is the Kyuubi. As such, my power has been granted to me from a higher power, making me…"_

An unseen blast sent every puppet away from Naruto as the sword on the floor glowed bright before materializing into a long sword, Fourty-three inches in length, Twenty-eight of it in blade, the handle was clothed in white bandages with the guard gold in color. The blade was flawless, looking as if it was the first time in battle.

"_The avatar…of the Shinigami,_"

In a blur Naruto was gone. His sword no longer in front of him but gone as well.

In seconds it was over, literally

Twenty puppets were broken and slashed into perfect pieces and laid on the ground in crumbled messes, but the remaining seventy were untouched. Naruto then landed crouched down into the middle of the remaining puppets, silently he put his hand out to his right and whispered a technique Sasori **never** heard before.

_**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hado: Shout of Red Fire.**_

A blast of red energy went rocketing towards Naruto right side at the group of puppets hovering over him. The blast got rid of seven in the blast, the rest evading.

Naruto then picked his sword up and slashed in front of him, invisible slashes destroying more of his puppets.

"This is Naruto's Shinigami form. We've been trying to train him in using the full extent of it, but he usually doesn't last long in this form, as powerful as he becomes," Said a voice next to Sasori. Sasori was too focused on getting his puppets to attack rather than be attacked though, but knew it was the voice of Jiraiya.

"I can see that, will that be what his training sessions will be comprised of?" asked Sasori simply.

Jiraiya nodded.

"This is the equivalent of a Jinchuuriki using a tails worth of power, however, Naruto's power is truly unlimited, nor is It something that can be tamed as easily as a Demonic chakra," Said Jiraiya seriously as he noticed the fading power from Naruto starting.

"He's losing his power, you can stop the attack as soon as he falls to the floor," said Jiraiya as Sasori's puppets were attacking Naruto with more ferociousness then before. Everything looked like blurs as Naruto was dodging, slashing, parrying and sending beams out of his hands and sword.

After a few more seconds, and three more puppets broken, Naruto collapsed in a huge bright glow, making Sasori and Jiraiya blinded, when the glow disappeared, Naruto was seen panting heavily, sweat pouring out of him as he struggled to stand straight. As he finally stood up, he smirked.

"How's that for training?"He then fell, his body aimed towards the unforgiving floor, only to be caught by a transformed Megumi who carried him over her shoulder and walked towards the two, the field silent except for the sound of her steps as she came up to the two and dropped Naruto to the ground.

Sasori remained silent before he sighed.

"I can see why the Hokage ranked him as special Genin. His skill and field knowledge is pretty good. Plus his age throws people off before he attacks with the speed and strength he has, and he's the same age of Genin, meaning he could protect his peers more sufficiently. I take it that after the exams, he'll be be ranked up to the level he really is?

Jiraiya nodded.

"That's the idea, now, Naruto; do you know what you'll be training in this month?"

Naruto, who seemed asleep, rose up like a vampire, making Megumi jump and point a finger at him in shock.

"YOU COULD MOVE STILL!" she yelled.

Naruto smirked.

"I just wanted to get you to hold me; you're pretty strong. Oh! by the way…

A drop of blood flowed down Naruto's nose.

"Nice rack."

Megumi swung, her fist connecting with Naruto's face, chakra powering the hit, making Naruto lift off the floor.

As Naruto went flying into the atmosphere, becoming a star, Naruto, who was standing next to her the whole entire time, and switched with the earth clone he had created, began speaking seriously, making her jump again.

"I need to work on speed, strength , Taijutsu and speed in casting Jutsu in addition to using any field to my advantage,"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Correct, so for the next month, your schedule will be like this… speed and taijutsu training with me, speed, field and strength training with Sasori, Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays are my days. Tuesday, Thursdays and Sundays are Sasori's. Friday is your free day. Understood?" Said Jiraiya, to which Naruto nodded in agreement.

"When do I begin?" Asked Naruto as Friday was today.

Sasori and Jiraiya both smirked.

"Today, you got six hours before your little date; I figure we start on speed now." Said Jiraiya with a evil grin as he summoned toads with swords.

"Run…and run fast." Said Sasori as every single puppet Naruto slashed, grew and connected right back into new condition.

"You'll get no help from me this time Naruto… I don't need speed training, you do. Now let's see if I'll have a _nice punch_ to go with my _nice rack_," Said Megumi evilly as red chakra surrounded her fist.

Naruto did one thing and one thing only besides drop his weights silently and release his seals.

"HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

(Six hours later)

A limping but otherwise nicely dressed Naruto made his way to the Inn the Suna team were staying at to pick up Temari for their date. After getting some help from his clones, Naruto wore a black button down with a white tie, brown slacks and a pair of regular wing-tipped shoes, a gift he had received from Rin after she vacationed in the West a couple months ago. In his hand were a dozen Desert lily roses and a scroll that held something he was sure Temari would love.

As he came towards the entrance of the Inn, Naruto froze up and his eyes bulged, his mouth drooling profusely as he took in what she had on.

Temari had on a short sleeveless navy blue dress that stopped mid thigh, her Purple six-inch pumps matching the purple bag she had on. Her hair was still in the four ponytails and her eyes of course had the mascara look that every Shukaku Jinchuuriki had, but the look made her even more exotic, on her neck was a teal teardrop shaped diamond that matched her eyes perfectly; all in all she looked amazing.

Oh, and she was also surrounded by five to six men. Apparently, she did not have her gourd, Hitai-ate or weapons as she told Naruto it would be one of those civilian styled dates.

Meaning Naruto left Megumi home as well, but he wouldn't need it for some civilians.

Naruto strolled up and from where he was at heard each… complement the boys were telling her.

"Why don't you come for a walk with us cutie, we can definitely talk a bit," said a brown haired boy with black eyes wearing a white shirt and shorts with slippers, hands were the hands of construction workers, so Naruto surmised that the group were all construction workers, to which he was right as one of them wore a hard hat and boots, and had the nastiest looking teeth ever.

"Yeah baby, we can show you a good time," said the man.

Temari smirked.

"I doubt that, my date will be here soon so I suggest you guys beat it, he's rather clingy and hates when men try to make passes at me," Said Temari, no doubt feeling his chakra in the area, her chakra sensory skills were rather good.

One of the guys however, seemed as if he didn't know how to be rejected, so he reached to grab her arm.

"Look girl, you're coming…"

"With me," Said Naruto suddenly as he stood next to Temari, his hand around her waist, subtle wind jutsu applied to keep the man's hand away from her, otherwise, and the earth around her foot would have crushed it; her patience was no doubt wearing thin.

"This is your date? He doesn't look like much, I'm more then man enough for you baby!" said the brown haired fellow with a disgusting and lust filled look.

Naruto grabbed Temari's hand and walked away, ignoring the group.

"Say that when your pants aren't around your ankles, smooth one," said Naruto, making Temari giggle, watching the group try to pull their pants up as they suddenly found out just what they were wearing.

After getting away from the group of civilians, Naruto finally gave her his first gift.

"These, my sweet, are for you," said Naruto as he handed her the desert lily roses, making her blush.

"Naruto…you shouldn't have," she said as she pecked him on the cheek, leaving a blue kiss mark on his face.

'_If I didn't I wouldn't have gotten a smooch on my cheek.' Naruto thought._

"Now I remember you wanting a really nice, expensive date, but something a civilian would do, so… we are going back to the estate, my mom is finally out on a mission and we have the whole place to ourselves," Said Naruto with a smile as he led her through Konoha, giving her a tour of his village and making sure she kept a smile on her face, well… with her it is was more of a cocky smirk but, that was close enough.

Finally making it into the estates, Temari knew she was in for a surprise as they went pass the door and towards the backyard area, past the backyard, and by the pond, where she gasped in awe of the sight and overall beauty of it.

There was a view of a huge pond under the moon with lights underneath it, showing tons of exotic plants underwater, but it was the island floating in the middle of the huge pond, which had a waiter, two chairs and one table right there on it, including a huge pot covering what looked to be tons of food.

"I figured I go all out on this date, as it's been a rather long time since I've seen you." Said Naruto simply as he led her by hand towards the water, to which he gently picked her up bridal style, the scroll now in his pocket, and water walked towards the floating island.

As the two sat down, the waiter poured them some heavy sake, both of them knowing it would take a lot to even get slightly buzzed.

"Enjoying yourself in Konoha?" asked Naruto as he sipped his Sake.

"A little bit too much to be honest, I love it out here. Not too cold, not too hot, the culture and everyday life of the people is amazing, nobody bickering, nobody worried about who you are, nobody looking at you like…" Temari trailed off.

"A demon?" Naruto finished for her. At Temari's silent nod, Naruto gulped down his Sake before he grabbed her hands and put them on top the table.

Looking her dead in the eye, Naruto spoke.

"Anyone stupid enough to think of you as Shukaku, deserves to die a merciless death, how dare they! You are not a demon, don't let anyone call you that, you're beautiful, your kind-hearted, you're an angel…you're my angel. Don't let them bring you down. They are beneath you, there is no need to bring them down to your level, do you understand me?" said Naruto seriously, making Temari wonder what exactly did he see in her.

"Do you know the real reason as to why I wanted you to take me out Naruto?" asked Temari silently as she slowly pulled her hands out of his to rub her arms in shame.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I would like to know," Naruto replied.

Temari chuckled as a few teardrops fell out of her eyes.

"I wanted to know what it would feel like to actually go out on a date with someone who cares about you," she whispered as she looked at her wine glass, transfixed by the cleanliness of it.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled slyly.

"Well, if you get married to me, we can do a bit more then dates…"

Temari laughed a bit before wiping her eyes.

"Only you can make me laugh Naruto…" She said in the most sincere of tones.

Naruto nodded to himself, seemingly coming up with a decision as he let go of her hands slowly and got up.

"I don't want to be the one to just make you laugh Temari," Said Naruto as he pulled out the scroll and unsealed it.

"I want to make you weep in happiness under the moonlight glare." He said seriously as he handed her the item inside of the seal.

Temari's eyes opened as tears sparked out. Naruto came around, bended down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Let's be honest with one another Temari. From the moment I met you I knew something important about you. Something no one would ever know but me, and no one that could tell me otherwise. The fact is I knew you would be something special, especially to me. From then on, I felt something in my heart, it hurt. Whenever you were around it started to hurt more, it began to become something else, all I thought of was you, all I wanted to do, was see you. Letters, flowers, chocolates and summons are not enough for me. Temari, it's simple, I don't want you by my side… I _need_ you there. I don't just like you anymore, you're not a crush. I…_love you,"_Naruto closed his eyes and sighed to release his nervousness. Looking into her teary eyes that were beginning to drop the tears he knew she would cry, he reached for the item in the scroll, picking the priceless thing up, he slowly put it on her finger.

Her _ring_ finger to be exact.

"What I'm trying to say Temari is…" Naruto stood up, pulling her up from her seat and moving his hands to hold the sides of her face so she wouldn't look away.

"Would you be by my side in the dawn, in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening and in the night?"

* * *

Sasuke crashed into a tree before flipping himself up, wiping out his Chokuto, he deflected the downward slash from the assailant as he sweep kicked to make them lose their balance, the person back flipped once before doing hand seals during the second back flip, sending out a fire dragon at Sasuke, who simply slapped his hands onto the earth, producing a mud wall, as the wall dropped and the flames died out as the chakra powering it died as well, Sasuke ran through the fire, sword in his right hand, tip towards the ground and ignited by lighting. Swinging his sword upwards, a lightening dance towards the person, electrocuting them until a flock of crows began flowing out of them until they disappeared.

Sasuke closed his eyes and put his Chokuto back in its sheathe.

Training with Itachi, you had to learn that your eyes and mind needed to be ready for whatever may come.

But training with Itachi AND Mikoto, so did your sword skills.

Suddenly, two blurs occurred, one in front of Sasuke and one behind him. Swiftly, Sasuke leaned back, missing the first strike, before back flipping and landing on his right leg, the tip of his left foot kicking the sword aimed for his back, down to the ground. As he landed, his left leg then kicked the wrist before Sasuke spun his body, flames igniting around it as he spun rapidly towards the ground. The flames acted accordingly, making the two back up otherwise they'd get caught in the flames, as they did that, two swords simultaneously were aimed at their necks.

"You've done well Sasuke-kun," Said Mikoto as she snapped her hands, dispelling the area they were in, revealing them to be in the training grounds of the Uchiha backyard dojo.

"Yes. Good usage of your ears instead of relying on your eyes, if one sense is overloaded, always have the ability and training to use the next available one," Said Itachi.

"We'll take a fifteen minute break, then you will go off to your next training partner," Said Itachi, making Sasuke arch his eyebrow.

"Who would that be?"

Mikoto smiled.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin…"

* * *

(Hyuga Residence)

"What Power…"

Hiashi's eyes were wide. But they were now the size of dinner plates. He had never seen a technique from someone so young that could do as much damage as it just did.

The entire Hyuga training ground was laid to waste, trees upturned, ponds broken, plants dead and animals joining them as the castor of the powerful technique was in the middle of the field, gasping for air and holding onto her consciousness for as long as possible. The clouds she had accumulated began to produce rain, soaking the field and dousing the flames out.

Hinata smirked cruelly.

'_Naruto-kun…I hope you're ready. I will be the victor. Then you will tell me all I need to know,'_

* * *

(Undisclosed location)

She meditated.

Her sword laid across her lap, an unseen energy was wrapped around her as she communicated with her sword, trying

Trying

Trying to become one, with her Zanpakuto.

Her mission, her objective would not be failed.

After all, **he** sent her here for one objective.

Test him.

If he passed, join him.

But if he failed, the answer was simple.

**Kill him.**

* * *

**(Kiri)**

The Mizukage stood in front of the Village gates, her troops with her for the journey to Konoha, next to her was an old buddy she had met during one of the Chunin exams, of course, she was a bit older then her, but somehow, they began to become good friends as they admired one another's hair.

Both the color and the length.

"Would that even be possible for me to be the last swordsmen Mei-chan?"I'm not even in this village.

"I'm the Mizukage; anything I wish will be done. Besides, you defeated the other six, they have no choice but to make you the official leader of the Seven Swordsman or Kiri, despite your current allegiance," Said the Mizukage.

The lady walking next to her smirked; the group was making their way to Konoha, and she was assigned to protect and guide the Mizukage back to Konoha safely, of course, the people with her would make any bandit have second thoughts about attacking. Especially with the Blue skinned buffoon behind her. Not to mention the two red heads behind her that loved driving her son and his friend wild. As, different as they were, it was undeniable that their strength in the respective areas of Genjutsu and Chakra detection were second to none.

"Just wait until my son hears this information, he'll flip," said Kabuki, her red hair flowing in the air under the warmth of the sunlight.

* * *

(Konoha- Uzumaki Residence)

Naruto sneezed, making the senbon pierce his skin.

All one hundred of them

"I'm going to feel that in the morning."

Naruto and Haku met early in the morning to go out on a date as Jiraiya and Sasori got called last minute to go to the tower, along with all the jounin from the other village. Naruto, taking this as a free chance to connect with the Kiri beauty, quickly found Haku and asked if she would like to train a bit with him, telling her not to go all out as they might end up fighting one another in the exams and it would be better to not know the other's ability.

So as he was about to dodge, he felt the distinct feeling that not only was someone watching him, but talking about him. This in the end made him freeze, causing him to sneeze and catch every senbon.

Haku was by his side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she began pulling out the senbon. Naruto smirked.

"I'm better, now that you're here beautiful," Said Naruto as he grabbed her and pulled her to the floor, playful grin on his face as he pecked her lips three times.

Haku giggled as Naruto began making his eyebrows arch up and down.

"Now it's just you and me, in an empty training grounds, on the floor, close to each other, and I wonder…what should we…do?" Said Naruto as he used his right hand fingers to walk along Haku's arm, making shivers go up her spine. Stopping at her lips, Naruto suddenly grinned evilly and pulled away before using his other hands to touch her sides, making her eyes widen.

"Tickle Tickle…"

Haku Shrieked in laughter. The two never seeing the squirrel watching their movements as it suddenly went away in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**(Next week Saturday**- **Undisclosed location)**

Two females sat in the middle of a campsite which, from the looks of it, was dead quiet as everyone was asleep for the night.

The two red heads stared at the flames for a minute before the first one began talking.

"Your man is getting older Tayuya," Said the first girl in her Chunnin outfit, her glasses shining over the flicker of the flames,"

Tayuya smirked.

"Yeah that little twerp has been avoiding me for years, but now that he's gonna be fifteen soon, my blonde baby is gonna be all…mines… or I'll kill him…" said Tayuya with an evil demented chuckle as she petted the squirrel that was curled up in her lap.

"Then I'm going to kill all of those little heifers… how dare they try to stake my claim when I'm away on a mission, their lives are forfeit," continued the girl, also wearing a Chunnin standard Konoha outfit, complete with a orange hat on her head, a gift from Naruto.

The two red heads were in actuality sisters; they were just as close as friends and they became known as such, their attitudes and tempers made them so alike, along with their tandem fighting skills, the fact that they were so violent kept the men away, except for Naruto and Sasuke, making the two the objects of their affections.

"When we return to Konoha, I'm going straight to see Sasuke-kun at his match," Said Karin with a squeal at the end.

That was when the differences ended. While Tayuya rarely showed any fan-girl tendencies, Karin was not afraid to squeal, yell and cry for her little Sasuke-kun. Tayuya was more of an abusive relationship kind of girl, punch Naruto in the face, receive a punch back, tear up the training grounds, then try to take advantage of him.

Tayuya smiled again at that thought.

"I think it's time I stopped playing around with Naruto and be public with who I really want," Tayuya said seriously.

Karin looked at her in surprise.

"But you kept that secret for so long, are you sure he's going to accept?" Asked Karin.

"Of course, I've been speaking to him for the past year, I can't wait to see him… and soon…"

Tayuya looked at the moon and smirked.

" Soon we'll be making a mess… on the earth…and in the bed…"

The flames were the only sound that was heard through the forest after that.

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto was walking to Yugito's room as he knew they needed to talk. Before he knocked on the door though, a weird sensation took over his body, his eyes widened and the door began to look blurry, chills went up his spine and his body shook as his face began turning blue, grasping his throat for air, Naruto fell on the door, making a loud banging sound as he tried to get air he desperately needed to breath at the moment. Yugito opened the door and stared blankly at Naruto's blue and cold body before grabbing him by the leg and dragging him into her room.

Despite appearances and her overall roughness, Yugito's room was rather clean and girly. The walls were painted red and all over the bed was heart shaped pillows. As you walked in, directly across from her room was a nice window that gave a view of the backyard. In front of the window was her dresser, filled with her notebooks from the academy, her diary, that was sealed up with fifteen different things needed to open it, a picture of Her and Naruto when they took a trip to the newly made Spring Country, and tons of cute teddy bears and cats, gifts from her admirers in school, the village and Naruto.

On the left side of the wall were two doors, the first one being the bathroom and the second being a closet filled with ninja gear on one side and formal/casual clothing on the other.

On the other side of the room was a queen sized bed with twelve small heart shaped pillows in pink red and white and a huge pillow with a smiling Naruto as the cover, a gift for her from him.

Yugito put Naruto on the bed and covered him up with her red cashmere covers.

"Another girl trying to rape you with her thoughts?" sighed Yugito. Naruto nodded quickly and leaned onto Yugito, who wrapped her arms around him to warm him up.

"I…wanted to apologize for holding back in every spar I've done with you," said Naruto after a while of getting warmed up.

Yugito nodded.

"Apology accepted, I suppose I was acting before thinking about the reasons why you did such a thing, maybe holding back was a good idea seeing as how you're much stronger than I thought," replied Yugito with a somber look on her face. She felt really bad for screaming at Naruto like that, she had a lot of time to think about her actions and she could truly say she felt sorry.

Naruto nodded as well as he struggled out of the blanket and put his legs on both sides of Yugito, one on her lap and the other behind her, holding her hands, he looked at her seriously before speaking again.

"I've been training since I was young, and my mother never held back her punches, strikes or jutsu hits, they were done to teach me to be stronger, more tolerant to pain and quicker to react then to dodge, So when I was told I had to hold back in my fights with my friends, I was a bit not used to doing such a thing, as such, seals were placed on me in the case I go overboard, whenever my Jutsu flairs up, the seals would lessen the power behind the jutsu… but all the while, I really am sorry for not telling you Yugito-chan. You're my friend and it would be wrong of me to lie to you," finished Naruto.

Yugito felt like crying. She had never felt or heard words like that in her life, especially from someone she cared about quite possibly more than the Hokage himself. Yugito was getting lost in Naruto's eyes… She was lost in him… her feelings for him were getting worse. This wasn't a petty admiration filled friendship.

"Yugito…"

Said girl looked up suddenly, surprised she got lost in her thoughts. She decided not to rush it, she would just let things run it's course and see where this friendship took them, Smiling at Naruto, Yugito grabbed a pillow and smashed it into his face.

"You might be able to beat me on the battle grounds, but you'll never win against me in a pillow fight," she said with a smirk.

Naruto tumbled to his left before grabbing a pillow and hitting her back.

"Two can play that game,"

The two laughed and crashed pillows into each other's faces as they giggled and dodge the pillows thrown from the other.

Naruto, finally tired of getting hit in the face multiple times, tossed a pillow and tackled Yugito off the bed, the two tumbling onto the ground, where the fight entered a biting and pinching fight,

Naruto found himself in another déjà vu situation as he was on his back with his hands held far away from him. Yugito smiled as she leered at him, telling herself to let go off all of her fears and go for it.

So go for it she did.

Yugito crashed her lips into Naruto's, letting go of all the pent up emotion and admiration she held for him in a powerful emotional filled kiss.

Naruto, was in heaven, not even caring about the beeping of his bracelet or the fact that one of his best friends was roaming his mouth with her tongue, Naruto had been trying to figure out how she felt about him, using rather horrible methods such as flirting with other girls, paying her no mind, then flirting with her repeatedly to test her out.

Now that he knew how she felt, he had no problems giving her the affection she desired, cause he had the same desires for her ever since he met her all those years ago.

Finally breaking from the lip lock to breathe again, Naruto looked at her cute face, her blushing and embarrassed face as her blond hair tickled his nose, making him sneeze in her face.

Naruto and Yugito stayed where they were, both thoroughly embarrassed before they laughed their disagreement, lust and passion away, finally finding time to relax before it was back into training and protocol.

But they would cherish these moments as much as possible, because a ninja can die any and every day.

* * *

(Ninja Anonymous)

"Alright group, today is the day. We have our findings and recording concerning every single time you've thought or hinted towards the reason you have come to this group. To the ones who have gotten low scores, rejoice, for your bracelets will be taking off, but to the ones with the score of one hundred and above…"  
Kabuto's glasses glinted dangerously, his smirk not making matters any better.

"You will enter the next level, in which the bracelet will leave a rather… **shocking** surprise every time you think of your addiction,"

Papers were passed out, some faces either ended in immense happiness, or they fell apart slowly.

Naruto's however, was absolutely…devastated. His world was ending; they were out to get him. This was a conspiracy. He knew it. He wasn't able to think about the one thing that made him a man, the one thing he strived for besides becoming Hokage and defeating the Seven Swordsman of Kiri, his beautiful girls… his lovely girls… his sexy…

The rapid beeps on his wrist alerted him that things would be changing from now on… and it wouldn't be for the best either.

As the effects kicked in, Inoichi smirked. His smirk again turned into a snort, which evolved into a chuckle, the chuckle then became loud near to insane bouts of evil laughter as thunder began lighting up the room, making the other occupants a bit hesitant to move, or else they be caught in the mix of the situation.

Itachi sighed.

"Five years, five years of this Anonymous course and I still haven't graduated. What is wrong with Pocky? There is really nothing wrong with it. I'm sure of it…"

Surprisingly (and a rather good idea that it didn't as this…_edited_ the bracelet on his wrist let out a mild buzz, saving the room the sight of a rather apocalyptic Itachi.

Don't touch his Pocky, and DON'T surprise him. The fifteen dead Kusa Nin were testament to that fact.

* * *

(Undisclosed Room)

Naruto was strapped up to a chair with Inoichi and Kabuto on the opposite side.

"Remember when we told you that the bracelet would shock you for everything you thought?" Asked Kabuto, to which Naruto nodded.

"We lied," Said Inoichi, making Naruto question just what the bracelet did then.

"What the bracelet was truly doing was monitoring your mood and processing them into a chart of the many thoughts and emotions quire interesting. A normal day, the results were quite interesting," Inoichi said.

"This is the specific method we have to use for you in order for this to work. By radically amputating your thought process, the healing process can continue and you can be mentally sound in your capabilities. To make a long story short Naruto, you have been suffering through schizophrenia, where you become multiple personalities in one day. This is the real reason behind your random bouts of hormonal lust, rage, bloodlust, calamity, goofiness and seriousness," Said Kabuto as he looked at his chart.

"This means we have to do some surgery as your personalities must come into a fully merged person with a valid balance. The wrist thing does not simply process your thoughts. In addition, when I activate the secondary function, it then limits your chakra and keeps you in a vegetable state so I can enter your mind and help stabilize it all. The good news is you have a week before the exams start, and the process will last five days which gives you two days to come to grips with who you are and become an overall normal growing boy in his puberty stage. Do you understand what needs to be done?" Said Inoichi seriously.

Naruto nodded.

"Let's do this,"

Inoichi flipped through hand seals and touched the sides of Naruto's head. Closing his eyes, he became one with Naruto.

And the sorting of his mental processes began.

* * *

(Day of the Chunnin Exams)

It had arrived. The day had come. He had trained long and hard for this day, but it just seemed as if he knew it would not be an easy bunch of matches.

There sat a boy on the ledge of his balcony, seals all removed except the one on his bicep and the one on his stomach of course. He would hold nothing back. The only thing he would keep a secret, is that **one** jutsu he had managed to learn. Thanks to the seal knowledge his mother had, the research of Orochimaru, prior field experience from Jiraiya, speed theory from Gai, affinity training with Itachi, History of weaponry from Tenten, Medical accounts of physical health from Shizune, Chakra theory from Tsunade, Chemistry studies from Kabuto, Reading a book based off the history of power by Sarutobi and physical training with Lee, he had finally managed to use the jutsu.

**One** time, before his chakra was the level of below Genin

All these years and he was that much further from figuring out that jutsu. Hopefully no one had a devastating field wide jutsu that laid waste to the entire area in a manner of minutes.

Gaara, making his way to the stadium, Sneeze, sand coming out of his nose.

Hinata, already at the stadium, in her stoic face, simply squeaked, before maintaining composure as everyone looked at her in shock at the sound of her sneeze.

Harribel twitched. But otherwise did nothing else.

Sasuke loudly sneezed into his hands, scaring a sleeping Shikamaru who was in the stands leaning on a rail, making him fall to the ground, land on a cloud of dust, which Akamaru inhaled, making him sneeze on Kiba, who was sipping hot chocolate ( What? It got cold in the early morning in Konoha) to spill it on Hana, who screamed jumped up and accidentally slapped her mother, Tsume, in the face which caused her to fall out of her seat and land onto Asuma's foot, Making him yell in pain, which made Kurenai jump from her spot before also falling as Asuma was moving her towards Ino, who was now in disgust at the fact Sasuke didn't have a hand sanitizer, making her yell a loud "Ewww!"

Sarutobi palmed his face with his hands. Only his ninja could be so clumsy.

Then Jiraiya landed in front of him, unconscious.

It was utter silent before The Kazekage snorted, making Sarutobi shake to hold in his laughter. Finally the two Kages busted out in laughter at the whole situation, making everyone look at the two as they tried to get themselves together before the other Kage arrived. Apparently, all five Kages would be gathered in Konoha, which meant the tension would be rather thick, but with everything going on, sometimes laughter was the best medicine.

* * *

(Sometime later)

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the finals of the Chunnin Exams!" said the new proctor, Kaguya Kimimaro, one of the strongest Jounin of Konoha and also one of the best out of the Kaguya clan, wearing standard Konoha Jounin gear, flak jacket, navy blue shirt, white ninja wrap and black slacks, his long white hair and dots on his forehead made him a rather exotic looking man.

But his focus was to please Hokage-sama, he could focus on women when he retired.

Didn't mean he didn't like to go out on dinner dates now and then, but uhh… back to the story.

The first fight is between Gaara Subaku of Suna against Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, the other contestants are now asked to exit the field.

Out of all the contestants, the only two not there was Sasuke and Naruto, no doubt, the two of them were going to do their best to outdo one another in entrances.

Kakashi sat back and pulled out his wallet. Sighing, he placed his money on the table of the Jounin lounge.

"I got twenty on Naruto,"

The room was silent before Asuma placed another twenty on the table.

"Sasuke,"

Then the bets began.

* * *

(Field)

Gaara patiently waited for Naruto with his arms crossed, deciding to go with a different look, Gaara wore a fishnet shirt, showing his abs, making the ladies blush, with a red utility belt tied lazily as it went diagonally, with brown cargo shorts and black combat boots, Gaara leaned on his sword that was put into the ground, knowing that Naruto would soon be here to fight. The main question was how he would enter.

Suddenly, a cloud began skyrocketing towards the stadium ground before exploding, causing dust to form and a dark mist to appear. Suddenly, chants and sounds of Old Catholic hummings were heard… twenty figures draped in dark brown robes were seen strolling in the mist , ten of them holding a huge carriage fit for a prince.

_Huuh uhhh huuuh uhhh haaa uhhhh_

_Huuh uhhh huuh uhhh huuuh uhhh_

_Huuuh uhhh huuuh uhhh huuuuuuuuuh_

_Huuuh hah huuuuh huuh haaa huuuuh_

_Huuh uh huuh uhhhhh huh uhhh_

_Huuuuh uhhh huuuuh uhhhh huuuh uhhh_

Then the guitars came….

_(Halo Theme Song…)_

The mist slowly started to spin in circles, forming small miniature hurricanes as the carriage was placed in the middle of the arena. The robed figures began warping away with the miniature hurricanes. Finally all that was left was the carriage. From the sky, people began to panic however, as a huge flaming ball that soon became known as a meteorite, crashed into the carriage creating carnage.

Then the song changed… as a glass broke.

(Stone Cold Stunner theme)

Out of the flames walked out a figure. He wore a huge white cloak that covered his entire body. After walking for a bit in the fire, he removed his cloak, and the huge piece of clothing fading away into sparks of light as if it were a magic showing, making the audience gasp. White combat boots with white bandages, his slacks were white, his shirt was sleeveless but he had two long bandages wrapping his arms on both sides. On his neck was the Konoha hitai-ate but it was the coat that made people gasp in awe as the flames faded away.

Naruto Uzumaki stood there with his sword in a new position as it was secured on his right side. A stoic on his face as the flames died away and the music faded out.

"Gaara," came out the deep and calm, steady and confident voice that was the real Naruto.

Hajime,

Gaara yanked his sword out the ground and rocketed towards Naruto. As he swung his sword as if to take Naruto's head off, Naruto simply leaned backwards, in fact, he leaned so far backwards, with his feet still planted on the ground, his hair scrapped the hard dirt floor and the sword sailed harmlessly over Naruto as he rose back up, Gaara sent his sword the opposite direction, making Naruto bend again. The crowd was in awe at the simplicity of the dodging; such skill and flexibility seemed rather astounding.

Gaara however, just got angrier.

"Stop dodging and fight back," Gaara yelled as he began swinging his sword faster, making the sword do figure eights in the air with his right hand, showing his strength in wielding such a big sword. Naruto moved his body from the waist up at a faster pace, avoiding every sword strike.

Finally, Gaara feinted a strike before turning his sword sideways and slamming it into Naruto, making him skid backwards for a few yards, dust rising up in the air at the movement.

Naruto smirked.

"My turn,"

Pulling out his sword, some people had to cover their ears as a loud ringing sound was heard as he slowly released the sword from its sheathe. Grinning maliciously, Naruto took off, making a huge cloud appear in the air, Gaara was now on the defensive as Naruto swung aiming for his head, before getting blocked and bringing his sword back for a thrust to Gaara's gut, making him dodge again, Naruto began speeding up as he continued aiming to get a strike, a stab, a slice or more, but Gaara seemed to also know how to dodge and use his huge Zanpakuto defensively. Naruto jumped back and threw his sword in the air before flipping through hand seals.

"**Wind Strike"**

A gust of wind pushed into Gaara, sending him back, Naruto jumped in the aire, grabbed his sword and began rotating into the air, the current speeding him up faster and making him look like a miniature hurricane as he used wind chakra to sharpen his strike.

Gaara flipped upwards as he bounced off the wall and, seeing Naruto's strike, glowed blue for a bit as he channeled Chakra through his sword.

"**Tanuki Roar"**

The head of Shukaku went flailing towards the spinning cyclone, surprising everyone as the Chakra-laced jutsu was sliced in half, the residual chakra fading away. Gaara growled as he grabbed his arm, focusing on strengthening his arm, he picked up his Zanpakuto and sent a powerful blue colored crescent moon-shaped beam towards the spinning Naruto, canceling the strike and sending Naruto flying to the other side of the stadium, the eyes of the crowd amazed at the power behind the strike.

Gaara slowly lowered his Zanpakuto, cocky grin on his face.

"That was a nice warm up, let's really get this party started though," Gaara closed his eyes and let his seals release, power starting to build up from within him as his 'love' tattoo began glowing, bridled unfiltered power suddenly began leaking out of Gaara as his features became…darker. Bloodlust and killer intent started leaking out of him, rage and insanity starting to take over his mind as his only objective, only wish and only focus was to defeat the person now standing across from him, holding his side and panting, grin on his face.

Naruto closed his eyes and released one seal, bringing his power to just about Gaara's. Putting his sword in his sheathe, Naruto cracked his knuckles and stretched his right leg out before crouching down and putting his right leg in front of him, left leg on the balls of his feet, closing into a tight fist, Naruto put his right hand in front of his face and his left hand dropped to his right elbow. Gaara, on the other side, stabbed his sword into the ground before crossing his arms, as he dropped them, leaving them both at his waist, sharp claws were seen as Gaara's demented face began drooling with saliva, anxiousness building up as the two changed the fight from Kenjutsu, to Taijutsu.

Naruto took a small step, Gaara the same before…

They both faded away.

The crowd and watching Shinobi and Kunoichi gasped at the speed and the Hokage and Kazekage respectively smirked at the exchanged.

"Rather fast for a Genin," Said Karura to Sarutobi.

"I could say the same for your son," Said the Sandaime in exchange.

The Raikage sat up a bit at the thunderous sound as the two were seen in the air, Naruto's fist impacting outstretched hand of Gaara, grins on their faces, in the air, Gaara scratched Naruto diagonally, ripping his shirt, but received an elbow to his jaw, making his head twist, falling downwards, Naruto pounded his right fist into Gaara's stomach, getting an 'oomph' sound out of him, before front flipping and letting his right heel plow into Gaara's face, making him tumble to the ground that much faster. Before he crashed, the ground rose up and caught Gaara like a baseball, but not before seeing Naruto's hands come together and his body to rotate as a purple glow began emanating from his hands and he began rotating.

Ino's eyes widened a bit.

"He learned it already! Oh that's sexy!"

Chouji sweat dropped at her comment.

"**Psycho Crusher"**

Pain.

Harsh and hard pain filled through Gaara's gut as the strike hit him hard, sending him crashing underground, the drilling effect ripping up his shirt, Naruto jumped from his strike and back flipped back out onto the ground before blurring away, Gaara gone from his spot on the ground as well,

Throughout the stadium, Sounds were heard and grunts and laughter as well as the two turned everything into an item.

Naruto crashed into the bathroom wall as a hot dog stand impacted his body, the remains of a bag of popcorn being his choice to Kawarimi with.

Gaara was sent flying through the tree on the field as Naruto hit him with one of the rails surrounding the stadium. Naruto then side stepped a random chair thrown at him before catching the girl that was also thrown at him, showing the new mental state of Naruto, he softly dropped her back on the chair without a word to her and sent a piece of hot dog toward Gaara, hitting him in the face.

Naruto then jumped into the air, with Gaara doing the same, kicking each other in the face at the same time before punching the other in the face, making them do multiple back flips before landing on the ground both with their knees crouched.

The two stared at each other, unblinking and serious as the silence continued throughout the Stadium at the thunderous start.

The rookie nine were amazed, how strong were these two, the speed they were going at and level of jutsu knowledge was crazy! These two had to have been Chunin already.

Harribel stared at Naruto throughout the whole fight, seeing that he still had tricks up his sleeves and weights on his body.

'_Trying to up your speed in the event we fight in this tournament, smart. But there will be no use, they won't help you today.'_

Naruto slowly unstrapped two weights on both of his ankles, throwing them in the air, the crowd watch perplexed as the weights dissolved into water.

Orochimaru, who was one of the guards for Sarutobi, eyes bulged out in shock.

"He was wearing… **those** weights?" He whispered.

Tsunade, who also knew what Orochimaru was talking about, explained to the unknown Jounin.

"Those weights were a part of the reason Hanzo the Salamander was so feared, those weights are made out of the user's natural chakra and affinity, serving as both weights and storing the user's natural chakra, in other words… Naruto's affinity with water just went up a notch.

Meanwhile, Naruto let the rain hit the ground before leaving it alone, knowing Gaara would not count on the water and forget about the small gesture, this would simply cost him the battle, Gaara was predictable in battle, and if Naruto played everything correctly, he would win the match in five moves.

Naruto sped off, moving faster than before, shocking Gaara slightly.

Gaara suddenly leaned back, dodging the daggers that had appeared out of the seals on Naruto's wrist, Upper cutting Naruto from his spot with his left hand, Gaara arched back, Planted his right hand onto the ground and kicked Naruto in the head downward before back flipping, feet on top of Naruto, before jumping on the floor and grabbing Naruto into a full nelson, slowly choking him out.

Naruto brought his knees up, trying to break the hold, but it was to no avail, looking for something, Naruto slipped his combat boot off and put it in the air before kicking it into Gaara's face, breaking the hold, while Gaara was holding his eye, Naruto slipped his boot on and kicked Gaara in his chin, sending him spiraling in the air,

Towards the Kage booth.

The Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze, Ho and Raikage all prepared to halt the flying Genin from hitting them, before Naruto blurred in front of them and volley balled Gaara into the arena floor, a huge dust cloud springing up.

Naruto turned back towards the Kage straight face and calm.

"No need to worry Kage-sama, I have this matter currently under my control," Naruto said he made eye contact with all of the Kages before stopping at the current Mist Kage.

Her auburn hair went down to her mid back, it was tied at the top with a dark blue bang, and four bangs shaped her face, covering her right eye, under her mesh outfit that covered her smooth and succulent flesh was sleeveless blue dress, the bottom stopping around her knees and the top stopping midway towards her shoulders and showing some of her amazing breast, a lot, but not too much, her luscious light green eyes looking dead into Naruto's dazed blue ones, playful smirk on her face as she undressed him with her eyes.

Naruto nodded to her slowly and turned around, muttering one word to her.

"Beautiful,"

Mei raised an eyebrow at the sight, she had to be honest, the boy was pretty handsome, and strong, fast and did she mention handsome? If only he was older and she was younger… and not her good friend's son…then it wouldn't be so awkward to want some young flesh to her, but then again… in four years, he _will _be eighteen and ripe for the picking.

Terumi giggled to herself; she would be keeping an eye on this young one.

Naruto suddenly felt a hand grasp his ankle and knew things were not going to end well.

A bloody mouth, dirty and bruised Gaara panted and growled with a huge smile on his face.

"This fight…is not over," Picking him up and spinning him by the ankle, Gaara sped up, causing Naruto to look like a white and yellow blur before Gaara sent Naruto into the sky. Producing his sword from his back, which he had just picked up while Naruto was transfixed, Gaara charged up another blast for him.

"NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO YOUR RECOVERING OPPONENT GOT YOU KILLED; REMEMBER THAT IN HEAVEN, **Getsuuga Tenshou!"**

_Time seemed to stop as the beam connected with Naruto in the air, who was too high to counter, swap himself with anything, let alone too weak to flip his hands into any seals as he couldn't even feel his hand. The beam seemed to be coming closer, was this it? Had he been so sidetracked that he did not see or feel Gaara, maybe his friend was right it seemed, Underestimated opponents would always be the death of any ninja._

_But it was time to get a bit more serious in his abilities. _

Naruto closed his eyes and let the silent whispers of the wind and the coming chakra heat warm and soothe him as he accepted the impending chakra loss.

Suddenly, Naruto snapped his eyes opened, revealing white pupil-less eyes again, hopefully no one would see this technique.

Silently Naruto whispered his move just as the Getsuuga was one second from him.

"_Shunpo"_

The stadium shook as the shockwave reverberated and a very light flash blinded everyone from the sight of the explosion. After a couple of seconds to let the attack fade out, Nobody seen Naruto, making people wonder if he had been obliterated by the assault, others were not even worried about the sight, knowing he wouldn't get caught so easily.

"Your Genin is rather fast…" Said A, The Yondaime Raikage of Kumo already knowing where Naruto really was, him and the other Kage, Jounin and Sannin already witnessing just what really happened.

"What's more surprising is he isn't even at his fastest," Said the Hokage in a boastful type of tone, making the Raikage raise an eyebrow and grin.

"I would like to fight this boy when he gets older, it would be a rather interesting fight," said A.

"I'm sure you would, that can be arranged in the future. I will keep that request in mind once he makes Jounin," replied Sarutobi.

"Hmm, he reminds me of Harribel, she's just as fast, but that's with her weights on, these young Nin and their speed, what happened to fighting on the battlefield with your kunai and your strength," Mumbled the Tsuchikage, Onoki to himself and anyone who was listening.

"I suppose this generation is passing us by," said Sarutobi.

Onoki nodded his head.

"Little brats are getting stronger, hopefully these old bones will get to see the new generation at its prime before my time comes," Said the Tsuchikage to his old rival of the past.

Sarutobi nodded.

"Me too…me too…"

(Back on stadium floor)

Gaara, who by now made his way calmly to the arena floor from the Kage booth, made his way to the ground and leaned against the Zanpakuto he stabbed into the ground, ironically the same spot Naruto had stood.

A costly mistake.

In seconds the battle was over.

Naruto touched Gaara's shoulder and spoke one sentence.

"Gaara, I hope you understand, but I proposed to your sister a few weeks back. She said yes,"

Volts of electricity sparked through Naruto from his Jutsu spark, briefly electrocuting Naruto, but not as powerful as it shocked Gaara as he was standing directly in the water, the water conducting even more powerful shocks as Gaara was shocked into unconsciousness but through will power alone, managed to get some words out.

"**Congrats**… aB**OUT**,My SistE**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**…."

**BOOM!**

As the two went flying into opposite directions, Naruto flipped up and landed on his toes before stumbling a bit. Sparks continue to arch out of him but Naruto managed to stay upright, clutching his bleeding body as the healing process would take a while as Gaara had used some demonic chakra, which messed with his own Demonic chakra.

The field was silent as the proctor checked Gaara over, not bothering to touch him as he convulsed periodically, showing he was much alive, Kimimaro pointed at Naruto.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

The field was silent as most people were trying to get over the amazing match. Finally a clap was heard. Everyone turned to watch in shock as Hanzo himself, the Strongest out of Ame, stood up and clapped for his godson, standing on top of the biggest salamander anyone had ever seen, outside the stadium, surrounded by twenty guards and three smaller summons.

The Hokage sweat dropped but joined in the applause, slowly getting everyone to clap as well and cheer for the blonde juggernaut.

Naruto snapped his fingers and a rose suddenly appeared, throwing it in the air, the rose flew silently in the wind and landed in the lap of the Mizukage, who smirked at the charm of the boy.

Turning around with his eyes closed, Naruto put his hand up in the air and put his hand in a fist, his scarred image and smooth and handsome look making woman swoon.

"Let's see Sasuke beat that entrance," Naruto said to Kimimaro as he collected his Zanpakuto, watching nurses attend to his other rival and best friend.

The exams were started… and the fights… were just getting better.

* * *

**SO! How you like them apples, I had decided to change Naruto a bit more, I am in fact still trying to design the ideal placement for who Naruto is inspired by. For right now, make it Ichigo with a bit of Son Gohan in his teen years and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Now. Review. Why?**

**MORE REVIEWS MEAN…MORE READERS…MAKING…MORE REVIEWS…MAKING…MORE UPDATES…**

**How did I do the fights?**

**The Naruto/? scenes**

**How was the Kabuki/Mei moment?**

**Was the fight good?**

**Was the dialogue good?**

**Do you get where I'm going with the plot?**

**Did I mention the fight scene?**

**And let me know of my spelling errors will ya?**

**Thanks! Until next time!**


	17. Crazy

**I will be honest. **

**I was being lazy. **

**So. TONIGHT. Double. Chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The crowd mentally prepared themselves for the next battle between the Iwa Kunoichi Genin and Konoha's own Uchiha as they awaited the arrival of Sasuke.

Naruto, who now wore the same outfit, shirt replaced and fresh, leaned on the rail next to a slightly twitching Gaara as they awaited the next battle.

"I gotta say bro, you have gotten mighty stronger from last time we sparred," said Naruto to Gaara.

"Yeah, I figured out that I needed to be more intense in my speed and power moves, but nothing beats the mind, no matter how strong the person is, if the other person has intelligence, it's only a matter of time," replied Gaara, to which Naruto simply nodded and looked away.

Gaara then decided to get some answers out of his fellow swordsman.

"So, did you_ really_ ask my sister to marry you?" Asked Gaara.

Naruto said nothing before chuckling.

"I did. I told her that we will talk about everything after the exams. I want her to focus on winning the tournament, " Naruto said calmly.

Gaara said nothing before squinting his eyes.

"You have changed. Your entire demeanor and speech is even and your conversation is more structured. What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto simply smirked as he looked off into the distance.

"I woke up,"

* * *

(Exam floors)

Kurotsuchi stood in the floor, patiently awaiting Sasuke to arrive. Tapping her foot, while secretly stretching chakra out throughout the ground, Kurotsuchi filtered through her brain what she would need in order to defeat the Uchiha today.

'_Knowing him, his affinity would probably be fire, which won't be a problem at all seeing as that is also an affinity of mines. He'll need to be fast in order to dodge all of the earth releases I send his way, what sucks is the fact that I can't make eye contact with him, let alone the fact that he did not display any of his skills in the preliminaries. Hopefully this will get into a taijutsu bout; I doubt he could honestly contest with me when I form rocks on my fist. We'll see.'_

Finally sounds of a whisper in the wind began sounding, alerting many that it was time for Sasuke's entrance.

Up in the sky, the clouds warped into a dark circle which slowly moved and covered the sun, coincidentally, turning the sun into the Mangekyou Sharingan eye and putting Konoha in total darkness with red sheen lighting up the arena floor.

A wolf howling in the forest was heard before what looked to be stars began lighting up the sky.

The stars began shining brighter, finally to the point that it began blinding everyone. When the lights disappeared, the crowd gasped in awe.

Millions of shining stars were seen in the dark sky, slowly forming into one huge star, which slowly began to plummet, the afterimages showing dazzling twinkles.

The sound of violins and harps were playing throughout the air before the star crashed into the arena, making even more blinding brightness. When everyone opened their eyes, the sounds were done and the star was seen stuck in the earth.

Suddenly an explosion occurred and guitars began blaring

(Kane's opening theme song – Finger Eleven – Slow Chemical)

In the middle of the star a hand cracked the shell; red fingerless gloves slowly pulled themselves out, followed by black bandaged arms. Then the figure jumped out and landed silently in a blur, black combat boots on their feet. They had on red ninja slacks with white bandages wrapping the bottoms, strapped on the outside both thighs were holsters which held what looked to be long daggers. The figure wore a long-sleeved white turtle neck with the Uchiha symbol on the right side of the shirt.

Sasuke Uchiha had arrived.

* * *

The field was of no movement at all as the two competitors stood across from each other. All the talk they had made before the finals was senseless and worthless if they couldn't back it up.

The only thing on the others mind was…

"Offensive," Whispered Sasuke as he slowly reached for the dagger on his left thigh.

"Or Defensive," said Kurotsuchi to herself as she set herself up in a defensive stance.

Most people would tell you that in the ninja world, one mistake would cost you your life.

No matter what occurred, never make a mistake when fighting an enemy Nin.

Kurotsuchi wasn't one to make mistakes; she had trained relentlessly in making sure not to make eye contact at all with Sasuke, knowing she needed to escape a repeat of the preliminaries. Those Sharingan eyes were powerful and deadly, but also beatable.

But for Sasuke, his objective was to make eye contact. It would get him the defeat.

"I know why you are really here Kurotsuchi. I know all about your mission,"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and she looked straight into the boy's spinning eyes.

Then it happened

Suddenly the ground behind Kurotsuchi broke apart as Sasuke emerged, the one across from her also began running towards her.

Sending a backhand to the Sasuke that emerged from the ground to attack her, she then used that same fist to punch the Sasuke in front of her, chakra powering the strength of the hit, sending the two crashing into opposite sides of the arena floor. Looking down at the lighted explosive tag at her feet, she tried to jump, only for two hands to emerge out the earth and hold onto her ankles.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as the blast went off, sending dust and fire everywhere.

Suddenly two kunai were sent into the fray, and a loud audible clang was heard before all the dust was sent away as an untouched Kurotsuchi stood there a wall of earth slowly going down, showing that she held up a last minute shield.

A clap was heard, everyone turned to see Sasuke standing next to the proctor, also unharmed and relaxed.

"Good. You didn't fall for the Genjutsu. Now…let's take it up a notch."

Sasuke blurred and appeared in front of Kurotsuchi, dagger already in motion, aiming for her neck. Kurotsuchi back flipped, avoiding the slash, as she landed, she quickly rolled to the right to avoid the strike Sasuke continued with. The movement did not stop there as Sasuke feinted a stab and turned swiftly, rewarding Kurotsuchi with a punch in the face, running towards her staggering appearance, Sasuke sent an upper cut with his right fist into her gut, lifting her off the floor, a poof of smoke appeared and another Sasuke was next to him, the two laid a powerful assault filled with elbows, knees, punches and slashes to have her flying in the air farther, using the clone as a springboard, Sasuke punted Kurotsuchi into the air before flipping through hand seals

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon**,"

As the dragon approached the air borne Kurotsuchi, Sasuke smirked knowing the dragon wouldn't immediately kill her, but rather it would simply give her a couple scorch marks on her body, couple burns at worst. She'll live.

Then she did something rather unheard of in his book.

She spun the dragon around in the air and directed it right back at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden reversal, not knowing of her fire affinity, let alone the level of mastery.

Quickly switching with a tree trunk, Sasuke watched in dismay as the fire dragon burned both the trunk and inwardly, his entire plan of attack.

'_Ok, she can use fire. So any attack of that sort will be deflected or turned back to me. So the only other option I can do at this moment is…' _

Looking up, Sasuke noticed one thing.

Kurotsuchi was still in the air with a bunch of rocks levitating around her, about twenty in number.

As if reading his thoughts, Kurotsuchi finished his sentence with a cocky smirk.

"Run."

* * *

(Arena Stand)

Naruto chuckled lighty at the sight of Sasuke running.

"He should have known that she could fly, seeing her grandfather can, what made him think she would not? Though if she could use rocks and fire, that could mix for a rather nasty jutsu if she has that ability or bloodline, which I believe she does," Naruto said to himself, or the person standing next to him… leaning on him, as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

"So how would you beat her?" asked Temari, Gaara, on the opposite side, also wondering.

"I'd put her into a state of false security while trapping her on the ground, straight up taijutsu and Genjutsu will throw her off immensely and I would overwhelm her with that, Or I would use a couple water jutsu, which I am sure Sasuke has under his belt.," Supplied Naruto.

Temari raised an eyebrow, expecting Naruto to say something perverted.

"So you wouldn't use any of that sensual offense you joke about to get her to drop her defense?" Asked Temari in curiosity.

Naruto shook his head before looking into her teal eyes and smirking.

"I only use that for my wife,"

Temari chuckled and put her hands on the sides of his face and smiled.

"I can't wait,"

Gaara, meanwhile felt like throwing up.

"Get a room," Gaara mumbled, leaning on the rail, attempting to cover his ears.

* * *

Unknown to Naruto were the stares he was receiving from the other girls in the area, who was not just looking at the girl on him at the moment, but the attitude and aura he had shown up with.

"Who is that chick?" Asked Haku to herself, with Samui overhearing it.

"She's the daughter of the current Kazekage. Temari Subaku," Said Samui to answer Haku.

Haku nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that her and Naruto are more than friends?" She asked again.

Samui looked at the two blankly and stood up from the seat she was sitting in.

"Who knows, why not find out?" Asked Samui.

Haku simply nodded, the two making their way over to Naruto and the two Subaku siblings.

Naruto felt the presence and calmly turned his head to the approaching woman.

"Samui, Haku, how are you two doing?" He asked.

"We are fine, how are you?" Asked Haku.

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Never felt better," Naruto said in reply.

"That is good to know. We actually came here to watch the match closer, that and maybe join into your conversation. It's kind of boring sitting around not talking, may we?" Asked Samui smoothly.

Naruto simply nodded.

"Of course,"

Haku wasted no time in standing by his side. Wrapping her arm around his other arm, opposite of Temari, Haku continued to stare at the matches.

Naruto looked into Temari's eyes, who could tell from the move alone that she was trying to take up her territory as Naruto's object of affection, but she held her tongue as Naruto shook his head at her and winked.

'_I know he told me about other women but this is ridiculous. I count six other woman in tot…' _Temari was interrupted in her thoughts by the presence of yet another woman.

"Uzumaki Naruto. May I have a word with you," Said Hinata suddenly as she stood a couple feet away from the group.

Naruto sighed and smoothly shrugged both Temari and Haku off of him and looked at the three Kunoichi.

"You three play nice. Tell me what I missed, this will not take long," Naruto said as he turned and followed the Hyuga.

Gaara slowly made his way over to the other section, where the normal people were.

"I am so glad I only have eyes for one lady in my life," He said to himself, his eyes looking at the sole woman that he wished to court.

* * *

(Arena Field)

Sasuke smirked suddenly, reading every single thing from Naruto's lips. While he was not planning on pulling out that bag of tricks for this fight, he realized that it would most definitely help him get the win in this match up. So it was time to pull out a couple pages from the Naruto book.

"Are you going to stay up there and away from me? What a coward, it seems you are definitely an Iwa nin in more way than one," Taunted Sasuke smoothly.

Kurotsuchi chuckled.

"Are you trying to taunt me into coming down into the ground?" Kurotsuchi chuckled.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Just wondering how good your flying skills are in the kitchen," Said Sasuke.

Everything grew silent. Before a barking laugh came out of Kiba and Kankuro, a chuckle from Shikamaru and a smirk appeared on Gaara's face.

Eyebrow twitching, Kurotsuchi's eyes twitched and her fist tightened.

"What did you just say?"

"Kitchen maid, Kunoichi, Kurotsuchi. See? three things you can be. IN the kitchen serving me food, a kunoichi when I feel like you need to stretch your bones, and yourself when I go to bed. Now, how good can you chop a steak on a mission?" Said Sasuke calmly, dodging rocks smoothly in the middle of looking at his reflection off of a Kunai.

"See, your throwing skills are off. You know what they say anyway, behind every great Shinobi... is a woman in the kitchen cooking Miso soup," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kurotsuchi snapped as she flipped through hand seals and a eight foot humanoid rock statue rose from the ground. Breathing fire onto it, Kurotsuchi activated the figure that had lava running all over it, drops creating steam from the ground.

"Feel the wrath of my Lava Mummy," Said Kurotsuchi in a venemous tone.

Sasuke merely smirked.

"It doesn't have any mummy wraps though. What a foolish name. Can you make Lava cake though? My wife has to cook, and come up with way better names than that," Said Sasuke smoothly.

Sending her hand out, the rock figure sent a blast of lava at Sasuke, missing as Sasuke burrowed underground, popping up on the complete other side of the field.

"Honey, question, how many kids would you like to have, and if they are females, you should teach them how to iron, cook and clean like the domestic house wife you will be,"

Kurotsuchi shrieked and sent her monster at Sasuke, who dodged the fist that smashed onto the ground. Sasuke capitalized and climbed the monsters arms, jumping into the air and smashing into Kurotsuchi, who was surprised by the speed.

Crashing onto the ground, Sasuke immediately began laying Taijutsu onto her before she could even fly up. Sasuke smashed his fist into her face, but recoiled upon touching nothing but solid rock, and a fist to his gut, tearing his shirt up and sending him flying into the rock monster who swatted him into the sky like a baseball, giving Kurotsuchi the perfect opportunity to fly into the air and began her aerial assault.

Sasuke flew into the air still working on the next plan.

' _She'll be here in the air, about to assault me. Then I can begin the next plan, disorientating her every thought,' _Sasuke thought as he removed his shirt, and midair tossed it at the flying form of Kurotsuchi, who burned it swiftly.

" THAT WAS A TEN THOUSAND YEN LINEN SHIRT WOMAN! YOU WILL KNIT ME A NEW ONE!" Sasuke yelled.

Kurotsuchi smirked as she answered with a fist to his face.

But it was not to be as Sasuke dodged it in the air, Sharingan activated and a cocky grin on his face.

"Missed me missed me now you got to…"

Sasuke grabbed Kurotsuchi's fist and pulled her in, putting her arm around his neck and holding it, putting his other hand around her waist, Sasuke smirked as he smashed his forehead into hers.

"Kiss me…"

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow rose. He had returned from the talk with Hinata and was right back in his spot with both woman on his arms and Samui next to Haku.

"Temari, I'm starting to think that Sasuke heard me," He said suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well, he's pretty much doing what I would do in this situation, throw the opponent's tactics off and disorientating them, before confusing them to a stupor, where they are incapable of functioning the way they were at the beginning, then swiftly capitalizing on this and relentlessly assaulting them and easily attaining the victory," Naruto replied.

Looking up and watching Sasuke kiss Kurotsuchi, Temari nodded.

"Yeah, that looks just about… wait, how many Kunoichi have you used that tactic against?" She looked back to ask, only to see Naruto no longer there, but a perplexed Samui in his place.

"Naruto…" Growled Temari.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kurotsuchi felt, on fire… literally, this boy… was kissing her… and he had really soft lips… and

HE WAS PLAYING WITH HER! HOW DARE HE!

Kurotsuchi snapped her eyes open and grabbed him by his neck, wiping her mouth with her other hand her eyes became red with anger.

"**Rock Release: Fist of the Rock God," **

Rocks covered her hands and with no remorse, Kurotsuchi landed a cross jab to Sasuke's face, that one hit sending him rocketing into the ground, only to be stomped on by the Lava monster that was still waiting.

Landing on the ground, she jumped into the crater and began laying monstrous punches upon his face, picking him up and upper cutting him in the chin, making him back flip five times before getting caught by the arena walls, creating another crater. Sasuke dodged the follow up hit that put Kurotsuchi's arm through the wall.

"Looks like she's going for the kill," he mumbles to himself.

Sasuke looked at both Kurotsuchi who was catching her breath, and the beast and deducted that he had no other choice but to use that jutsu he was saving for later.

Sighing, Sasuke flipped through hand seals.

And grasped his hand.

The sound of birds chirpring began sounding off in the air, and Kurotsuchi rushed Sasuke, trying to stop him.

Punching him in the face, she smirked as the light that was in his hand began dying down and again he went flying in the air. But the sound was still…

"**Chidori!"**

Rushing around, she watched in dismay as Sasuke put a hole through her monster, that sent him on the other side of the giant, where he instantly followed up by using one hand seals with both hands to unleash a wind jutsu and then water justu that turned to ice and cooled her giant off. Turning towards her and snapping his finger, the bombs he placed all over the giant blew up, rocks flying everywhere and fire appearing behind him as his hair blew from the wind.

"Now it's just you and me," Said Sasuke smoothly.

Kurotsuchi simply levitated into the sky.

Sasuke sighed.

"Back to square one," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

(Arena Kage Stand)

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"He's not thinking of all the possibilities of taking care of an aerial foe," Said Orochimaru,

Jiraiya agreed.

"I see five possibilities,"

Tsunade chuckled.

"Five, I can count thirteen and that's with him still being on the floor,"

Orochimaru nodded.

"He will get it soon enough. He is my apprentice after all,"

Meanwhile, Onoki had his fingers locked together as he contemplated the Uchiha in the arena.

'_Should I get him arrested for kissing my granddaughter, or should I simply tell her father to teach the boy a lesson? Or maybe… maybe this is the push I need for the future events… yes, I will get started right away, how could I have forgotten that battle, as long as the boy wins, I can strike and get the best outcome for Iwa,' _

Onoki smirked at his thoughts as he sent for one of his guards to deliver a message.

'_I'm still telling my son though,'_

* * *

Sasuke shuddered suddenly at an unknown feeling before sneezing slighty. Sighing, Sasuke bit his finger hard and then cracked his knuckles before he went through hand seals.

Time to end this.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge poof of smoke occurred before Sasuke stood with a medium sized purple snake.

Jumping on the snake, Sasuke jumped like a launch pad and flipped through hand seals in the air while gripping his wrist, in the air a Chidori formed.

Kurotsuchi smirked and moved out the way slowly as Sasuke missed completely.

Only to get shocked paralyzed as the Chidori still connected.

"What…" She said to herself as she was sent plummeting into the ground. Dust cleared after a while to show Sasuke with a kunai to her neck.

"I had already poisoned you with venom that does not even affect the body until five minutes later. You time that correctly with a small Genjutsu that makes it look like I'm in front of you, when really I was nowhere near to you, you simply floated into my range thinking you were dodging me, which leads you into feeling the effects of paralyzed poison that you won't be able to counteract without the antidote. Why? Because it's from the sword of Kusanagi," Said Sasuke as he caught her and landed on the ground softly, the purple snake wrapping her up immediately.

"If you don't get an antidote, the side effects are nasty. Give up the fight… or…"

Electricity formed into Sasuke's other hand.

"I can show you what other skills I learned to shock an individual into a vegetable state," He said seriously.

Kurotsuchi struggled to move but realized she simply could not. With crushing anger, she realized she lost this battle.

"I give,"

"WINNER: SASUKE UCHIHA," Said Kimimaro.

Instantly the snake poofed away and Sasuke pulled out a vial, opening her mouth, Sasuke poured the antidote into her mouth and watched her swallow it.

"You should be able to feel your arms and legs in a few minutes. But until then, I'm taking you to the infirmary, whether you like it or not," Said Sasuke as he scooped her up bridal style.

Kurotsuchi fumed.

"When I move again, I am going to kill you for making me look so weak,"

Sasuke simply smiled as he made his way off the field, the sound of the cheering crowd in the background.

"Whatever,"

* * *

Sakura watched Sasuke leave the field holding Kurotsuchi and beant the rail she was holding.

"That no face hussy has the nerve to try and put a move on Sasuke! I will kill her."

Ino tried to calm Sakura down before she got too delusional. She had a mental side to her that was rather crazy and had the strength of a chimpanzee, which was the equivalent to strength of ten angry mentally challenged men.

"Sakura, he put poison in her, she can't move. I read her lips, she said she's going to kill him for making her look weak, nothing more," Ino said, hoping to douse the flames.

She simply tossed a log in it now.

"NOW SHE WAS TO KILL HIM! IWA NIN OR NOT, HER HEAD IS MINES! I WILL GUT HER LIKE A FISH AND FEED HER TO HERSELF IN A BABY CHAIR WITH BABY FOOD!" Yelled Sakura as she put her leather gloves on and ripped the chair she was sitting on off the hinges, making her way to the infirmary.

Ino smacked her hand on her forehead and grabbed the walkie talkie on her hip.

"Father, I think you need to do what you did for Naruto to Sakura, her otherside just popped up...over"

A static was heard before Inoichi replied.

_"I seen her, taking care of it now, over," _

A scream was heard in the background, before the sound of something going flying was heard breaking through a window and the repeated scream of " SHE IS DEAD!" went through the walkie talkie before it went silent.

"_Situation handled dear, over,"_

Ino nodded and simply sighed as she put her hands on her face.

"I'm so glad my man is no longer like Sakura," she then looked up and blew a kiss at Naruto, who caught it and put it in his pocket. Confusing the women around him before they looked at Ino, who drew her thumb across her neck and pointed at them.

"He's mine," She whispered.

On the other side Naruto sighed at Ino.

"I hope this situation simmers down fast," He said to himself. He needed to have a sit down with all the girls in his life and get things on solid ground as quickly as possible.

There was too much coming over the horizon for them to be bickering like this.

* * *

Hinata and Haku met up on the field for their match.

Hinata noticed that Naruto was more serious and more determined, which made her wonder what had occurred to make him into the Shinobi he was now. It was about time. It seemed that the discussion they had in the hallway was not for games. It definitely shed some light on her questions. There was a small fluttering feeling looking into those serious eyes of his. He made her feel like…well, whatever he made her feel, that was another discussion for another time; it was time to focus on the matter at hand- defeating the Kiri opponent in front of her.

Haku readied herself for Hinata, keeping in mind that she could not let Hinata get close to her, and she would use her abilities in long- distance fighting to do her best.

"Fight!"

Haku instantly sent senbon at Hinata, who picked up two and deflected the rest. Haku kept up on the offense and sent more senbon at Hinata, who grew tired of the senbon and rushed her.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon**!"

Hinata jumped on the dragon and flipped over, sending an axe kick to Haku's head, to which she dodged and out of ice came two Kunai, to which she used to deflect each hand thrust from Hinata.

Swinging again, Hinata dodged and sent a hand thrust at Haku's chest pushing her back a bit.

Haku took the Kunai and smashed them together, manipulating them, the kunai morphed into a claymore.

Haku sent strike after slash after thrust at Hinata, who dodged everything fluidly. Haku finally feinted, to which Hinata got caught when Haku capitilized and was rewarded with a slash across Hinata's stomach.

Hinata growled before jumping away and switching her style into mantis style, to which Haku rushed her, not knowing the attack at all.

Hinata in a blur, ended up on the opposite side of the arena after sending Haku into the air and bouncing her around like a volleyball.

"**Zan'ei!(Mantis Super) **" Whispered Hinata.

Landing on the ground, Haku got back up and flipped through hand seals at mach speed. Stomping on the ground, behind Hinata arose senbon made of water.

"**Water Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" **

Hundreds of Senbon came at Hinata, who merely smirked and unleashed another talent.

"**Water Release: Wall of Defense!" **

A wall of water rose and held each senbon in.

Haku was shocked at the defense. She could use water as well? She had no other choice.

Flying through even more hand seals, out of the water rose mirrors. These mirrors surrounded Hinata in the middle and Haku jumped into one, her form appearing in the middle. immediately senbon upon senbon were sent at Hinata, who dodged most but received many piercing senbon on her body, making her scream in pain repeatedly at the assault that seemed to never end.

* * *

"This is not good," Said Naruto suddenly.

Samui nodded.

"You're right, this attack looks powerful, I don't know how Hinata is going to get out of this one," Said Samui.

Naruto frowned.

"It is not Hinata I worry about,"

* * *

Hinata dodged another assault from the needles, her body holding a few in her body. It seemed from all Sides, Haku can attack. This was an interesting jutsu, rather powerful too. Unfortunately, it was the wrong opponent.

"Give up, I do not want to lay anymore damage upon your form," Said Haku from within the mirror, read more senbon out of water.

"It is ok Haku-san, as you will no longer need to," Said Hinata with a scary amount of confidence in her tone.

In a matter of moments it was done.

"**Kaiten!"**

Haku was blown away from the force and pressure of Hinata's attack and was sent flying. Before she could even land, one hundred and twenty-eight Palm strikes shut her entire chakra system down.

Before she could smash into the wall she was for sure going to crash into, Naruto caught her swiftly.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuga!" Announced Kimimaro.

Hinata looked at Naruto and scoffed.

"That is how you defeat an opponent swiftly,"

Naruto simply stared at her and walked off with Haku, handing her to the nurse, he continued towards the waiting area for the next match.

Hinata watched his form as he walked away.

"Yes, you have become a true Shinobi. You will make the perfect husband,"

Unknowingly, the seal began to glow a bit.

"For me. And me alone," whispered Hinata as she too followed him.

* * *

The next matches past in a flurry before it was finally time.

A lot of the matches ended up with either a swift forfeit ( Via Kankurro before Kimimaro finished speaking) Or double knock outs ( In the case of Fu and Karui and Samui and Temari, electricity and metal being used in a fight was not a good mix) but at last the moment many had been waiting for had arrived.

The Semi-Finals

_Naruto vs. Sasuke_

_Hinata vs. Harribel_

Naruto cracked his neck and turned around, looking face to face with his competitor.

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and smirked.

"Met your inner self?"

"Yes,"

"More focused and serious like a Shinobi should be,"

"Indubitably,"

"Still betting the books?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

Naruto smiled.

"A bet is a bet,"

"You ready?" Asked Sasuke seriously.

Naruto simply put his fist up, to which Sasuke pounded.

"I was born ready Uchiha,"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then I will see you on the battlefield," With that Sasuke walked away towards the steps.

Naruto simply turned around, seeing Sasuke already on the field waiting for Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Showoff,"

"Uzumaki," Interrupting his movements, Naruto looked to his left to see Harribel simply staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked in return.

"Good luck to you in your match up," She said simply.

Naruto tilted his head to the right.

Saying nothing he jumped onto the railing and then turned to her.

"Thank you," With that he jumped to the floor.

Harribel watched him go, Hinata standing next to her also looking at him.

"You have no idea of just how powerful he is Hyuga," Harribel said suddenly.

Hinata shook her head.

"The same could be said for you as well," Said Hinata calmly.

Harribel and Hinata stared at each other silently, appraising the other before Harribel simply turned around and looked down towards the floor.

"Let us see how powerful he is then Hyuga," said Harribel.

Hinata stayed put before slowly standing next to her.

"For some odd reason, I believe this encounter I have with you will be the first of many. While I dislike the majority of the Kunoichi of Konoha, I feel as if you are one worthy Kunoichi worth my friendship," Said Hinata plainly.

Harribel looked at her from the corner of her eye and…

Smiled.

"I agree Hinata. Let this blossoming friendship transcend the most bitter rivalries in all of the nation," Said Harribel smoothly.

In another part of the stadium, a figure with an Anbu mask of a smiling Lion with a huge cloak covering it's entire body watched the two boys in the arena below.

"Show me what you have…Sasuke,"

* * *

**Who is the person in the mask?**

**What do you think about this new development concerning Harribel and Hinata**

**Who will emerge victorious in this battle?**

**All this and more in the next chapter to come. **


	18. Channel ORANGE

_**HELLO…**_

_**IS IT ME YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?**_

_**BET YOU WONDER WHERE I'VE BEEN… AND YOU WONDER WHAT I DO…**_

_**AM I SOMEWHERE NOT UPDATING…**_

_***Turns Lionel Ritchie instrumental off***_

_**OK. I'M GOING TO STOP NOW.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**I do not own Naruto…..**_

_**Or Street Fighter**_

_**Soon you'll understand.**_

* * *

Kakashi giggled in glee as he collected his winnings from all the other people that betted on the best entrance. Placing his money on Naruto was a really smart choice. Now he could use all of this glorious money to get the child to come a nice crib, pampers, a face mask and maybe a…

A warm hand grabbed half of the Ryo notes from his grasp, prompting him to look to his left to see his Baby mother Rin smiling at him with his money in her hand.

"Why thank you so much for the free money Kakashi-kun, I'll spend it wisely," Said Rin in a sweet sarcastic tone while rubbing her belly.

Kakashi could do nothing but chuckle while sweating inside.

'_At least she's in a good mood... maybe she won't know that I also did a side bet that she would take my money and I just won double the amount?... Maybe not...'_

* * *

(Arena Battle Ground)

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down, waiting for the biggest battle to occur in the match. The contestants still able to move and watch were all watching, none more than Kurotsuchi, Hinata and Temari. Bets were being made all over the place and history was about to be made during this battle. Tsunade was currently racking up paper as each and every dollar was put for Naruto.

Shizune sweat dropped as she knew Tsunade had no choice in the matter.

Naruto flared his chakra slowly, a blue sheen starting to appear around his body as he charged up. Sasuke on the other side doing the same with his arms crossed a cocky grin on his face as the small pebbles and rocks began vibrating and lifting off of the ground from their expulsions of chakra.

"I'm going to enjoy smashing you in the face for all those lewd comments you've been making Mr. Uzumaki," Said Sasuke.

Naruto simply cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Start the match."

Kimimaro looked at both sides to see if they were ready. They were, raising his hands, he could see the anticipation build with each movement he made. Deciding he had delayed enough, he brought his hand down as fast as possible, ready to let the battle rage on.

"Begin."

Utter pandemonium began.

But not in the way you would think. The reason was pretty simple.

Naruto and Sasuke did not move yet.

That was fifteen minutes ago.

It was the crowd that was bringing the pandemonium instead.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, FIGHT ALREADY!" Yelled Kiba, his patience wearing thin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HIT HIM!" Yelled out Ino as well, also angry at the waiting game.

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

The crowd chanted in approval as the two ninja continue to star each other down.

"_Fools…_" Hissed Orochimaru, making everyone silent otherwise they might get cruelly tortured by the Scientist of Konoha. Orochimaru pointed at the floor.

"They _are_ fighting."

The crowd look closely to see that it was a simple stand-off, the first one to move would be the most anxious it seemed.

Finally Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, coincidentally at the same time as Sasuke.

Kunai and Shiruken began flying in the air, each one getting deflected until there was none in their arsenal.

Then the fight began.

Naruto and Sasuke ran at one another, Naruto flying in the air, bicycle kicking at Sasuke, who dodged by arching his back while sliding on the ground. Leaning on his hands, Sasuke sent a kick to the back of Naruto's head, sending him into the ground, pushing off the ground, Sasuke sent a pele kick to Naruto's head again, knowing he would be getting up again.

Blocking with his arm, Naruto grasped his leg with the same arm and tossed him in the air. Joining him, Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut twice followed by a right handed hook to his face, spinning him in the air. Continuing the assault, Naruto round house kicked Sasuke in the ribs before flipping in the air and sending him careening to the ground with a heel drop, creating dust in the air.

That dust only made the fireball arching at the air borne Naruto even more powerful.

Quickly switching with a random log, Naruto landed on the ground and created a water ball from the water still drenched upon the ground from previous battles to hit the fireball making steam.

With a huge wind blast, the steam was clear to reveal Naruto and Sasuke in the same spot not even breathing heavy.

Naruto then hopped up and down before putting his hands to his side and kicking his feet in the air, revealing his taijutsu style as kick boxing.

Sasuke smirked and got into a Muay Thai stance.

"Let's go."

Naruto rushed over before jumping in the air, repeatedly kicking at Sasuke before landing and sending a roundhouse kick followed by a heel drop and then a flurry of kicks with his right leg, Sasuke trying to block all of the kicks before grasping his leg and sending a elbow that plowed into Naruto's face, sending him stumbling back, Sasuke jumped in the air, kneeing Naruto in the face while plowing his elbows into his shoulders, making him fall back again, to which Sasuke again attacked, spinning and elbowing him in the face with alternate elbows.

An onslaught of assaults then began as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck while kneeing him in the face four times before breaking with a kick to the chest and following up with a downwards elbow strike to the left shoulder and following up with three right jabs and a left cross punch before an uppercut hit Naruto's chin. The uppercut was so hard, Sasuke as well lifted off the ground and into the air before back flipping and landing on his feet, breathing a little heavy in exertion from the strike, what sounded like a primal roar echoed throughout the stadium.

"**Tiger Uppercut**!"

Naruto went flying in the air as Sasuke landed, crouched down, and pushed chakra into his legs as he jumped into the air behind Naruto and peppered him with bodily strikes before throwing Naruto into the ground and heel dropping into his chest, the sound of the air like that of a roaring Lion.

"**Lion Combo**!"

Rolling onto his feet, Sasuke panted as he waited for the dust that sprung up to appear.

* * *

Hinata watched the attack with a bit of happiness on her face.

"What will you do now Naruto? Will you continue to hide your skills now that your friend has begun to show his?"

Kurotsuchi looked on impressed at the assault, glad he didn't go into that fighting stance during their battle. But a bit angered at the thought of her not being a worthy opponent that he could go all out against.

Samui looked on with a worried expression while grasping onto the rail after that powerful strike.

"Is this the extent of your ability Naruto? Or are you too holding back?" Asked Samui to herself.

"He's holding back," replied a voice, Samui turned to see a smirking Yugito as she leaned onto the rail next to her.

"He always likes to hold back, he says it's to get motivation to get up and fight. But…"Yugito then sat on the rail and looked away from the fight.

"He's not the only one who has been fighting half- heartedly throughout the years," she said with a small knowing smirk.

* * *

**Sasuke** stared at the dust as it cleared. He would see how much Naruto would show before he took it up a notch. He knew full well that his friend was holding back just as much as him. He too had not been giving everything in their training bouts, but Naruto didn't have to know that, if he was to be honest, Sasuke thought he was way faster than Naruto and that was when he had the weights on.

"This cannot be all you have been training to achieve. Bring it up Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled to himself.

"If you ask, you will receive," Naruto replied in the dust.

'_Level one'_

"**Psycho Punisher**!"

Naruto spun his body and in a swift second, spiraled into Sasuke's gut, a green sheen wrapped around his body before he arched upwards, jumping into the air, Naruto stomped on his head before jumping higher in the air and pounding his fist into Sasuke's gut, creating a crater from the impact. Grabbing Sasuke's leg, Naruto pulled him up before crashing his foot into his face, sending him into the air…

Or he would have had Naruto not grabbed him by the shirt and tried to smash his foot again, only to get his ankle caught in Sasuke's grasp as he twisted it, locking Naruto's ankle in pain as he sent him on the floor in pain as Sasuke dropped down and wrapped his legs around the ankle, adding to the pain and torture of a twisted ankle.

Naruto looked for something to get him out of the grasp before grabbing kunai and tossing it in the air, the arch aiming to hit Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke smirked and rolled at the way, chuckling as he rolled again to put the lock back in its original placement.

Naruto then gritted his teeth in frustration before grasping multiple kunai and tossing them up in the air. Sasuke had no choice but to break the hold and dodge the kunai as it came down. Naruto grabbed his ankle in pain and slowly try to stand up.

Sasuke took his chance to continue the assault and rushed him. The mistake cost him. Naruto sent a powerful kick to Sasuke's chin, sending him to the floor, laid out in pain. After a few minutes, the two gritting and panting in pain and slowly the two barely got up to their feet to continue.

Then the crowd and everyone watching became stunned as Naruto and Sasuke jumped back as if nothing happened.

"Done warming up?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yep," replied Naruto. The two then blurred away, ending up on the opposite side of the field. Again they ended up in opposite places of where they first started, Sasuke blocking Naruto's leg kick with his arm. Again, they were on another side, Naruto and Sasuke fist to fist. They began throwing fist at one another's face, their fist pounding against one another as they blocked the assault, they then flipped backwards and blurred away, ending up with their swords back in their hands.

Running at each other full speed, Naruto sent a slash at Sasuke, who dodged but got a strand of hair chopped off. Retaliating, Sasuke sent a thrust at Naruto, who parried and aimed another slash towards Sasuke's chest, connecting this time, before a tree trunk replaced Sasuke. Turning around swiftly, Naruto received three slashes on his back before blocking one for his chest and kicked Sasuke in the chest, making him stagger backwards. Naruto attempted to send a Soul Blade at Sasuke, but had to dodge the windmill shuriken that flew towards him.

Sasuke manipulated the shuriken as it landed right next to Naruto, whose eyes widened as he seen the explosive tag slowly fizzling out. Running toward Sasuke, Naruto jumped as the explosion went off, propelling him at an even faster rate, Naruto spun as a green sheen went off his body.

"**Psycho Crusher!"**

Sasuke simply smirked and took one step back, charging up electricity in his arms.

"**Sonic Boom!" **

Naruto's attack stopped him in the air as the electricity coursed throughout his body, making him land on his feet and put his hands on the ground to stabilize himself, leaving Sasuke with the perfect opportunity to finish.

Running full speed, Sasuke stopped and sent a back flip to Naruto's chin, more electricity coursing through his leg and into Naruto.

"**Flash Kick!"**

Naruto flipped twice in the air before landing on his stomach, the crowd groaning with a collective 'ooooh' at the sound of his body hitting the floor.

Sasuke smirked as he found that he had gotten stronger. He still had a ton of tricks up his sleeve however.

Naruto slowly got up off the floor, the electricity slowly wearing off.

"Do you wish to continue?" Kimimaro asked.

Naruto simply nodded and swiftly took his shirt off, as it was tattered beyond repair. Breathing in and out slowly, blue sheen began to rise from him as he calmly began breathing heavier. Moving his hands back and forth, he put his hands in the air and with a yell, the ground began to move before dust rocketed in the air.

* * *

When the dust cleared the crowd gasped.

"What!" exclaimed A as he jumped out of his seat and got to the railing to get a closer look.

"He did not do that!" Said Jiraiya as he smacked his hand to his face. This would open up yet another big can of worms.

Kushina simply smirked.

"He had to do it some day, why not now?" Said Kushina.

"He is an Uzumaki after all,"

* * *

Chakra chains wrapped around Sasuke from the ground as Naruto picked him up off the ground and sent him flying into the wall. Wasting no time he sprinted towards him and jumped in the air, just as Sasuke was getting up, Naruto superman punched him in the face, landing and catching his head with his foot, pushed him back up just to smack him downward again, axe kicking, Sasuke rolled out the way and send a right jab, only to get caught and pulled into Naruto who laid three swift jabs with both hands and a drop kick that sent Sasuke reeling. Naruto landed on his hands and feet and pushed up while spinning in the air, landing a head butt to Sasuke's stomach, making him nearly throw up. Naruto kipped up and sent a strong kick to Sasuke's face, sending him all the way to the other side of the arena wall.

Naruto slowly put his leg down. And smirked.

"We are evenly matched." Naruto said simply.

Sasuke nodded, He knew it to be true as well.

The two flipped through jutsu.

"Fire Strike: Air Rocket Strike!"

"Water Strike: Tital Wave!"

A huge fire flame in the shape of a rocket went flying at Naruto as he also sent a huge wind to attack Sasuke, the two clashing and slowly turning into nothing but steam. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in the air and suddenly swords appeared in a flash, the two clashing as they began falling to the ground, Naruto sent a downward slash as Sasuke blocked it before pushing off him and thrusting his sword, causing Naruto to spin in the air but for his troubles he received a kick in the face that sent him crashing into the stands, a sleeping Shikamaru rolling out of the way lazily as he smashed into the chair.

Sasuke landed on the rail, directly in front of Sakura, who simply waved at him, to which he waved back.

Sasuke calmly continued through the arena, deducting Naruto went flying into the bathroom, if the hole in the wall was anything to go by. Entering, he was greeted with a toilet seat smashing into his face, leaving him in a stupor he was thrown out through the bathroom door on his face.

Growling, Sasuke got up punched Naruto in the face, breaking the door down as he stepped inside. Grabbing Naruto by the face, Sasuke smashed his face into the bathroom glass, cracking it with his head, attempting to do it again; Naruto stopped his smash before elbowing Sasuke in the nose, making him stagger back. Naruto punched him in the chest, making him bend over, before wrapping his arm around his neck and dropping him into the concrete floor. Picking himself up, he grabbed Sasuke by his neck and kicked him again in the gut, making him drop down again, picking him up in the air, Naruto slammed Sasuke through the bathroom stall, breaking the stall and smashing his head into the bathroom stall, water spraying out and hitting Naruto in the face.

Slowly getting up, Sasuke picked up the toilet seat and smashed it onto his head making Naruto stagger again. Charging up chakra into his fist, Sasuke yelled and cracked his fist into Naruto's chest, sending him crashing through the bathroom wall and onto the stadium ground. Sasuke slowly walked out of the bathroom, the two missing the bathroom stall in which Rock Lee was currently letting his…

Youth flow…

(Arena Floor)

Naruto picked himself up and grabbed his Zanpakuto to block the downward slash coming down to cut him in half. Naruto took a slash across the chest after falling for a feint sword thrust, putting a line across his shirt again. Naruto growled before slashing at Sasuke, sending a _Soul Strike_ at point blank range sending Sasuke flying to the ground.

Sasuke finally had enough and closed his eyes before opening his eyes, revealing his Sharingan eyes.

Naruto braced himself, inwardly knowing the fight just got started.

Sasuke rushed Naruto and began throwing fist at Naruto, with the blonde dodging some but getting hit most of the time, Naruto blocked one and sent a right jab to Sasuke, who seen the attack coming from a mile away and dodged the strike before striking with a chop to Naruto's neck, making him choke, switching the style to Orochimaru's "Snake Strike" taijutsu Stance.

Naruto dodged the next slash, a hissing sound as it blew through the wind as it passed his ears. Sasuke kicked Naruto back and as Naruto prepared to move and attack, a sharp sensation went through his body, making him realize he had been poisoned. Then a snake emerged from the ground to wrap around him.

Sasuke smirked and jumped to the other side of the arena before he began doing hand seals before grasping his wrist.

"If you won't get serious in this match, I will. I think I will take that Hyuga for myself. Prepare for you defeat," Said Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly stopped struggling and put his head down, which meant nothing for Sasuke, who was running full speed with a Chidori lighted up.

Naruto suddenly snapped his head up and ripped his right hand free, wind chakra cutting the snake into shreds and he swiftly grasped Sasuke's hand with the Chidori sparking dangerously in his face before looking at Sasuke seriously.

"No,"

The Sharingan eyes had a useful ability of seeing a technique and analyzing it, copying it down to a science and learning how to do it in mere seconds. The one disadvantage the eyes came with was that if the opponent was faster than the eye, they would be unable to see or replicate it.

So when Sasuke got punched in the face three times before getting kicked so hard his head jerked back before getting powerfully kicked in the chest and another soul blade sent at his back, he knew right there and then he wasn't as fast as he thought.

Naruto grabbed his arm and kicked Sasuke back and forth with his foot before kicking him in the chest, as Sasuke tried to back up; Naruto pulled him in and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Picking him up in the air, Naruto slammed him into the ground before sending a heel drop for his neck, Sasuke rolling out of the way, missing the strike by inches. Naruto kicked Sasuke back into the air and rushed him to end the fight when a column of fire rose up from the ground and made Naruto stop otherwise he'd be burn to a crisp.

Out of the flames a fist went flying at Naruto, which connected, sending him sprawling to the ground. The flames wrapped around Sasuke's hands and feet and Sasuke rushed at the now getting up Naruto, flames trailing his every movement.

Naruto grumbled at the technique and dodged a flaming fist that was meant to leave him burning. He continued to dodge the barrage and finally got an opening as Sasuke over extended a straight punch.

Naruto sent a flurry of uppercuts into Sasuke's gut, dispelling the fire from his hands and feet as his concentration wavered. Naruto then kneed him in the nose and threw him in the air. Jumping in the air, Naruto held Sasuke in a full nelson hold, the two plummeting to the floor. However, in a last minute assault, Sasuke head butted Naruto, loosening the hold. Swiftly moving his body in the air, Sasuke kicked Naruto off of him but the two had no way of breaking their fall from the sky.

A loud crash echoed throughout the arena. The crowd was utterly silent in anticipation of who would come out of this match on top. Finally, the dust was clear and the two competitors could be seen getting up from the ground, panting in exhaustion and holding their arms or stomach in pain from the harsh drop.

Naruto sighed and nodded at Sasuke, signifying that this was the last stand.

Sasuke nodded and flipped through handseals before holding his wrist.

A loud screech emanated from his hands as a bright glow began showing from his hands which became what look like a ball made of lightening. The screech became louder as Sasuke poured more chakra into it. Finally, flames began to cover the Chidori itself.

Naruto nodded at the technique and held his hand up. a blue glow began flowing, showing his chakra. But slowly a green bright glow began fusing with the blue chakra, making it look like a ball of seawater.

The two then blurred to one another, holding their final technique out, ready to hit the other one with it.

"_**Shinigami: Rasengan strike!"**_

_**" Katon: One Thousand Birds!"**_

The two techniques clashed and a loud sound was heard as the two fought for dominance over one another.

Sasuke's technique slowly began to win the war of power as it slowly began over powering Naruto's Rasengan. Sasuke smirked, he was getting stronger! He was finally able to say he could go toe to toe with his best friend and rival. Which brought him one step closer to Itachi. He could do it!

Naruto grunted in exertion of the technique. He could not lose here. Not now, not when he had to show the other nations just how powerful the Uzumaki name was... he had to finish his mission. He had to win the entire exam. He had to beat Hinata...

Hinata.

_Hinata stopped in a dark hallway, her back still facing Naruto. Turning around, Hinata had the most serious look on her face ever. Then she smiled. _

"_I see you have finally awakened,"_

_Naruto nodded. _

"_Yes, I have. But that is not why you wanted me alone now is it?" He asked. _

_Hinata nodded. _

"_You see Uzumaki, I have been thinking of your face for the last five years and it has caused me nothing but pain and suffering. Every single time I hear your name I get chills, I start to shake and I get hit with visions of the past, a past I try to forget. So I planned at first on killing you…" _

_At this Naruto slowly began reaching for his sword. He would not be caught unaware. Hinata was deadly. _

"_But I no longer want that. The thought of you dead does not appease me. In fact, I want you alive. More than ever. You see, I remember more and more each time I interact with you. All my feeling and thoughts of you, and believe it or not Uzumaki, you have made me a stronger Kunoichi alive than if you were dead. But I know one thing for sure," At this Hinata smirked, a vicious and diabolical smirk that promised nothing good for Naruto. _

"_If we do meet in the finals, and you do not beat me, I will know for sure that you were simply destined to be a stepping stone for me to become great," Said Hinata resolutely. _

_Naruto said nothing before slowly walking up to Hinata until they were face to face. _

"_You know what's funny? Your mouth spouts all of that foolishness with confidence, yet your hands are shaking and your palms are sweaty, your breath is rising at the very moment and you can't resist that voice in the back of your head telling you to ravage me and tell me how you truly feel about me Hinata. Stop denying it and why don't you grow up and be real with yourself. For all of these years, your stupid mask fools everyone but me. But I see you for who you truly are. A scared Kunoichi who decided to put up a hard front because her memory got sealed and she is a branch member who is stronger than half of the Hyuga clan. A girl; a little girl who is afraid of the moment where that person who took you away will be back to finish the job. For someone with the 'all-seeing eyes,' you definitely see nothing," Said Naruto. _

_An echoing smack was heard by none but the two in that hallway. _

_Naruto turned his head back to where he was originally staring at as Hinata put her hand back to her side. _

"_Yes, I have finally realized my true calling as a Shinobi. I have gotten my mind thoughts and abilities together Hinata. And the fact that you raised your hand against me proves not only that I am right, but the one thing the confused Naruto of old knows for a fact," Naruto turned around and walked off. _

"_You love me…" _

_Naruto left the area, never hearing the tear drop the landed on the floor, or the silent, silent 'I do,' that was said minutes after. _

The slowly weakening Rasengan began growing bigger and bigger, overlapping the Chidori and striking Sasuke painfully in the gut, but not before Naruto receiving a shot in the chest on the other side of his heart, the technique piercing skin and hitting muscle. Finally the rush of wind backfired, sending the opponents into opposite sides of the arena, crashing through the walls, adding another hole to the already damaged battleground.

Kimimaro calmly looked at both sides for seconds... after counting to twenty, He rose his hand up, ready to call the match when rock began crumbling on his right side. Looking over to the hole, a hand was seen grabbing onto the ground for support. The hand was followed by another hand and hair slowly came out of the hole, blood caking the clothing and body of the panting person.

Slowly pushing themselves up, he looked at Kimimaro dead in the eyes before shaking his head, the sounds of the roaring audience fading away as his eyes loss focus and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Naruto, slowly pulling himself up out of his self dug grave, caught sight of Sasuke coming out of the hole and knew he had won the battle as the Uchiha's eyes were dilated and his steps were shaky, as if he was in a daze.

Standing up slowly, Kimimaro looked Naruto in the eyes for a full minute before nodding.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

The crowd was silent. Only to hear a loud woman yell out in apparent joy.

"THAT'S MY BRAT! YOU'VE MADE YOUR MOTHER SO PROUD! A TRUE WARRIOR! WHAT A FIGHT!" Kushina yelled, in her Jounin outfit, making some wonder if she was there the whole time.

Naruto was silent before putting his thumbs up.

"I love you mother," He said in reply.

Kushina's joyful face turned into shock before utter bliss as she held her hands to her chest and got misty eyed.

"My son…"

* * *

Sasuke awoke to find himself in the infirmary. Realizing he lost his match, Sasuke chuckled to himself and then turned to talk to the people at his bedside.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi," Kurotsuchi replied.

The two went silent after a while and finally Kurotsuchi spoke up.

"How did you poison me?" She asked suddenly.

Sasuke simply arched his lips and made a kissing sound.

Kurotsuchi nodded.

"I figured as much, but I did not taste poison,"

Sasuke smirked.

"I've learned to mix poison in a different solution that makes the person think otherwise about being poisoned. It also helps that the scent is odorless," Said Sasuke simply.

Kurotsuchi chuckled.

"I want you to know about what you just did when you put your lips on me,"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"What did I do?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head.

"You kissed me, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, with him in attendance, with his son also in attendance, my father, even if he was watching the entrance with the rest of the Kage envoy, I imagine my father has been informed. Needless to say, Uchiha Sasuke, you are in trouble. There's only two ways to get out of what you have coming to you," Said Kurotsuchi smoothly.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Fight both of them and defeat them, which I can assure you, you are nowhere near their level yet. Or…" She smiled cruelly and Sasuke felt his stomach drop at the sight. He would not like this one.

Kurotsuchi simply whispered something in his ear, making his eyes go wide and his heart monitor beep louder.

"You have three full days to decide, I can only cover for you for so long; happy thoughts Sasuke," Said Kurotsuchi as she sauntered out of the room.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a full three minutes before looking to his right into the corner that was dark.

"Did I do good enough?"

The person nodded.

"When the exam is over, you will begin your true training. We only have but three years to bring you up to the level we expect you to be... prepare young one..."

Sasuke nodded.

"I will... Shisui-san."

* * *

"May Hinata Hyuga and Tia Harribel come to the floor!"

Naruto, who had a quick patching up and was self healing and leaning on the rail, watched in anticipation. He knew either outcome, would be painful to watch the other lose in. He wanted to touch blades with Harribel, but he also wanted to finally prove to Hinata that she could rely on him in the future.

The field was quiet as the two kunoichi came upon the battleground. You could hear the steps the two took as they slowly stood in front of one another. Both of them looking determined. One apathetic, and the other one as emotionless as can be.

No one was ready for the battle or the direction it would take.

The winner would be talked about for years, the battle would be a legendary piece of history.

Because as soon as the Match was started.

Harribel slowly rose her hand in the air and looked into Naruto's confused eyes to utter words that would crush his hopes and dreams.

"I forfeit."

* * *

**WELL, GOOD NEWS**

**And Bad news. **

**Good news, Hinata vs Naruto is next. **

**Bad news, ALL my memory data has been completely wiped out. All my documents are simply a fading in the wind.**

**SO... uhh. All my other stories... heh heh. Gone too. **

**Which means you guys get a entirely different battle now that I have to create a new fight and ending. Such is life. **

**Until next chapter. **


	19. Return of the Mac

**It has… been a very very long while. Almost one entire year since I have updated in general. I got busy. **

**Got school**

**Got in and out of work**

**Got lazy**

**Got married**

**Got jokes, because that last one was a blatant lie. **

**But, here I am. Trying to at the least put out the half done chapters from a year ago. **

**NO excuses. **

**So, I do not own the following shows, animes, mangas. Because you will see a lot of elements of each because this is how I imagine epic fights: **

_**Naruto **_

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**WWE**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Bleach**_

_**Dragonball Z**_

_**Super Smash Bros**_

**I think that is it. Don't want too many people coming for my neck. Even if I said I did not own any of them. **

**Ok. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Hinata. Let's get into it.**

* * *

The entire stadium was utterly and completely silent from the two words just said.

'What did she just omit?' were the thoughts permeating in the air from both Shinobi and civilian at the moment as the convoluted mannerisms of the Iwa Kunoichi reigned supreme in stupefying the audience.

Naruto meanwhile, simply breathed in slowly and exhaled in elation.

He knew one thing for sure.

He was not ready to face Harribel, and neither was Hinata. The battle would have been really bad. Hinata would have put up a valiant fight and effort, but it would have been all for naught.

'_**Perhaps you are underestimating the strength of Hinata, Naruto-san,' **_Megumi said to him in his mind.

Naruto stopped his train of thought and silently agreed. He had been too judgmental on the skills of Hinata and what he had seen from Harribel. But then again, he believed he did not see all Hinata had to offer.

He would see today.

Turning to his left suddenly, Naruto made eye contact with Harribel and after a few seconds of silent staring, Naruto stepped back in surprise.

She knew!

"How?" Asked Naruto.

Harribel simply shook her head.

"A ninja is entitled to keep her secrets. I wish you luck in your ongoing battle," Harribel said as she simply passed by Naruto, who suddenly grabbed her arm and kept his eyes forward.

"You are a little too caring and mysterious to be whom you want others to think. One day, I will get to you. Then you will understand why I know this entire front you're putting on is fake; but that can wait until after the tournament. Do not leave Konoha; we will talk," Said Naruto seriously before making his way to the ledge and jumping onto the arena floor.

Harribel outwardly did nothing but continue walking. But inwardly she laughed at the implications of that 'talk.'

"I look forward to it," She whispered.

* * *

The two were in the middle of the field staring at one another with immense killer intent permeating from one of them, and absolute nothing on the other.

This fight would inadvertently make history for Konoha and the clans of Hyuga and Uzumaki.

This was it.

Naruto had his clothing on different for this one. Neglecting to not play around, Naruto had switched his upper body for a padded black flak jacket with grey slacks and black combat boots. On the back of his flak jacket was the Uzumaki clan spiral in white for all to see.

Naruto sighed and wasted no time releasing the seals he still had on him, purposefully neglecting the final seal that was over his heart.

'_I truly hope I will not have to resort to using this one,'_ thought Naruto.

Hinata too had changed her outfit to an all black ensemble. Black combat boots, Black ninja slacks and a black V-neck shirt, her hair still in two long ponytails with two ribbons at the end. On her arms were black arm bands and on her hip and left thigh were the customary ninja pouch and kunai holster.

Breathing calmly, Hinata felt something stirring up within her.

It was an unusual feeling she had never felt before in a long time.

Not since… THAT dreaded night a long time ago.

But it was not the time for nerves to be acting up. This battle would give her the one thing that she needed.

Closure.

She needed to defeat Naruto in order to move on as a Kunoichi and as a person.

This was her moment to do so.

Kimimaro raised his hand and before he dropped it a voice yelled out for the battle to halt.

A man stepped on the field, creating shock gasps or wide eyed looks towards him as he slowly made his way to where Kimimaro was.

"I will proctor this one," Said the mysterious Nin.

Kimimaro simply nodded and without further ado, turned and made his was to a seat awaiting the final match.

"This is the final battle of this Chunin examination. However, the winner means absolutely nothing, except bragging rights. We are determining your skill based off of your execution in all aspects of technique and creativity. Show us how much you are willing to gain the upper hand. But most importantly…" The Nin looked at both Naruto and Hinata for a brief moment.

"Show the world what the will of fire is all about for Konoha," Said Sarutobi, who raised his hand in the air and brought it down in a fast motion.

"HAJIME!"

Naruto and Hinata wasted no time and rushed towards one another full speed, cocking back and punching one another, their fist blocking the other's intended hit. The shock wave loudly echoed throughout the arena as a huge gust rose up from the ground and moved sand and dirt, blowing into the audience.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in, he laid three rib shattering kicks before receiving a punch directly to his chin, sending blood flying to the floor before he went flying into the arena wall.

From one hit.

Naruto righted himself last minute, but still created a crater. Looking at her hands, he squinted his eyes as he seen the miniscule amount of chakra wrapped around her fist as she expelled her punches.

"Crap, Tsunade is all over that. So be it," Naruto whispered as he dropped down and pulled out twenty shiruken and began tossing them at Hinata rapidly while running towards her.

Hinata back flipped, avoiding three, grabbed one, threw it in the air, arched her head to the left avoiding two more, before spinning on one foot, missing three more, and caught the one she threw to deflect the one coming straight for her eye.

The rest?

"Kaiten!"

All the shuriken and Naruto himself went flying backwards, Naruto landing on his feet and flipping through handseals.

"Wind release: Air Cutter!" slicing his arm in the air, Naruto send his wind jutsu into Hinata's Kaiten, which exploded and sent her flying, leaving Naruto still standing as he stuck chakra to his feet, his hair whipping in the air.

Hinata crashed to the floor and kept rolling before looking up and finding Naruto directly in her personal space.

With a harsh punch to the gut, Naruto dropped Hinata before picking her up by the hair and roundhouse kicking her with his right foot, which she blocked and held onto his leg before pulling him towards her and punching him with another Chakra-enhanced punch, which would have sent him flying again, had she not grabbed his foot swiftly and began spinning him around. Throwing him up in the air, Hinata went through hand seals.

"Water Release: Great Dragon!" A Huge dragon expelled from Hinata's Mouth to swallow up Naruto, who waited for just the right moment before wrapping himself up in a ball, and as the Dragon ate him, Exploded in a shower of water as Naruto sent a burst of Wind chakra before jumping literally on air and flipping higher into the sky before he cocked his fist back and expelled more wind chakra that had him violently and swiftly coming back to the arena floor, his hand looking like a fire bird and aiming straight for Hinata, who was flipping through hand seals swiftly.

"Falcon Punch!"

"Water Wall!"

The blast sent steam into the air that cleared once Naruto waved his hand, blocking a Palm strike by putting his finger on the wrist of Hinata and stopping her assault, she tried another one, to which Naruto again struck her wrist and every other attack got the same treatment. Seeing the assault going nowhere, Hinata switched modes and faked a strike before elbowing Naruto in the face, cracking his nose, as he staggered back. Hinata jumped and put both legs on his shoulders before flipping backwards, sending Naruto onto the floor, which Hinata capitalized by rolling onto the ground and swiftly axe kicking him on his chest, making him cough up blood. Hinata flew to the ground, powerfully punching him in his face and saddling on top of him, began laying vicious right and left jabs, hooks and crosses at him as he valiantly tried to block the shots.

* * *

Sasuke shook his head and tightened his hold on the rail he was holding. After being released, he had arrived just as he heard Harribel give up, meaning Naruto and Hinata would fight. But it seemed like Hinata was running the entire match.

"He is hesitating, and I do not know why. What is stopping him from performing to the best of his ability?" Sasuke said to himself.

"That is simple. He does not know if she can endure the amount of power behind him," Said Kushina, who was standing there with Sasuke.

"But the scary part is she can; and she might be even more capable of enduring it than Naruto can handle," Said Kushina ominously.

Sasuke simply looked back on the field and became angry.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND!" He yelled uncharacteristically loud, silencing the audience and halting Hinata's brutal assault, letting her catch her breath.

"I REFUSE TO BE BESTED BY SOME WEAKLING WHO ALLOWS SOMEONE TO DICTATE THE ENTIRE FIGHT. MAN UP AND REALIZE THAT YOU NEED TO GO ALL OUT IN ORDER TO WIN. SHE WILL NOT COWTOW TO YOUR PHYSICAL LACKLUSTER EFFORTS. GET IT TOGETHER!" Sasuke finished as he huffed and looked away from everyone. The outburst still making Kushina chuckle and pat his head, to which he slapped her hand away.

"I couldn't have said it better. Now let us see if he listens," Said Kushina.

* * *

Naruto shook his head and sighed as he looked directly at Hinata, wounds healing in front of her face.

"He's right. Sorry for underestimating you. I won't do that anymore," Naruto said seriously.

"How can you say such a thing when you are under my control?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head to the right, showing her curiosity.

"Because this is all merely testing your abilities; and it seems I cannot assess any longer without people questioning my strength. It seems now I will go off what I know about you from previous encounters and matches, even if I know you have more to you than meets the eye," Said Naruto plainly.

"Assess? Then show me your true strength," Said Hinata with a smirk.

Naruto mirrored her smirk and nodded before he spoke.

"As you wish,"

BOOM!

The Naruto underneath her exploded, sending her off of the ground, before two Naruto clones rose from the dirt behind her, kicking her into the air, Another Naruto rose higher and kicked her upwards again, A clone jumped off of that clones back and laid a backhand punch to her face with a wind push to her chest, sending her crashing down onto the ground, before that clone plummeted as well with both knees plowing into her chest, making her gasp in shock and spit up blood mixed with saliva.

Yet another Naruto rose from the earth, punching her onto her feet, where she received a super kick to her chin, which led to a clone kicking her in the chest and stunning her cold onto the ground. All the clones dispelled, making the audience wonder where the real Naruto was, only to gasp as he appeared behind the Hokage untouched and fresh as a daisy.

"Come Hinata, I know that's not you at all. When do the games stop?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata got up and wiped the blood from her mouth as she began shaking, breathing in heavily she began chuckling, which unnerved everyone when it became full blown maniacal laughter.

"Yes, Yes Naruto. This is exactly what I wanted. Now the games can stop and we can seriously begin fighting. Show me more. Show me everything!" Flipping through hand seals, Hinata turned the battle into a new frontier with one move.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

Tons of water poured out of her mouth and filled the entire field, The Hokage simply moving to stand on the rail, while Naruto stood there, channeling chakra to his feet.

Suddenly everything hit Naruto like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened. This leading to a chain of events that spread like wildfire if you were smart enough to understand just what was occurring.

Naruto ran for Hinata to end the jutsu before the inevitable occurred. But his realization was far too late as the jutsu ended and Hinata put her hand into the sky.

Clouds began forming in the sky and soon a light drizzle occurred.

Naruto stopped running and began flipping through hundreds of hand seals, moving frantically to end what was about to be a huge and powerful jutsu.

But the time was too short for him.

With a cruel lashing of control and power, Hinata jumped into the sky and threw her hand down.

"Lighting Release: Hand of Zeus!"

A lightning bolt faster than the eye can see, came down and caught Naruto directly in his chest and left him slowly submerging into the water underneath him. It was where the jutsu struck that created a murmur among the audience.

That place being right in his heart.

* * *

Ino gasped in shock and was about to scream and run towards Naruto before a firm hand grasped her arm.

"If you believe that Naruto would lose so easily, then your faith in his abilities is extremely disappointing and you bring dishonor on him as his girlfriend," Said Kiba resolutely.

Ino looked at Kiba in various displays of emotion before sighing and breathing in and out, calling herself down and composing herself.

"You are right. Thank you," Said Ino.

Kiba nodded. But the tell tale sign of him grasping his other hand until blood was dripping on the floor showed his worry in his friend as well.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the water and the still sinking form of Naruto before abruptly turning away from the scene.

"I feel immensely sorry for the upcoming events now that she has just done that," Said Sasuke.

"Wh-what are you talking about? She struck him directly in his heart. For all we know, he could be dead?" Said Kurotsuchi.

Sasuke turned around and in another show of emotion snapped at Kurotsuchi.

"Shut up,"

Kurotusuchi's eyes widened and anger took her visage. But before she could rebuttal, Kushina held her hand up.

"I watched his hand and every hand seal, I know what he just did. If anything, Hinata simply helped speed up the process. I do not know what kind of jutsu he just did, but we are about to see. In fact, why not look at the slowly rising body and tell me what you see for yourself. I think things just got entirely complicated for both Naruto and Hinata," Kushina said seriously. Sasuke nodded in agreement before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kurotsuchi, anger forgotten as an explanation was given.

Sasuke stopped walking and pointed upwards.

"To the top of the arena to get a better view. Coming?" Sasuke asked.

Kurotsuchi stared for two seconds before walking to catch up.

"Why not, the water is slowly overflowing here anyway," Which was the truth as they were currently knee deep in water, but Kushina seemed unaffected. As was Samui, Harribel and half of the other competitors.

* * *

Naruto slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean before moving to meditate. The shock to his heart did indeed both hurt and stopped his heart for a few seconds. But it was necessary for his heart to stop for the jutsu he had just subjected himself too.

"_And now..."_

* * *

Jiraiya smirked at the sight of the bright light that suddenly appeared at the bottom of the water.

"Finally! It begins," He said to himself.

* * *

**And that is when I hit a rut in my writing. But I think this is as good as any spot to throw the chapter up so I can work on the next one. And to show I have a renewed interest in the story.**

**Let me know what you think. And continue to pester me about updates. They indeed pay off.**

**Until next time ( hopefully not next year)**


	20. This Is It (AN -THE END)

If you are reading this, then I regret to inform you that this story is **officially** discontinued.

For the new year, I have decided to literally look at my stories and do an audit, looking and combing through what I have written and seeing whether or not it would make sense to continue with the story. Unfortunately, this story makes the list as it does **not **make any sense to stretch out this story unnecessarily as I did not have a proper conclusion.

This just means I can spend more time coming up with a viable ending for the other stories I am working on.

But, if you think maybe you could have done a way better job with this story, you do not have to message me to as. I say right here and now that whatever aspect you want to pull out to implement into your own story is for you to take a run with. Call it a… clearance sale of ideas if you will. Take it and go, I don't even ask for any credit. If you want to, that's cool too! And I will thank you for reading this story and reviewing. One review meant a lot. To reach 100 is a blessing.

Good luck in the remake if you are interested, if not. I thank you for journeying with me through my weird creativity.

So here is what I was trying to work on in this story:

**If you couldn't tell, I made Hinata the 3-tailed Sanbi jinchurriki, an action that1. Was a massive change from the original battle ( I had planned for Hinata to lose her memory again, very cliché so I rethought the situation) and 2. The result of her being a Jinchuuriki would have resulted in a lot of flak from Kiri, as this was the demon sealed within their 3rd Mizukage, now under the possession of Konoha.**

**I didn't really favor the Obito method from Kishimoto, so I tried to create a female OC of an Uchiha banished on the grounds of being a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha, who found out her ancestors planned and went off to create them.**

**I was going to have Fukagu Uchiha as a villain and member of Akatsuki. A simple staging of his death, while he left Konoha to travel into Ame, Somehow I would've tied it in. He would have been the character that Sasuke would do battle with.**

**Naruto… I really had no true direction for him except a MASSIVE harem and fighting the remaining members of the Kiri Swordsman. Only to learn that 1. His mother was the final member 2. Tenten's mother ( OC of course) was also a member, which would lead into a serious drama between mother and daughter.**

**Hinata was to be a major character and the opposition for the Madara descendant, as she was the one who sealed the beast within her.**

**I figured with some members of Akatsuki taken out and made into a good character, some bleach characters filling in would've been a more than fair replacement seeing how many of the aspects of this Naruto Universe had Bleach inspiration.**

**Harribel was a wild card. She and Naruto were going to have a huge fight once I hit the time skip. I noticed she looks a little bit like A- the Raikage, so I messed that possible idea up of having Harribel be his long lost daughter, but I am sure I could have pulled it off.**

**Sasori being Kushina's brother. Definitely a thing I seen possible. But I went overboard with the Hanzo. I should have made him into a villain and one of the evil opposition for Konoha and other nations to face.**

**Naruto's Harem would have consisted of: Hinata, Ino, Samui, Haku, Temari, Tenten, Harribel and Yugito. I was literally playing around with the idea of turning the Madara descendant into good in the end but… no.**

**Sasuke's harem was just Karin, Sakura and Kurotsuchi**

**Tayuya was going to end up with Itachi ( I know, left field)**

**Obito, I was thinking of turning him into a brainwashed Iwa operative.**

**Kushina's nemesis would've been Konan**

**Pein's opposition would have been Itachi**

**Orochimaru being a good guy would have been forwarded into a massive rematch between the Sannin and Hanzo. Hanzo would have killed them all. Eventually, this would lead into Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura battling Hanzo, and succeeding in his defeat.**

**For a brief second, I was messing around with the idea of the Chunin exam being turned into an 'invasion' after the conclusion of Naruto/Hinata's battle, but it would have been a massive Genjutsu to test the Genin in their decision making, done by the clan members of the Yakumo clan.**

**Naruto would have went through another massive change. He would have gotten into a altercation with an Akatsuki member ( I was looking at making Grimmjow )earlier and soundly defeated, causing him to reassess his life and strength.**

**EXTRA: Each chapter title was a song title or album. **

THAT'S ALL FOLKS. I apologize for not having the time to truly go about implementing these changes. But for that motivated writer who does want to take up the task. This story has pretty much been given up for you to do justice to it.

Happy New Year and I hope somebody actually does see the possibilities and takes this story to the next level.

Until next time,

The Soul of A Warrior


End file.
